From The Depths of My Soul
by ColHogan
Summary: Hogan helps a German Jew get out of Germany who has explosive information that must get to London. Complicating matters is the arrival of a sinister Gestapo Major while at the same time Hogan has a crisis of faith. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Hogan's Heroes or any of it's characters. But I do own the DVDs and enjoy watching them daily. The character of Hans von Herwarth was a real person and a 2nd****-degree Mischling, later accepted as full Aryan. I don't know if he had a brother or even a nephew. But for purposes of this story, I gave him one. Also, the time-line for this story is mid to late '43. Only the original characters belong to me. I also want to thank snooky-9093 and Lizzi0307 for their assistance with the research for this story. Please Read and Review.  
**

_**Mischling: According to the Nazis**_**, **_**a Mischling is someone who is a German with partial Jewish ancestry.**_

**From The Depths of My Soul **

**Chapter 1---The Mission **

Colonel Robert Hogan stood just behind his radio operator and second-in-command, Staff Sergeant James 'Kinch' Kinchloe as he hastily scribbled down the incoming radio message from the underground on his pad. French Corporal Louis LeBeau, RAF Corporal Peter Newkirk, and Tech Sergeant Andrew Carter, stood gathered around the two men waiting patiently.

"Message received. Papa Bear out." Kinch said before removing his headset. Tearing the sheet of paper off his clipboard he handed it to Hogan while the others continued to wait. The Colonel's eyebrows shot upward as he whistled.

"What is it, Gov'nor?" asked Newkirk, curious.

"Sounds like a biggie from your reaction, sir," echoed Carter with a lopsided grin.

"You might say that, Carter," Hogan replied looking up. "Remember General Stauffen who was part of a plan to assassinate Hitler?" (1)

"Wasn't he executed for his part in that plot, mon Colonel?" asked LeBeau.

"Yeah, he was, LeBeau. It seems his cousin by marriage, Hans von Herwarth, a German diplomat who's been providing the Allies with information prior to World War 2, has gotten in touch with the underground, and wants us to get his nephew and his wife out of Germany. Seems the nephew has a journal given to him by von Herwarth with bombshell information for the Allies."

"What kind of information, Colonel?" asked Carter, curious.

"Don't know, Carter," Hogan replied. "Except they say its of the utmost urgency this information gets to London."

"Boy," said Carter grinning. "There must be some dynamite stuff in that journal."

"And we're gonna make sure it gets to England along with our friend and his wife," Hogan said folding the message and slipping it in his jacket pocket. "Kinch, contact the underground and see if you can get more information about this guy, like his name, a description if they have one and where we're to pick him up."

"Right away, Colonel," Kinch replied putting on his headset. Hogan motioned for the others to follow him so Kinch could transmit undisturbed.

"Any ideas, Colonel?" asked Newkirk.

"Nothing yet," Hogan replied wrapping his arms around himself, his eyes narrowing. "von Herwarth is a big shot among the German officials. I remember hearing he was one of the German officials who informed the Allies on Hitler's decision to launch Operation Barbarossa in 1941."(2)

"What was Operation Barbarossa, Colonel?" asked LeBeau.

Before Hogan could explain, he was summoned by Kinch who handed him the clipboard as he removed his headset.

"His name's Werner von Herwarth; his wife's name is Christina. They have no children. However, the underground says you should know von Herwarth is classified as a first-grade Mischling." Kinch saw Hogan's face take on an odd expression as he let out a deep breath, handing the clipboard back to Kinch.

"Mischling?" asked a puzzled Carter. "What's a Mischling?"

Hogan, ignoring Carter's question, looked at his radioman. "Where are we to pick them up?"

"The underground will get back to us once the details have been worked out. We should hear from them no later than tomorrow. Colonel, are you okay? You look kinda pale." Kinch had been watching Hogan since he told him about von Herwarth.

"I'm fine, Kinch. Let it go. I'll be upstairs in my quarters if anybody wants me." That said, Hogan abruptly turned and quickly headed out of the radio room and in the direction of the ladder leading up to the barracks above leaving four very confused men watching his receding back.

"Did I imagine it, Kinch, or did the Gov'nor look kinda shaken up after you told him about this bloke?" asked Newkirk rubbing the back of his neck.

"No, Newkirk," Kinch answered softly. "You didn't imagine anything. Something about this von Herwarth upset Colonel Hogan."

"I noticed it was when you told the Colonel this von Herwarth was a first-grade Mischling," said LeBeau. "But why should that upset the Colonel?" He looked momentarily at Carter as if for an answer.

"Heck, don't look at me," said Carter. "I don't even know what a Mischling is. Did you notice the Colonel didn't even answer me when I asked him what it was." It was more of a statement than a question. "From his reaction I bet it's something pretty bad."

Kinch suddenly rose from his seat. "I think I'll have a talk with the Colonel and see if he'll tell me what's troubling him."

"You think you should, mate?" asked the Englander putting a hand on the radioman's arm. "You know how the Gov'nor is when he gets like this."

"Yeah I do, Newkirk," Kinch replied. "But if what's troubling him has something to do with this mission and us helping this von Herwarth, then it's best to clear it up as soon-as-possible. You guys go about your business. The Colonel might be more open to talking without a crowd around."

* * *

_A Mischling, _Hogan thought as he continued pacing back and forth in his quarters_. _He thought the name von Herwarth had sounded familiar somehow, but it didn't register at first. He rubbed the back of his neck. _How are we suppose to get someone who's a grade-one Mischling out of Germany?_ _They'll be looking for him everywhere. We'll have to hide him here in the tunnels until its safe to move him and his wife. But how long will we have to keep them here?_ His pacing and thinking was interrupted by a knock on his door.

"What?!" he said a bit more harshly than he planned.

"Colonel, it's Kinch. Can I speak with you?"

Sighing wearily, Hogan walked to his door and opened it, standing aside to let Kinch enter. He closed the door behind him and turned to his friend. "What is it, Kinch?" he asked calmly while inside he was a jumble of emotions.

Kinch knew he had to choose his words carefully. The Colonel was an extremely private man who didn't reveal much about his past to anyone, and what he did reveal was on what Hogan considered a 'need-to-know' basis.

"Colonel, we, that is I noticed your reaction to the underground's information about von Herwarth and…."

"And you wondered why I appeared to get upset. Am I right?"

"Yes, sir."

"I thought I told you in the radio room to drop it, Kinch," Hogan's voice was taut.

"Yes, sir, you did. But…"

"Then why are you pursuing it?" Hogan interrupted.

Kinch licked his suddenly dry lips. This was not going well. He was beginning to think he had made a mistake in coming to Hogan hoping to get him to open up about what was troubling him. But if it was going to affect the mission then he wasn't about to drop it.

"I'm waiting for an answer, Sergeant."

"Begging the Colonel's pardon. I don't mean to pursue anything. It's just that your behavior to certain information might, how should I phrase it, have an effect on the outcome of the mission."

Hogan raised both eyebrows. "Just what are you saying, Sergeant? That I'm jeopardizing this mission because of my reaction to certain news about someone wanting out of Germany? Is that what I'm hearing?"

"Well, yes, sir," Kinch replied hesitantly.

Hogan's face darkened and his eyes flashed dangerously. "How _dare_ you! I suggest, _Sergeant_, that you mind your damn business and get out!"

Kinch, taken momentarily aback by his commander's outburst, could only stare at him. After a minute or two, he swallowed the imaginary lump in his throat. "Yes, sir. I'm sorry to have disturbed you, Colonel. It won't happen again." Turning, he headed towards the door. As his hand gripped the doorknob and turned it….

"Kinch, wait…"

The radioman paused, looking over his shoulder. Hogan's face had softened and he seemed almost stricken and stunned by his own outburst. Looking into Kinch's face, he saw the hurt expression. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything I just said. Please forgive me."

Turning, Kinch grinned. "Apology accepted, Colonel." There were a few minutes of awkward silence between the two men as they looked at each other. Finally, Hogan let out a deep breath.

"Kinch, I owe you an explanation as to why I lost my cool just now."

Kinch held out both hands, palms facing the Colonel. "You don't owe me any explanation, sir."

"Yeah, I do. Have a seat." Hogan sat down on his lower bunk while Kinch, pulling out the chair from the Colonel's desk, turned it to face Hogan and sat down, his arms resting on his thighs with hands clasped between his knees, waiting.

Hogan, removing his crush cap, ran a hand over his thick ebony hair; then replaced his crush cap and pushed it back on his head.

"First let me ask something. Do you know exactly what a Mischling is, Kinch?"

"I've heard the term before, but no, I can't say I do."

"Well, it's not a complimentary term. It's rather derogatory in fact. It's a label the Third Reich put on Germans with Jewish ancestry. They considered them half-breeds so to speak. It was Hitler's policy to separate Mischlings into two categories: those of the second-degree were assimilated into the Aryan nation, while those considered first-degree Mischlings were considered to be like Jews."

Kinch raised his eyebrows in shock. "Like von Herwarth."

Hogan nodded. "Like von Herwarth."

"I still don't understand something, Colonel. What's the difference between the first and second degree?"

Hogan sighed. "The way I understand it, according to the Nazi Nuremberg laws in 1935, someone considered a 'full-Jew' anybody who had at least 3 Jewish grandparents, was married to a Jewish person or had one Jewish parent. A Mischling of the second-degree has only one Jewish grandparent, while one in the first-degree had 2 Jewish grandparents but did not practice Judaism or have a Jewish spouse. Second-degree Mischlings are regarded as second-class citizens but not actively pursued by the Nazis. Those with 3 or 4 Jewish grandparents simply disappeared."

"My God!" Kinch exclaimed as he listened. He always knew Hitler was nuttier than a fruitcake; but he didn't realize just how nutty he really was.

"Wait. You haven't heard the worst part yet," Hogan said.

"There's a worst part?" asked Kinch disbelievingly.

"Germans with either a Jewish parent or grandparent were required by old Bubble Head to serve in the Nazi Army whether they wanted to or not."(3)

Kinch couldn't believe what he was hearing. "So some of them had to fight for the Third Reich and old Scramble Brains Hitler?"

Hogan nodded. He knew Kinch was just as disgusted by the entire thing as he was.

"But if von Herwarth is a first-degree, why does he have to flee Germany, sir?"

Hogan sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I've got a feeling as to why but I'd rather keep it to myself for now until I'm certain." He suddenly pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Colonel? You all right?" Kinch reached out a hand and touched Hogan's knee.

Hogan looked up. "There's something else, Kinch. Something that will explain why I got so upset in the tunnels."

Kinch's eyes narrowed in concern. "You don't have to tell me, sir."

"No, I want to tell you. LeBeau, Carter and Newkirk already know. It wasn't that I was keeping certain things from you. It just never came up until now."

"I understand, sir."

Hogan took a deep breath and let it out. "What you don't know is that my father's side was Irish Catholic; my mother's were German Jews who came to the U.S. during the 1800s. My mother's parents weren't happy when she married a Catholic but they adjusted to it, and ended up liking my father. So did my aunts, uncles and cousins." (4)

"That explains your grasp of the German language," observed Kinch.

Not responding, Hogan got to his feet, and began to pace which he often did when he was plotting, planning, thinking, or talking about something difficult as this was. "But despite the anti-Semitic feelings in the United States, my mother wanted me raised as Jewish," he continued. "So by the time I entered the Point in the twenties, anti-Semitism was spreading. But not ashamed of my religious upbringing, I had the 'H' engraved on my dog tags." He leaned against the post supporting the upper bunk at the foot of the bed. "Fortunately for me, when I was shot down over Germany, I was captured by the Luftwaffe instead of the local townspeople who might have turned me over to the Gestapo or killed me outright themselves. If the Gestapo had caught me I might've either been killed or sent to a concentration camp."(5)

"From what you've told me, I'd say you were lucky the Luftwaffe found you," Kinch said as the full impact of what Hogan was saying sank in.

"I'd take a POW camp over the alternative anytime," the Colonel said.

"My God," Kinch repeated as he got to his feet understanding how difficult it had to be for the Colonel to reveal a part of himself which, up to now, he had kept private. He put a hand on Hogan's shoulder. "Colonel, I'm curious about one thing."

"What's that?"

"Who else knows everything you've just told me or that you're Jewish? I mean, if you're concerned about anti-Semitic reactions…"

"Most of the men in camp know as does Wilson. If somebody asks me I tell them. If they don't ask I don't go out of my way to explain it to 'em," Hogan replied calmly.

"Sir, Carter and the others are asking questions regarding the mission. I can talk to them if you want. What do you want me to tell them?"

"That's okay. I'll talk to them myself. Besides, I never did answer Carter's question about what a Mischling was." Hogan shook his head sadly. "God, I hate that term."

"I can understand how a Jewish person feels, however," Kinch said. "Being a negro I can relate to the labeling and racial attitudes. Even in my own army unfortunately."

"I know you do, Kinch, and I'm sorry about that," Hogan apologized. He never saw the color of Kinch's skin; it didn't matter to him. In fact, Hogan was proud to call Kinch his friend; no, his best friend.

Smiling, Kinch looked deep into the Colonel's eyes. "No need to apologize, sir. Being part of your command makes everything else bearable because you are one of a kind as far as commanding officers go."

Touched, Hogan took a moment to gather himself.

"Just give me a few minutes to compose myself, Kinch; then bring Carter, Newkirk and LeBeau in here so I can talk to them. I want you to come also. I think it's time I spoke with them before we decide how to carry out this mission."

* * *

(1) General Stauffen in the episode Operation Briefcase was really Claus von Stauffenberg related to von Herwarth by marriage who was involved in the plot to assassinate Hitler on July 20, 1944. He was executed July 21, 1944.

(2) Operation Barbarossa was the code name for Nazi Germany's invasion of the Soviet Union by Hitler during WW2 that began on June 22, 1941. It was a failure.

(3)Research shows that over 150,000 Germans of Jewish origin served in the German Army during WW2.

(4) Statistics from that time period show intermarriage rates in the early 20th century were around 1 to 2 percent. Also, in the series, none of the religions of the core characters or anybody else was ever mentioned. But for the purposes of this story, I made Hogan Jewish.

(5) This information was supplied by Mitchell G. Bard, Ph.D., Executive Director of the American-Israeli Cooperative Enterprise.


	2. Chapter 2Memories of Pain

****There are derogatory terms in this chapter. I thank Lizzie 0307 for her assistance.****

**Chapter 2---Memories of Pain**

It was a few moments after Hogan had gotten himself under control again before there was a knock on his door.

"Come," he said. The door opened and Carter, Newkirk, and LeBeau entered with LeBeau closing the door behind him.

"Kinch said you wanted to see us, Colonel," Newkirk said as he sat down on the colonel's lower bunk beside Carter. LeBeau, with arms folded, leaned against the colonel's desk.

"Where's Kinch?" asked Hogan. "He was suppose to join us."

"Baker came up from the tunnel and told Kinch the underground wanted to speak with 'im, sir," Newkirk explained. "Has to do with that von Herwarth I think. He should be joining us soon, sir."

Hogan, leaning against his desk with legs outstretched, crossed at the ankles, checked his watch before wrapping his arms around himself. "I wanted Kinch to be in on this as well, but he knows the first part of what I wanted to explain so I'll begin. Hopefully by the time we discuss the mission he'll be here." He glanced at Carter. "Carter, you asked me what a Mischling was, and LeBeau…" Hogan glanced over and down at the small Frenchman. "…you asked me about Operation Barbarossa. LeBeau, I'll answer your question first. Werner von Herwarth's uncle, Hans von Herwarth, kept the British continuously informed on the progress in 1939 of the Soviet-German contacts. In 1941, he informed the Allie of Operation Barbarossa which was Hitler's plan to invade Russia. It failed of course."

"That must have upset the Russians, mon Colonel, when they heard," LeBeau said.

Hogan shrugged. "Nobody knows how much, if anything, the Russians were told about Operation Barbarossa." Hogan then turned to Carter and repeated the explanation he had given Kinch as to what a Mischling was including what a first and second degree Mischling was. When he was finished, Hogan looked at his men collectively, waiting.

"Colonel, is the fact that this Werner von Herwarth is a first degree Mischling what upset you earlier?" asked Newkirk quietly. "I mean with 'im being the same religion you are and all."

"Yes and no, Newkirk," the colonel replied with a sigh. "Yes because many Mischlings fought for Hitler and this von Herwarth might be one such person, and that I can't accept. And no because although we're both Jewish, I can understand in a way being caught between a rock and a hard place so to speak." Hogan checked his watch again. Just then, there was a knock on his door. "Come in," he said.

The door opened, and Kinch walked in, pulling the door shut behind him. Hogan grinned.

"Glad you could make it, Kinch. I was about to send out a search party to look for you."

"We got the information from the underground as to where and when we're to pick up von Herwarth and his wife," the radioman explained handing a folded sheet of paper to his commanding officer. He then leaned against the post at the foot of the bottom bunk which helped hold up the upper bunk with both hands stuck in the pockets of his pea green jacket.

"Thanks, Kinch," said Hogan, unfolding the paper. He read the written information before reading it out loud. "Okay, gentlemen. The underground has informed us that von Herwarth and his wife will meet us at the abandoned ball bearing factory a mile outside of Hammelburg at 2230 hours tomorrow night. The recognition code will be 'Tonight I saw the stars shining brightly.' von Herwarth's reply should be 'The sky must have been clear.' Whoever's with me will then say 'I saw the North Star tonight.' And von Herwarth will reply 'Yes. It was the brightest star in the sky.'

"Blimey," Newkirk muttered. "Whoever thought up that bloody recognition code has to be British."

"What makes you say that?" asked Carter, puzzled.

"Because all the ruddy recognition codes from London are bloody ridiculous and so's this one. So it begs to differ a Brit has to be the one who made it up."

"All right, all right," Hogan said a bit irritated wrapping his arms around himself again. "Can the jokes. This is gonna require all of us to go. Newkirk, you'll be with me when we met with von Herwarth and his wife. Kinch, you, Carter and LeBeau will keep watch and if anything goes wrong, it'll be necessary for you three to get the von Herwarths out of Germany. Does everybody understand?" Hogan saw each man reluctantly agree to follow his orders just in case something were to go wrong. He let out a deep breath. "Okay, here's what we're gonna do. We're gonna meet von Herwarth and his wife, bring them back here. After we do Kinch will contact London and make arrangements for a sub to come and pick them up and get them to London. Simple right?"

"Would you care to rephrase that, Gov'nor?" joked Newkirk. "I'm afraid we don't quite know the exact meaning of what a simple mission is."

Everybody chuckled, even Hogan, with the knowledge that none of their past missions had been simple; not even the so-called 'easy' ones.

"Okay fellas, settle down," Hogan said. "Let's just hope the Gestapo isn't looking for them. Perhaps then it should be simple."

"Colonel, what does this von Herwarth look like?" asked Carter. "I mean, anybody could get hold of the recognition codes. How will we know that the guy we're meeting is really the guy we're suppose to be meeting?"

Hogan unfolded the paper again. "Good question, Carter. Let's see. Von Herwarth is six feet tall with brown hair and eyes, and has a distinguishing scar on the back of his right hand which is also missing a middle finger from a car accident. His wife is blond with blue eyes; no distinguishing marks."

Newkirk perked up hearing the woman's description. "Sounds like a gorgeous bird."

"Down boy," LeBeau teased the Englander. "Her husband will be with her. We can't afford to have him chasing you around the camp now, can we?"

Newkirk frowned. "A chap can dream can't he?"

Kinch smirked and then looked at his commander. "Colonel, so far nobody seems to know what information is in this journal. Any guesses on your part?"

Hogan let out a deep breath. "Not a one, Kinch. Oh, I've heard rumors of things, but I'd rather not speculate. Okay, fellas, that's it for now until tomorrow at 2230 hours."

* * *

Alone in his quarters, Hogan lay on his bottom bunk with hands clasped behind his head, staring up at the boards on the underside of the top bunk. He was thinking about the man they were going to meet with the following night. _How could a German Jew fight for Hitler and his beliefs? How? I'd rather die than fight for old Scramble Brains._ Hogan then thought maybe von Herwarth had no choice in the matter. He knew the Krauts never offered multiple choice when they wanted something. There was only one choice; you either did what they wanted of you, or you or someone close to you would be dead or missing permanently. _That's it. Choose either column A or column B. Either way you were a loser. _He let out a deep breath as he sat up, feet on the floor. Getting up, he walked to the window. Opening it, he gazed out into the compound at the prisoners outside. As he watched the men from other barracks, his mind drifted back many years to when he was a child growing up in a Catholic/Jewish household. It was something he hadn't thought about in years, and probably wouldn't be thinking about now except for Werner von Herwarth. It hadn't been easy growing up being the child of parents from two different religions.

* * *

_His mother, Sandra Marie Kurtzman, was a secretary with a doctor's office at the time she met Colonel Robert Michael Hogan who was home on leave visiting his parents. Although a career military man, it was still love at first sight for both. After a two-year engagement the couple married. It took that long for the families of both sides to get used to each other. Sandra's parents were not pleased with the fact that their only daughter had fallen in love with a Catholic. But, they soon discovered Hogan was a good, decent, hardworking man who cared very deeply for their daughter. In fact, they couldn't find any fault at all with the military officer. Sandra's grandparents, although from the old school, had taken a bit longer to come around; but they soon did as well when Sandra promised their children would be raised according to the Jewish religion._

_One year after they were married, Robert Edward Hogan was born; two years later came the twins John Robert and Katherine. A year after that came Michael Thomas and finally Sarah. As the oldest, young Robert had the luxury of being able to constantly pick on his siblings until they were old enough to fight back. But his teasing was never vicious or mean. It was all in good natured fun between siblings._

_

* * *

_Hogan took in and promptly exhaled a deep breath as the memories continued. He recalled, as a youngster, often coming home from school crying; sometimes crying and bloody from having been in a fight at school. Things were difficult with his father being away most of the time due to his military obligations, and all he had were his siblings and his mother. In fact, Hogan remembered the very first time he had come home in tears, his clothes dirty, and bruises forming on his face along with a bloody nose. His father was away from home, and he was about seven or eight years old when he had his first encounter with anti-Semitism.

* * *

_His mother, shocked by her son's appearance, immediately took him into the bathroom to clean up his face and stop the bleeding. He could tell his mother felt his pain from the look in her eyes, and guessed she probably had an idea what the fight was about. But still, she asked what happened._

_He told her a boy from school who was a year older than him, had called him a bad name. His mother then asked him what the name had been. He didn't want to repeat it, plus, he really didn't want to hurt his mother by repeating it. In fact, he wished she would just drop the entire matter but knew she wouldn't. It wasn't her way. Kneeling down, she first dried his tears and then proceeded to treat the bruises and bloody nose, and again repeated the question._

_Sniffing, he looked into his mother's blue eyes with his wet brown ones. "Kevin called me a dirty Jew," he said softly. He could see his mother's body stiffen momentarily and her hands pause during her treatment of his injuries. Then just as quickly, she calmly resumed what she had been doing. Robert, tilting his head slightly, looked at his mother curiously. "Mama, why did he call me a dirty Jew?"_

_Sandra Hogan exhaled a very deep breath as she chose her words carefully. "Sweetheart, you were right in believing Kevin called you a bad name. But when he called you that, it was out of ignorance and stupidity and was probably something he heard his parents talking about and repeated. I'm afraid he may not be the only one or the last time you hear that name."_

"_But…why did he call me that?" the young boy asked. _

"_Because you are Jewish, sweetheart. But you should not be ashamed of what you are. You should be proud of who and what you are."_

_Robert smiled slightly. "I'm not ashamed of being Jewish, mama," he said. "I'm proud to be Jewish. It makes me feel…unique. Special in fact."_

_His mother smiled, hugged her son, and kissed his bruised cheek before continuing to treat him. _

_

* * *

_Sighing, Hogan turned away from the window. He rubbed the back of his neck as he walked back to the lower bunk and sat down again. Taking off his crush cap, he tossed it onto his footlocker before running both hands down his face. His still beautiful mother, having been widowed since he was sent to Stalag 13; his father, a retired one-star General, had been suffering from a heart condition for several years, and suffered a massive heart attack after receiving the news his oldest son was a POW after being shot down over Germany, and had succumbed without ever regaining consciousness three days later. Closing his eyes, Hogan pinched the bridge of his nose, not really sure if hearing about von Herwarth brought back all these memories or not, but it really didn't matter. There was a sudden knock on his door.

"Come in," he said raising his head and looking up.

The door opened and Newkirk poked his head inside. "Colonel, Kinch sent me to tell you a Gestapo car is coming through the front gates." He paused a moment. "You all right, Gov'nor?"

"Yeah, Newkirk. I'm fine. Find Kinch, Carter and LeBeau and all of you come in here. I think our simple mission just became complicated."

"Right away, sir." Newkirk immediately closed the door while Hogan got out the coffee pot which was their listening device connected to the bug planted in Klink's office. Moments later the door to his quarters opened and in walked his team with Carter pulling the door closed behind him. Hogan had just plugged in the coffee pot.

"Hochstetter?" he asked them, worry etched on his face.

"Don't know, sir," said Carter. "The staff car was just pulling up outside Klink's office when Newkirk came and got us."

"Well, we'll soon find out," Hogan announced as they heard the door to Klink's office open and close.

"_Kommandant Klink?" an unfamiliar voice said._

"_Yes? What can I do for you, Major…?"_

"_Guthrie. Major Tice Guthrie, Gestapo."_

Even though they couldn't see him, Hogan and the others could picture their fearless Kommandant shriveling before the Gestapo Major.

"_Welcome to Stalag 13, Major. What can I do for you?"_

"_I am searching for two traitors to the Third Reich, Klink, by the name of Werner and Christina von Herwarth. Schweinhunde. Traitors who have with them information our illustrious Fuhrer doesn't wish to be disclosed. Should it be, this information could put our beloved Fuhrer, how would the Americans say, in a bad light with the Allies. You understand."(1)_

"_Of course, sir," Klink's voice was shaky at best. "But why are you here? Surely you don't expect to find these traitors among my prisoners?"_

"_The people I am looking for were last seen heading in the direction of this camp and then suddenly disappeared."_

"_Disappeared?" asked Klink._

"_Into thin air, Klink," Guthrie explained. "I suspect he and his wife are still in this area. And from what I understand from a Major Hochstetter, there have been a lot of strange happenings in this area."_

"_Strange happenings?" asked Klink. "What strange happenings do you mean, Major?" _

Klink knew exactly to what Guthrie was referring. The minute he mentioned he spoke with Major Hochstetter Klink became scared. He didn't need the Gestapo hanging around. Yet, he had a nagging suspicion the name of one prisoner in particular was about to be spoken by the Major.

"_Come now, Klink. Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about. I know Major Hochstetter believes your Senior POW officer is somehow involved in these strange happenings. What is his name?"_

"_Hogan. Colonel Robert Hogan, Major. He is the senior officer among the prisoners here. But I can assure you, Major…." Klink began._

"_Hogan. Hmmm. That is not a Jewish sounding name," Guthrie interrupted. "Odd. A Mistkerl with an Irish-sounding name. Very strange indeed."(2)_

Klink trembled listening to the major. He didn't like the direction this conversation was going. Since Hogan had been at Stalag 13 Klink had guessed certain things about his Senior POW officer even with Hogan revealing nothing about himself to him. Klink had wondered about how a Jewish American could have an Irish-sounding last name. The assumption Klink came to was that one of Hogan's parents may have been Irish and _maybe_ Catholic. But he never shared that information with anybody; not General Burkhalter and _definitely_ not Major Hochstetter. He didn't want to cause problems for Hogan or get him into trouble with those in Berlin such as the SS or the Gestapo.

"_Major, I don't know what you think Colonel Hogan can possibly tell you, but let me assure you…" Klink began._

"_Assure me of nothing, Klink," Guthrie declared. "As I said, Major Hochstetter believes very strongly that these strange happenings began when Colonel Hogan was assigned here, and I concur. Or should I say since this Jude was sent here."_

Hogan bristled at the way the Gestapo Major said the word 'Jude.' His men noticed his expression change.

"_Major, there is no need to bring Colonel Hogan's religion into the equation," _Klink found himself disgusted his Senior POW officer's religion was spoken with such disdain. He disliked this Major already; he seemed to be typical of the Gestapo officers he had met over the years. Klink knew Hogan was Jewish as were other prisoners in Stalag 13, but he secretly liked Hogan and the fact he was Jewish didn't bother him.

"_Klink, I suggest for your own good that you remember that these swine are the enemy; especially the dirty Jews. Now, since your Senior POW officer is at the center of all these strange occurrences, I want him brought to this office at once! I will question him."_

"_Surely, Major, you don't suspect Colonel Hogan…."_

"_Klink, you are trying my patience," Guthrie said coldly. "You will either have this man brought to me at once, or I will have any prisoner in this camp I suspect of being a Jew shot."_

"_Schuuuuuuultz!" Klink bellowed._

The door to Klink's office opened and the rotund form of Sergeant Hans Schultz walked in, coming immediately to attention. He sharply saluted Klink and the Major.

"_Sergeant Schultz reporting as ordered, Herr Kommandant," Schultz said._

"_Schultz, this is Major Guthrie, Gestapo. He wants to question Colonel Hogan. Therefore, you will go at once to barracks two and bring Colonel Hogan here immediately."_

"_Jawohl, Herr Kommandant. At once!" _Schultz glanced with apprehension at the Gestapo officer before saluting and leaving the office. He suspected this Gestapo Major was going to be trouble. Schultz rolled his eyes as he walked down the steps of the Kommandantur and headed across the compound in the direction of barracks two. He suspected the 'monkey business' Hogan and his men were up to was probably the reason the Gestapo was here, and that definitely meant trouble.

"What do you think he wants with you, mon Colonel?" asked a worried LeBeau.

Hogan, arms wrapped around himself, appeared lost in thought.

"Didn't you hear, mate? He's lookin' for that bloody von Herwarth and his wife."

"We can't let him catch them," Hogan said. "Guthrie is after the journal von Herwarth has in his possession. We can't let him get his hands on it. You heard 'im. Whatever's in it is obviously an embarrassment to old Scramble Brains Hitler. And if it's embarrassing to him it's gotta be of immense value to the Allies." He stopped when the door opened and Schultz walked in.

"Colonel Hogan, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but Kommandant Klink wants you in his office right away. And there's also a Gestapo Major who wants to talk with you as well." Schultz truly looked apologetic to the men.

"Gestapo, Schultz?" asked Hogan, feigning innocence. "Who? I haven't done anything. I've been a very good boy. I haven't even kissed Hilda lately." Hogan suddenly took on a nervous look. "Hilda didn't contact the Gestapo because I haven't kissed her in a while, did she, Schultz? I mean, I didn't promise her anything."

Schultz appeared sad. "I don't know anything about that, Colonel Hogan," he said sadly. "All I know is this Major Guthrie is trouble and I suspect is not a very nice person."

"Know any Gestapo who aren't, Schultz?" asked Carter, worried.

"Do me a favor, Schultz. Wait outside for a minute. I need to tell my men something," Hogan was gently moving Schultz towards the open door.

"Colonel Hogan, I am suppose to bring you with me."

Hogan shrugged his shoulders. "Actually, I don't see why you shouldn't know what the escape committee is discussing anyway."

"I'll wait outside." Schultz made a hasty exit out the door, closing it behind him. A minute later, Hogan grabbed his crush cap off the footlocker and putting it on his head, pushed it back.

"I have to make this quick or even Schultz will get suspicious," Hogan explained. "Listen in. If something goes wrong and you suspect this Guthrie knows about us, forget me and get everybody out. I mean it. I'll buy you as much time as I can. But under no circumstances is anyone to play hero by trying to save me. Understand?"

Nobody spoke. Their eyes all spoke volumes as to how they felt. Words weren't necessary.

"Understand?" Hogan repeated in his command voice.

This time there was a collective 'yes sir' from everyone.

Hogan quickly bid them goodbye and walked out the door where Schultz was waiting in the common room.

* * *

(1) Schweinhunde is plural of Schweinhund and means 'bastard.' Information given by Lizzi0307.

(2) Mistkerl means scumbag. Information given by Lizzi0307.


	3. Chapter 3Meeting of Adversaries

****there are derogatory words in this chapter.****

**Chapter 3---Meeting of Adversaries**

The door to Klink's office opened and Schultz entered, saluting. "Herr Kommandant, Colonel Hogan is here as ordered." He stood aside to allow Hogan to pass before leaving and pulling the door shut behind him.

Hogan saluted the Kommandant. "You asked to see me, Colonel?" Hogan asked innocently. His eyes noticed the man standing in front of the closed window staring out into the compound with his back to him, and hands clasped behind his back. "I'm sorry, Kommandant, I didn't know you had company."

The man turned away from the window and glared at Hogan with a twisted smirk on his face. He wore the flowing black coat of the Gestapo with the armband on one arm emblazoned with the swastika. He was tall, about Hogan's height with dark, dark eyes that to Hogan gave the impression he had nothing but hollow sockets where eyes should be. His thin lips curled back into a sneer on his thin, gaunt face which gave his face the appearance of a skull. His dark hair protruded just below his uniform cap. Hogan felt a cold chill sweep through his body as the two men stared at each other.

"So, Klink, this is the Schweinhund known as Colonel Hogan?" Guthrie said coolly as he approached Hogan and walked slowly around him, looking him up and down as he did. Hogan's eyes never left the Major's. Klink, seated behind his desk, watched quietly, hoping Hogan would watch his mouth.

"Excuse me, Major," said Hogan carefully. "But we don't know each other well enough for you to call me names."

Guthrie stopped in front of the American with a smirk. "I will call you anything I wish so I suggest you be careful." He straightened to his full height. "It is I who wanted to see you, not your Kommandant. I suggest you sit down and answer my questions."

Hogan shrugged then sat down in the chair facing Klink's desk. He saw the Kommandant's eyes pleading with him to be careful. Hogan looked up at Guthrie. "Okay, I'm sitting. Now what do you want, Major?"

"Colonel, I had a conversation with an acquaintance of yours; a Major Hochstetter. He had some very interesting things to say about you," Guthrie sneered leaning against the edge of Klink's desk facing Hogan with crossed arms. "Would you like to know what the Major had to say about you?"

Hogan smirked back. "Not really. The Major and I aren't really close buddies."

"Hogaaaaaaan," Klink murmured warningly. He glanced in the Major's direction before looking again at Hogan.

Guthrie smirked. "I will tell you anyway. He says you are responsible for all the unusual happenings in this area. Would you like to tell me why he thinks that?"

Hogan took a minute before he shrugged again. "I really couldn't tell you, Major, except to say that Major Hochstetter needs either a hobby or a long vacation. I'm a prisoner in the toughest POW camp in all Germany. How could I possibly…" Hogan never got to finish as a loud 'thwack' was heard with the sound of flesh meeting flesh causing Klink to stiffen when Guthrie slapped Hogan across the face viciously.

"I suggest you refrain from comedy, Schweinhund. I would hate to have to kill you before I get what I want from you."

Hogan massaged his jaw telling himself the minute he returned to the barracks to check his teeth and make sure the fillings were still there. This Major had a hard hand Hogan realized still rubbing his jaw. He stared daggers at the Major now.

"Major, there is no need to get rough with Colonel Hogan," Klink stammered weakly. "I mean he…." he stopped talking when the Major turned his hollow-eyed glare in his direction.

"Are you proceeding to tell me how to interrogate a prisoner, Klink? And a Jew on top of it?"

Klink wilted under the stare, swallowing the lump in his throat. Seeing the Kommandant's attempt at having a backbone rapidly disappear, Guthrie smirked. "I didn't think so." He then turned back to Hogan.

"Now, Colonel, I asked you a question as to why Major Hochstetter feels you are responsible for the strange happenings around Stalag 13."

Hogan didn't answer but continued to stare coldly at Guthrie.

Guthrie shrugged. "Well, perhaps you can answer this question then as you don't appear to like the first one. What do you know about Werner von Herwarth and his wife?"

Hogan crossed his legs and folded his arms. "Never heard of the man or his wife. Why? Am I suppose to?"

"Why don't you tell me," Guthrie said.

"I can't tell you about somebody I don't know, Major," Hogan said. He winced as he spoke with his lower jaw aching from being struck. "I've heard of the name von Herwarth, but I've never had the pleasure. And that's the truth."

Guthrie chuckled as he got right in Hogan's face. "You are a liar, Itzig," he said with a malicious grin, then spit on the American. Hogan's eyes flashed dangerously and his face darkened as he wiped the spittle from his face. (1) He knew he shouldn't let this Gestapo officer get to him as he did.

Klink gasped at the Major's actions and slowly stood up, opening his mouth about to respond to this rude mistreatment of his Senior POW officer, when Guthrie again turned his glare in his direction. Klink slowly sat back down shutting his mouth. With a smirk, the Major turned back to the American.

"Major, you have a serious problem," Hogan said through gritted teeth, fighting to control his rising temper. "You come here and accuse me of things I have nothing to do with and accuse me of knowing someone I've never met. I can tell you one thing though."

"And what is that, Colonel?" Guthrie asked straightening up.

"If you're gonna get right up in someone's face, you might consider freshening your breath first." The last thing Hogan noticed was Klink closing his eyes momentarily after he had spoken and just before another 'thwack' was heard. Hogan felt something warm run down his jaw from the corner of his mouth. Wiping the back of his hand across his mouth, he noticed a blood smear.

"You are trying my patience, Hogan, and people will tell you I am not a patient man. I will be watching you so closely you will see me in your dreams. I will be staying at Stalag 13 for a few days until I find this von Herwarth. And when I have him, I will also have you. You fascinate me in a way nobody has of late. I also want to know how a Jew has an Irish-sounding name. And I guarantee you I will find out. I don't know if you're a Mischling, Hogan, but you're definitely a verdammter Jude. If necessary, I will go through the file of every prisoner in this camp and see just how many more of you I can find. Might be you'll have company in the end." He sneered and waved his hand at Hogan dismissing him. "You can leave." (2)

Hogan slowly got to his feet and walked to the door of Klink's office. Grabbing the doorknob he started to open the door, then stopped. He looked back over his shoulder at the Major. "Since we're threatening each other, I suggest you stay away from my men or you'll regret it. Oh, and one last thing, Major."

" Yes?" Guthrie found Hogan's threat amusing and inconsequential.

"Bleib mir vom Leib!" Hogan growled as he opened the door and exited, slamming the door with a bang.(3)

Guthrie chuckled at the American's well-spoken German. "Klink, I want to see the file on each of your prisoners. It'll make interesting reading I'm sure."

Klink slowly stood up and, walking around his desk, stood in front of the Major. "What are you going to do, Major?" he asked nervously. He really didn't want to think about what Guthrie was going to do anymore than how long he was going to remain in Stalag 13. He just wanted the Gestapo officer gone; the sooner the better.

"I am going to teach your Colonel Hogan that I am not a man to be trifled with."

* * *

Hogan, slamming the door of barracks two when he entered, was immediately surrounded by his team.

"Are you all right, Colonel?" asked a scared LeBeau. "We heard him strike you twice."

"Not here," Hogan stated as he made his way toward his quarters with his team right behind him. Once inside his private quarters, Hogan began to pace while his men found places to sit and wait. They all noticed a discoloration forming on the side of their commander's mouth. "Did anything happen after I left Klink's office?" he finally asked while still pacing.

"Just one thing, sir," Kinch said. "Major Guthrie wants to look through the files of all the prisoners. Said he wants to teach you he's not a man to be trifled with. And there's something else, sir."

Hogan stopped pacing long enough to look at Kinch. "Guthrie is a bastard, a danger to this assignment tomorrow night, and a threat to all the prisoners in this camp. We may have to do something about him. Kinch, get on the horn to London and see what they have on him." His eyes narrowed. "You said there was something else. What?"

"You spoke German to him, sir. What I mean is do you think he suspects you speak fluent German?"

Hogan sighed. "That was a mistake on my part. But I think I can cover for that. We're in a POW camp; I can always say I learned some words from listening to the guards talk. He can't prove I didn't."

Kinch nodded figuring the Colonel had a point. "Sir, you really should have Wilson look at your jaw. You're got quite a bruise forming," he added.

Hogan waved him off. "I'm fine, Kinch. Just go contact London and do what I ask."

"Yes, sir." Kinch, with his eyes, indicated to Carter when they left the colonel's quarters for him to go to barracks twelve and get Sergeant Joe Wilson, the camp medic. He saw Carter nod that he understood. Kinch then got up and left the room.

Hogan continued pacing. Right now he was feeling like a caged animal wanting to break out of his confinement and attack his tormentor. He had never felt like this before. Then again, he had never met anyone like Major Guthrie before. Even Hochstetter didn't make him feel this way. To Hogan, Hochstetter, although a capable investigator and not a man to be trifled with either, didn't get to Hogan this way. There was something deadly about this Major that Hogan could feel rock his very core.

Carter watched his commander continue to pace. "Sir, don't let this Guthrie get to you. I think that what he wants. To play with your mind and rattle you. You know, like a cat plays with a mouse. Not that you're a mouse, sir, but what I was doing was…."

"I know what you meant, Carter," Hogan replied as he stopped pacing and sat on the edge of his desk, arms folded. "And you're right. He is toying with me while playing his mind games. What worries me is his looking through the other prisoners' files."

"What could he be looking for, Gov'nor?" asked Newkirk with narrowed eyes.

"Easy. He's probably checking to see if there are other Jewish prisoners in this camp besides me." Hogan's eyes fell on LeBeau and saw him stiffen. "Try not to worry, LeBeau. I'll do my best not to let him lay a hand on you."

The Frenchman rubbed his hands up and down his arms. He suddenly felt a chill permeate his small body. He looked up at his commanding officer. "Mon Colonel, I know you will do your best to protect me and the others from this filthy Bosche, but I do not want you to risk your life to do so. I couldn't take it if while protecting me and the other Jewish prisoners something happened to you. I'm begging you, Colonel. Please."

Hogan smiled which caused him to wince. He gently touched his jaw causing him to wince again. "Don't worry about me, LeBeau. Worrying about the men in my command is part of my job description. I'll do what I have to do." He then gave the Frenchman a look which told him the matter was closed.

"What about tomorrow night, sir?" asked Newkirk. "Are we still going out to meet von Herwarth and his missus?"

"We are," Hogan said. "We have to. Until we see what information is contained in that journal that have Guthrie and old scramble brains so worried, and get him and his wife out of Germany, Guthrie will be a problem. I think we're gonna have to watch it around him. But the mission is still on. I'd rather have von Herwarth below in the tunnels with his journal than out there somewhere where Guthrie can catch him." Hogan's eyes fell on his demolitions man who looked puzzled about something but embarrassed at the same time. "What's troubling you, Carter?"

"Well, Colonel, I don't want to upset you again, but Major Guthrie called you something that seemed to get you really upset and I was just curious as to what he meant? I mean, you don't have to answer if you don't want to, sir. I'll understand."

Hogan let out a deep breath. "Verdammter Jew or Itzig?" asked Hogan.

Carter looked embarrassed. "Both I guess, sir."

Hogan sighed. "Verdammter Jew means damn Jew. I'm used to hearing that along with Schweinhund. But Itzig is very offensive and I really would rather not discuss it right now."

"Sure, Colonel. No problem," Carter replied softly. He was sorry he asked seeing Hogan's face.

The door opened and Kinch walked back in; his face impassive. "Colonel. I contacted London and told them what you needed. They said, and I quote, 'Major Guthrie is to be left alone and not to be touched under any circumstances'."

"Are they balmy or what?!" Newkirk stated. "Leave that ruddy animal alone. What the bloody hell for?"

Hogan, ignoring the Englander's outburst, raised his eyebrows in amazement. "Not to be touched and left alone? Are they kidding me? Did you tell them having Guthrie poking around could jeopardize our mission?"

"I told 'em. Their exact words were 'we understand old chap, but the mission must be completed successfully while leaving the Major alone.' Sorry, sir."

Hogan shook his head sadly. "Why are you apologizing, Kinch? You didn't do anything. Damn!" He rubbed his forehead as a massive headache began pounding in his head like a set of kettle drums. What else could go wrong? He checked his watch. "The hell with London. Looks like we're on our own here. Kinch, contact the underground and see if they have anything on this Major Guthrie. I need to know more about him so we know what we're dealing with here. Just because London doesn't want him touched doesn't mean I'm going into this unprepared and be blindsided."

"Yes, sir." Kinch turned and left the room again.

Hogan frowned and massaged his forehead again. "Sometimes I think this job isn't worth it," he muttered just loud enough for his men to hear. They exchanged concerned looks.

"Gov'nor?" asked Newkirk, worried. "You all right, sir?"

"Yeah, Newkirk, I'm fine. Just tired." He raised his head and looked into the faces of three concerned friends. "Don't worry. I suggest you guys get some rest right now. There's nothing we can do until we until we know more about this Guthrie. I'm gonna lie down for awhile."

* * *

Klink reluctantly placed the last of the files of his prisoners on the table in front of the Gestapo Major. He hated this with every fiber of his being. This man was already disrupting Stalag 13 and he had only recently arrived. He was still angry over the Major's treatment of Hogan. But the Major was Gestapo, and he was just as afraid of Hochstetter. But there was something sinister about this Major Guthrie that chilled Klink to the bone. _Right now, I would rather face Major Hochstetter than this Major Guthrie. There's something so evil about him. _Klink recalled how Fraulein Hilda looked when the Major leered at her when Klink opened his inner office door to inform her the Major would be looking through the files and not to remove them of re-file them. He recalled seeing his young secretary shudder from the way the Major looked at her, almost as if he saw her as something other than a human being and both it and he frightened her.

* * *

Hogan was stretched out on the lower bunk with one arm covering his eyes when there was a knock on his door. "Come in," he said not bothering to move. However, he did uncover his eyes just enough at the sound of the door opening, and saw Sergeant Joe Wilson walking in carrying his medical bag, closing the door.

"Headache bad, Colonel?" he asked eying his commander.

"I've felt better, Joe," Hogan assured him. "But there's no need for you to be here." Hogan covered his eyes again.

"I'll be the judge of that, sir. Your men are worried about you. They didn't tell me all of it but enough to get a picture of what happened between you and this Major Guthrie." Wilson had moved to Hogan's bedside, placing his bag on the desk. "C'mon, Colonel, let's have a look."

Sighing wearily, Hogan uncovered his eyes and leaned on one elbow to allow Wilson to examine his bruised jaw. The medic shook his head seeing Hogan wince as conducted his examination. "You're lucky your jaw's not broken, Colonel. And you don't seem to have a concussion," he said. "You'll have some discoloration and pain for awhile, sir, but that'll go away in time." Wilson then rummaged around in his bag and took out a bottle of aspirin. Opening it, he shook out two aspirin into his palm and handed them to Hogan. "I'll get you some water so you can take those, sir."

"Never mind the water." Hogan swallowed the aspirin without the water and laid his head back down. He again draped an arm across his eyes. Sighing, Wilson sat the aspirin bottle on the footlocker.

"I'm leaving the aspirin bottle on your footlocker, sir, and I'll have one of the men bring you some water. I want you to take two aspirin every four hours for pain. I'll be back later to see how you're doing."

"Fine," Hogan muttered. "Now get out." The command was not said with malice or in anger, but from someone who was, according to Wilson, in discomfort and tired.

"You're welcome," Wilson said with a slight smile gathering his bag and leaving the small room, pulling the door shut behind him. He found three pairs of concerned eyes looking at him from the table. He walked over to join them. "The Colonel will be okay. I gave him some aspirin for his headache and his jaw's not broken. He should be fine. In fact, he'll probably fall asleep. Carter, please take a pitcher of water and a glass into the Colonel's room and leave it on his footlocker. I left him a bottle of aspirin and told him to take two every four hours. I'll be back later to check on him."

"Thanks, Joe," Newkirk said. "We'll make sure nobody disturbs the Gov'nor."

Wilson smiled knowing how protective these men were of Hogan, and would look after him making sure he got some rest. He walked out of the barracks while Carter got up and filled a pitcher with cold water, then got a glass before quietly heading into the Colonel's quarters. Only a few seconds later he re-emerged, closed the door quietly, and sat back down at the table.

"The Colonel's asleep," he announced. "I could hear him snoring softly. I took the blanket off the top bunk and covered him with it. He didn't even move."

Just then, the rattle of the double bunk in the corner was heard as the lower bunk rose and the ladder dropped. Kinch's head popped into view seconds later. Olsen immediately went to the door and, cracking it open, kept watch as Kinch struck the hidden mechanism and waited for the ladder to rise and the lower bunk to drop over the tunnel entrance. He sat down at the table.

"How's the Colonel?" he asked. "Wilson been here yet?"

"He just left. The Colonel's sleeping right now," LeBeau told him. He then proceeded to repeat what Wilson had told them.

"Did you get any information from the underground, Kinch?" Newkirk asked, lighting a cigarette.

Kinch sighed. "Yeah, I did. That's what took me so long." He didn't look happy.

"Well, you gonna keep the ruddy information to yourself or what?"

"What's wrong, mon ami?" asked LeBeau. "Is it bad news?"

"It isn't good, Louie," Kinch replied. "And the Colonel's not gonna like it one bit."

* * *

(1) Itzig means Jew. It is a very offensive term but is historical. Information supplied by Lizzie0307.

(2)Verdammter Jew means damn Jew. Information supplied by Lizzie0307.

(3) "Bleib mir vom Leib" means in English "Stay away from me!" Information supplied by Lizzie0307.


	4. Chapter 4Trouble and More Trouble

****there are some derogatory words in this chapter****

**Chapter 4---Trouble and More Trouble**

Klink knew he was failing miserably at trying to do his paperwork with Major Guthrie sitting at his table with stacks and stacks of file folders in front of him, as well as a pad and pencil. Periodically Klink raised his eyes, and saw Guthrie write something down on his pad from certain folders, then put those same folders in a separate stack. Klink had counted about five folders so far, and he suspected one of those folders belonged to Colonel Hogan. _Hogan, whatever you do, please watch yourself. I don't trust this Major Guthrie. I think he's after you because he either wants something from you or wants you for some reason of his own. If you're up to something, just be careful around this maniac. _Klink allowed a nervous smile to appear when Guthrie, sensing the Kommandant was watching him, stared in his direction for a moment. Klink immediately got up.

"I'll uh, I'll be right back, Major," he said leaving his office and closing the door. Klink just had to get away from Guthrie even if for five minutes. He noticed his secretary look nervously at him. He could see from her eyes she was just as afraid of the Major as he was. Klink felt responsible for the young woman in his employ. He leaned forward slightly. "Uh, Fraulein Hilda, why don't you take the rest of the week off. You look extremely tired and not well."

Hilda looked at the Kommandant quizzically. "But Herr Kommandant, I feel…" she stopped when she saw Klink motion towards his inner office with his head and understood. "Now that you mention it, Herr Kommandant, I haven't felt well the last few days," Hilda opened the bottom desk draw and removed her purse before standing up. Klink held her coat open for her to slip into. "Thank you, Herr Kommandant."

"Remember, call me in one week to tell me if you're able to come back to work," Klink said quietly.

Hilda nodded. "Will you be all right here without me, Herr Kommandant?" she asked.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. You just take care of yourself and remember to call me in one week. Auf wiedersehen."

"Auf wiedersehen, Herr Kommandant." Hilda quickly left the waiting room and was gone. Klink stood near the now empty desk and sighed. _At least I got Fraulein Hilda away from that maniac for a week. I just couldn't take a chance she might be alone with him. The way he leered at her earlier. _

* * *

Guthrie smirked as he looked at the names on his pad after looking through the last of the prisoner file folders. He had found seven altogether including Colonel Hogan. These were all the 'dirty' prisoners in Stalag 13. Guthrie stroked his chin as he studied each name. Six segments of a serpent with Hogan as the head. _What was the saying? Oh yes, cut off the head and the rest of the snake dies? But in this case I must do the opposite. I need Hogan to bring me von Herwarth and his wife. _He smirked cunningly at the thought_._ Guthrie wanted Hogan in the worst way, but he also wanted von Herwarth. _So I will allow Hogan to make contact with von Herwarth and when he meets with him I will have both of them. Then, and only then, will I arrest von Herwarth and his wife, and I will also remove Hogan and the others on this list from this camp and have them sent to a labor camp as they should have been. _Guthrie found himself chuckling at the thought of the rewards he would receive in addition to the definite promotion to Lieutenant Colonel. He had been a Major longer than he wanted to and this was his golden opportunity to make it big. He would not let Hogan mess it up for him. In fact, Hogan was going to help him get the promotion he felt he so richly deserved.

The sound of the door opening interrupted his thoughts and he slightly turned his head to see Klink come back into the office. The Kommandant smiled nervously at Guthrie as he slid through the barely open door and walked back to his desk. He started to sit down but froze when he saw Guthrie staring at him. "Something I can do for you, Major?" he asked.

Guthrie smirked. "Klink, you can refile these folders on your prisoners except for these seven. And now, I want to see the files on your camp personnel."

"My camp personnel, Major?" Klink asked incredulously as he walked from behind his desk and stood in front of the Major. "What could you possibly want with my guards? I can assure you, Major, that my guards are all loyal Germans."

Guthrie smirked in such a way as to make Klink yearn for a transfer to the Russian front. "I will look through the files of your guards, Klink, and I never ask twice for something."

"But what do you expect to find by looking through the files of my guards?"

Guthrie let out a deep breath as he shook his head; a slight smile appeared. After a few minutes he looked at Klink again. "Klink, I'm going to tell you something. I feel Major Hochstetter made one mistake. He put all his concentration on Hogan. But I am not going to do that."

"You're not?" Klink appeared somewhat confused. "Then I don't understand…"

"I believe Hogan could not do the things he does here without some sort of….how would you say, inside help." His smile suddenly faded and a cold expression appeared that caused Klink to shiver inside. "I believe some of your guards may either be looking the other way at Hogan's activities, or they are willing participants in them. Now bring me the files."

Klink swallowed the large lump in his throat. "Yes, Major. Right away." The Kommandant started towards the file cabinet which held the file folders of his guards.

"And one more thing, Klink," Guthrie said. Klink turned around and looked in his direction. "I want several of your guards to get the following men and have them each placed in solitary. And they are to stay there until I say otherwise." Guthrie quickly copied the list of names onto a separate page as Klink brought him the file folders on his camp personnel. Placing them on the table, he then took the paper from him and looked at the names.

"Major, there are only six names on this list. You said there were seven men in all."

As Guthrie opened the first file folder he smirked. "I want your Colonel Hogan to see six of his kind locked up in solitary knowing they will not get out until I say so. Now, are there anymore questions, Klink?"

"No sir. I will see about the men on this list." What Klink really wanted was to get word to Hogan as to what was about to happen and hopefully give him some kind of warning without Guthrie finding out.

* * *

Newkirk, Carter, Kinch and LeBeau were seated at the table playing gin when the door to Hogan's quarters opened causing them to look up and see Colonel Hogan walking out into the common room. He still looked tired to them.

"How do you feel, Gov'nor?" asked Newkirk, worried.

"Better," Hogan explained. "At least the headache is gone." He grabbed his coffee cup from the table and poured himself a cup. Standing at the table watching the card game and sipping the hot brew, Hogan put one hand on his hip. He looked at his radioman. "Kinch, any information about this Major Guthrie come in from the underground?"

Putting down his cards, Kinch reached into his jacket pocket and pulling out a folded blue paper, handed it to his commander. "Just this, sir. It came in while you were sleeping and I didn't want to disturb you."

Hogan put down his coffee cup and unfolded the paper. He was in the process of reading the information when the barracks door opened and a grim-faced Sergeant Schultz and an equally grim Corporal Langenscheidt entered. Hogan quickly folded the paper and stuck it in his inside jacket pocket. "What's up, Schultz, Langenscheidt? If it's to join the card game you'll have to wait until this one's over."

Schultz and Langenscheidt exchanged sorrowful expressions that didn't go unnoticed by the men. Hogan immediately sensed something was definitely wrong.

"Schultz, what's wrong? He asked looking from Langenscheidt to the obese Sergeant-of-the Guard. Schultz leaned forward.

"Colonel, Kommandant Klink wanted me to tell you this was not his idea, but Major Guthrie's."

Hogan was puzzled. "What is?" he asked slowly getting to his feet.

Schultz was embarrassed as he and Langenscheidt both liked the American officer and didn't care he was Jewish as did most of the other guards in camp. All the guards liked the American Colonel; he was respectful, polite, and helpful to the guards if they came to him with a problem.

"Corporal Langenscheidt and I are both really sorry to have to do this, Colonel Hogan," Schultz began slowly. "But per Major Guthrie's orders, the little cockroach, Sergeants Goldman, Garlotti, Cohan, and Corporals Goldring and Grossman are to come with us and be put in solitary until further notice." He cast his eyes downward as he couldn't even look Hogan in the face.

"What the bloody hell for?!" Newkirk shouted as he and the others jumped to their feet. LeBeau uttered a string of French obscenities. The other prisoners in the barracks all began arguing and talking at one time.

"Hold it! Hold it!" Hogan ordered; the men quieted down immediately. "Don't jump all over Schultz and Langenscheidt. This isn't their fault." Hogan rubbed the back of his neck. "Schultz, why does Guthrie want these men put in solitary?"

"Don't quote me, Colonel Hogan," Schultz continued. "But I think it's because these men are all Jewish."

"That's what I thought," Hogan said, anger in his voice. "Can you tell us anything else?"

"Just one other thing," said Langenscheidt. "Kommandant Klink asked me to give you a bit of advice, Colonel Hogan. He said for you to be careful around Major Guthrie because he's not only positive he's after you for some reason, but maybe plans on using you to catch this von Herwarth person he's looking for. He also said that Major Guthrie wants to teach you a lesson by isolating the other Jewish prisoners in camp."

"The Kommandant even sent Fraulein Hilda home for a week in order to keep her away from Major Guthrie," Schultz added. "He was concerned for her safety the way the Major was looking at her."

Hogan's face, by now, was a deep shade of crimson and his eyes flashed dangerously. He looked around at the men gathered around him and let out a deep breath. These men who relied on him to keep them safe and to watch over them. What could he do right now? He admitted his options were limited; if he refused to cooperate Guthrie might order those same men executed. Then again, he could still order that even if he complied with the order. Getting these men out of Germany was not an option because the punishment for their escape would be suffered by the others and numerous prisoners could die.

"Please Colonel Hogan," Schultz begged. "If you are planning to do something I beg you not to; at least not right now. This Major Guthrie is pure evil and crazy as well. I do not want to see him shoot you and perhaps these others as well which I suspect he will if these orders are not obeyed. _Please_ Colonel Hogan!"

Hogan sighed. "LeBeau, Garlotti, go with Schultz and Langenscheidt. I'll try and get you both released as soon as possible."

"Colonel, you can't be serious?!" Kinch asked, stunned.

"Gov'nor, you can't allow this!" said Newkirk disbelievingly. "You can't let them take Louie and Garlotti. You can't do it, sir!"

"No, mon Colonel. Please," LeBeau was begging; fear in his voice of what might happen to him in solitary with someone like Guthrie in charge.

"Colonel, I can't believe you're goin' soft all of a sudden. You're not even gonna fight for us?" asked Garlotti with a touch of anger in his voice. "What are you? Scared all of a sudden?"

Hogan glared at Garlotti long and hard. He was about to open his mouth when it was Carter who beat him to it.

"Hey, now hold on just a minute," the young Sergeant said. "That's not fair. Colonel Hogan isn't afraid of anything. You have no right to jump on him like that. If he wants you and LeBeau to go with the guards into solitary he's got a good reason for permitting it." Carter's trusting eyes looked into Hogan's. "Don't you, sir?"

Hogan smiled weakly at the man who he knew admired and trusted him more than anybody else. "Yeah, I do, Carter. And thank you for what you said." Hogan sighed and faced the men. "I'm allowing it because I don't believe Guthrie will kill them. He apparently needs them to prove his point and make me give in to him and disrupt this camp more than he's already doing. But I assure you he will not harm them." _Please don't let me have told them a lie. _Hogan then looked at Garlotti and LeBeau. "Louie, I need for you and Garlotti to go with Schultz and Langenscheidt. I'll speak with Klink and Guthrie as soon as possible."

LeBeau's face softened. He trusted his commanding officer with his life. "Oui, mon Colonel. I will do as you ask." He looked in Garlotti's direction with a stern expression. "What about you, Michel?"

Garlotti sneered. "I don't like it but I'll go." His eyes bore into Hogan's showing his extreme displeasure with the entire situation. Both he and the Frenchman quietly left the barracks with the two guards with the rest of the prisoners sadly watching them go. After they had departed, Hogan rubbed the back of his neck.

"_Damn_ him!" the Colonel hissed. He knew exactly why Gurthrie was locking up both LeBeau and Garlotti; both men were Jewish. Hogan was also certain that the other Jewish prisoners, Sergeant Goldman in barracks nine, Sergeant Cohan of barracks twelve, Corporal Grossman of barracks four and Corporal Goldring of barracks seven were probably being rounded up at well. Guthrie was having all the Jewish prisoners locked in solitary to play mind games with him, and as far as Hogan was concerned, he wasn't going to let him get away with it. He looked at Kinch, Newkirk and Carter. "I'm going to speak with Klink and this Guthrie," he said. "Listen in on the coffee pot." That said, he walked out the door of the barracks and strode angrily across the compound.

* * *

Guthrie closed the last file folder and sighed. Picking up his pad, he looked at the two names he had written down. He sneered at Klink as he got to his feet and approached the Kommandant's desk. "Klink, you are running a camp of Judes and traitors to the Fatherland who assisted them in their endeavors."

Klink swallowed nervously as he looked up from where he sat at the Major, all the while wondering which two of his guards had been targeted by this lunatic. "Major, I can honestly tell you that none of my men are traitors to the Fatherland. These are all good, decent men who…." He stopped when his office door opened and an irate Robert Hogan stormed in slamming the door behind him. He glared at Guthrie with all the contempt he could muster.

"Guthrie, I want to talk to you! You have no right!"

The Gestapo Major smirked at the American now standing defiantly in front of him, and looked at him condescendingly. "Ah, that verdammter Jude is back. I suspected you would be."

"Hogan what do you want?" asked Klink hoping to avoid an ugly scene in which Hogan could either end up being thrown into the cooler or shot.

Hogan looked at the Kommandant. "I want my men released immediately! This screwball has no right tossing six of my men in solitary for no reason! Just who's running this camp anyway, Kommandant? You or this, this nutcase?"

Klink opened his mouth to speak but Guthrie beat him to it. "Not that I need to explain myself, but I have concluded these six men are enemies of the Fatherland as are all you verdammter Judes! I'm merely segregating them as your Kommandant should have when they came here. The only reason you aren't with them is fairly simple. I still believe you responsible for the strange happenings here as well as the reason we cannot locate von Herwarth and his wife. But have no fear. As soon as I have these Schweinhunde I will see to it that you and your kind are removed from this camp where the seven of you don't belong and sent to a labor camp where you should have been sent. There, you and your kind will be taught respect for the Master race."

Hogan snickered. "Respect you and that fruitcake you follow? Don't make me laugh." Hogan saw Guthrie's face darken and his hollow eyes burn with hatred. "Struck a nerve, eh?" Hogan's eyes saw Guthrie's hand undo the snap protecting his lugar and slowly slide it out of it's holster. He pointed it at Hogan's head as the American wondered if perhaps he had gone too far this time. Klink slowly stood up, horrified.

"Major, you can't do this," he uttered in a small voice, his eyes taking in the scene. He watched as Guthrie undid the safety on his weapon.

* * *

Kinch, Carter and Newkirk were gathered in Hogan's office listening. They all chuckled at their commander's words but suddenly became worried when they heard what their Kommandant had said. They exchanged concerned looks wondering if something was going wrong in Klink's office as the silence was deafening.

"What d'ya think's goin' on?" Carter asked nervously. "Why's it so quiet all of a sudden?"

"I don't like this," Kinch had barely gotten the words out before a gunshot shattered the silence shocking the three men.


	5. Chapter 5Message Sent and Received

**Chapter 5---Message Sent and Received**

The men stood in stunned silence with the sound of the echoing gunshot ringing in their ears.

"He shot the Colonel!" Carter shouted incredulously. "He murdered him!"

"Bloody bastard!" Newkirk added, enraged. "He won't live to see the morning!" The Englander abruptly turned and started for the door but was stopped by Kinch who, while in shock himself, managed to reach out and grab Newkirk's arm. "Let me go, Kinch, or I swear I'll deck you! He executed the Gov'nor!"

"I, I know," the radioman managed to get out. "But we have to plan this right. We can't just go barging into Klink's office and attack a Gestapo Major. Colonel Hogan wouldn't want us to get ourselves killed because of him." They continued arguing when Carter became animated, waving his arms.

"Hey, be quiet and listen," he urged them. "I think I heard…"

"_You're a lousy shot, Major," said a familiar voice. It was Hogan's._

"_I seemed to have missed," Guthrie said calmly. "That's never happened before from this range. You should be dead."_

"_Guess it wasn't your lucky day, was it? Major, I want my men released! NOW!"_

"_Hogan," Klink said shakily glad to see the American still standing after Guthrie fired. He suspected the Gestapo Major purposely missed. "I suggest you consider yourself lucky and leave. Disss-missed!"_

"_I'm not going anywhere, Kommandant, until my men are released from solitary. Unless you're allowing this idiot to run things now."_

"Be careful, Colonel," Kinch said as they continued listening. "He might not miss next time."

Guthrie glared at the American and was growing weary of his pigheadedness. _"Your men are not being released until it is time to take them and you to a labor camp. So I suggest you stop your pleading and get out before I change my mind and try shooting you again. I promise next time I won't miss."_

Hogan's anger was boiling over at this point, and he knew he was lucky that Guthrie had slightly moved his weapon to the side before he fired. The shot whizzed past Hogan's head and lodged in the wall. He believed Guthrie wouldn't kill him because he needed him alive right now to lure von Herwarth into his trap; but when he saw the Gestapo Major point his weapon at him, Hogan wondered if the Major had possibly changed his mind deciding it wasn't worth keeping him alive in the end. His only regret was that his men were listening to this conversation and would hear him being executed.

"_Hogan," Klink sounded as if he was begging. "You've been dismissed. I suggest you get out before I have you thrown out."_

"_Fine," the Colonel said, his voice taut. "I'll go. But you and I aren't finished, Guthrie. And let me warn you. I will not let you harm my men. You touch any of them and I'll kill you."_

Guthrie chuckled. He had to admit this American had nerve and was definitely providing a challenge_. "You dare to threaten me, swine?" _he asked, amused. "_When we leave here, I am going to enjoy watching you grovel before the superiority of the Master race." _

Hogan walked towards the door and, grabbing the doorknob, opened the door. He looked over his shoulder and glared at the Major. _"No threat, Major; a promise."_ Hogan disappeared out the office slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Guthrie smirked once he and the Kommandant were alone. He glanced at Klink. "Kommandant, once these prisoners are in solitary, there are two additional people who will be joining them."

"Who will be joining them?" Klink asked nervously.

"Two of your guards; a Corporal Karl Langenscheidt and a Sergeant Hans Schultz. I insist they both be placed in solitary as well."

Klink's eyes widened like saucers. "Langenscheidt? Schultz? What for, Major? Surely you don't suspect them of something. I swear to you they both are loyal Germans and honorable soldiers."

"If you say so, Klink. But that is not why I want them locked up." Guthrie was becoming annoyed with this Kommandant's questions, not to mention his apparent incompetence.

"Then why?"

"Sergeant Schultz is in charge of barracks two. I suspect he has been looking the other way regarding Colonel Hogan and his sordid activities. Also, Corporal Langenscheidt has a few questionable items in his file."

"What are you saying, Major?" Klink asked.

"What I'm saying, Klink, is that I suspect these two guards of working with Colonel Hogan in his suspicious activities, and I am requesting you have them locked up."

* * *

Hogan stormed back inside the barracks, slamming the door so hard everybody thought it come loose from it's hinges. Almost immediately Kinch, Carter and Newkirk emerged from the Colonel's private quarters in time to see their commander quickly strode towards them, motioning for them to go back inside. He entered the small room and slammed the door. The men could see their commander was still seething over what happened.

"Idiot!" Hogan muttered to no-one as he paced. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Colonel, you all right?" asked Kinch.

"I should not have lost my temper. I played right into that bastard's hands. But I would have given anything to knock the smirk off that bastard's face," Hogan growled. "That smug, arrogant bastard."

"Sir, you had us really worried," Carter said. "When we heard that gunshot…"

"I know," Hogan's face softened. "I'm sorry about that. For a moment I thought I had gone too far with Guthrie and that he considered shooting me was better than using me to get von Herwarth. As I said, I shouldn't have lost my temper with Guthrie and it won't happen again."

"You were angry, Colonel, about Guthrie having other prisoners locked in solitary because of their religion," Newkirk explained. He paused a moment. "Gov'nor, you think LeBeau and the others will be all right?"

"Yeah, I do. Guthrie wants to torture me and figures locking up the other Jewish prisoners will rattle my cage." His eyes suddenly narrowed. "Anything happen after I left Klink's office?"

"Don't know, Colonel," Kinch said. "We unplugged the coffee pot after you left."

Hogan, wrapping his arms around himself, resumed pacing. His team watched him for awhile.

"Colonel, you never did tell us what the underground had to say about Guthrie," remarked Newkirk.

Remembering the message Kinch had given him before LeBeau and Garlotti were removed from the barracks, Hogan paused in his pacing, reached inside his jacket pocket, and pulled out the folded blue paper and opened it. His eyes scanned the information.

"Our friend Guthrie is an early party member; first wife killed in a car accident in 1941; remarried January of 1943. No children. Has been passed over several times by the Gestapo brass for promotion to Lieutenant-Colonel. Hmmm."

"Found something, sir?" asked Newkirk

"I think so, Newkirk. It appears our friend is looking for a chance to get the promotion he's been wanting."

Kinch leaned against the bottom post holding up the top bunk. "You think Guthrie hopes by capturing von Herwarth and recovering the journal, that he'll get that promotion to Lieutenant-Colonel?"

"Plus add the Gov'nor to the package," Newkirk reminded him.

"Yes to both of you," Hogan said, looking up. "Guthrie thinks he can use me and my men to advance his career, eh. Well, he's gonna be sadly mistaken."

"We gonna get rid of him, sir?" asked Carter.

"Yes we are, Carter," Hogan assured him. "Right after von Herwarth, his wife, and the journal are safely on their way to London, then we concentrate on Major Guthrie." The Colonel noticed Carter's face. "What's wrong, Carter?"

"Well, sir, I can't forget the sound of that gunshot. I mean, I was never so scared in my entire life. I thought for sure he had killed you."

"Well, he didn't, Carter," said Hogan seeing how distressed his young Sergeant was.

"I know that, Colonel. But he could have, and there would've been nothing we could've done to stop him."

"I know, and again I'm sorry for that. But what's important is that Guthrie presents a danger to us, this mission, and our entire operation. I'm afraid he has to be liquidated."

"Liquidated, sir?" asked Carter. "You mean as in killed?"

"That's exactly what I mean, Carter. We have no choice. Kinch, contact London again and update them on what's happened and ask them what their orders are."

"Right away, Colonel," said Kinch heading for the door. After Kinch had left, Hogan wrapped his arms around himself again and leaned against his desk.

"Are we still going out tomorrow night, Colonel?" asked Newkirk.

"Yes. I'm not gonna let Guthrie interfere with this mission. Also, I'll feel better once we have von Herwarth in the tunnel. We can still manage even though LeBeau's in solitary." Hogan shook his head and let out a deep breath. He then rubbed his eyes with one hand.

"Headache bad, Gov'nor?" asked Newkirk, worried.

"Yeah. Newkirk, Hand me two aspirin and a glass of water please."

"Yes, sir." Newkirk got up from where he was seated at Hogan's desk and grabbed the aspirin bottle, shaking out two aspirin into the palm of his hand then poured a glass of water. He handed both to Hogan who popped the pills in his mouth, and emptied the glass before handing it back to the Englander. He massaged his forehead with his fingers.

The door opened and Kinch walked in carrying a folded blue sheet of paper and handed it to the Colonel. "Reply from London, Colonel."

Letting out a deep breath, Hogan unfolded it and read the message. A few short minutes later he folded the paper again and sighed wearily.

"What'd they say, Colonel?" asked Carter. "They gonna back you in getting rid of this Major Guthrie?"

Hogan glanced around at his second-in-command. Kinch could see the weariness in his commander's eyes. He looked at Carter and Newkirk.

"London said, and I quote, 'unless the operation's compromised, Guthrie is not to be touched,' unquote," Kinch explained.

Newkirk made a sound with his throat. "London's gone crackers, they have," he said in disdain.

"Boy, have they ever," Carter added with narrowed eyes. "What'd they say about the six Jewish prisoners he's got locked in solitary?" He looked at Kinch.

Kinch frowned. "According to London, the six prisoners are expendable."

"Bloody hell! What the hell do they mean expendable?!" Newkirk shouted as both he and Carter jumped to their feet. "Colonel, you can't let that bloody bastard do whatever he wants with Louie and the others!"

"Colonel, that's not fair! London's sacrificing six of our men and sparing the life of a Gestapo Kraut! You can't let them do that, sir!"

"We're not gonna sacrifice 'em," Hogan responded. "I don't care what London says. They may be ready to let six men die but I'm not. We'll just have to be careful how it's done." He glanced around as he continued. "I can't and won't order any of you to help with this because it means disobeying orders. I'll handle Major Guthrie alone."

"Colonel, I refuse to let you handle this bloody bastard alone," Newkirk said. He saw Hogan about to reply but held up a hand stopping him. "I know you're not asking for volunteers, but I'm not gonna let Louie and the others be sacrificed either. And I don't ruddy care what London says. Count me in, sir."

"Me too," Carter agreed. "I'm with Newkirk."

"So am I, sir," Kinch said. "Besides, if London court-martials all of us they'd have no team."

Hogan shook his head. "I can't ask you fellas to take part in this."

Kinch looked at the others and then looked at his commanding officer. "You're not asking, Colonel. We're volunteering."

The three men saw a small smile appear on their commander's face.

"Thanks," was all Hogan could say. He looked at his watch. "I suggest we all get some sleep. It's been a long day and tomorrow's gonna be even longer."

The men all bid Hogan goodnight and quietly left his quarters and returned to the common room. Now alone, Hogan sat down on his lower bunk and ran his hands down his face, finally resting his elbows on his thighs with his chin resting on his fists. He thought about the six men locked in solitary solely because of their religion and it galled him. It brought back a painful memory from his past.

* * *

_There had been many incidents Robert faced growing up in a Jewish household. But to him, one of the best and one of the worst was the day of his ninth birthday. The best was his father being home on leave at that time and he was ecstatic because most the year his father was away. But this July 13th__ he was home. His parents had sent out numerous invitations to his friends in the neighborhood weeks in advance inviting them to his party. By count, his parents had sent out seventeen invitations to his friends in the neighborhood, boys and girls. Only ten had promised to be there; two were sick with colds and sore throats; two were forbidden to attend by their parents who had come right out and stated their children were not permitted to come because, to them, the Hogans didn't believe in Jesus, and three didn't respond at all. (1)_

_The day of his party, he got lots of presents including a brand new bicycle from his mother and father as up until then he had a used one that had belonged to one of his friends who had outgrown it. There was also a chocolate cake, ice cream, and plenty of food prepared by his mother. But to young Hogan, the very best present he could get was his father being home for his birthday._

_After the party, he decided to ride his new bicycle around the neighborhood. As he did so, he noticed the three who didn't respond were outside playing catch and saw him ride past them. As he did, he heard them call out to him and that was the worst._

"_Hey, Jew!" they shouted in unison, taunting him._

_Young Robert rode past them as fast as he could with tears rolling down his cheeks. Why did people have to be so cruel? To the best of his short recollection, he had never done anything to these kids and had been outwardly nothing but friendly to them and polite to their parents. What had he done? Or had he really done anything at all? What had been the best day of his young life had ended miserably with name-calling. Reaching the end of the street on which he lived, Robert turned his bicycle around and headed back home. He was afraid to be outside with his new bicycle with kids, some older than him, and anti-Semitic. As he neared his home, he was glad to see his father waiting for him outside his home. It was later he found out that his parents had seen and heard him being taunted as he rode his new bike down the street, and were afraid someone would try and take it from him. He saw his son's wet cheeks, and after he got off his bike, the elder Robert Hogan got down on one knee, wrapped his arms around his son, and held him close as the boy buried his face in his father's broad shoulder, his own short arms wrapped tightly around his father's neck._

_After a few minutes, young Robert straightened and looked into his father's deep-set eyes._

"_Papa, why do some people hate us so much?"_

"_Stupidity; ignorance; listening to things passed onto them by others who don't understand the Jewish faith. Unfortunately, I'm sorry to say you may face this kind of treatment most of your life. But I'm mostly sorry you have to be exposed to this at your age."_

_Young Robert wiped his eyes with the back of his hands. "I just wish…." he screwed up his handsome young face as he tried to find the words he wanted. "I just wish people wouldn't be so narrow-minded about things they don't understand, and try to find out for themselves before judging something or someone." He again buried his face in his father's strong shoulder. _

_The elder Hogan held his son tightly with a grim smile on his face. He thought to himself even at nine, his eldest son was right. People should not judge others by what they hear but get to know them before they do. But as a military man he had heard the rumblings within the military of what was possibly on the horizon, and secretly hoped this wouldn't be the last time he would hold his son like this. Only time would tell._

_

* * *

_Hogan sighed as he again ran his hands down his face as he recalled feeling back then that his father was keeping something from him. Despite being a kid, he was perceptive even then and had what he would later call his 'gut feeling' something was not right. But as a little kid, Hogan decided he didn't want to know and figured his father would tell him when and if he was ready. He let out a deep breath and stretched out on the lower bunk with his hands clasped behind his head. He had a lot to think about right now besides the men in solitary. He really did feel they were safe from harm for now; but couldn't guarantee it would remain that way. But right now, he had a mission to carry out tomorrow night and that had to have his complete attention right now.

* * *

(1) Thanks to snooky9093 for her suggestion regarding the birthday party.


	6. Chapter 6Friend or Foe?

**Chapter 6---Friend or Foe?**

When the door to barracks two burst open the following morning, the prisoners felt as if they had just gone to bed.

"Raus! Raus! Everybody outside for roll call! Schnell!" the German announced.

"Go away, Schultz!" Newkirk said with closed eyes. His head jerked up when the guard slapped the side of his bunk, startling him. "C'mon, Schultzie, don't do…." he paused when he saw the stranger in a Luftwaffe uniform walking around inside the barracks. "Weber? What are you doin' here? Where's Schultzie?" he asked.

Sergeant Albert Weber, looking grim, let out a deep breath. "I am the acting Sergeant-of-the-Guard. Now, all prisoners outside for roll call! Mach schnell!" He continued walking around the interior of the barracks slapping the sides of bunks when prisoners didn't wake up at first.

"Acting Sergeant-of-the-Guard?" asked Carter with a yawn. "What happened to Schultz?"

"He is in the cooler along with Corporal Langenscheidt," Weber replied looking around the barracks.

"What are they doing in the cooler, Weber?" asked Hogan having emerged from his quarters, zipping up his leather jacket. He had heard the end of Weber's conversation.

Weber looked disturbed as he approached Hogan. Glancing over his shoulder, he then turned and faced the American officer. "It's that Gestapo Major. Guthrie. He ordered the Kommandant to lock them in solitary. Colonel Hogan, you have to do something about him. Langenscheidt and Schultz haven't done anything. Can you help them?"

Sighing, Hogan hooked his thumbs in the side pockets of his jacket. "Let me give it some thought, Weber," he said. "Do you have any idea why he had them locked up?"

"I'm not sure. All the Kommandant told me this morning after he called me into his office was that I was temporarily the acting Sergeant-of-the-Guard. I guess he couldn't say more because that Major was with him. But I can tell you one thing, Colonel. The Kommandant is scared. I've never seen him so afraid before."

Hogan chewed his lower lip before putting a hand on Weber's shoulder. "I promise you I will see what I can do."

Weber smiled. "Danke, Colonel Hogan. Danke. If there's anything I can do to help let me know. Please have your men hurry outside for roll call. The Kommandant and Major Guthrie are waiting."

"Tell Klink to hold onto his monocle. We'll be right out," Hogan said. He held open the door and closed it after Weber exited.

"Gov'nor, why do you think Guthrie put Schultz and Langenscheidt in the cooler?" asked Newkirk as he finished getting dressed.

Hogan shook his head. "If I had to make a guess as far as Schultz is concerned, I'd say Guthrie figured Schultz looks the other way where we're concerned as he is our barracks guard. But I have no idea as to why Langenscheidt."

"Maybe he found out Langenscheidt is friendly with us, Colonel," said Kinch.

Hogan shrugged. "Whatever the reason, I'm sure we'll find out. Right now I suggest we turn out for roll call. With Guthrie in camp we can't afford to take any chances." Opening the door, Hogan walked outside with the other men behind him. In less than five minutes the men had formed two lines. Hogan kept his hands clasped behind him as he and Guthrie glared at each other. Weber quickly counted each prisoner before turning and saluting Klink and Guthrie who returned the salute.

"Herr Kommandant, all thirteen prisoners present and accounted for."

"Very good, Sergeant," Klink replied. He glanced sideways at Guthrie and caught him and Hogan staring at each other. "Major Guthrie, do you have anything to say to the prisoners before I have Sergeant Weber dismiss the men?"

Guthrie casually strolled forward until he stood face-to-face with Hogan who didn't blink. "I am still watching you, Hogan. You will see me everywhere you turn. You probably have noticed your barracks guard, Sergeant Schultz, is not here. He and Corporal Langenscheidt are both in the cooler."

"I thought someone was missing," Hogan replied. "Am I permitted to ask why they are both in the cooler? Or is that classified information?"

"Not at all, Colonel. I suspect your Sergeant Schultz looks the other way thus allowing you to continue with your endeavors. As for Corporal Langenscheidt, I found some questionable things in his file."

Hogan raised both eyebrows. "I have no idea as to what these endeavors you're talking about are, Major. And you've got Schultz pegged all wrong. He's the toughest of the bunch. We can't get anything past him. And as for Corporal Langenscheidt, he's as sharp as they come. I also know they're both loyal Germans." He glanced briefly at Klink and saw him mouth the words 'thank you'.

Guthrie smirked. "Speaking of German, Hogan, I noticed the other day you spoke perfect German. How do you account for that?"

Hogan shrugged innocently. "Major, I've been here since November, 1942. In case you're not aware, there is nothing but German spoken here. It isn't that difficult to pick up a few words here and there when talking with the guards or listening to them."

Guthrie allowed a twisted grin to appear. "You are a man of many talents, Hogan. I can't wait to examine each one individually. Then and only then will you cease to be a mystery to the Gestapo. But until I solve the mystery that is Colonel Hogan, catch von Herwarth and his wife, and secure the journal, your men will remain in the cooler."

Hogan smirked knowing he was getting under Guthrie's skin by not losing his cool. "Whatever makes your day, Major."

"Tell me, Colonel. Would you like to visit your men?"

Hogan cocked his head to the side wondering what the Gestapo Major was up to now. "Why would _you_ permit me to visit my men?" he asked, eyes narrowed and curious.

"I am not without compassion, Colonel. I will allow you to visit only one of your men each day beginning today. Now, who would you like to see first?"

Hogan wondered if this was some sort of new game Guthrie was playing. But for now he would play along if it meant he could visit his men in the cooler, even if it was one at a time. "I pick Corporal Grossman," he said seriously.

Guthrie smiled cunningly. "By all means, Colonel. I will inform the guard watching Corporal Grossman that you will be visiting his cell sometime today. And by the way, Colonel, each visit is only an hour and no more. Understand?"

"Perfectly, Major," said Hogan maintaining eye contact. Guthrie turned and walked away while Klink looked at Weber.

"Sergeant Weber, dismiss your men." He turned and followed the Gestapo officer.

Weber let out a deep breath. "All prisoners dismissed!" He turned and walked away. As the prisoners went their separate ways, Kinch, Carter and Newkirk gathered around Hogan who wrapped his arms around himself as he watched Klink and Guthrie walking away.

"What was that all about, Colonel?" asked a puzzled Kinch. "How come Guthrie is being so generous all of a sudden?"

"Good question," Hogan replied. "I don't know what he's up to, but I don't trust him as far as I can throw a baseball. But at least I'll have a chance to see LeBeau and the others."

"How come you asked to see Corporal Grossman and not LeBeau, Colonel?" asked Carter, puzzled.

Hogan sighed. "Because Grossman has only been in this camp for three weeks, and he's got to be terrified. After Grossman, I'll ask to see Cohan who's been here at least two months. The others have been here longer. And even though I probably won't find any, I'll sweep the cells for bugs anyway. Best not to take any chances."

"Seems like Guthrie was tryin' to get under your skin again," Newkirk said.

"I know. And I so hated to ruin his day," Hogan chuckled. Then becoming serious, he glanced sideways at his second-in-command. "Everything ready for tonight, Kinch?"

"We're all set, Colonel," he said.

"Good. We'll have to be extra careful out there tonight."

"Y'know, Colonel, something just occurred to me," Kinch said folding his arms.

"What's that?" asked Hogan.

"If Guthrie is so sure you can lead him to von Herwarth, why hasn't he ordered Klink to double the guards or ordered extra patrols in the woods? I mean, that's what I would do."

"It's occurred to me too. Something's very strange about this Major Guthrie." Hogan checked his watch. "Before I see Grossman, I think I'll pay a visit to Klink's office."

"Be careful, Gov'nor," Newkirk said what was on their collective minds.

"Always am," Hogan remarked over his shoulder as he walked away.

"C'mon," Kinch suddenly said heading back towards the barracks; Newkirk and Carter hurried to catch up with him.

"Where are we going?" asked Carter.

Kinch opened the barracks door. "It's time for a coffee break," he remarked.

* * *

Klink and Guthrie were seated in the Kommandant's office talking when the door opened and Hogan walked in, closing the door. Guthrie, arms folded across his chest, smirked as he looked up at the American. Klink looked nervous as always, his eyes darting back and forth between Hogan and Guthrie.

"What do you want, Hogan?" asked Klink.

"Actually, Kommandant, I'm here to see Major Guthrie," Hogan replied. "I'm curious as to why he's allowing me to visit my men in solitary and the reason behind it."

Guthrie arched an eyebrow. "Do you object to being allowed to seeing your men, Hogan? I would think you'd jump at the chance."

"Don't get me wrong, Major. I'm anxious to see my men. I'm just curious why you're doing this all of a sudden." Hogan folded his arms, waiting.

"I simply thought you'd like to see for yourself that your men are being treated very well and have not been harmed in any way."

"Uh huh. I just don't buy it that you're suddenly concerned with their welfare, Major."

Guthrie eyed the Kommandant coolly. "Klink, leave us."

Klink swallowed the imaginary lump in his throat. He didn't trust Major Guthrie, nor did he trust Hogan to watch his mouth. In fact, the two of them together to Klink, was like lighting a stick of dynamite; with Hogan the match and Guthrie the explosive. Anything could happen, and Klink felt it was his duty to protect Hogan from this man. "Major, Colonel Hogan is my responsibility and under the protection of the Geneva Conven…"

"Klink, I will not tell you again to leave us! I suggest you don't cross me."

"Yes, Major." Klink slowly got to his feet and walked around his desk until he reached the door. Grabbing the doorknob he paused and looked back at the American with a look in his eyes that begged Hogan to be careful. "I'll be right outside, Hogan," he said opening the door. He walked out pulling the door closed behind him. Now alone with the Gestapo Major, Hogan gave him his full attention.

"Have a seat, Colonel," Guthrie said. He saw Hogan remain standing. "Bitte."

Still suspicious but curious at the same time, Hogan sat in the chair beneath the photo that housed their microphone suspecting his men were probably listening. "Okay, Major, I'm sitting. What do you want?"

Guthrie slowly got to his feet and clasped his hands behind him. "Colonel Hogan, I don't expect you to believe what I'm about to tell you, but I hope you will at least hear me out and think it over." He stood in front of Hogan.

"Think over what?" asked Hogan sarcastically.

"I am on your side with von Herwarth."

Both of Hogan's eyebrows shot upward. "You're on my side," he repeated disbelievingly. "When did you decide this may I ask?"

"I've always been on the side of the Allies, Colonel." Guthrie walked over to Klink's desk and leaned against it, arms folded and legs crossed at the ankles. "I know you find that hard to believe considering what transpired when we first met. But believe me when I say I do not want Hitler to get his hands on that journal anymore than you do."

Hogan crossed his legs and folded his arms; his face unreadable. "Why should I believe you?" he asked.

"You're right, of course, Colonel Hogan," Guthrie said with a grin. "Let me explain a few things to you, and perhaps then you will believe me. My real name Alain Rochet; I am a Captain with Military Intelligence and am with the French underground working undercover. The last few years I have been deep underground with the Gestapo as Major Tice Guthrie. I have a cover to maintain which is why I was so rough on you and your men. I suggest you have me checked out, Colonel. I believe you have that capability, non?"

Hogan paused a long moment. "Now how would I have a way to check out anything, Major…or should I say Captain? I'm only a prisoner-of-war."

"If you say so, Colonel. But let me continue."

"Go ahead, it's your nickel."

"When we heard this von Herwarth had a journal with some explosive information in it, London contacted me and asked that I work with you and make contact with von Herwarth and get him and the journal safely to London. Now, I have no idea what's in this journal; only von Herwarth knows. But it's vital that this information not fall into the hands of the Germans. Will you work with me?"

"Major, you seem to be under the impression I am some kind of underground operative and can come and go as I please. You've obviously paid too much attention to Major Hochstetter. Let me assure you I am nothing more than a simple POW in the toughest prisoner-of-war camp in Germany. Whatever else you've heard about me is pure fantasy. But let's pretend that I am what Major Hochstetter says I am for purposes of this conversation. Why should I believe you? The Gestapo are known for setting traps and lying to people."

"Touché, Colonel," Guthrie replied with an amused smirk. "Is there anything I can do or say to convince you I am being totally honest with you? Tell me and I will do it."

Hogan let out a deep breath. What he wanted more than anything was his men released from solitary, but right now he sensed he'd better refrain from asking for anything at the moment. First he'd check out this Captain Alain Rochet and take it from there. "I can't think of anything right now, Major. I have to think about this."

"Merci, Colonel. I can ask nothing else of you right now." Guthrie checked his watch. "You'd better go and visit with Corporal Grossman. The guards are aware of your pending visit so they will not give you any trouble. Just let them know when you're ready to leave."

"Fine." Hogan got to his feet and started for the door. He looked over his shoulder as he gripped the doorknob when Guthrie called out his name.

"I hope we will talk frankly again, Colonel," Guthrie said. "I also hope you will believe me so we can work together. We don't have a lot of time."

Hogan didn't respond at all as he left the office, closing the door. As Guthrie watched Hogan leave, a grin appeared on his face.


	7. Chapter 7Hogan's Plan

**Chapter 7---Hogan's Alternate Plan**

Hogan waited outside the cell as the Luftwaffe guard unlocked the door. He saw the young Corporal inside huddled on the bunk, his legs drawn up with his arms wrapped around his legs, his chin resting on his knees. Hogan sensed the terror in the young man as he waited for the door to be opened. When it was, he walked inside and waited as the guard closed the cell door and lock it behind him.

"Just call out when you're ready to leave, Colonel," the guard whose name Hogan couldn't recall said.

"I will. Thanks." Hogan waited for the guard to leave before he approached the young Corporal. "Grossman, you all right?" he asked. "I'm sorry I couldn't be here sooner."

"That's okay, Colonel," Grossman said in a small voice. He looked as if he was about to cry he was so scared. He saw Hogan put a finger to his lips indicating for him to be quiet as he quickly checked the interior of the cell looking for listening devices. Hogan didn't think he'd find any, but knowing the Gestapo, he wasn't about to take any chances.

The twenty-one-year-old Corporal watched the Colonel walk around the cell. Though still afraid, the terror he previously felt had diminished some with the appearance of his commanding officer. Grossman had only been assigned to Stalag 13 for three weeks after being shot down during a bombing raid over Hammelburg. When Grossman first met Colonel Hogan, he didn't reveal very much about himself as he didn't trust anybody least of all a Colonel who, he discovered, was the only officer in the entire camp, and an enlisted man's camp to boot. What was he doing here? Why was he here? After being assigned to barracks four, Grossman still kept to himself; not just because he still didn't trust anybody, but because he had a secret he didn't want anybody to know about mainly out of fear. The secret? Grossman was Jewish. And having heard some of the horror stories about what was done to Jewish prisoners in prisoner-of-war camps, he decided to keep to himself for now until he could learn more about Stalag 13 and hopefully escape.

Then one day, Grossman was sitting outside barracks four when another prisoner who introduced himself as Corporal David Goldring from barracks seven, sat down beside him.

"You must be the new guy," Goldring said in a friendly tone. "Welcome to Stalag 13."

"How long have you been here?" Grossman asked.

"A year. It's not so bad. Actually, things are pretty good here; better than in other camps. We have Colonel Hogan to thank for most of it. He's the greatest."

It was then Grossman discovered Hogan was assigned to Stalag 13 after being shot down in a bombing raid in Hamburg. He also found out that Hogan was not only very easy to talk to, but put the needs of the men first and would not allow the French, British, negro and Jewish prisoners to be segregated. It was then Grossman found out the Senior POW officer was Jewish himself. Grossman decided to seek out Hogan and talk with him. He found out quickly that everything he had heard about Hogan was true; and before he knew it, Grossman had told Hogan his entire life story. He soon met other Jewish prisoners as well as other prisoners, and Hogan made sure he was included in as many religious observances as possible given their situation.

Satisfied there were no listening devices, Hogan sat down beside Grossman.

"How are you being treated, Corporal? Any problems I should be made aware of?" asked Hogan.

"No sir. I'm being treated okay. I mean, I haven't been tortured or anything if that's what you mean." The Corporal rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the Colonel. "Sir, why did this Major Guthrie lock us all up? I mean, we didn't do anything, did we, sir?"

Hogan put a hand on Grossman's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "No, you and the others didn't do anything, Grossman. Guthrie is just being a bastard and trying to get to me by punishing the other Jewish prisoners in the camp. I'll do my best to try and get you and the others released as soon as I can. I promise."

Grossman sighed. "Colonel, don't let this Major Guthrie get to you, sir. It's okay. Don't give into him just to protect us. Promise me, sir."

"Don't worry about me, Corporal. It's my job to protect the men in my command. I have to leave soon as I only have an hour. But I promise to try and get you and the others out. Just hang in a bit longer." They talked a while longer about things, and by the time Hogan checked his watch, he noticed the hour was nearly up. He smiled at the young Corporal again. "Whatever you do, just don't give up."

"Don't worry about us, Colonel. We'll be all right. Whatever this Major's plan is, just don't let him force you into doing what he wants you to do."

Hogan smiled at the young man. "Don't worry. We're going to take care of Major Guthrie when this is all over. I promise you."

* * *

Kinch had unplugged the coffee pot when they heard the door to Klink's office close realizing the Colonel had left.

"That Major's something else," Kinch said shaking his head. "Claiming to be a member of the French underground."

"You have to admit one thing," Newkirk said. "The Gestapo is coming up with better cover stories."

"Maybe that's why London doesn't want Major Guthrie touched," said Carter. "It would make sense if he's undercover."

"Yeah maybe," Kinch replied. "Carter, you and Newkirk wait for the Colonel. I'm gonna contact London about this Captain Alain Rochet and see what they can tell us, if anything. Then I'll contact Tiger as well as the local underground. I'll be back." The three men left the small room. While Kinch disappeared down the tunnel, Carter sat on his bunk with an elbow on one knee and his chin resting on a fist, while Newkirk sat at the table and lit a cigarette. It wasn't long before Hogan entered the barracks. He looked around.

"Where's Kinch?" he asked.

"He's down in the radio room, Colonel," explained Newkirk, taking a drag on his cigarette. "Said to tell you he was gonna contact London and see what they have on this so called Captain. Then he's gonna contact Tiger and the local underground."

"Fine. I gather you fellas heard what was discussed then?"

"Yes, sir," said the Englander looking up at his commander. "Colonel, think that could be why London ordered us not to touch this guy?"

"Could be, Newkirk," replied Hogan as he poured himself a cup of warm left over coffee. "I'm going to need a lot of convincing though." Taking a sip of the dark brew, Hogan rested one foot on the bench and balanced on his other while resting both arms on the thigh of his bent leg. He took another drink of coffee. "If it turns out this guy's on the level about being with the underground, we've got a whole new ballgame."

"Colonel, how's Corporal Grossman doing?" asked Carter.

Hogan looked around at his demolition expert. "He's doing all right, Carter. He's mostly concerned this Major Guthrie is using him and the others as bait to trap us."

Carter let out a deep breath. "Did you tell him Guthrie might be an underground operative?"

Hogan took another drink of coffee. "No, and I don't intend to right now. That's also why I didn't ask Guthrie to release the men when he asked me what he could do to convince me he was telling me the truth. Too risky right now." As he emptied his coffee cup, the bunk in the corner rattled as the lower bunk rose and the ladder dropped. "Carter, watch the door." As Carter got up, Kinch could be seen emerging from below. Seeing Hogan, he struck the hidden mechanism and as the ladder rose and the bunk dropped over the opening, he approached the Colonel while reaching into his jacket pocket.

"Response from London, Colonel," Kinch said handing him a blue sheet of paper. Hogan, setting his empty cup on the table, took the page from Kinch and read it. His eyebrows arched.

"According to London, Captain Alain Rochet is a loyal member of the French underground and has been for the past two-and-a-half years. His last mission was to infiltrate the Gestapo for intelligence purposes and pass on any and all info to the Allies. Hasn't been heard from for two weeks. They want us to work with him, but not to blow his cover if at all possible." Hogan got to his feet, balled the paper and tossed it into the pot belly stove and watched it instantly burn to a crisp.

"Sounds like a VIP with the underground," Carter smirked looking over his shoulder.

"Carter, watch the door," Hogan reminded him.

"Yes, sir," Carter replied turning back to keeping watch.

"Colonel, according to the description London gave me," Kinch continued. "It fits Major Guthrie."

Hogan wrapped his arms around himself and looked at Kinch. "What about the local underground and Tiger?" he asked.

"The local underground verified London's information and their description of Rochet matches that of London's. When I contacted Paris, I had to leave a message for Tiger. I told them it was urgent we have an answer before 2100 hours our time tonight. They said we'd hear back within a few hours."

"What do you think, Colonel?" asked Newkirk eying his commander's face trying to get a read on what was going through Hogan's mind.

Hogan let out a deep breath. "Well, depending on what Tiger has to say, this Major Guthrie is either who he says he is, or, he's the most cunning antagonist we've ever been confronted by."

Several hours later the men had heard from Tiger who not only verified what everybody else had said, but added one additional piece of information: she had worked with Rochet about a month ago and he had been wounded by a knife during a struggle resulting in a still healing scar on the inside of his right forearm which ran from his elbow to his wrist. Kinch thanked her and then passed this info onto Hogan.

And now, some four-and-a-half hours before they had to meet with von Herwarth, Hogan and his crew sat around the table eating the grilled cheese sandwiches Carter had made for dinner and grimacing at the coffee made by Newkirk as LeBeau was locked up. They were discussing the information supplied by Tiger.

"What do you think, Colonel?" asked Newkirk who didn't have a problem with the coffee.

"Still not sure," Hogan replied taking a bite of his sandwich. "I need to meet with Guthrie again and get him to show me his forearm. If he has the scar Tiger mentioned…" he didn't finish and shook his head.

"If he has the scar are we gonna work with him, Colonel?" asked Kinch wanting to know what Hogan would do as it appeared Guthrie was who he said he was.

Hogan sighed. "There's one other thing that still bothers me. London said they hadn't heard from Rochet in two weeks. Why? We all know something's always happening with the Gestapo. It's never quiet with them. Until that question can be answered to my satisfaction I don't trust Guthrie, scar or no scar."

"But he's gonna expect you to give him an answer eventually, Colonel," said Kinch. "I mean, you can't put him off forever."

"And I don't intend to, Kinch. Gentlemen, there is going to be a slight change in tonight's mission. After dinner, I'm going to pay Guthrie a visit and have him show me his forearm. If he has the scar Tiger described, he and I will go to the rendezvous place alone." Seeing his men about to start an argument, he held up his hand. "However, it won't be the abandoned ball-bearing plant. While we're waiting for von Herwarth at the remains of the bombed out refinery three miles outside of town, Kinch, you, Carter and Newkirk will meet von Herwarth and bring him and his wife here."

"Major Guthrie's gonna be pretty mad at you when he finds out he's been tricked, sir," added Carter.

Hogan shrugged his shoulders. "If I play this right he won't know he's been tricked. But if he's trying to con us he'll control his anger at me. To blow up would only prove he's been lying."

* * *

Some time after dinner, Hogan left the barracks escorted by Sergeant Weber, making his way to the Kommandant's office where he found Klink and Guthrie in the Kommandant's office talking. Hogan sloppily saluted both men.

"Kommandant, Major."

"What is it, Hogan?" asked Klink. "It's late and the Major and I were about to leave."

"Well actually, Kommandant, I'm here to speak with the Major. If that's all right, sir?"

Klink appeared annoyed. "Hogan, can't this wait until…" he stopped when he saw Guthrie's face. He smiled nervously. "Of course, Hogan. I am going to turn in now, Major. Please feel free to take as long as you need to speak with Colonel Hogan." Getting to his feet, Klink quickly exited the office pulling the door closed behind him.

Now alone with the American, Guthrie motioned for Hogan to have a seat. "What can I do for you, Colonel? I trust you have a reason for wanting to see me?"

Hogan sighed as he sat down. "Yeah, I do. I've been thinking about what you told me. Remember what you said about if there was something you could do or say to prove you were telling me the truth?"

"Yes."

"There is. I remember hearing about a Captain Alain Rochet when I was captured after being shot down. Seems I heard from one of the prisoners who hasn't been here that long that he met the Captain about a month ago and that he had been injured in a fight and had a permanent scar on the inside of his right forearm from a knife."

Guthrie held up a hand stopping Hogan. "Say no more Colonel." He then shoved his right sleeve upward to his elbow revealing a jagged scar, still healing, on the inside of his forearm. Hogan studied it closely and could see it was not a fake. "Satisfied, Colonel Hogan?" Guthrie asked rolling down his sleeve.

"Looks painful, Major," Hogan said.

"Let me assure you it is, Colonel. I trust this satisfies your curiosity?"

Hogan sighed. "I'm satisfied, Major. But I had to be certain."

"I understand. Now, about von Herwarth."

"I've been contacted by this von Herwarth or at least someone claiming to be him. Says he needs to get out of Germany tonight. Wants to meet with me. I could use your help."

"That's why I'm here. But let me ask you something, Colonel."

"I won't answer any questions, Major. You either accept what I tell you or you're on your own."

"Very well. How are you going to get out of camp to meet with von Herwarth?"

"Well, that's where I need your help. He wants to meet outside the bombed out refinery three miles outside of town at 2230 hours tonight. But he claims he'll only meet with me." Hogan looked at his watch. "It's eight-thirty now. We need to leave camp at 2130 hours to get to the refinery."

Guthrie scratched his chin lost in thought for a few minutes. "That shouldn't be difficult, Colonel. I am staying in the guest quarters. Meet me outside at 2120 hours, my car is parked there. Is there a recognition code?"

"No. von Herwarth said he will be watching for me. But he said he will not wait very long, so we must be there by 2220 hours at the latest."

Guthrie glanced at his watch. "You'd better return to your barracks. I have some thinking to do if we're going to pull this off and there isn't a lot of time. Just be outside the guest quarters at 2120 hours waiting for me."

"I'll be there, Major," Hogan said getting up. "Until later." He quickly left the office and headed back to the barracks with his escort. "Good night, Sergeant Weber," Hogan said as he opened the door.

"Gute Nacht, Colonel Hogan," said Weber before he walked away.

Hogan saw three pairs of eyes looking at him in anticipation.

"He has the scar on his right forearm," Hogan said. "And he thinks I bought his story." He repeated the story he had told Guthrie. "Here's how it's going to go down. Kinch, you, Newkirk and Carter will leave camp at 2130 hours, stick to the woods, and head to the abandoned ball-bearing plant. Guthrie and I will leave here fifteen minutes later by car in the opposite direction to the bombed out refinery. I will keep Guthrie at the refinery from 2230 hours until 2430 hours. That should give you fellas enough time to meet von Herwarth and his wife, then bring them both back to camp without running into me and Guthrie. Plus you'll have extra time in case there are any problems like patrols. Any questions?" There were none. Hogan again checked his watch. "Okay. It's about 8:55pm. You guys better get ready to leave here and be careful."

Kinch, Carter and Newkirk got to their feet. "You be careful as well, Colonel," Newkirk told him. Seeing the look in their eyes told Hogan the others were thinking the same thing. Kinch hit the hidden mechanism; the lower bunk rattled as it rose and the ladder dropped. The trio disappeared below. With a deep sigh, Hogan got up and after walking over to the double bunk, struck the hidden mechanism and watched the ladder rise and the lower bunk drop over the entrance. With his thumbs hooked in the side pockets of his jacket, the Colonel let out a deep breath. He slowly walked back in the direction of the pot-belly stove and poured himself another half-cup of coffee and sat down. He took one sip and sat the cup on the table in front of him. Newkirk's coffee tasted bad enough hot, but warm it was even worse. Hogan got up and tossed the coffee down the sink before returning to the table. He ran his hands down his face and shook his head.

Hogan knew tonight was going to be dangerous enough as it was with one plan; but to have two plans working at the same time and one dependent on the other was going to be tricky and doubly dangerous. He believed his men could pull it off, but he would give anything to be leading them instead of being somewhere else. But he knew he was going out with a possible Gestapo agent with no backup. If anything went wrong on his end, he would be in serious trouble with nobody to help. Hogan suspected there was a possibility he might not survive this time. But he also believed his men would be all right because they would handle things should this be the end for him and get von Herwarth out of Germany. If the worse happened, they would mourn him, they would miss him, but in the end, they would carry on without him. Looking at his watch again he saw it was ten after nine. Getting up, Hogan quickly walked into his quarters, closed his door, and approached the wall near the head of the bunk. He slid it up to reveal a hidden compartment. Reaching inside, Hogan removed a pistol.

Checking it he found it was fully loaded and tucked it inside his inner jacket pocket before closing the panel and exiting his room. It was time for him to meet Guthrie.

* * *

Major Guthrie, checking his watch noticed it was nearing nine-fifteen. He opened the drawer of his nightstand, removed a pistol and after making sure it was loaded, tucked it in his inner coat pocket. This would be in addition to his sidearm. This way he would be certain not to be unprepared. Turning out his lamp, Guthrie headed towards the door to meet with Colonel Hogan.


	8. Chapter 8A Meeting With a Surprise

**Chapter 8---A Meeting With a Surprise**

The tree stump on the perimeter of the woods slowly lifted allowing Newkirk's eyes to grow accustomed to the darkness and to assess the situation regarding the spotting of any patrols. Not seeing any, the Englander lifted and threw back the lid of the tree stump on its hinges, climbed out, and quickly closed it. He crouched down behind the stump as the searchlight from the guard tower swept past where he was hidden. After it had passed, Newkirk raised the lid and signaled for Kinch to climb out before he quickly closed the lid again as both men ducked behind several bushes as the searchlight passed by from the opposite direction. When it had passed, Newkirk again raised the lid and ushered Carter out before closing the lid and hiding. Once the light had again passed, Kinch, weapon in hand, motioned with it to Carter and Newkirk for them to follow as he took off into the woods en-route to the abandoned ball-baring plant.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Guthrie's staff car slowed as it approached the front gates of Stalag 13. Glancing in the driver's side window, Sergeant Mueller, one of the guards assigned to the front gate, noticed the Gestapo Major, apparently alone in the vehicle, was driving which in itself was unusual, but when it came to Gestapo officers Mueller learned not to question what they were doing. Not if you wanted to remain among the land of the living anyway. Besides, considering what the Major had done to Corporal Langenscheidt, Sergeant Schultz and several prisoners including Colonel Hogan, he secretly hoped the Major would never return and things could return to normal.

"Guten abend, Major," he said addressing Guthrie. "A little late to be going out alone, isn't it?"

"Abend, Sergeant," Guthrie replied frostily. "Not that I have to explain myself to you, but I will be gone for awhile. Now, you will open the gate and let me pass."

Mueller sighed as he saluted. "Jawohl, Major." He stood and waved to his fellow guards for them to open the front gates. As they did so, he watched the Major's car drive through the front gates heading in the direction of the bombed out refinery. About five or six minutes after they had cleared the front gates, Guthrie's eyes glanced up momentarily at the rear-view mirror before returning to the road ahead.

"You can come out now, Colonel Hogan," he said with a smirk.

A blanket on the floor in the back of the staff car was thrown back and the figure of Colonel Robert Hogan climbed up onto the backseat. Removing his crush cap, he ran his fingers through his ebony hair then replaced his cap. "Nice going, Major. I always said when I left Stalag 13 I'd be leaving out the front gate," he replied with a lopsided grin. He quickly glanced out the back window, unable to relax. The last thing he needed now was somebody following them.

"Relax, Colonel. I made certain I was not followed." He noticed Hogan looked a bit uncomfortable and kept looking out the rear window as if expecting to see another car at any minute. "You might as well sit back and enjoy the drive. We won't be at the bombed out refinery for at least another twenty or twenty-five minutes."

"Sorry," Hogan uttered. "I'm just not use to being outside the wire unless it's on a work detail or as a courtesy accompanied by the Kommandant and with a couple of guards. This is a new experience." Hogan wasn't a tiny bit worried being outside the wire with a Gestapo agent, but he wanted to see the direction in which they were going as he knew the direct route to the refinery they were heading to and wanted to make certain there were no deviations.

Guthrie smirked. "Colonel, you never did tell me how von Herwarth made contact with you."

Hogan's eyes shifted to the back of Guthrie's head. "There you go asking questions again. Don't you remember that old expression about what curiosity did to the cat, Major?"

Guthrie chuckled and kept driving.

* * *

Kinch, Carter and Newkirk continued to their destination. So far they had not run into any patrols which to them, though not strange, considering a Gestapo Major was in camp, made them feel a bit more nervous about not seeing anyone.

"I wonder if Colonel Hogan's okay?" Carter whispered. "I mean, he's all alone with that Major Guthrie." It was a question that ran through the minds of the others as well.

"If that bloody bastard harms one hair on the Gov'nor's head, it'll be the last thing he ever does." Newkirk patted his pistol for emphasis.

"The Colonel should be fine," Kinch assured them. "Especially since he's leading him to a fake rendezvous place. Guthrie will just think von Herwarth didn't show up for some reason. Besides, Guthrie needs the Colonel as long as von Herwarth is out there somewhere with his journal."

That seemed to calm the others for a few minutes. But then Newkirk asked a question.

"But what happens when Guthrie decides he no longer needs the Gov'nor, mate?"

It was a question nobody wanted to think about because the answer was just too frightening.

* * *

Guthrie stopped the car in the woods near the bombed out refinery where it would not be found. He and Hogan got out and walked the remaining few feet until they could see the burnt-out hulk that was once a thriving refinery. Hogan allowed a smile to appear as he studied the remains knowing it had been the information supplied by him and his men that resulted in the refinery being as it now stood.

Guthrie looked around. "What now, Colonel?" he asked.

Hogan checked his watch seeing they still had an hour before the rendezvous was to take place. He secretly prayed his men had had no problems on their end and everything was on time as scheduled because even if the schedule was off for even a few minutes might be costly. He knelt down in the dense foliage and motioned for Guthrie to do the same. "We have an hour so I think we should make sure we aren't walking into a trap. Then if everything's okay, we wait. At least from here we can see who approaches the refinery without being seen ourselves." His eyes suddenly narrowed and he looked at the Major. "Major, just out of curiosity, what does this von Herwarth look like? I mean, how will we know him if we see him?"

Guthrie removed his sidearm and out of habit checked it. He wanted to be ready just in case. "I don't know, Colonel. Like you, I've never met the man. But I have heard things."

"Such as?"

"I've heard he's missing a finger on his right hand and has an identifying scar, but that's about it."

"Well, that's more than I know at least."

The Major sighed. "Now, let's check out this rendezvous place and see if there's, how do you say, a trap set."

"Fine. I'll stay with you," Hogan said. He didn't want Guthrie out of his sight if at all possible.

"Why would you do that? If we split up, we can check the entire area more quickly, non?"

"More quickly yes," Hogan agreed. "But you've got the gun. What am I going to do if I run into others? Salute them?"

With a shake of his head, Guthrie motioned with his weapon for the American to follow.

Once both men were satisfied they were alone, they made themselves comfortable and prepared to wait. Waiting was not something Hogan did very well; never did as far back as he could remember. Even when he sent his men out individually or collectively as he did tonight, waiting for them to return was nerve-wracking because short of going out to search for them himself, there was nothing he could do as with the situation tonight. Plus, he had to keep his wits about him and distract Guthrie for at least an hour more or he and his men would be facing a firing squad.

Subconsciously, Hogan fingered the chain around his neck before he realized he was fingering the chain his Star-of-David was on. Glancing down at the front of his shirt where the small object that identified his faith rested beneath his shirt, Hogan rested his hand over it while thinking about the time he had waited like this with nothing he could do about a situation. It was when he and his family were waiting for word as to whether his father would have to leave and serve his country. It was the beginning of World War 1.

* * *

_He had been following intensely the news of the growing tensions between the Allies and the Central Powers. Being the son of a military officer and although he was only nine years old, Hogan was very inquisitive and eager to learn things. Also, when he was suppose to be asleep, he would often sneak downstairs and sit on the steps listening to his parents talking as his father discussed the possibility he might have to leave and join the conflict should the United States enter into the war. Hogan was terrified hearing his father talk about the pending war because his gut feeling told him if there was a war and the United States entered, there was the possibility his father would leave and might not come back._

_It was shortly after his ninth birthday that his father sat him down and explained to him about a particular incident. It was the assassination of Archduke Francis Ferdinand of Austria.(1) Even though he didn't understand everything he was being told, he was not hesitant to ask questions. _

"_Who killed him, papa?" young Hogan asked, his brown eyes watching his father's face carefully._

"_It was a Serbian terrorist named Gavrilo Principe. He shot and killed the Archduke and his wife Sophie in a place called Sarajevo which is the capital of Bosnia."_

"_But what does that have to do with us, papa?" the boy was still confused about what effect something so far away would have on his family._

_The elder Hogan, sighing wearily, cupped his son's cheek. "On July 28th of this year, Austria declared war on Serbia." He could see his son was still a bit confused. "With Austria-Hungary declaring war against Serbia, the Allies of both countries have declared war on each other."_

"_Are you trying to tell me we might have to join one side against the other and you might have to leave us for a long time, papa?" The elder Hogan could see the pain in his son's eyes even though he was trying oh so hard to hide his feelings._

"_Yes, that is what I am trying to tell you, son. So far, the United States is staying out of things, but I can't guarantee things will stay that way. It could change in a moment's notice, and I will have to leave you, your brothers and sisters and your mother. And as the oldest, you will indirectly become the man of the house."_

_Young Hogan, leaning forward, hugged his father tightly. "I don't want to be the man of the house if it means you have to leave, papa. I hope we stay out of the war."_

_Hogan hugged his son letting him rest his head on his shoulder. "That's up to the president of the United States to decide," he murmured._

_Fortunately or unfortunately for young Hogan, things remained quiet until another incident from May 7th, 1915, prior to his tenth birthday, which seemed to bring that hope crashing down around the young boy._

_Eager to keep abreast of the pending war, young Hogan managed to see a newspaper that had been left out on the table; it was dated Saturday, May 8th__.__ It was a copy of the Washington Post. The headlines were in big block letters:_

'_**RMS Lusitania Sunk By A Submarine'**_

_Hogan proceeded to read the headline directly beneath it:_

'_**1,959 on board; 1,260 presumed dead; twice torpedoed off coast of Ireland; vessel sinks in fifteen minutes' **_

_Hogan continued to read the entire story from beginning to end, fascinated with what he read. The RMS Lusitania was a Lusitania-Class British luxury ocean liner owned by the Cunard Line. He discovered that of the nearly two thousand people on board the luxury ocean liner, 1,195 people perished, including 123 out of 159 Americans. Even at nearly ten years old he was horrified by what he was reading. He was further horrified to learn it was not a submarine but a German U-boat which torpedoed the luxury liner.(2) When he was finished, he began to reread it when his father walked into the living room and saw his son engrossed in the paper. A grim smile appeared on the older man's face. He didn't worry about his eldest son learning about these things and was glad he was so interested even at his young age. _

_What concerned the elder Hogan the most and was glad wasn't in the papers was what he had heard rumors about. That the Lusitania was supposedly carrying a large supply of guns, ammo and other weapons to be used to kill German soldiers and that was the possible motive for the U-boat sinking her. At least he had heard that was the reason the German government gave for torpedoing the ocean liner. Whether or not it was true the elder man didn't know._

_Young Robert, sensing someone had entered the room, turned and saw his father standing in the doorway, arms wrapped around himself, watching him. Even from the doorway, the elder man could sense his son's sadness and horror at what had happened. The young boy ran to his father and hugged him around the waist tightly with eyes squeezed tightly shut, although no tears fell. What the boy had secretly dreaded all this time was about to happen. He was sure his father was going to leave and enter the war because of this. He just knew it. Being a bomber pilot was dangerous and young Robert knew a time could come when his father might be shot down and not come back. The elder man lovingly stroked his son's thick black hair. All he could think to say was what he had said a year earlier._

"_It's up to the President of the United States to make the decision."_

* * *

Hogan ran a hand across his face as he came back to the present while still resting his hand over the Star-of-David. He hadn't thought of that time of his life in years. _C'mon, Rob, get a grip. This is not the time to think back to things in the past. You've got more important things to think and worry about. Like hoping Guthrie doesn't decide to just shoot you right here; how are you going to overpower him as he has at least one weapon you know of. And even though you have a weapon yourself, how are you going to use it if Guthrie gets the drop on you. And finally, are your men all right with their mission._ Hogan shifted his position and glanced at his watch, surprised to see they still had fifty minutes to go before the second hour was up. He sighed wondering how things were with his men.

* * *

Kinch, Carter and Newkirk shifted their positions in the bushes while keeping an eye on the abandoned ball-bearing factory. _Thank God the ball-bearing plant was only a mile from camp, _Kinch thought. He checked his watch; von Herwarth was late. It was already fifteen minutes past the meeting time. If their contact was late it could mean one of several things with the two biggest ones running through his mind, and that was being captured by the Gestapo and there were patrols hidden in the woods waiting for them to make a move, or the entire thing was a set-up arranged by Major Guthrie who was now out alone with Colonel Hogan.

"How much more time are we gonna give this bloke, Kinch?" asked Newkirk. The hair on the nape of the Englander's neck bristled. _Blimey, must be from hanging around the Gov'nor for so long._

"We wait another half-an-hour and then we leave and return to camp," Kinch explained. "That way we'll have a fifteen minute head-start on the Colonel and Guthrie."

Just then there was a rustling sound in the bushes which caught their attention. Kinch placed a forefinger to his lips as he glanced over his shoulder at the other two. The rustling sound grew louder meaning whoever it was had moved closer. Kinch motioned for Carter to move to east and come around whoever it was. Nodding, the young Sergeant silently disappeared from sight. As he did so, Newkirk crept beside Kinch.

Kinch decided to chance it because this waiting was killing him, and he had no idea how the Colonel did it.

"Tonight I saw the stars shining brightly," he said in a low voice and waited. There was no response. He repeated the recognition code again.

"The sky must have been clear," a distinct German voice replied.

Straining his eyes, Kinch still couldn't see anybody. He tapped Newkirk's arm.

"I saw the North Star tonight," the Englander said.

"Yes. It was the brightest star in the sky."

"Von Herwarth?" asked Kinch.

"Yes. Papa Bear?"

"No. We're his cubs. Is your wife with you?"

"Yes."

Newkirk and Kinch stood up and stepped out from behind the bushes as did von Herwarth clutching his wife's hand.

"Blimey," Newkirk murmured softly when he saw Christina von Herwarth. She was even lovelier than her description made her sound. Her bright blue eyes were accented by her golden blond tresses which hung below her shoulders with a few tresses cascading over her shoulders. _This bird's drop-dead gorgeous._

Kinch and von Herwarth studied each other. London's description had been fairly accurate. The man had light brown hair and brown eyes and was about the Colonel's height of six feet. His right hand which clutched his wife's so tightly, had a healed jagged scar on the back of it. Kinch held out his hand.

"I'm Kinchloe and this is Newkirk."

Von Herwarth took Kinch's hand and shook it firmly. That was then Kinch saw the middle finger was missing on the same hand. Von Herwarth then shook hands with Newkirk.

"I am Werner von Herwarth; this is my wife Christina. We are both pleased to meet you. But we were told we were to meet Papa Bear."

"Yeah, well…" Newkirk began, his eyes not straying from Christina's face. "Papa Bear had a previous engagement and couldn't make it, so he sent us to bring you to him."

Just then there was a rustling sound in the bushes from behind the von Herwarths causing them to jump as they looked around; Newkirk and Kinch tightened their grips on their weapons. A minute later, Carter emerged from the bushes.

"It's only me, guys," he said with a lopsided grin. He then noticed the von Herwarths. "Hi, I'm Carter," he said holding out his hand. "You must be Mr. and Mrs. Von Herwarth."

"Ja, that is us," said von Herwarth shaking Carter's hand.

"Carter, did you see anybody?" asked Newkirk.

"Nobody. Not one single Kraut. Oh, excuse me, ma'am," Carter immediately said apologetically.

Christina smiled. "It is all right. No offense taken."

Kinch then looked nervously around. "Okay, let's go and get back to camp. Hopefully Col…Papa Bear will return shortly after we return." He started to lead the way back to Stalag 13 when he suddenly stopped and turned back to their guests.

"I almost forgot to ask you. Where's the journal? You'd better give it to me for safe keeping."

Von Herwarth and his wife looked at each other. Then he stared into Kinch's eyes.

"I do not have the journal on me. I couldn't take the chance in case we were caught. But I can get my hands on it in a minute. But don't worry. It is well hidden and Papa Bear will not get his hands on it until he agrees to my terms."

Kinch, Carter and Newkirk, stunned, looked at each other. They all knew the Colonel would flip when he heard that von Herwarth not only didn't have the promised journal on him, but wouldn't give it up until certain terms were met.

Kinch sighed. "Let's go. You can explain it to Papa Bear."

* * *

Hogan let out a silent deep breath. He was going crazy worrying about his men, the von Herwarths, the safety of the journal, and helping himself if Guthrie decided to try and kill him before returning to camp. This waiting reminded him of a day when his life changed; it was before his twelfth birthday. Again he couldn't do anything about it.

* * *

_Young Robert was about three-and-a-half months away from his twelfth birthday and still his portion of the world was safe this April 7th, 1917, and his father was at home. Things couldn't have been better as far as he was concerned. But with the ringing of the doorbell, the entire world as young Robert Hogan knew it collapsed._

_His mother opened the door and accepted the telegram addressed to her husband. It was from the Army. She quickly gave it to her husband who nervously ripped it open while his wife stood, waiting anxiously. Young Robert, having heard the doorbell, waited and watched from the bottom of the stairs leading into the foyer where his parents were. He knew his parents had both been extremely nervous and on edge of late. He quietly waited and watched as his father read the telegram. Finally, the elder Hogan looked sadly at his wife and wrapped his arms tightly around her pulling her close; young Hogan saw his mother wrap her arms around his father and cry loudly._

"_No!" the young boy shouted as he ran forward and hugged his father from behind, fighting tears. It was too close to his twelfth birthday for the Army to take his father. It was cruel and unfair. Releasing his mother, Hogan's father turned and knelt down in front of his son, gripping him by both shoulders._

"_Son, President Wilson declared war on Germany. The United States is now officially in the war. I've been called to report and leave in the morning. I'm sorry I won't be here for your twelfth birthday."(3)_

_Young Hogan looked into his father's eyes. It was from that moment on that the boy told himself he would never again let anybody hurt someone he loved like himself, his mother and siblings were being hurt at this moment. He would do all he could to protect the people he loved no matter what he had to do._

"_Dad, when I grow up I'm joining the Army and become a pilot like you. I want to fight the injustices other countries force on us and our friends." He then stood straight and wrapped his arms around himself as he often saw his father do. "I want to be a Colonel like you."_

_The elder Hogan leaned forward and kissed his son's wet cheek. "I can only hope when you are old enough to join the Army there are no more wars to be fought."_

* * *

Hogan sighed wearily and checked his watch for the umpteenth time. He still had another thirty-five minutes before they had to start back to camp. He looked again at Guthrie and noticed the Gestapo Major studying him. "Something wrong, Major?" Hogan quipped.

"I'm not sure, Colonel. You seemed preoccupied."

"Not really," Hogan lied. "I'm just not use to being awake at this time of the night. I'm usually nice and snug in my quarters on my cardboard mattress tucked beneath my paper-thin blanket." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Seems like this von Herwarth is either late or not coming at all. We've been out here nearly two hours. Major, can I make a suggestion?"

"Certainement, Colonel," Guthrie replied, smirking.

"I say we wait another thirty-five minutes. That'll be two hours. If he doesn't show we head back. The Kommandant hates it when I'm late for roll call."

* * *

(1) The assassination of Archduke Ferdinand and his wife on 6/28/1914 many believe triggered the outbreak of WW1. Courtesy of The History Learning Site.

(2) On 5/7/1915, the sinking of the Lusitania was thought by many to have a major impact on America and World War 1, but the Americans did not join the war for another 2 years. The Lusitania sailed from New York to Liverpool, England carrying nearly two thousand passengers and depending on what info you read the number of passengers and the dead varies. The Lusitania was rumored to also be carrying a large supply of guns, ammo and other weapons which many state accounts for the misconception that two torpedoes were fired when, in reality, only one was fired by a German U-boat. The second explosion was caused by the amount of ammunition she carried.

(3)The U.S. entered the war 4/6/1917 when then President Woodrow Wilson declared war on Germany after a telegram was presented to him proving that Germany had adopted a policy of 'unrestricted submarine warfare' realizing America would eventually enter the war. Germany had sought to strangle Allied sea lanes before the US could transport a large army overseas.


	9. Chapter 9More Problems

**Chapter 9---More Problems**

Major Guthrie was in a foul mood as his car drove through the front gates of Stalag 13. He had been waiting outside the bombed out refinery for a little over two hours with the American without his quarry showing. _A wasted evening, _he thought pulling the car to a stop outside his guest quarters. Getting out, Guthrie walked around to the opposite side and opened the back right-hand passenger side door. "It's safe to get out, Colonel Hogan," he said irritatingly.

The blanket on the floor was thrown back and Hogan climbed out of the car and, standing before the Major, pulled down the ribbed bottom of his leather jacket, crush cap in his hand. "Too bad von Herwarth didn't show up tonight," he said smoothing his hair before putting his crush cap on his head and pushing it back. He put both hands on his hips. "So, what do we do now?"

Hogan could see the Major was a bit annoyed. "What do _we_ do, Colonel?" Guthrie asked.

Hogan shrugged. "Well, yeah. I mean, I'm suppose to be working with you is what you said. So I'm assuming you have a plan as to where we go from here."

Closing the door and regaining control of himself, Guthrie clasped his hands behind him. "I did, didn't I?" He made a clucking sound with his tongue. "Let me give it some thought. I need to find out what happened and why our friend didn't show tonight. But you'd better get back to your barracks. It wouldn't do for you to be shot at this point before we get von Herwarth and the journal. Goodnight, Colonel."

"Goodnight, Major," Hogan replied with a smile as he walked away back in the direction of the barracks, making sure he kept to the shadows. Guthrie watched the American until he was out of sight.

"No indeed, Colonel Hogan, it wouldn't do at all if you were to be shot now," he muttered with disdain looking in the direction he had seen Hogan last before walking inside his own quarters.

Hogan quickly made his way to barracks two, his pulse racing a mile a minute. He had to know if his men were back and safe with the von Herwarths and the journal. That was all that mattered to him right now. _Please let them be safe. Please!_ Hogan quickened his pace until he was almost running. He entered the barracks and just as quickly made his way in the dark to the corner double bunk, slapping the hidden mechanism. He and his men were use to making their way around in the dark so this was nothing new; and the other men in the barracks were use to Hogan and his men coming and going at all odd hours so they didn't stir at the sound of the bunk rising. Stepping over the bed frame, Hogan quickly climbed down the ladder and made his way to the changing room where he hoped they would be. It didn't take long before he could hear voices and he began to relax a bit. Turning the corner that would lead to the changing room, Hogan and his men spotted each other at the same time. Seeing his charges alive and apparently unharmed brought a smile to his face; and the same could be said for his team at the sight of their Colonel.

"Any problems?" Hogan asked.

Kinch got to his feet. "Yes and no, sir." He looked reluctantly at his commander, then at von Herwarth and back at Hogan. "Colonel, this is Werner von Herwarth and his wife Christina. Mr. and Mrs. von Herwarth, this is Colonel Hogan aka Papa Bear."

Hogan touched the bill of his cap glancing at Christina before shaking hands with her husband. "Sorry I couldn't meet you in person. Had an unexpected previous engagement I couldn't get out of." He put both hands on his narrow hips.

"It is quite all right, Colonel," von Herwarth answered putting an arm protectively around his wife's narrow waist. "Your men explained. I must say when we saw we were being taken to a prisoner-of-war camp we were a bit concerned to say the least. But after looking around we both have to admit what you have here is amazing."

"Yes it is, Colonel," Christina readily agreed. "If we hadn't seen this for ourselves, we wouldn't have believed such a thing could be possible."

"Keeps us out of trouble," Hogan quipped with a small grin. Folding his arms he turned his attention back to his second-in-command with eyes narrowed. "You said yes and no when I asked if there were any problems. What happened?"

Kinch hesitated for a moment. "Colonel, we don't have the journal." Seeing Hogan about to respond, held up a hand. "Von Herwarth told us he couldn't take a chance with it on him if he was caught so he hid it."

Hogan's eyes darkened as they turned to von Herwarth. "You hid it? We were told by London you would turn this journal over to us when we picked you up."

"And I will, Colonel, but not until my terms are met. If you can't than I'm afraid I cannot give you the journal. But it is in a safe place where only I know where it is. Those are my requirements and I'm afraid they are not subject to negotiation. Take it or leave it I'm afraid. But feel free to discuss it with London if you need to."

Hogan let out a deep breath. Anybody could tell he was more than a tad upset. He decided to let it all out. "Von Herwarth, let me tell you something and then maybe you'll have a true picture as to why you should give us this journal without attaching strings to it." He shifted on his feet. "Tonight, I was planning on meeting you and your wife. The reason I couldn't was because a Gestapo Major named Tice Guthrie has come to camp looking for you and your journal because he lost track of you in this area. He's locked up several of my men as a, shall we say, incentive, for me to work with him. He's already suspicious of us here." Hogan noticed the ever so slight change in the von Herwarths hearing the word 'Gestapo.' He continued with his narrative. "Tonight, I led him to the rendezvous but at a different location while my men met with you. But I don't know how many more times I can stall or send him in the wrong direction before he becomes suspicious. So I suggest whatever strings you're attaching be cut and you hand over this journal."

Von Herwarth let out a deep breath as he and Christina eyed each other. He then faced Hogan again. "Colonel, if there was any way I could agree I would hand it over without question, but I'm afraid I can't and must insist you meet my terms first or neither you or London will see that journal."

Hogan was becoming angry. Didn't von Herwarth understand he was playing with fire here? He had made an agreement with London and was he now trying to renege on it? Hogan studied the man standing in front of him. "Before I agree to anything, what are these terms of yours?"

Von Herwarth licked his suddenly dry lips. "I need you to get my wife out of Germany. Then and only then will I take you to where the journal is."

Hogan raised both eyebrows. "We're going to get both of you out of Germany as soon as…"

"You don't understand, Colonel Hogan. I want my wife gotten out of Germany first and as soon as possible. As soon as I know she is safely en-route to London, I will gladly hand over the journal."

"Why's it so important your wife be gotten out of Germany first and right away?" asked Kinch, suddenly suspicious.

Von Herwarth looked at Kinch. "Sergeant, my wife is expecting our first child. According to doctors, this may be our last chance to have one as we have been unsuccessfully trying for years. I don't know if I will survive what I'm about to do with this journal, but, if I should not, I will die happily knowing Christina and some part of me will continue on."

Kinch turned to his commanding officer waiting for his response. So far, the Colonel's face was unreadable.

Von Herwarth faced Hogan again. "Colonel, haven't you wanted a part of you to survive this war in the event you don't?"

When Hogan didn't respond his men turned their attention to their commander who seemed to be lost in thought. So lost in thought he began fingering the Star-of-David pendant in such a way it was just barely visible to those paying attention.

"Colonel?" asked Kinch, worried. "You all right?"

Von Herwarth caught sight of the pendant dangling from the chain around the Colonel's neck. His eyes widened in surprise.

"You're Jewish?" he asked with surprise.

Hogan's eyes focused on von Herwarth. "Excuse me?" he asked, momentarily not comprehending.

Von Herwarth pointed to the pendant. "You wear the Star-of-David, Colonel Hogan. You are Jewish, ja?"

"What of it, mate?" Newkirk said protectively of his commander. "You got a problem with that?" He was soon joined by Carter and Kinch who also stared at von Herwarth.

"Nein. You misunderstand, gentlemen. I am also of the Jewish faith as is Christina. I was surprised is all. I meant nothing by it. It's just with the last name of Hogan I thought…"

"I know," Hogan replied quietly. "I've heard it before." He sighed wearily. "Kinch, as London won't be receiving for several hours, after roll call in the morning, contact 'em and tell 'em there's been a change of plans. I need to know when they can arrange transportation to get Mrs. Von Herwarth out of Germany right away. By the way, how far along are you if I may ask?"

Christina looked at the American, curious. "About three-and-half-months. Why?"

Hogan sighed. "How far along you are might depend on the means of transportation we can use to get you out of Germany. Kinch, make sure you relay that info to London as well. After that, have Baker relieve you on the radio and get some sleep. He can let us know if our guests need anything. Newkirk?"

The Corporal looked at his commander. "Sir?"

"Have Wilson check out Mrs. von Herwarth to make sure she and the baby are all right and able to make the journey."

"Right away, Colonel." Newkirk headed in the direction of another tunnel that would take him to Wilson's barracks.

"Carter, when Newkirk gets back, I want both of you to make our guests comfortable as they may be here for a few days. And Carter, since we're without LeBeau's services right now, I'm afraid you're going to have to scrounge up something for them to eat. After our guests are comfortable and fed, turn in yourselves."

"Yes sir," said Carter.

Hogan looked at the von Herwarths. "We don't have much, but you're welcome to share what we have," he said with a smile.

"Danke, Colonel," Christina replied. Hogan smiled at her.

"Well, I'm gonna turn in. It's been a long day and night. Sergeant Baker will be down here so if you need anything tell him and he'll let me or one of my men know. We don't want to take a chance of this Major Guthrie finding you above ground."

"Danke, Colonel," said Christina, her bright blue eyes flashing with happiness as she rested a hand on her stomach.

"Just what's in this journal that's so important anyway?" asked Carter looking up from his seat on the bench. That question caused Hogan to look again at von Herwarth. He noticed the man pale as the color seemed to drain from his face. He saw him swallow hard.

"I'd rather not say right now, young man," von Herwarth told Carter. "But what I can say…." He focused his eyes directly on Hogan. "…it will rock you to your very core." He continued to look into Hogan's eyes with a haunted look in his own brown ones.

How that last sentence affected Hogan was unknown because his face remained impassive. But there was something in the American that told him whatever was in that journal had greatly shaken von Herwarth as well. All Hogan did was turn around and start in the direction of the ladder leading to the barracks, he paused in the doorway and then looked over his shoulder. "By the way, Mr. and Mrs. Von Herwarth…"

"Ja, Colonel Hogan?"

"Congratulations."

"Danke, Colonel. Danke."

Maintaining his smile, Hogan turned and continued towards the ladder leading to the barracks.

* * *

Back in the barracks, Hogan quietly maneuvered his way until he reached his quarters. He had heard the not-so-soft sounds of snoring and smiled sadly guessing there would probably be no sleep for himself. Closing the door to his quarters, he turned on the lamp and pulled out the chair from his desk and sat down. Placing his elbows on the desk, he rubbed his hands down his tired face. He then heard a gentle knocking on his door and immediately straightened up, moving around some papers. "Come in," he said.

The door opened and Kinch poked his head in. "Colonel, saw your light on longer than usual. You okay?"

"Yeah, just very tired. But got to put this work detail together for our fearless leader." Hogan checked his watch and saw the time. "Why aren't you asleep? It's late."

"Could say the same for you, sir? Can I come in?"

Sensing his second-in-command wanted to talk to him, Hogan sighed and shoved the papers aside. He clasped his hands together under his chin. "Sure, Kinch. What's on your mind?"

Kinch, entering the Colonel's private quarters closed the door behind him and quietly sat down on the lower bunk. "Colonel, you and I both know that work detail Klink wants isn't due for two days. You might feel better if you talk about it."

Hogan rested his forehead against his clasped hands. He really didn't want to talk about what was troubling him; it wasn't his men's job to listen to him and his problems, but him to listen to theirs. And besides, Kinch knew him so well and wouldn't let things simply drop. Shifting his head slightly he allowed one eye to be visible to the radioman.

"This entire situation bothers me, Kinch."

"How so, sir?"

"I think it started with being out with Guthrie that started it. The entire time I was worrying about you guys and scared that this entire mission was an elaborate plan by Guthrie and the Gestapo to trap us, von Herwarth and get the journal."

"That might still be the case," Kinch pointed out. "But we told you everything worked out just as you planned, sir."

"Yeah," Hogan said straightening up in his chair and let out a deep breath. "Except then we find out he doesn't have the journal with him and has hidden it who knows where."

Watching his commanding officer closely, Kinch got a sense there was something else. Something that Hogan might not be willing to disclose just yet.

"But I've handled psycho Gestapo before, right?" asked Hogan feigning a smile he didn't feel. "Why should this be any different?"

"Maybe because Guthrie isn't Hochstetter and he's possibly playing mind games with you _and_ you don't know whether he's one of ours or one of theirs. How's that for starters?"

Hogan chuckled. "Not bad."

Kinch narrowed his eyes suddenly. "Don't ask me why, but I feel that's not what bothers you is it?"

After a quick look at Kinch, Hogan got up and slowly walked around the small room rubbing the back of his neck as if debating with himself over something. Finally, he stood still and wrapped his arms around himself. "Kinch, what I'm gonna tell you stays in here. I don't want the other guys feeling sorry for me or anything like that. Being in command I can't afford that."

"But sir, you are allowed to be human and to have feelings. Surely you don't think anybody here would begrudge you that?"

"No I don't. But it's just the way I want it. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," Kinch replied even though he really didn't.

"It was something von Herwarth said a few minutes ago in the tunnel," Hogan said as he walked past Kinch with both hands stuck in the back pockets on his trousers.

"He said a lot of things, Colonel. Could you be more specific?"

"It was when he asked me wouldn't I want to have a part of me survive this war even if I don't. I have to admit I never gave it much thought until now"

"How could you or anybody else considering where we are and what we do here think about anything but getting through this war? It's just enough to stay alive with the kind of work we do."

"I know, Kinch. And you're right." He stopped walking and stood before Kinch. "But haven't you ever wondered what's going to happen when this is all over, providing we survive this craziness?"

Kinch shrugged. "I'll go home, find some young thing to get married to, and have a slew of kids. Maybe get a job where I can remain in electronics. How about you, sir?"

Hogan, arms wrapped around himself now, shrugged. "Only thing I know is I'll remain in the military. But that's not it." He could see his second-in-command was not following his lead. "I guess what I'm talking about is something more permanent; like having kids. Children. A family. I'm close to forty years of age and my best years are possibly behind me in terms of having a family so that a part of me will continue long after I'm gone."

"Colonel. Where's all this coming from?" Kinch got to his feet and put a hand on Hogan's shoulder. "What's eating you? I don't care if you are almost forty. Your best years are ahead of you. And believe me when I say you'll find the right one will come your way when you least expect it and before you know it, there'll be dozens of little Hogans running around. Maybe even you and Tiger will hook up after the war. You'll see."

"You think so?" Hogan asked with smirk. "But what if I die before the war ends? What if Tiger does? With what we do, every time one of us goes out on a mission there's always the chance it could be our last. If that happens, what part of me or any of us is there to carry on what we've started?"

"This all started when von Herwarth announced he and his wife were expecting their first child, isn't it?" Hogan's silence led Kinch to believe he might be right regarding his guess. He thought at last he was beginning to understand. "Right now, Colonel, you have all of that right here. You have me, Carter, LeBeau and Newkirk. Plus you have over 1,000 men in this camp who consider themselves your family. And sometimes we act like kids, especially Carter, Newkirk and LeBeau. But we are your family, sir, that is if you want us?"

For the first time since they all had returned, Kinch saw Hogan smile and laugh. "I guess I have been luckier than most commanders," he said. "And you're right about something. Some of you do act like little kids at times."

Kinch chuckled. "Think of it as pre-parental training, sir." He then became serious. "Also, you have something permanent to be carried on in the event that, you know, something should…happen. You have what you've started here. This operation is a part of you that will never die. It will some day end, but it will never die because all the men, women and families we've gotten out of Germany will remember us and you as giving them back their lives and saving them from God knows what."

Hogan, shaking his head could only chuckle. "Kinch, you always seem to know what I need to hear somehow. Thanks." He looked at his watch again. "It's really getting late. I suggest we all get some sleep. We've got work to do and I'm probably going to have to deal with Guthrie again."

"Goodnight, sir." Kinch turned and headed for the door. He paused with his hand on the doorknob and glanced over his shoulder seeing Hogan organize the papers on his desk. "You're not still going to make out that work detail tonight are you, Colonel?"

"No. Just want them in some semblance of order when I have to do the work tomorrow. Good night, Sergeant."

"Goodnight, sir." That said, Kinch walked out the room. Now alone, Hogan sighed and changed quickly into his pajamas. Turning off the lamp on his desk, he lay down in the darkness on the bottom bunk and clasped his hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling.

* * *

_The day of his twelfth birthday, Robert Hogan didn't feel much like celebrating. Only a few months prior his father left the family home and reported to duty, just where Robert didn't know. All he knew was that he missed his father terribly. So, on the day he should have been celebrating his twelfth birthday, young Robert Hogan was sitting outside his home, on the curb, with arms wrapped around his legs, staring into space. He did his best to keep his emotions under wraps because he didn't want anybody to know what he was feeling._

_Occasionally one of the nationhood kids would ride by, see him watching them, and shout out "Hey Jew!" as they rode by on their bicycles. All young Robert could do was what his father had told him many times, and that was that he was going to hear these negative words tossed at him and he had to either develop a 'tough skin' and not let people know how he felt, and hopefully it would cause them to stop, or he could let them see how their words hurt him thus encouraging them to continue. The choice was up to him. Young Robert decided he would keep his emotions in check and from now on not let people know how much their words or actions hurt him. It was the least way he could pay homage to his father in case he didn't return. So, he ignored them as they rode by. He decided despite being only twelve, as he was the 'man' of the house, he can't be crying every time somebody hurt his feelings or said something he considered cruel and unfair. He would just keep his feelings hidden from now on._

Hogan shifted his position on the bunk as he fell deeper into sleep. "Ummmm," he murmured as he changed positions. But then the dream turned very odd and terrifying.

"_Hey Jew!" somebody called out again in Hogan's direction. Except this time he was not a child, but an adult. And what made it worse, he was dressed in his Allied uniform standing outside the abandoned ball-bearing plant. And he was totally alone._

"Ummmm," Hogan began to toss and turn on his bunk.

"_Hey Jew!" the voice repeated from behind him. Turning, Hogan spotted von Herwarth and Major Guthrie both standing and staring at him intently; Guthrie was holding a pistol pointing at the American._

"_Von Herwarth, I thought you wanted to get out of Germany? And Major, I thought you were on the side of the Allies? What's going on? What's happening?"_

_Von Herwarth chuckled. "Get out of Germany? You mean you actually believed that story about me hiding a journal and refusing to hand it over until you got my wife out of Germany? Shame on you, Colonel. Christina wasn't even my wife. She was just some woman I know. It was all part of an elaborate plan by Major Guthrie to expose your operation, Colonel. There never was a journal. Besides, I fought in defense of Germany and for my Fuhrer. Why should I want to go to England?" He burst out laughing as Hogan could only stare at him._

"_No," he muttered repeatedly. "This can't be true."_

"_Oh but it is, my dear Colonel Hogan," Guthrie sneered. "I told you Major Hochstetter went about this the wrong way. I knew I could get you into my trap if I made the bait tempting enough. And here you are. Just like a moth drawn to a flame."_

"_No, no," Hogan continued saying and shaking his head. "Wha…what are you going to do with me? Where are my men? What have you done with them?"_

"_Your men are all back at camp, Colonel. But not to worry. When I'm done with you, I shall be taking the six of them to a labor camp where they will spend the remainder of the war or however long they live. Whichever comes first so to speak. I'm not interested in the other men."_

_A length of rope suddenly appeared in Guthrie's other hand. He tossed it to von Herwarth who caught it. "You know what to do with it, Werner," he said. "Colonel, you will turn around and put your arms behind you crossing your wrists, bitte."_

_Still dazed, Hogan reluctantly did as he was ordered. As he felt the cold steel of the handcuffs clamped on his wrists, his mind was racing as to come up with a plan how to extricate himself from this mess. But he found himself unable to come up with a single thing; his mind just wouldn't work for some reason. He felt somebody grab his arm and jerk him around; it was Guthrie. He also saw that the rope had been tossed over a large tree branch with one end being tied securely to a downed tree behind the Major; the other end was a noose._

"_I imagine you know what we are going to do with you, Colonel?" Guthrie smirked tucking his weapon into it's holster. Hogan didn't answer. "We are your judge, jury and executioner."_

Hogan started violently tossing and turning, clutching the blanket so tightly his knuckles were turning white. "Ummmm."

_Without knowing where it came from, Hogan found himself standing on a stool with the noose snugly around his neck._

"_Any final words, Colonel Hogan?" asked von Herwarth with a smirk._

_Hogan found his mind still a complete blank and his mouth so dry he couldn't speak even if he had found the words._

"_Then goodbye, Colonel," Guthrie snickered. "May you rot in hell!" He drew back his foot and kicked the stool out from under Hogan's feet._

Hogan bolted upright in bed, sweat rolling down his face, breathing heavily. Running his hands down his face, he saw his hands were damp and trembling. Getting up off his bunk he turned on the desk lamp and sat down at his desk knowing there would be no more sleep for him tonight. Looking at his watch he noticed he still had about three and a half hours before roll call. _Why did I dream that? What does it mean? Is this an elaborate plan by Guthrie to expose my operation and my men? How do I find out for sure without tipping my hand? And can I trust von Herwarth?  
_

"Oh G-d," Hogan muttered covering his eyes with one hand knowing it was going to be a long night.(1)

* * *

(1) Judaism does not prohibit writing the name of God per se. It only prohibits the erasing or defacing the name of God. So Jews avoid writing the name of God casually because of the risk the written name might be later defaced, obliterated or destroyed accidentally or by someone who doesn't know any better. Therefore, some Jews write 'G-d' instead of 'God.' Source: Judaism 101.


	10. Chapter 10Battle of Wits

**Chapter 10---Battle of Wits**

The intrusion of Sergeant Weber the following morning into barracks two had the men grumbling, but none more so than Kinch, Carter and Newkirk who felt as if they had barely closed their eyes only a few minutes ago.

"Cor blimey," Newkirk grumbled rubbing his tired eyes. "This war's gonna be the death of me if I don't get me beauty sleep."

"There isn't enough sleep you could get that would improve your looks, mon ami," a familiar voice said causing Newkirk's eyes to pop open. He stared in stunned surprise as did all the men in the barracks.

"LEBEAU!!!" everybody shouted simultaneously as the men, jumping up and down from their bunks and gathering around the little Frenchman slapping him on the back and asking questions at the same time. With a small smile, LeBeau held up both hands indicating one at a time.

Hogan, attracted by the commotion, walked out of his quarters and with a smile on his tired face, joined the others in welcoming back the feisty little Frenchman. He gripped LeBeau by both shoulders with a wide smile. "LeBeau, what are you doing here? You didn't escape did you?"

"Non, mon Colonel. I really don't understand what happened. All I know is that Sergeant Weber came to my cell this morning, unlocked the door and told me I was free to leave. So, here I am."

Hogan looked up into the face of Sergeant Weber, as if to verify what he'd just been told. The Sergeant, seemingly just as mystified as the American Colonel, could only offer a small smile. "What the Corporal says is true, Colonel Hogan. Major Guthrie came to me this morning before roll call and ordered me to release Corporal LeBeau. Said to tell you it's a onetime only gift for last night." His eyes narrowed. "What did he mean, Colonel 'for last night'?"

Hogan feigned innocence. "Who knows Weber," Hogan replied. "I gave up long time ago trying to figure out psycho Gestapo agents. Comes from having dealt with Major Hochstetter too many times."

Weber chuckled. "You'd better have your men fall out for roll call, Colonel," Weber suggested. "That Major Guthrie is there with the Kommandant again."

Hogan made a sweeping motion with his arm toward the open barracks door. "You heard the man, gentlemen, everybody outside. Raus." He waited as the men filed past him before he exited himself. The men quickly formed two lines and waited. Hogan found Guthrie glaring at him with his hollowed-out eyes. Hogan merely smirked in response.

Quickly finishing his count, Sergeant Weber turned and saluted both Klink and Guthrie. "All prisoners present and accounted for, Herr Kommandant."

"Excellent, Sergeant," Klink replied. His eyes lit on Hogan. "Colonel Hogan, I trust you will have that work detail for me before the end of the day?"

"You have my word, Kommandant. Anything for the Third Reich," he said sarcastically all the while maintaining eye contact with Guthrie. His remark brought a few snickers from the other prisoners. He noticed Guthrie smirked devilishly.

Klink's eyes shifted between his senior POW officer and Major Guthrie. He wondered if Hogan was deliberately trying to bait the Major for some reason of his own. He also wondered if Hogan knew what a dangerous game he was playing.

"Excellent. Sergeant Weber, you may dismiss your men."

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant," Weber replied with a salute.

"One moment, Sergeant," Guthrie said. Time stopped as everybody froze in their places.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Klink looked at the Major. "Is, is something wrong, Major?" he stammered.

Guthrie continued sneering. "Sergeant, after you dismiss your men, I want you to escort Colonel Hogan to the cooler where I will interrogate him again."

Hogan raised a quizzical eyebrow. "Can't it wait until after breakfast, Major? I don't answer questions well on an empty stomach."

A chill went through Klink's body as Guthrie chuckled. "It'd be hard to eat breakfast without teeth, Colonel," he remarked before turning and walking away. With a final glance back at Hogan, Klink turned and hurried to catch up with him.

Dismissing the prisoners, Hogan's team gathered around their commanding officer.

"Blimey, Gov'nor, what do you think he wants with you now?" asked a worried Newkirk.

"My guess…" Hogan replied wrapping his arms around himself. "…he wants to discuss what happened, or should I say didn't happen last night."

"Want us to create a diversion of some kind for you, Colonel?" asked Kinch.

"I don't think so," Hogan said. "I'll be all right." Out of the corner of his eye Hogan saw Weber approach. "I'm ready whenever you are, Weber," he said.

"I'm really sorry about this, Colonel Hogan," Weber said holding a dangling set of handcuffs. "But I must ask you to turn around and put your arms behind your back." Hogan complied willingly and looked at his men as he felt the cold steel of the handcuffs clamped on his wrists.

"Bring LeBeau up to speed," Hogan said. He then smiled at LeBeau. "Louie, hold breakfast for me," he quipped as Weber, gripping one of Hogan's arms, led him in the direction of the cooler.

"We have to stop him," LeBeau was beginning to panic as he frantically looked at the others. "Major Guthrie will hurt the Colonel or worse! We must do something!"

Kinch put a comforting hand on the Frenchman's shoulder. "Settle down, Louie," he said softly and calmly. "The Colonel knows what he's doing. Besides, there's a lot you don't know." _God_, _please don't let me be wrong._

* * *

Hogan stood patiently waiting while Weber unlocked the door to one of the cells and holding the door open, stood aside allowing Hogan to enter. Slamming the door shut, he locked it behind the American.

"I'm really sorry, Colonel," he repeated.

Hogan grinned slightly. "No need to apologize, Weber. I don't blame you."

The Sergeant smiled before he quietly walked away leaving Hogan alone. Sitting down on the only bunk in the dank cell, Hogan wondered if this was one of the cells they had a tunnel entrance in. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps. Looking up, he saw the sneering face of Major Guthrie leering at him through the bars with a nervous Weber beside him.

"You may unlock the door and then leave us, Sergeant," Guthrie ordered coolly.

"Jawohl, Herr Major," the guard replied. Unlocking the door, Weber again gave Hogan an apologetic look, then turned and walked away. Stepping inside the cell, Guthrie stared at the still seated Hogan who calmly looked up at the man.

"Visiting hours already?" asked Hogan with an innocent look on his face. Guthrie smirked as he continued staring down at the handcuffed American seated on the bunk.

Suddenly and without warning, Guthrie grabbed Hogan by the front of his shirt and roughly jerked him to his feet, bringing him close enough so that their faces were a scant few inches apart. "What happened last night, Hogan?" he growled. "I want you to tell me why we spent two hours at a burnt out refinery and von Herwarth never showed."

Taken momentarily by surprise, it took a few seconds for Hogan to gather his wits. "How the hell should I know?" he snapped. "Maybe the guy was scared off by something. Maybe he was testing me to see if I would show up. Maybe he changed…"

Hogan never got to finish his statement as Guthrie roughly shoved him backward onto the bunk with such force, the American fell sideways. The Colonel watched as Guthrie slowly opened his flowing back coat and unbuckled his belt. Pulling it from the loops on his trousers, he slowly swung it in his hand, the buckle at the end whipping back and forth.

"Now, Colonel Hogan, let's try this again shall we?" Guthrie growled swinging the belt, Hogan's eyes never straying from the buckle end.

"Major, if you're trying to convince me you're on our side you're going about it all wrong," he said. "Doing your Gestapo routine isn't going to endear you to me I assure you."

"I beg to differ, Colonel. You see, how I justify myself as a Gestapo officer if I do not bother to interrogate you or any other prisoner? I do have a reputation to protect with the Gestapo. Now, Colonel, let's start with something simple. Why don't we start with why you have an Irish-sounding name yet you are Jewish?"

Hogan licked his suddenly dry lips; he felt it best not to lie right now. "My father was Catholic," he said warily.

"Interesting," Guthrie said coldly. "And he married a Jewish woman, correct?"

"Yes." Hogan's eyes darkened. "What is the purpose of these questions, Major?"

"Simply a getting to know you session, my dear Colonel. I told you I would find out how a Jewish prisoner ended up with an Irish-sounding name. He then reached inside Hogan's shirt and stared at the Star-of-David in his hand. He smirked. But instead of ripping the chain from around Hogan's neck, Guthrie simply replaced the small pendant back inside Hogan's shirt.

Hogan was by now, totally confused by the actions of Guthrie. The man's questions had no specific order or continuity. And he was certainly like no other Gestapo agent he had ever met; providing he really was one. And if he was an Allied agent as it appeared he was, his current behavior wasn't exactly endearing himself to Hogan.

"Now, Colonel, let's go back to last night, shall we?" Guthrie's face darkened giving his skull-like face a more ominous look. "What happened at the refinery and why didn't von Herwarth show up?"

"I don't know, Major. And that's the truth."

"I believe you do know and I won't ask again, Colonel."

Hogan let out a deep breath knowing he was in a bit of trouble right now. "Major, I really do not know what you want me to say. I have no idea why von Herwarth didn't show up. I'm telling you the absolute truth."

"Perhaps this will change your mind," Guthrie snarled as he drew back his arm and brought it forward. Hogan, seeing that belt buckle coming towards him turned his face hoping to shield his eyes from the prong. As the belt continued striking his shoulders and back, Hogan suddenly felt a stinging sensation in his cheek and then something warm trickling down. Suddenly Guthrie stopped lashing out and again roughly grabbed Hogan, jerking him up off the bunk and onto his knees on the floor. Dropping the belt on the floor, he began slapping him repeatedly across the face. Finally, he drew back his fist.

"MAJOR GUTHRIE!!!" a voice bellowed from behind the Gestapo officer. Turning, he saw an infuriated yet scared Colonel Klink standing in the doorway with a somewhat contrite Sergeant Weber just off to the side behind him. Klink hoped he looked more menacing than he actually felt. "You will release Colonel Hogan at once!"

Smirking, Guthrie amusedly looked back at the Kommandant, but did lower his arm. "Or you'll do what, Klink? Have you guard here shoot me?"

Klink's eyes met those of Hogan's and saw the sudden weariness and pain in them. He also saw the blood running down Hogan's cheek, from his nose and the corner of his mouth.

"Major, you told me you were going to barracks two and question Corporal LeBeau before you questioned Colonel Hogan. You know a Luftwaffe officer must be present during all interrogations. Instead I find out you lied to me. If you do not release Colonel Hogan this instant I will be forced to contact both General Burkhalter and Major Hochstetter."

Guthrie stiffened haring Hochstetter's name. As they both were the same rank, he knew Hochstetter outranked him on date-of-rank and would not appreciate him stepping on what he considered 'his territory,' and that's what he considered Hogan. With a fierce snarl, Guthrie snatched the dropped belt off the floor, let Hogan fall to the floor and strode past Klink and the guard and out of the cell. The minute he was gone, Klink let out a deep breath as his body sagged momentarily. But just as quickly remembered his Senior POW officer and hurried inside the cell. Klink knelt down beside Hogan and gingerly helped him into a sitting position on the floor. He looked around. "Weber, give me the keys to these handcuffs and then get a stretcher. We must get Colonel Hogan to the infirmary at once."

"No," Hogan weakly said through clenched teeth. "No infirmary. Want to go…back…to barracks. Help…me up…"

"Hogan, don't be a fool," Klink said sternly, unlocking the handcuffs. "You need medical treatment. You're injured and you're bleeding."

Hogan shook his head despite the pounding in his head. "No infirmary…barracks." He gripped Klink's arm while the Kommandant, with one arm around his counterpart's waist, gripped an arm and draped it around his shoulders. He slowly helped a shaky Hogan stand; then he looked at Weber.

"Get Sergeant Kinchloe and have him meet us halfway to barracks two, and then find Sergeant Wilson and have him come to barracks two as well. Tell him Colonel Hogan's been hurt."

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant," Weber replied racing out of the cooler.

"We'll take it slowly, Hogan," Klink said gently.

"Thank you, Kommandant," Hogan uttered taking a few tentative steps. "Owe you…one."

"You don't owe me anything, Hogan. I'm only sorry I believed that maniac when he said he was going to barracks two first before he saw you. I'm truly sorry."

Hogan took a painful deep breath. "No need…apologize. Didn't know…."

"That's no excuse." Klink felt Hogan stumble a bit. "Take it slow, Hogan. I've got you."

The rest of the walk was in silence until they had just reached the doorway leading to outside the cooler. Klink looked up and saw Kinch hurrying towards them with Newkirk just behind him. Klink relinquished his hold on Hogan to Kinch and Newkirk and watched the three men slowly walk away. As he watched he thought about facing the wrath of Major Guthrie; but he couldn't allow the man to seriously injure his American counterpart or worse without good reason. Klink shuddered as he slowly headed back to his office prepared to face whatever would come his way.

"Take it slow, sir," Newkirk said as Hogan's knees began to buckle as he started feeling dizzy.

"Newkirk, go on ahead and tell LeBeau and Carter to stand by." As Hogan began to slump Kinch scooped his up in his arms and carried him the rest of the way as Newkirk hurried away. "Just take it easy, Colonel," he said looking down at the man in his arms. "We're going to take care of you." He saw Hogan weakly look up at him and then close his eyes. Kinch reached barracks two about the same time Wilson and Sergeant Weber did. Weber opened the barracks door to allow Kinch and Wilson to enter.

"I hope Colonel Hogan will be all right, Sergeant Wilson," the German guard said. "He didn't deserve what Major Guthrie did to him." He handed Wilson the Colonel's crush cap.

Wilson thanked him for the cap, nodded, and closed the door.

LeBeau and Carter stood by the open door to Hogan's quarters with worried expressions. Newkirk was inside turning down the blanket on the lower bunk when he spotted Kinch and Wilson. He stepped back as Kinch entered the small room and gently laid Hogan out on his lower bunk and stepped back to allow Wilson room to work. LeBeau and Carter had quietly followed the duo inside. Wilson moved beside the bed resting his medical bag on the edge of the bed. He quickly looked around.

"Kinch, get me a pan of warm water and a clean cloth. The rest of you out. I'll let you know how he is when I'm done." As Kinch left the room to do what the medic wanted, Wilson noticed the others were hesitant to leave. Reaching in his bag, Wilson removed his stethoscope. "Please, I can't help the Colonel with you guys getting in the way. I promise I'll let you know how he is."

"You…heard 'im," Hogan murmured, with barely open eyes, just loud enough to be heard although his voice was weak. "Don't…make me…pull rank." He closed his eyes again. Wilson waited for the others to reluctantly leave nearly running into Kinch carrying a pan of warm water. As he listened to Hogan's heart, he motioned for Kinch to sit the pan on the footlocker beside the bed. Moments later he put the stethoscope back in his bag.

"His heart and respiration sound good. Kinch, clean the blood from his face so I can see how badly he may be hurt."

Both men noticed Hogan's eyes crack open as he struggled to keep them open. "Joe… Mrs. Von Herwarth…"

"She and the baby are both fine and seem to be healthy, Colonel. She should have no problems." He was about to say something else but noticed Hogan's eyes had closed again and assumed the Colonel had more than likely passed out.

Wringing out the clean cloth in the warm water, Kinch proceeded to gently wipe the blood from Hogan's face all the while telling himself Guthrie, Allied agent or not, would be made to pay for what he had done to the Colonel.


	11. Chapter 11While He Was Sleeping

**Chapter 11---While He Was Sleeping**

Wilson, having finished his exam and treating Hogan's injuries looked at Kinch while wiping his hands on a towel.

"He should sleep for several hours if not the rest of the day from that sedative in addition to the pain med I gave him. He'll be sore for a few days and he'll have a slight scar on his cheek from where he was cut. But it won't be permanent. I put a little iodine on it. Make sure he keeps it clean so it won't get infected. He's just fortunate nothing's broken."

"But he'll be all right?" asked Kinch for the second time; he had previously asked while Wilson was treating the Colonel.

The medic smiled. "He'll be fine. I left him a bottle of aspirin the other day so he can continue taking that should he need to if he has any pain. I'll be back later this evening to check on him." Kinch pulled the blanket up over Hogan and tucked it under his chin. Then he and Wilson quietly walked out of the small room pulling the door shut. They both found three pairs of concerned eyes looking at them, waiting anxiously.

"How's the Colonel?" asked LeBeau as he poured a cup of coffee and handed it to the medic before pouring another for Kinch.

"He'll be fine," Wilson repeated before taking a drink of coffee. "Nothing's broken thank God."

Newkirk, who had been playing solitaire while waiting, angrily threw the cards on the table. "That bloody bastard Guthrie," he muttered. "He's suppose to be on our side and this is how he treats the Gov'nor. Well I say he's got some ruddy explainin' to do."

"I say he's lying to all of us," LeBeau sneered. "He is nothing more than a filthy Bosche!"

Kinch took a drink a hot coffee. "I'll say one thing. I'm beginning to doubt he's really on our side."

Carter looked worried. "You don't suppose this Captain Rochet turned, do you?"

"Anything's possible, Andrew," Kinch told him. "But it wouldn't surprise me whatsoever. I mean, he wouldn't be the first underground operative to join the other side."

"Well I say we should make him pay!" LeBeau chimed in angrily. "Even if he is an underground operative and has a cover to maintain in the Gestapo, he cannot hurt mon Colonel like that."

"Normally I'd agree with you, LeBeau," Kinch said. "But it's Colonel Hogan's call. He'll decide what's done with Rochet or Guthrie or whoever he is."

LeBeau let loose a string of French obscenities under his breath which told the others he was unhappy, but he knew Kinch was right. It was up to their commanding officer. Besides, right now they had more important things to take care of.

Draining his coffee cup, Wilson grabbed his bag. "I'd better get going. But I'll get the Colonel out of evening roll call with Klink."

"Okay, Joe. Thanks," Kinch said as the medic exited the barracks.

"Speaking of Klink," Kinch said as he sat down at the table with the others. "He really came through for the Colonel. Weber told me he stood up to Guthrie as he was getting ready to strike the Colonel with his fist. He apparently had beaten him with the buckle end of his belt. That's how he got that cut on his cheek."

"Think Klink'll get in trouble with Guthrie for it?" Carter asked softly, face full of concern.

Newkirk shrugged. "Maybe. Who the hell knows? But it wouldn't surprise me if he did."

Carter seemed to take what his best friend said in stride. "What d'ya think he'll do to Klink?"

Newkirk rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Carter, what are you natterin' on about? You should be more concerned about the Gov'nor instead a bleedin' Kraut."

"Yeah, well, say what you want about Klink, but if it hadn't been for him, Colonel Hogan could've been hurt a whole lot worse, killed maybe."

There was a moment of silence at the table before someone finally replied to Carter's words.

"Andre is correct and you know it, Pierre," LeBeau said. "Le Colonel ne pourrait pas etre ici avec nous main tenant et vous le savez."

"English, LeBeau. Speak bloody English." The Englander was rapidly becoming annoyed again.

LeBeau leaned forward with both hands, palms down on the table and stared directly into Newkirk's face. "I said the Colonel might not be here with us right now and you know it."

"Yeah, well…." Newkirk didn't finish.

"Y'know, something just occurred to me," Kinch interjected.

"What?" asked LeBeau.

"Now hear me out first. I don't think Guthrie was trying to kill Colonel Hogan." Seeing Newkirk and the others about to explode, Kinch held up a hand. "No, listen. If he really wanted to kill him the Colonel would be dead right now. I think either Guthrie got a little carried away with his Gestapo act or…."

"…or he's really a bloody Kraut intending on harming the Gov'nor."

Kinch sighed. "Look, we're not going get anywhere arguing with each other. I suggest we let the Colonel handle it when he's up to it. Wilson says he'll be fine so let's let it go for now." He looked at the Frenchman. "LeBeau, we'll need you to prepare something for our guests, and keep in mind Mrs. von Herwarth is eating for two."

"Oui, I remember." He tied an apron around his waist and began bustling about preparing lunch.

Kinch checked his watch. "I'd better go below and contact London with the information the Colonel asked me to last night." He glanced at Carter and Newkirk as he put his empty coffee cup on the table. "Don't let anybody disturb the Colonel. Wilson says he might sleep for hours so let him."

Newkirk grinned. "Just let somebody try gettin' past us, mate."

With a grin of his own, Kinch walked over to the double bunk and struck the hidden mechanism. As the lower bunk rattled upward he glanced over his shoulder. "Olsen, keep watch at the door. Give a yell if we have any unwanted visitors." He climbed over the bed frame and onto the ladder.

In his quarters, Hogan had the appearances of sleeping peacefully thanks to the sedative Wilson had given him. But in reality, his mind had drifted back; back to a different year and a different time of his life.

* * *

_It was July 12th, 1918. Young Robert knew he should've been ecstatic about his thirteenth birthday tomorrow, but he wasn't. Also, it would be the day of his Bar Mitzvah when he would become a man. He had been studying for this moment since the age of five when he started to study the Scriptures; then at ten years of age the Mishnah, and also the Commandments. He knew as soon as he turned thirteen he was considered an adult and responsible for his own moral and religious duties according to the Jewish faith. But he just couldn't get excited because the one person who should have been present to partake in what was normally the most joyous occasion of a boy's young life wouldn't be there. His father would not only miss his birthday, but would miss his eldest son becoming a man. He chewed his lower lip. His father was suppose to recite the blessing thanking G-d for removing the burden of being responsible for his son's sins, but his uncle would stand in his place. Not that young Robert objected to his mother's brother Jacob reciting the blessing, but there was something special in having his father say it. Robert sat on the front steps of his home blinking back his tears knowing he would take his place during the service and read from the Torah and his father wouldn't be there to see it. He sorely missed his father and his strong presence; but he was proud of him as well. He was not only serving his country honorably, but he was taking part in protecting the rights and freedoms he, as a child, and millions of others enjoyed. And even at thirteen, Hogan was more positive than ever that this is what he wanted to do; defend his country, serve and protect her to the best of his ability. He couldn't wait until he was of legal age so he could enlist in the military. He could only imagine what being up in the clear blue sky in a plane was like, soaring above the clouds where there was a real freedom. A freedom that came from only being in the skies high above the ground with only the birds for company. (1) _

_Hogan's grandfather on his mother's side, though up in age, had tutored him along with the Rabbi at his family's synagogue preparing him for his Bar Mitzvah. He had intensely studied the Torah, the Hebrew language, spirituality, prayer, the Jewish identity, liturgy, beliefs and holidays for over three years and knew he was ready. But as far as his birthday, Hogan had made it clear to his mother and grandparents he did not want to celebrate his birthday at all. In fact, he refused to celebrate another birthday until his father was back home. When his mother told him he couldn't just 'cancel' his birthday, Robert told her he wasn't canceling it forever; just until his father came home, and then he would resume celebrating it again. But because the Bar Mitzvah was important to his mother, all his relatives and family, along with members of the synagogue, Hogan decided he would put a smile on his face, act excited, and pretend he was very, very happy just to please his mother, while inside, his heart would be broken._

_He didn't see or hear his mother appear and sit down beside him on the steps. Putting a hand on her son's back, she massaged his back in circular motions._

"_What's wrong, sweetheart?" she asked, already knowing the answer. Her son turned his dark eyes upward to her. She couldn't get over how much her eldest son looked like his father; the same piercing brown eyes, the thick ebony hair, same handsome looks, that charming smile. It was like looking at a much younger version of her husband. She knew her son would be a charmer when it came to the ladies when he was older. The thought made her smile faintly._

"_I miss dad," he said softly. He then leaned his head against her arm._

"_So do I, sweetheart. So do I." Sandra said softly with a sigh as she looked in the distance. "We can only pray that he will come home to us soon alive and safe." She took in and let out a deep breath. "But tomorrow is an important day for you. You can at least try and be happy."_

_Robert forced a small smile to appear. "I will, mom," was all he said._

Hogan, moving around on his bed, turned onto his side without waking, the pain medication still working.

_Somehow he had gotten through the entire ceremony easily, smiling when he was supposed to and looking happier than ever. But when he was alone, or at least certain he wasn't being watched, the tears threatened to roll down his cheeks. Several times already he found himself taking deep breaths and collecting himself in order to continue. He knew as the 'man' of the house he couldn't cry like a baby, but it was hard. But this was the life he was born into; the life of a military family. For his mother and father he would be strong and not show his true feelings; those he would keep buried. He would never let anybody see what he was really feeling._

_He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and looked around. It was his mother and she was beaming at him. Kissing the top of his head, she then smoothed his dark hair. "Your father would be so proud of you right now," she said softly so only he could hear. "But then again, he was always proud of you no matter what."_

_Looking up at his mother, all young Robert could do was smile despite his eyes brimming with unshed tears._

Hogan turned on his bed again as a small smile appeared, but still he wasn't aware he was smiling while continuing to sleep.

_Everybody was having a good time at the following reception held at the Hogan home. To young Robert he didn't know several of the people there for they had not been at the Bar Mitzvah. But they were family friends of his grandparents and of his mother so he didn't really mind. He received many gifts from these people: a pen set from one of his friends, a prayer shawl from his grandparents, his own copy of the Torah which was kept inside an 'ark' (2) from his Uncle Jacob. He also received war bonds from several people in multiples of $18.00. And he loved and was grateful for each one. But to him, the best present was from his father who he discovered, had selected it before he left to serve. Young Robert eagerly opened the small box as people watched. His face broke out in a wide smile as he gazed at the contents. Inside was a gold Star-of-David pendant on a matching chain along with a small gift card which read: 'To my son, Robert, on his proud day of becoming a man. All my love, your Dad.' _

_Young Robert couldn't stop the tears from rolling down his cheeks as he held the chain with it's glistening pendant on the end in his hand. He quickly undid the clasp and put it on around his neck swearing he would never take it off no matter what. He looked up into his mother's face showing it off proudly. She hugged him tightly against her; she knew in her heart that although her son loved all the gifts he had received the one from his father meant more than anything because it had come from his father. He hugged his mother as they both thought the same thing: maybe today would be a happy day after-all. _

* * *

Hogan awoke with a start and winced as his body protested against the sudden movement. He hurt all over. Leaning up on one elbow he massaged his forehead. He couldn't for the life of him figure out why he hurt like he did. Then a few seconds later he remembered.

Guthrie! He had pounded on him in a cell. The last thing Hogan recalled was Guthrie having his fist drawn back ready to hit him when something, or was it someone, stopped him.

"Mon Colonel?" said a low voice close by.

"LeBeau? Is that you?" Hogan asked trying to focus. Finally, he saw the little Frenchman sitting at his desk facing the bed, watching him.

"Oui, Colonel. How are you feeling?"

"Like the Sixth Panzer Brigade just ran over me. What happened? My mind's a bit foggy at the moment."

"How much do you remember?" asked LeBeau.

"Let's see…." Hogan said stifling a yawn as he struggled into a sitting position, his body protesting each movement. Finally, he had his feet on the floor. "…I remember Guthrie had me in a cell in the cooler and him coming to question me. I was handcuffed at the time. I guess he didn't like my answers or something because he started beating me. Everything's kind of fuzzy from then on."

"Guthrie was preparing to beat you with his fist when Klink stopped him. He got you out of that cell and had Sergeant Weber get Kinch and Sergeant Wilson."

"Wait. Our Klink? Bald head? Monocle? That Klink? _He_ stopped Guthrie?"

LeBeau grinned. "Oui, Colonel. That Klink. Weber told us later he threatened to set General Burkhalter and Major Hochstetter on him if he didn't release you immediately."

Hogan chuckled. "Well, what do you know. Who'd think the old Iron Eagle had it in him?" He started to get up but staggered and fell back onto the bed in a sitting position.

_Okay, Hogan. That wasn't too smart. Let's try this again more slowly this time._ Hogan slowly started to rise, and with LeBeau's help, managed to get to his feet. He then waved the Frenchman away as he tried standing on his own.

"You really should stay in bed, Colonel. Wilson said you should rest. He managed to get you out of evening roll call with Klink."

"Roll call?" Hogan checked his watch. It was 1700 hours. "It's five p.m.?" he said in amazement. "How long was I asleep?"

"Nearly six hours."

Just then Hogan heard his stomach rumble. "LeBeau, how soon before dinner? I didn't have breakfast or lunch and I'm starved."

LeBeau sighed. "Not for another hour and-a-half. But I can fix you a sandwich to tide you over. And there is still some coffee left."

"Sounds good." Hogan stiffly started to walk to the door and LeBeau reached out to help him. But Hogan shook him off; he wanted to do it himself. It was important to him and the Frenchman knew it. As he grabbed the doorknob he glanced back at LeBeau. "Just out of curiosity, LeBeau. What are you doing in here? I mean, it's not like I was in danger of dying and needed a babysitter or anything."

LeBeau shrugged. "I know, Colonel. But I wanted to do it. I had to see for myself that you were all right, and thought someone should stay and keep watch in case you needed something."

Hogan found he could only shake his head as he turned the doorknob. As he did so, he fingered the Star-of-David hanging around his neck and smiled as he thought back momentarily to the day he received it from the man who meant more to him than anybody in the entire world other than his mother. His eyes misted over. LeBeau noticed.

"Something wrong, mon Colonel?" he asked, worried.

"No, LeBeau," Hogan said. "I was just recalling the day I received this…." he lifted the pendant out from inside his shirt. "…and the man who gave it to me even though he wasn't there to give it to me in person." He tucked it back inside his shirt as he opened the door and slowly entered the common room with LeBeau behind him, keeping a wary eye on his commanding officer. Newkirk, Carter and Kinch were all seated at the table playing gin when they heard the door to Hogan's quarters open and saw their commander appear. Carter quickly got to his feet, snatched Hogan's coffee cup from the table and filled it with the warm left over coffee and handed it to Hogan who gratefully accepted it as he slowly sat down. He took a drink of the coffee and smiled contentedly.

"Thanks, Carter," Hogan said. Then, he looked between Kinch and Newkirk. "Who's with the von Herwarths?"

"Olsen's with them, sir," said Kinch. "How do you feel, Colonel?"

Hogan took another drink of coffee. "I've felt better, believe me. Kinch, did you speak with London and give them the info I asked you to earlier?"

"Yes, sir." Kinch removed the small notebook from inside his jacket pocket and flipped it open. "London wasn't crazy about von Herwarth not having the journal with him, nor were they crazy about him issuing ultimatums. But because of the info he's supposedly got in that journal, they agreed to his demand. They said because of Mrs. von Herwarth's condition, they will send a plane for her in forty-eight hours. We're to have her at the usual rendezvous place for the pick-up at 2100 hours."

"Okay. Kinch, get in touch with the underground. Twenty-four hours before the plane is due, you and Carter will escort Mrs. von Herwarth to the usual rendezvous place and hand her over to the underground. They can then hide her and escort her the following night to the secret airfield. Once we have confirmation she's been picked up by the plane and is en-route to London, I'll have von Herwarth take me to where he's hidden the journal. Any questions?"

"Sir, Carter and I can escort her to the airfield," Kinch pointed out tucking the notebook back in his pocket.

Hogan shook his head. "No way. With Guthrie around, I don't want to take a chance of having you guys outside this camp any longer than necessary." He started to scratch his cheek and felt the cut. "Where did I get a cut on my cheek from?" He glanced at his men as LeBeau placed a plate with a sandwich in front of Hogan.

"That cut was courtesy of Guthrie's belt, Colonel," LeBeau said. "But not to worry. Wilson said it would go away and not leave a permanent scar." The Frenchman knew the Colonel was proud of his good looks.

"Wilson said he'd be back later to check on you," Carter chimed in.

"I must remember to thank Guthrie for this," Hogan said just before taking a bite of his sandwich. After chewing and swallowing he looked over at LeBeau. "This tastes like beef."

"It is, mon Colonel," LeBeau said with a smile sitting down with both arms on the table.

"I'm not even going to ask where it came from. To quote Schultz, I know nothing." He took another bite.

Newkirk took a sip of his coffee. "Gov'nor, what about Guthrie? Seems to me he went overboard today by assaulting you. And for someone who's suppose to be on our side…" he didn't finish.

"I know, and I've been thinking about that. If I had doubts about Guthrie before, I have even more now. I realize an underground operative from time to time has to do things that are unpleasant to maintain his or her cover and avoid suspicion like our friend, Morrison. But what Guthrie did went far beyond that."(3)

"So what are we gonna do about 'im, boy, I mean, sir?" asked Carter.

Hogan let out a deep breath. "Carter, when I go with von Herwarth to pick up the journal, we're going to get rid of Guthrie at the same time and use von Herwarth to do it."

* * *

(1) According to Judaism 101, a Jewish boy automatically becomes a bar mitzvah at the age of 13. A ceremony is not necessary to confer these rights and obligations however. Bar Mitzvah is the age when a person is held responsible for his moral and religious duties and his father, at this service, traditionally recites the blessing thanking God for removing the burden of being responsible for the son's sins.

(2) These were typical gifts given to the celebrant at the reception following the service. The 'ark' is a box.

(3) Robert J. Morrison aka Major Hans Teppel is from Bad Day in Berlin, Season four.


	12. Chapter 12The Mystery Continues

**Chapter 12---The Mystery Continues**

LeBeau, having just finished the dinner dishes, was putting them away when the door to barracks two opened and Major Guthrie strode inside, closing it behind him. The minute he entered it became so quiet one could almost hear a pin drop; in fact, the silence was deafening. Every pair of eyes were on him. Ignoring the prisoners, Guthrie looked around the barracks until he found the man he sought.

LeBeau, standing near the sink, glanced over at Carter. "Hey, Andre, see what happens when you don't lock the door? All sort of things wander in."

Guthrie simply stared at the small Corporal whose own eyes never left the Major's.

Kinch, Carter, and Newkirk were all seated at the commons table with the trio playing gin and Hogan, holding a cup of coffee with one foot on a bench, watching. Each man stopped what he was doing and glared at the intruder with all the hatred they could muster. Ignoring the stares, Guthrie approached Hogan. As he drew close, Carter, Kinch and Newkirk all jumped immediately to their feet and positioned themselves between the Major and their commander. LeBeau hurried over and joined them. Guthrie paused to take in the scene.

"I wouldn't take another step, Major," Newkirk said menacingly.

"Filthy Bosche!" spat LeBeau.

"I'd turn around and leave if I were you, Major," Kinch said his eyes and face flashing dangerously.

"You're not welcome or wanted here," Carter added.

Guthrie clasped his hands behind his back, waiting. "Colonel Hogan, I wish to speak with you privately if I may."

Hogan remained as he was, and took a drink of coffee not looking at the Major. "You and I have nothing to discuss, Major," he said.

"But we do, Colonel. I'm afraid I must explain my earlier actions." He took a step forward.

Newkirk held up a hand. "I wouldn't if I were you, mate," he said coldly. "After what you've done, you're bloody crazy if you think we're gonna let you anywhere near the Gov'nor."

Hogan, letting out a deep breath, finally looked over at Guthrie. "I'm afraid whatever you have to say to me you'll have to say from where you are. See, my men are a bit protective of their commanding officer, Major." He made no attempt to have his men stand down; not because he didn't want to, but because he wasn't up to tangling with Guthrie again so soon and his men knew it. Besides, Hogan could tell they were determined to keep the two men apart no matter what.

Guthrie let out a deep breath as well. "Very well. I must apologize for overstepping my bounds with you in the cooler earlier. I regret being so rough with you for that was not my intention. I have an image with the Gestapo that I must protect. As I told you earlier, it would look suspicious if I spent time here and did not interrogate you at all. And I'm sure you're aware the Gestapo can be rather, how would you say, creative with their interrogation."

Hogan's face was unreadable. "Tell me, Major," he said, "How far would you have gone with your so-called creative interrogation if Klink hadn't intervened?"

Guthrie looked pained. "I would like to believe I wouldn't have hurt you. Please believe me and accept my apology. I was being truthful when I told you I need your help finding von Herwarth and the journal."

"And just why should I help you now?" asked Hogan.

Guthrie sighed. "Colonel, I will find von Herwarth with or without your help. But it would be much easier with your help. Surely there must be someway I can prove to you how much I regret what happened."

"Yeah," Hogan said with a lopsided grin. "You can slither back under the rock from which you came."

Furious, LeBeau took a step forward. "I'm ashamed to call you a Frenchman!" he hissed.

"Calm down, Louie," Hogan said putting his foot on the floor and putting a hand on the Frenchman's shoulder. LeBeau was clenching and unclenching his fists in anger. Hogan's other hand rested on Newkirk's shoulder when the Englander punched his palm with a fist. "Newkirk, settle down." He looked at Guthrie. "Major, I think it's better if you leave this barracks before something happens one of us might regret."

Whatever Guthrie was thinking his face didn't reveal anything; yet there was something in his eyes that sent a shiver through Hogan. He stared hard at the American officer. "Very well, Colonel," he said with a sneer. "But we are not finished yet. You will help me I promise you." Then, he abruptly turned and stormed out of the barracks, slamming the door shut behind him.

Sighing, Hogan collapsed onto the bench as his team sat down around him.

"Ruddy bastard!" Newkirk exclaimed. He looked at his commanding officer. "You all right, Colonel?"

"I'm okay," Hogan said massaging his forehead with his fingers.

"What do you think he meant, Colonel, when he said you will help him?" LeBeau was nervous.

"Sounds like a threat to me, sir," added Kinch, worried.

"The Major will soon learn I don't respond to threats," said Hogan with a steady voice. "But I'll say one thing, he's rapidly not winning any popularity contests with me. Kinch, get on the horn to the underground. Find out when tomorrow night they can pick up Mrs. von Herwarth."

"Yes, sir," Kinch replied getting to his feet heading for the double bunk; he slapped the hidden mechanism.

"And I want to have a little chat with her husband. I think it's time we got some answers. Gentlemen, if you'll follow me." Hogan said. Then followed by Carter, LeBeau and Newkirk, the Colonel headed for the open tunnel entrance. "Baker, watch the door in case our not so favorite Gestapo Major returns."

"Yes, sir," said Baker as he hopped off his bunk, cracked open the door and stood watch.

* * *

Guthrie talked to himself as he stormed back to the guest quarters. That smug, arrogant bastard of a Colonel; how dare he refuse him! Walking up the steps of the guest cottage and through the door, Guthrie slammed it behind him and turned on the lights. Apparently this was going to be more difficult than he thought. Walking into the bedroom he turned on the lamp beside the bed. Kneeling down, he reached under the bed and pulled out an attaché case, then sat on the edge of the bed and opened it. He pulled out two bulky file folders: one was marked: COLONEL ROBERT E. HOGAN; the other: VON HERWARTH, and laid them both on the bed followed by the folders of the other Jewish prisoners. Picking up the one with Hogan's name on it he opened it and spread its contents on the bed. His eyes fell on the 3x5 black and white held in place with a paperclip. Removing it, gazed at the smiling face looking back at him and smirked.

"Unfortunately, Colonel, I need your help with von Herwarth," he said studying the photo. "The underground said you were very suspicious, intelligent, and cunning and they were right. But I cannot succeed without your help; and you will help me. I promise you that. But I need to get inside your head, Colonel; to think as you think; to know what you know. I need to be one with you." He slipped the photo back under the paperclip and began going through the contents of the file. _There has to be something here I can use to make Hogan see things my way. There just has to be._

His thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of the telephone. Picking up the receiver he put it to his ear. "Major Guthrie." His body suddenly straightened. "Guten Abend, sir. I am well, danke. And yourself? Gut." He sighed wearily as he listened to his superior's ramblings. "Not yet, sir. We had a meeting scheduled with von Herwarth last night but he didn't show. I understand sir that the longer it takes to find him…. Jawohl. I will do whatever I have to, sir, to retrieve the journal. Nein. Colonel Hogan is proving to be more difficult to convince. He is a very suspicious man, and I'm afraid I went a bit overboard earlier today with my questioning of him, and now he is even more suspicious than before. Jawohl, I realize we need his help to recover the journal. Nein, sir, if I use it now there is no way he will _ever _trust me after that. And sir, I'm not quite ready to use it as I still may be able to convince him without it. But I will not hesitate if I have no other choice. Danke. Auf wiedersehen. Heil Hitler." He hung up the receiver, picked up the attaché case again and removed a small rectangular box. Opening the box he gazed uncomfortably at its contents.

* * *

Hogan and the others found von Herwarth sitting alone in a chair in one of the tunnels reading a magazine. He looked up when he heard footsteps surprised to see the American Colonel standing before him, a serious look on his face. Putting down the magazine he got to his feet.

"Where is your wife, von Herwarth?" Hogan asked looking around.

"She is in another tunnel resting. She was feeling tired so I suggested she get some sleep."

"Good. By the way, just so you know. London agreed to your demand. You wife will be leaving here tomorrow night and will be picked up by plane the following night."

Von Herwarth, with closed eyes, let out a deep sigh and smiled faintly. Opening them again, he noticed Hogan's eyes were narrowed and his face looked serious; he also noticed a discoloration on one of the Colonel's cheeks. "Colonel Hogan, what's happened? It seems you've been hurt."

Hogan glanced around at his men. "That's putting it mildly," he said. "I spent the better part of the day being a punching bag for our Major Guthrie. Now, I am not in the mood for anymore games and want some answers."

"Colonel Hogan, I told you I will not give you the journal until…"

"Colonel, let me talk with 'im," Newkirk spoke up punching his left palm with a fist. "I'll get you the answers you want."

"It won't be necessary, Newkirk. I can handle things. Look, von Herwarth, my men will tell you I don't like being dictated to by the people we help. And I especially don't like having my chain jerked like you're doing. So let's cut out the fun and games, and suppose you tell me what's going on and exactly why you have to get out of Germany. After all, your uncle is an important German diplomat. How come with that sort of connection you have to get out of Germany and what is so important in that journal of yours?"

Von Herwarth seemed to be debating with himself hoping that the American would let things go, but he quickly dismissed that thought when he saw Hogan's dark eyes boring into him. "Look, Colonel…." he began.

Hogan, tired, aching, and already irritable from his recent encounter with Guthrie, was becoming angry. He jabbed a forefinger into the man's chest. "No, _you_ look, von Herwarth. You either start talking, or after we get your wife out of Germany, you're on your own." He glanced at his watch. "You've got one minute."

Von Herwarth rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Colonel Hogan I can't tell you…"

"Fifty seconds," Hogan kept an eye on his watch.

"Please, Colonel. As a Jew you should understand why I can't."

"Forty seconds."

"Please don't do this. They'll kill me if they catch me! Besides, you said London agreed to my request. If you abandon me what will they say?"

"I'll come up with something. Thirty seconds."

"Colonel, I'm begging you. Do not do this! Please! I need your help! Your organization is my only hope. I'm a dead man otherwise."

"Fifteen seconds. Better make up your mind what it's going to be, von Herwarth. Ten seconds."

Staring up at the ceiling of the tunnel, von Herwarth let out a deep breath of weariness. With a look of defeat he faced Hogan. "All right, I'll tell you everything as to why I must leave Germany."

Hogan looked at the forlorn man. "You just got in under the wire; four seconds left." He pulled over a chair and sat down, motioning for his men to find places to sit down. Once everybody was seated, von Herwarth sank back into his chair and hung his head for a moment before he looked up with pain in his eyes.

* * *

Guthrie had been pacing the bedroom for nearly an hour after receiving the telephone call from his superior. As soon as he had hung up the phone, he thoroughly went through Hogan's file for something, anything, that would give him an alternative to having to use what was in the rectangular box. But he had found nothing; absolutely nothing. At least nothing new anyway. He stopped pacing long enough and stared at the box sitting on the bed. He wasn't eager to use it's contents at all, least of all on Hogan. He had seen what happened after it was used on two other people and the effects would not be pleasant to witness nor suffer. But it seemed he might not have a choice if he couldn't convince the American to work with him somehow. His superior had ordered him to use the contents on Hogan now because it would make the American eager to help Guthrie catch von Herwarth and find the journal, but had agreed to let Guthrie try just a bit longer to gain the American's trust. But Guthrie knew it's contents were only for a last resort if all else failed. And so far everything had failed.

Picking up the box again he opened it, stared at the contents and sighed. There was no doubt what was in the box would work. Closing the box he put it back down on the bed and rubbed the back of his neck. _There has to be another way other than this. There just has to be. There must be something I've overlooked with you, Hogan. But what?_ _I've beaten you, locked up two guards whom I suspect look the other way where you're concerned, I've released one of your men as a show of good faith, I've even locked up the other Jewish prisoners in this camp and still you…. _A sudden smirk appeared as Guthrie as he snapped his fingers. He quickly went through the folders on the bed until he found the one he was looking for. Snatching it up he opened it until he found what he was looking for. As his eyes scanned the information he realized he hadn't tried everything. _This young man will do quite nicely and I must make certain Colonel Hogan finds out about my impending visit to one of his men._


	13. Chapter 13Werner von Herwarth's Story

**Chapter 13---Werner von Herwarth's Story**

"I don't know where to begin, Colonel Hogan," von Herwarth said softly looking the American in the eyes directly.

"The beginning's always a nice place," Hogan quipped with folded arms. Then he became serious. "I've heard of your uncle, and he's considered a second degree Mischling because he has only one Jewish grandparent if memory serves."

Von Herwarth smiled grimly. "Your memory serves you well, Colonel. Yes, my uncle Hans is a second degree Mischling. His wife had one Jewish grandparent, but his wife did not practice Judaism nor did she follow her Jewish upbringing. Instead, she followed the religion of her husband. But it is after that where things get, as you Americans say, muddled?"

"That's what we say all right," Carter chuckled. He closed his mouth immediately seeing Hogan's face. "Sorry, sir."

"Go on," Hogan urged the man.

"My father, Klaus von Herwarth was also a second degree Mischling, but what the Nazis did not know was that my father secretly married a woman of the Jewish faith who had Jewish grandparents who practiced Judaism faithfully as did my mother. I was raised according to the Jewish faith as will our child when it is born. You must understand Hitler's edict that anybody is considered a Jew if, according to German law, he or she has three Jewish grandparents, or is married to a Jewish person, or has one Jewish parent. I had the spouse, a Jewish parent and practiced Judaism."

"But didn't that bring suspicion to your uncle the diplomat?" asked Hogan.

"A little bit, in the beginning. But I will come to that in a bit. Everything was fine for awhile. Nobody suspected anything and Christina and I were extremely discreet when it came to celebrating the Jewish holidays. But then, one day, we were seen leaving a suspected place for Jewish worship by someone who reported what they saw. Next thing we knew, the Gestapo broke into our home and arrested my parents and Christina's grandparents. My father was a German. But as soon as it became known he was married to a Jewish woman, he became a first degree Mischling and was treated as such and subject to the same persecution and restrictive laws. My mother was able to keep her citizenship but eventually, her rights were taken away. Fortunately, Christina and I were not home at the time or we would have been arrested as well. A neighbor of ours spotted us approaching and warned us about the Gestapo in our home and offered to hide us until they had gone. I asked them to hide Christina because we suspected she was pregnant and I did not want those animals to put their hands on her. I asked my neighbor to hide her while I turned myself into the Gestapo. Also, by being German and married to a woman of the Jewish faith, I became a Mischling of the first degree and considered Jewish and subject to the same persecution."

"Blimey," Newkirk interjected. "Why the bloody hell didn't you hide with your wife? You said your neighbor was willin' to hide you both."

"My question exactly," Kinch said with folded arms. "Weren't you afraid they would search for your wife by you turning yourself in?"

Von Herwarth sighed wearily. "I could only think of Christina and the child she was carrying. That was all that mattered. I was hoping that if I turned myself into the Gestapo they would stop looking for her and leave her alone. As soon as I told them my name and that I lived there they arrested me on the spot. And that was only the beginning of my troubles."

"Why?" asked LeBeau. "What happened? I mean, it's obvious they didn't shoot you because you are here."

Von Herwarth smiled grimly. "Ja, I am here." For a moment he bowed his head and shook it. He took a moment to compose himself before he looked up again and took a deep breath. "As I said, they immediately arrested me along with my parents and Christina's grandparents. As soon as they found out who my uncle was they immediately investigated him and for awhile I thought uncle Hans was going to be arrested as well, and that would have been detrimental to the Allied cause as he was supplying them with information. But they could not tie him to anything and decided he was not responsible for what his brother was doing and as a second degree Mischling, he had a German blood certificate declaring him and his wife deutschblutig or of German blood. He and his wife were exempt from most of Hitler's racial laws."(1)

"That was fortunate for our side," Hogan remarked. "Your uncle supplied our side with valuable information both before and during this war. What happened next?"

Von Herwarth chuckled. "I thought I was going to be shot. So, as I sat in a cell waiting to die, imagine my surprise when a Gestapo officer and several guards came into my cell and told me I had volunteered to fight for the Fatherland to prove my loyalty to Germany."

"Bloody charming," Newkirk muttered.

"Of course I refused. Told them I did not believe in Hitler's policies and refused. That's when they told me if I refused, my wife's grandparents, my parents, and my wife who had been recently arrested would be sent to labor camps. But if I fought for the Fatherland, they would be safe from harm, and I had one minute to decide." He hung his head. "I couldn't believe they had my Christina, so, I agreed to serve the Fatherland and to fight for Germany."

"Of course they lied to you about having your wife, didn't they?" asked Hogan.

"Ja," von Herwarth said. "But I did not know this at the time. I couldn't take the chance. Not in her condition. They forcibly removed me from the cell and had me transported to the induction center. Before the day was ended I was officially in the German Army."

"How did you find out they didn't have you wife?" asked Newkirk.

"I was, along with several thousand other soldiers, boarding a train for somewhere when I spotted her in the crowd waving to me attempting to get my attention. I motioned for her to wait as far away from the platform as she could get, and then after I boarded the train, I sneaked off the train through another car, ditched my weapon, helmet and knapsack, and found Christina who told me she had never been arrested. Then, the two of us ran as quickly as we could hoping we wouldn't be followed. Luck was with us because we weren't. We couldn't go back to our apartment as there were still Gestapo guards watching the place, so we went to the house of a friend who sympathized with us and gave us clothes to change into and some food and what little money she had. We then waited until night and made our way to my uncle Hans place. He had heard from a friend of my father what had happened and hid us in a small concealed room in his home. He told us Christina's grandparents had been executed as it was determined they were too old to work, and my parents were sent to a labor camp; which one he did not know."

Newkirk shook his head. "Bloody bastards!" he uttered angrily.

"We stayed for about a week as my uncle checked around to see how safe it was for us to travel and get out of Germany as there was no way we could stay. I hadn't yet been discovered missing from the train, but once I was I would be charged with desertion. It wasn't long before he found out the Gestapo was hunting for us everywhere and were arresting anybody we were friends with hoping to convince them to turn against us. There was no place we could go. Then my uncle made contact with the underground and spoke with somebody there who said they could put us in contact with someone named Papa Bear who could get out of Germany. Everything was set for the night your men met us. But before we left my uncle's home, he gave me a journal and told me to get it to you as you would know what to do with it. I did read some of what was in it and it shook me to the core. My uncle also contacted London who said they wanted this journal immediately."

Hogan got up and hooking his thumbs in his side pockets of his leather jacket, slowly began to pace. He suddenly stopped and studied von Herwarth. "You said you read some of what was in the journal. Can you at least give me some idea what's in it?"

Von Herwarth bowed his head and sadly shook it. "I would rather not, Colonel. It's not that I don't want to…" he raised his head. "…but it contains things that no man or woman should ever see."

Hogan nodded his head and let out a deep breath. His men watched their commanding officer hesitant to interrupt him when he was thinking as they knew he was. Finally, after several minutes, Hogan stood in front of von Herwarth. "Is there any possibility this Major Guthrie could be pursuing you and your wife?"

Von Herwarth, shaking his head, shrugged his shoulders. "I can't say for sure, Colonel. But it is entirely possible. I know the Gestapo has been after me probably since it was discovered I escaped from the troop train after being forced to join the German Army. At most, I am sought for desertion and the journal as an added bonus."

"The underground told us you were considered a first-degree Mischling," Hogan added.

"They did not have all the facts, Colonel. I am marked for death the moment they catch me as is Christina. At least the labor camps if not outright execution."

"I just have one question, sir," Carter asked raising his hand as if asking permission of a teacher.

"What is it young man?" asked von Herwarth.

"How could you agree to fight for Hitler? I mean, I know you wanted to protect your wife and all, but to fight for old crazy eyes? It seems to me, anyway, that being of the Jewish faith, you'd rather die than fight for Hitler."

"Carter," Hogan warned his young Sergeant. Carter met the Colonel's eyes.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I need to know how somebody of the Jewish faith could fight for Hitler instead of against him. I need to understand, sir."

"I'll explain it to you later, Carter," Hogan assured him. But Carter shook his head.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I need to hear it from von Herwarth. I want him to explain it to me. I mean, no matter what, I'd rather die than fight for Hitler. I'm positive anyone in this room would rather die than fight for old scramble brains." His eyes landed on von Herwarth who couldn't meet Carter's stare. Even Hogan found himself looking at their guest.

"Well, von Herwarth?" the Colonel asked gently.

The man sighed and met Carter's stare. "Have you ever been in love, young man?" he asked Carter. "I mean truly, wholly, completely and totally in love?"

Carter had to admit he hadn't. "But what has that got to…."

Von Herwarth held up a hand. "When you are totally and completely in love, young man, you will do anything to protect that person. And I mean anything." His eyes shifted to Hogan. "Ask your Colonel. I'm sure he understands what it means to love someone so much you would do anything to save that person." He noticed Hogan glance at him curiously. He had no way of knowing the Colonel was thinking of Tiger and what he would do if he was ever in this man's position.

Hogan always told himself he would rather die than fight for Germany. But what if they had Tiger in their clutches? Would he still feel that way? Would he be willing to sacrifice her life by saying no to the Nazis? He had never thought about it before. _It's back to column A or column B again with no other choice. Column A Tiger would die and so would I. And Column B I sell my soul to the Nazis to save Tiger who might die anyway._ With a groan Hogan pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I think that's enough for now, von Herwarth. I appreciate your honesty and telling us your story. But I suggest you get some rest." Hogan looked at his men. "Fellas, upstairs. We need to talk and go over one more time the plan for tomorrow night. I don't want any mistakes tomorrow night."

* * *

Back in the barracks again, Hogan poured himself a cup of luke warm coffee and took a drink. He hadn't spoken since they climbed back into the barracks, and Carter suspected the Colonel was upset with him. He slowly approached his commander.

"I'm sorry, Colonel. I didn't mean to upset you or anything. I mean, I wouldn't ever want to do anything to upset you or make you angry at me because you know how I can be…."

"It's okay, Carter," Hogan interjected. He really did not want to listen to one of Carter's long and endless speeches. "I'm not upset and I'm not angry. I'm just thinking."

"About what, Colonel?" asked Kinch.

Hogan turned and faced the men seated at the table looking up at him. Hogan put one foot on a bench. "About what would I or any of us do if we were in von Herwarth's position."

Newkirk lit a cigarette and took a drag. "I'll tell you one thing. I'd rather die than fight for Germany. There's nothin' anybody could do to make me fight for that fruitcake."

"Suppose they had your sister, Mavis as a prisoner," said LeBeau. "And they told you you either fight for the Third Reich or we kill her. Are you saying you would let her die?"

"Mavis wouldn't want me to sell meself to save her," Newkirk replied. "She always told me we sometimes have to make hard choices in life we may not want to make. And as much as I love her, she would understand me sayin' no to the Krauts. Besides, even if I said yes they'd probably still kill her anyway regardless." He took another drag.

"The Krauts are famous for not keeping their promises anyway," Kinch added.

"Boy, you got that right, Kinch," Carter chimed in. He looked up. "What d'you think, Colonel?"

"I don't know really," Hogan said. "It's a situation I hope I never find myself in where I'd have to make a terrible choice like that and have to choose. It would be a lose-lose situation."

"Isn't that the truth," Kinch added sensing Hogan was troubled. "You all right, sir?"

"I'm fine. Just thinking about tomorrow night." He drained his coffee cup. "Kinch, you and Carter will leave here at exactly 2000 hours with Mrs. von Herwarth and head where?"

"To the abandoned shoe store three miles outside of town," Kinch said.

"Right," Hogan said. "Newkirk, will we have a car from the motor pool ready for tomorrow night?"

"Yes, sir. It'll be parked in the woods a few yards from the emergency tunnel. I promised the guard fourteen cents a mile."

"Good. Now, Otto and Carl will meet you at the rendezvous place and take Mrs. von Herwarth and keep her hidden until the plane arrives and then get her to the secret airfield. They'll then contact us and let us know when she is en-route to London. And under no circumstances do I want you two to hang around. After you hand Mrs. Von Herwarth over to the underground, I want you both to come directly back here through the emergency tunnel. Got it?"

"Got it, sir," Carter said.

"Okay." Hogan checked his watch. "It's been a long day and we've got an even longer one tomorrow. So I suggest we all turn in and get some sleep. Goodnight."

With a chorus of 'goodnights' from his men following him, Hogan entered his small room, closing the door behind him. Switching on the small lamp, Hogan sat down at his desk; he had a work detail to prepare for tomorrow and besides, it would take his mind off of the story he had heard.

With a blank sheet of paper in front of him, Hogan grabbed a pen and then paused. He couldn't concentrate on the task at hand. He kept remembering his father.

* * *

_Young thirteen year old Robert and his family read everything they could find on the war while reading the infrequent letters they received. It seemed that Robert's father was among the first US troops to arrive in France. But that was in June, 1917 and this was now early February,1918. (2) There had been no letters received from his father in nearly a month and something told Robert something was wrong. Then, the unthinkable happened that explained the reason why they hadn't heard from him._

_Hearing the doorbell ring, young Robert raced to the door and opening it, saw the mailman standing there; he handed the young boy a telegram. Closing the door, Robert looked at the envelope and noticed it was from the US Army. He immediately turned and ran to the kitchen where his mother was busy preparing lunch for him and his siblings. He handed her the telegram and waited impatiently for her to open it. Finally, she did. Removing the envelope's contents her eyes quickly scanned the typed message. She suddenly put her hand to her mouth as the sobs came and the tears fell. Leaving the telegram on the table, she ran from the kitchen._

_Curious, young Robert picked up the telegram from Western Union and read the message. It read as followed:_

'_**The Secretary of War desires me to express his deep regret that your husband, Colonel Robert Michael Hogan, has been reported missing in action since the twenty-second of December, 1917, over Germany. If further details or other information are received, you will be promptly notified.' **_

_Robert was stunned. His father, missing in action. He felt something wet on his face and wiped it away only to have it replaced by more wetness. Still holding the telegram he ran throughout the house until he found his mother in the living room, sitting in a chair with her face buried in her hands, sobbing uncontrollably. Young Robert approached his mother and wrapped his arms around her, allowing her to bury her face in his small shoulder as he did his. The two of them continued to hold each other tightly as the tears fell over the man they both loved whose fate right now was unknown. He wanted to do something, anything, to find his father and bring him home safely. But at thirteen, there was nothing he could do but pray. And he would pray. He would pray more than he ever had before for his father's safe return. Oh how he hated the war and the United States' involvement in it. He didn't know what he would do if his father was gone for good. _

* * *

Hogan shook his head as he wiped his face, unaware he had been crying. He hadn't thought about that time in his life in a long time_. _Closing his eyes, he pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew why he suddenly thought of his father being shot down in 1917. Then, with a deep sigh, he again picked up his pen and began to make out the work detail assignment.

* * *

(1)German blood certificates were provided by Hitler to those with partial Jewish heritage declaring them deutschblutig or of German blood. It began sometime after the Nuremberg Laws of 1935 and allowed exemption from most of Germany's race laws which laid the official grounds for the persecution of Jews. The Race Laws were comprised of two separate laws: The Law for the Protection of German Blood and German Honor and The Reich Citizenship Law.

(2)June 25, 1917, the first US troops began to arrive in France. They fought alongside the French and British allied forces in the last year of the war against Imperial German forces. For purposes of this story I had Hogan's father among the first US troops. Facts courtesy of Wikipedia.


	14. Chapter 14Saved Again

**Chapter 14---Saved Again**

Hogan wondered what Guthrie wanted with him now as he and Sergeant Weber walked across the compound towards the cooler. The Colonel recalled it had been right after morning roll call when Weber, after dismissing the men, approached him telling him the Gestapo Major wanted to see him right away in the cell in which Corporal Grossman was incarcerated. _What are you up to, Guthrie? What game are you playing now?_

"You seemed worried, Colonel," Weber said glancing at the American. "Is something wrong?"

"When the Gestapo's involved there's always something wrong," Hogan replied. "Do you have any idea what he wants to see me about?"

"Major Guthrie didn't say. All he told me was after roll call to bring you to Corporal Grossman's cell**. **That man scares me, Colonel Hogan. He makes Major Hochstetter look mild by comparison."

"He's not doing much for me either, Weber," the Colonel answered. "Believe me, this guy doesn't hold a candle to old Hochstetter."

"Do you have any idea how to help Sergeant Schultz and Corporal Langenscheidt yet?"

Hogan couldn't admit to Weber that he really hadn't given much thought to the plight of the two German guards because he was more concerned with the Jewish prisoners, so, he smiled grimly at the German. "Not yet," was all he could say. He followed Weber inside the building housing the jail cells. It didn't take long to come to the cell holding the young Corporal; Major Guthrie was standing nearby with hands clasped behind his back and a smirk on his face. Hogan stared at him as Weber unlocked the cell and held the door open allowing Hogan to enter. Closing the door behind Hogan, Weber looked mistrustfully at the Major before he walked away.

"How nice to see you again, Colonel Hogan," Guthrie sneered. Tilting his head, he looked at the healing cut on the American's face. "I'm pleased to see your face is healing. I was so concerned about that cut."

"Uh huh." Hogan then turned his attention to Grossman who sat on the bed with both legs drawn up and his arms wrapped tightly around his legs. His eyes revealed the fear he was feeling as well as the silent pleading with the Colonel to save him from whatever unspeakable horror he was about to face. Hogan's eyes shifted to Guthrie.

"You wanted me to come here, Major, and now I'm here. What do you want and what are you planning for Corporal Grossman?"

"Corporal Grossman and I are simply going to have a nice, pleasant chat. And I know how fond you are of quoting the Geneva Convention, so I thought you'd appreciate my having you come here and be present."

With narrowed eyes, Hogan studied the Major. Every time he thought he had him finally figured out, the Major did something that threw everything out of kilter again.

"There's just one thing I need to do before I can begin my questioning."

"And what's that?" asked a suspicious Hogan noticing Guthrie had closed the space between the two of them while they had talked.

"Just this." Guthrie whipped out his sidearm aiming it at Hogan's head. The action surprised the American as his eyes looked first at the weapon pointed at his head and then at Guthrie.

"If you're going to shoot me I suggest you go ahead and shoot me. But your boss, Major Hochstetter, might not appreciate you killing me."

"Oh I have no intention of killing you, Colonel. Far from it," Guthrie said reaching for and removing a set of handcuffs from his belt. He tossed them at Hogan. "I want you to clamp one end of those cuffs on your right wrist."

"And if I refuse?" Hogan asked innocently.

Guthrie removed the safety from his weapon and smirked. "Then I _will_ put a bullet in your head and tell your Kommandant you attacked me during my interrogation of Corporal Grossman and I was forced to shoot you."

"Just thought I'd ask," the Colonel muttered clamping one end of the handcuffs on his right wrist. "Now what?" he asked Guthrie sarcastically.

Tucking his weapon back in its holster, the Major grabbed Hogan's left wrist and linking the small chain between the cuffs around a bar of the cell, clamped the other cuff tightly on the American's left wrist. He then tugged on them to make sure they were tight-fitting.

"Just wanted to make sure you can't get loose, Colonel," he said smugly. "I do so hate my interrogations being interrupted." He found himself chuckling watching Hogan tug on the handcuffs unable to get loose. Guthrie turned and walked toward the young Corporal who raised his eyes as the Major got closer until he stood directly in front of the terrified young man. He noticed Grossman swallow hard and smirked.

* * *

Kinch, Carter, LeBeau and Newkirk were seated around the table eating breakfast and talking.

"I don't like it one bit, Kinch," Newkirk said just before stuffing a forkful of eggs into his mouth. "Whenever that bastard wants the Gov'nor I worry, especially after what happened the last time."

"I know, Peter," was the radioman's reply. "It worries me too. But we can't exactly go barging into the cooler. We're liable to get shot for our trouble."

"I agree with Pierre, mon ami," said LeBeau. "I do not trust the Bosche. I believe he would not hesitate to hurt the Colonel again. I say we should do something about it before he gets a chance."

"But what can we do?" asked Carter. "I mean, suppose the Colonel has everything under control and doesn't need us to come barging into the cooler and start trouble where there may be no trouble right now?"

"Well, now I know I'm worried," said Newkirk with a shake of his head.

"How so?" Kinch looked at his friend curiously.

"Carter's startin' to make sense to me."

Kinch chuckled for a moment and then became serious. "What bothers me the most is that he wanted the Colonel to come to the cooler to Corporal Grossman's cell. I've a bad feeling about the entire thing. My guess, he plans on using Grossman to get to Colonel Hogan." Kinch suddenly pushed his half-empty plate away and got to his feet. "Let's go," he said.

Glancing at each other, the others got to their feet as well. "Where are we going?" asked Carter.

"We're going to see Klink and find out what's going on, and if the Colonel or Corporal Grossman are in trouble hopefully get him to put a stop to it before either of them gets hurt."

* * *

Guthrie continued to stare at Grossman with his dark, hollowed out eyes. He noticed the Corporal seemed to wilt under his stare. "Are you afraid of me, Corporal?"

"Ye…ye…yes, sir," Grossman stammered nervously.

"Good. You should be. Now, Corporal Grossman, I want you to tell me all you know about Colonel Hogan's activities."

Grossman's eyes briefly looked at his commanding officer, then turned back to the Major. "Colonel Hogan is my commanding officer, Major. He's also the Senior POW officer here."

Guthrie smirked before he violently slapped Grossman across the face. "Wrong answer, Corporal. I already know that information. What I want…."

"Hey, keep your filthy hands off my men!" Hogan shouted jerking at the handcuffs trying to get loose. "According to the Geneva Convention…."

Guthrie turned. "I don't care about the Geneva Convention, Colonel. I suggest you not interrupt again or I might just forget that I need your assistance." He turned back to Grossman who was wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth. "Now, Corporal, let's start again, shall we? Tell me about Colonel Hogan's activities."

Grossman swallowed the lump in his throat. He knew something of the Colonel's operation and figured that was what the Major was after. But despite not knowing everything about the operation and having only been at Stalag 13 for three weeks, he knew enough to realize he would not only be signing Hogan's death warrant and those of everyone in barracks two if he told, but probably his own as well. His eyes met those of Hogan again.

"I'm afraid your Colonel can't help you, Corporal," Guthrie chuckled.

"Look at me, Corporal. Just name, rank and serial number only," Hogan reminded him. He could sense the terror in the young man and wished he could loan some of his own strength to the young man. He tugged again at the handcuffs; they were starting to cut into his flesh from being so tight.

Guthrie sighed. Turning, he walked over to where Hogan was and dealt him a vicious blow to his abdomen. If the Colonel had been able to double over he would have; but because of the handcuffs, all he could do was lean over and gasp as he tried to get his breath. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Grossman trembling. Hogan shook his head. "Name…rank…serial…number…only," he gasped.

"Colonel, I can't let him hurt you. I…I can't…"

Hogan shook his head as he started to straighten up. "No," was all he said.

Guthrie turned and walked back to the young Corporal. "You do what your Colonel told you and what you just saw is only a sample of what I will do to your commanding officer. But then again," he said, glancing over his shoulder and locking eyes with Hogan. "Perhaps you value your own life more than your Colonel's. I'll give you a minute to think about it." To further emphasize his point, Guthrie pulled his weapon from its holster and checked it making sure it was loaded and fully functional. It was.

* * *

Klink was sitting behind his desk, nervously chewing on the fingernail of his thumb when he heard knocking on his door. He immediately snatched up his pen and pretended to be signing the papers on his desk. "Come in," he announced.

The door opened and Kinch, followed by the others, walked in with Carter pulling the door closed behind them. The men saluted the Kommandant who returned it.

"What is this?" Klink asked looking puzzled.

Leaning forward with hands face-down on the desk, Kinch looked directly at the Kommandant. "Colonel, we suspect something is very wrong."

Klink still appeared puzzled. "What are you talking about Sergeant?"

"Major Guthrie, sir. He had Sergeant Weber bring Colonel Hogan to the cooler while he interrogates Corporal Grossman. After what happened the last time…." he didn't get to finish as he saw Klink's expression change. Kinch's eyes narrowed. "Kommandant, you knew about this, didn't you?"

Klink's eyes looked upward and nodded slowly. "Yes, I knew what Guthrie was going to do. He told me about it before he left. He said he wanted to interrogate Corporal Grossman and wanted Colonel Hogan there since he is the Senior officer of the prisoners." He clasped his hands together with elbows on the edge of his desk. He turned away from Kinch.

"And you're sitting there letting him do who knows what to Grossman and the Colonel?" hissed Newkirk, his temper starting to rise.

"I didn't _let _him do anything, Corporal," Klink responded slowly getting to his feet. He stared at the Englander. "And I suggest you watch your tone with me."

"Calm down, Newkirk," Kinch advised before looking back at Klink. "Kommandant, you know what Guthrie did to Colonel Hogan the last time. He could've killed him if you hadn't intervened. So this time you're just going to sit back and let him possibly kill two of your prisoners."

"Major Guthrie promised me he wouldn't lay a hand on either of them."

"And you believe that ruddy bastard?!" Newkirk's temper was now boiling over.

"I can't interfere with the Gestapo again. Major Guthrie already warned me the next time I did I would face arrest for interfering with a Gestapo interrogation."

"So to save your hide you're going to just sit there and allow Guthrie to possibly kill the Colonel and Corporal Grossman," Kinch said in an accusatory tone, his own anger building now. When Klink didn't respond, the radioman looked at his friends. "Let's go."

"Where are we going now?" asked Carter, worried.

"We're going to barge into the cooler and stop Guthrie before he does any harm," Kinch, his hand on the doorknob, glanced over his shoulder and glared at Klink. "Unless of course it's already too late." He opened the door.

"Wait!" Klink suddenly said. The men, standing in the doorway, paused and stared. They saw Klink grab his cap off his desk and walk towards them. "Let's go." The men allowed Klink to pass by and followed him out.

Once they were outside the Kommandantur and on the porch, Klink waved to the two guards posted. "Come with me," he ordered.

* * *

Grossman watched as Guthrie continued examining his weapon. Then, with a chuckle, he pointed the weapon at Hogan.

Grossman stood. "No! You can't do that! Colonel Hogan didn't do anything! Don't kill him!"

Guthrie then aimed his weapon at Grossman. "Perhaps I should aim it at you instead?" he said calmly. Grossman couldn't find his voice at the moment. "Now, tell me about Colonel Hogan's activities here at Stalag 13."

"I've already told you! He's the Senior officer here and my commanding officer. There's nothing else I can tell you about him. Please."

"Too bad," Guthrie said again pointing the gun at Hogan who was struggling to get free knowing he couldn't. "It's your fault Colonel Hogan will die." His finger tightened on the trigger. Hogan stiffened.

Suddenly two Luftwaffe guards appeared from around the corner with their rifles pointed at Guthrie. The Major glared as he saw Klink, followed by Kinch, LeBeau, Carter, Newkirk and Sergeant Weber come into view. They watched him put the safety back on his weapon and shove it angrily back into its holster.

"Major Guthrie, I cannot allow you to torture these men. You will release Colonel Hogan immediately. If you do not, I will have both Major Hochstetter and General Burkhalter here before the day is over."

Guthrie's face turned a deep shade of crimson as his lips curled back in a snarl. "Klink, you fool. I warned you after you interfered the last time. You go right ahead and contact General Burkhalter and Major Hochstetter. I think I shall contact the Fuhrer and explain how one very unimportant Kommandant is interfering with my mission."

Klink tensed and quickly felt his nerve disappearing. "You do what you have to, Major. But right now, you will release Colonel Hogan or else."

"Or else what, Klink?" Guthrie smirked. He saw Klink nod to the two guards who removed the safeties from their rifles. Letting out a deep breath, Guthrie took a key from his pocket and unlocked the handcuffs from Hogan's wrists.

Hogan, glaring at Guthrie, rubbed his tender wrists as he made his way to Grossman who was again sitting on the bunk. "Are you all right, Corporal?" he asked.

"Yes, sir," Grossman said in a barely audible voice. He looked up at Hogan with moist eyes. "Colonel, I…"

"It's all right, Corporal. It's over right now. Pull yourself together." Hogan looked around at Klink. "Kommandant, I request all my men be released from solitary immediately."

"Request granted," Klink glanced over his shoulder at Weber. "Sergeant Weber, you will release all the Jewish prisoners from solitary and have them return to their barracks."

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant," Weber replied saluting. He started to leave.

"One moment, Sergeant," Klink called out. Weber stopped and turned.

"Yes, Herr Kommandant?"

"After you release the prisoners, I want you to release Sergeant Schultz and have him resume his post as Sergeant-of-the-Guard and also release Corporal Langenscheidt as well. Dismissed."

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant," Weber said with a big smile on his face before he turned and hurried off.

Grinning, Hogan helped Grossman to his feet and both men made a wide berth around Guthrie who glared at Hogan with all the intense dislike he could muster. Hogan ignored him as he escorted the Corporal towards the cell door which Kinch held open for them.

"You all right, Colonel?" asked LeBeau, worry on his face.

"I'm fine, LeBeau. But I suggest Wilson check out Corporal Grossman before he returns to barracks four."

"He can also check out your wrists while he's at it, sir," Kinch added.

"I don't need to be checked out, Kinch. I said I'm fine."

"Begging the Colonel's pardon," Newkirk interjected. "But we got a quick glimpse of your wrists a few moments ago. They looked kinda raw to us, sir."

Hogan sighed. "Fine," he snapped. "Let's just get out of here." He suddenly looked over his shoulder at Klink. "Unless you need us to stay, Kommandant?" he asked sincerely.

Klink gave Hogan a weary faint smile. "That's all right, Hogan. You go look after your men. I can handle things on this end." Secretly, Klink knew he was in for it this time. At this moment, the Russian front looked like paradise.

Giving one last hard stare at Guthrie, Hogan followed his men out of the cooler and into the compound leaving Klink alone with Guthrie and the two guards.

Guthrie was livid. "Klink, you have interfered for the last time. Colonel Hogan made contact with von Herwarth and a meeting had been set up. But my pigeon never showed, and I believe Colonel Hogan knows why. I intend to get it out of him because I suspect he knows more than he's letting on."

"Major, first, I don't believe Colonel Hogan made contact with your pigeon as you put it. How could he? Second, even if by some chance he did, and your man didn't show, how is that Colonel Hogan's fault? Nobody can control when and if somebody shows up at a meeting and you know it. So unless you can prove to me beyond any doubt that Colonel Hogan has been in contact with your man, I suggest you leave him and the other prisoners alone."

"He told me he had made contact with him, Klink."

The Kommandant chuckled. "I think, Major, that Colonel Hogan was playing a trick on you. As I said, there is no way he could possibly have made contact with anybody outside this camp. It's impossible."

Guthrie glared at Klink in such a way as to make the Kommandant's blood run cold. "We shall see in the end who is playing a trick on whom, Klink. And trust me when I say I will enjoy proving the joke's on you. And when I do, all of you will suffer." He stormed past Klink who let him pass. He knew he should lock Guthrie up or at least contact Major Hochstetter or General Burkhalter. But Guthrie's promise to contact the Fuhrer made him shake in his boots as he slowly walked out of the cooler area.

* * *

Schultz sat forlornly on the bunk in the solitary cell with nothing but the walls and the bars to look at. A lonely figure, he had been locked up with nothing to do but think; think about why he and Corporal Langenscheidt had both been locked up along with six Jewish prisoners. _I am not Jewish nor do I have any Jewish family members, so _w_hat did I do? The Major never even asked me any questions. How could this have happened to me? What could I have done?_ Try as he might, Schultz couldn't come up with any possible reason except one. And that one reason was Colonel Hogan's monkey business. That had to be it! Somehow the Major knew about the goings on at Stalag 13 and suspected that he, Schultz, looked the other way many, many times.

Schultz figured he had two choices. One, he could reveal what he knew about Colonel Hogan and his men in which case they would all be shot by firing squad after 'rigorous' interrogation by the Gestapo; or, he could keep quiet in which case he himself could be shot by firing squad or sent to the Russian front. He liked Colonel Hogan and his men very much; he would even go so far as to call them his friends. To Schultz, the choice was obvious. _Don't worry, Colonel Hogan. No matter what Major Guthrie does to me, I will not tell him about your monkey business. I know nothing. Noth-ing. And I will stick to that even if it means my death._

Suddenly Schultz heard footsteps approaching and began to worry that it might finally be Major Guthrie coming to interrogate him at last. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he prepared himself for what was to come. His frown suddenly turned to a smile when he saw a smiling Sergeant Weber approach instead and unlock the cell door. Schultz got to his feet.

"Was ist los?" Schultz asked nervously.

"You're being released, Hans, by order of Kommandant Klink, and are to resume your duties as Sergeant-of-the Guard immediately. So is Corporal Langenscheidt."

"Danke," Schultz replied as he exited the cell. He then looked at Weber. "What about the Jewish prisoners?"

"They are being released as well. Colonel Hogan requested it and the Kommandant granted his request."

Schultz smiled a relieved smile. He also suspected Colonel Hogan either lived a very charmed life, or was the luckiest man on earth. And maybe, just maybe, some of the American's luck had spread to him this time.


	15. Chapter 15The Easy Part

****There is some derogatory language in this chapter because of the time period involved and this language unfortunately was used. I also want to thank Sue for her help with the research for this chapter.****

**Chapter 15---The Easy Part**

Before Hogan and his men returned to barracks two, the Colonel sent Carter to barracks twelve to get Wilson. The men followed their commander and Corporal Grossman inside.

"Colonel, I don't need to see Sergeant Wilson," Grossman said wearily.

"Humor me, Corporal," Hogan said pouring himself a cup of coffee. He took a drink and made a face after discovering the coffee was cold. LeBeau immediately grabbed the coffee pot from the pot-belly stove and after rinsing it out, filled it with fresh water from the sink and put it back on the stove. He looked around when the barracks door opened and Carter entered, followed by Wilson who was carrying his medical bag.

"Carter said somebody in barracks two needed my services, Colonel?" he asked looking at Hogan.

"Yeah, Joe. Major Guthrie struck Corporal Grossman here pretty hard across the face. I just want to make sure he's all right. You can use my quarters."

Sighing, Grossman got up and trudged towards Hogan's quarters with Wilson following closing the door behind him. Hogan rested a foot on the bench with his men sitting at the table. Hogan took another drink of cold coffee; his face was unreadable.

"Something wrong, sir?" asked Newkirk.

"I wish you guys had stayed out of it instead of going to Klink and then coming with him to the cooler. Somebody could've gotten hurt badly." Hogan knew his voice sounded harsher than he meant it to, and he didn't want his men to get the wrong idea. "But Corporal Grossman and I are both grateful. Thank you for what you fellas did."

"We did the only thing we could think of, Colonel," said LeBeau. "If that hadn't worked, we would have stormed the cooler to get you and Corporal Grossman out."

"I'm grateful it didn't come to that," replied Hogan. He turned at the sound of the door to his quarters opening, and saw Wilson and Grossman walking out.

"Well?" Hogan asked, removing his foot from the bench.

"He's fine, Colonel. Nothing serious." Wilson patted Grossman on the shoulder. "Just get some rest, Corporal."

"Yes, sir," Grossman replied. He then smiled at Hogan. "If it had been just me he was threatening I wouldn't have told him anything, Colonel. But when he threatened you I…" The Corporal stopped when Hogan put a hand on his shoulder.

"Corporal, our operation is more important than any one man in this camp. Remember that. Even if my life is threatened too many other lives depend on us. This operation can continue without me; just keep that in mind if you ever find yourself in a similar situation."

"But Colonel…."

"No buts Corporal."

"Yes, sir."

"Good. You'd better get back to your barracks."

"Yes, sir." Grossman saluted Hogan before he turned and left the barracks at the same time Sergeant Garlotti walked in. Hogan then noticed that Wilson was staring at him.

"Something I can do for you, Joe?" the Colonel asked innocently with raised eyebrows.

"You can let me examine your wrists, Colonel," Wilson said. Noticing the Colonel looking at him as if he had no idea what he was talking about, Wilson folded his arms. "Corporal Grossman told me about the handcuffs on your wrists being too tight." He motioned with his arm towards the Colonel's open door of his quarters. "After you, sir."

Hogan rolled his eyes, exasperated. "There's no need to examine me. I'm fine."

"I'll be the judge of that, Colonel. Now, we can do this in one of three ways. We can go to the privacy of your office, we can do it out here in the common room in front of everybody, or I can sedate you and examine your wrists. The choice is up to you, sir." Wilson's stance told Hogan the medic wasn't going to budge.

"You wouldn't dare," Hogan stated in his best authoritative tone.

"Try me," Wilson retorted with a wry grin.

Hogan shook his head, slightly annoyed. "Fine," he said. "Let's go into my quarters and get this over with. I have things to do." He headed into his quarters with Wilson following. The door closed behind them.

"Blimey, I've never seen the Colonel so angry," Newkirk commented.

"Neither have I," LeBeau agreed. "I'm just glad it's not at us."

Newkirk stuck a cigarette in his mouth. "I'll tell you one thing, mate" he said lighting the cigarette, "This Guthrie or Rochet or whatever he wants to call himself really stepped over the line this time. I guarantee you there's no way the Gov'nor's gonna believe anything he says now if he even did before this."

"One thing the Colonel is…." Kinch began folding his arms. "…is very protective of the men under his command."

Just then the barracks door opened causing the men to look around to see a weary Colonel Klink walk in. He closed the door.

"Can we help you with something, Kommandant?" asked Kinch.

"Where is Colonel Hogan, Sergeant Kinchloe?" Klink asked. The men noticed even his voice sounded just as tired as the Kommandant looked.

"He's in his quarters being examined by Sergeant Wilson, sir," LeBeau explained. He smiled . "Sir, we just want to say merci for saving the Colonel and Corporal Grossman from that maniac and for releasing the other prisoners."

Klink momentarily looked puzzled. "Merci? Oh, you're welcome. There's no need to thank me. I couldn't let that maniac, I mean Major Guthrie, torture Colonel Hogan and Corporal Grossman further."

It was then the door to Hogan's quarters opened and Wilson, followed by Hogan who still looked angry, emerged. They both saw Klink standing by the table.

"Kommandant," Wilson said with an amused grin.

"How is the Colonel?" asked LeBeau, worried.

"He's fine. His wrists are a bit raw, but they'll be all right." Wilson quietly left the barracks.

Hogan rested a foot on the bench and looked at Klink. "Kommandant, thank you for stopping Guthrie."

"You don't have to thank me, Hogan. I just wanted to see how you were. How is Corporal Grossman?"

"Grossman's fine, no damage done. What can we do for you, Kommandant?"

"I just wanted to check on the prisoners for what may be the last time," Klink said glumly as he slowly collapsed on the bench. Hogan and the men exchanged confused looks.

"Last time, sir?" asked Hogan with an arched eyebrow. "You going somewhere?"

"Maybe to the Russian front, I don't really know. It depends on what Major Guthrie does."

Hogan let out a deep breath hearing the name. "Start at the beginning, Kommandant."

"When I stopped Major Guthrie in the cooler earlier it was the second time I interfered with his uh, interrogations. He warned me after the first time not to interfere again. Then I stopped him this time in the cooler. He told me he was going to contact the Fuhrer about me interfering in a Gestapo investigation."

Hogan chuckled and then stopped when he saw Klink look up at him.

"I'm glad you find this so amusing, Hogan," Klink said, upset. "I'm possibly on my way to the Russian front or maybe being shot, and you're laughing."

"I'm sorry, Kommandant," said Hogan forcing himself not to smirk. "But Guthrie is jerking your chain."

"Jerking my chain? What are you saying?"

"What I'm saying, sir, is that there's no way Guthrie can contact old fruitcake," he noticed Klink's expression, "Sorry. He's only a Major. Good luck with him trying to make contact with the big boys. Now if he was Burkhalter I'd worry. But Guthrie, he's trying to scare you with empty threats, Kommandant."

Klink mulled over the American's words. "You mean he's just making threats he hopes I'll believe so I won't interfere anymore?"

Hogan, smiling, nodded his head. He saw Klink's expression change from one of panic to one of anger.

"You're right, Hogan. How dare he threaten Wilhelm Klink!" The Kommandant slowly stood up. "Nobody threatens Wilhelm Klink."

"Yes, sir," Hogan said with a smirk he could no longer hide. "How dare he threaten the Iron Eagle." He glanced at his men who were trying not to laugh. "I wouldn't worry about Guthrie, Kommandant. If he oversteps his bounds anymore all you have to do is contact General Burkhalter who will contact his good buddy Himmler, and that will be the end of one insignificant Gestapo Major."

Klink nodded in agreement with what Hogan said. "I'll show him nobody messes with Colonel Klink."

"I'm sure you will, Kommandant," Hogan remarked as he gently guided Klink towards the barracks door. "Don't let him scare you, sir. Just remember, his bark is worse than his bite." Hogan opened the door. "Thanks for stopping by, sir."

"Don't mention it, Hogan. I just wanted to make sure Major Guthrie didn't do any permanent damage to you or Corporal Grossman." He started out the door, paused, and turned around. "Oh Hogan, two more things. First, Major Guthrie seems to have it in for you for some reason. He says you told him you had been contacted by this von Herwarth fellow and a meeting had been set up. Is there any truth to that accusation, Hogan?"

The Colonel grinned like a Cheshire cat and laughed. "I was amazed how easily he bought that story, sir. Boy, those Gestapo Majors sure are gullible. Watch it around Guthrie, sir. I don't trust him. He's got a couple of screws loose. What's the other thing?"

"I will, Hogan. And I suggest you do the same. Oh, don't worry about the work detail right now. I don't want you outside the camp while the Major's here. You'd be at his mercy outside the wire."

"Whatever you say, Colonel."

Klink turned and walked away with Hogan closing the door behind him. With a sigh, he returned to the table where his men were still seated.

"Colonel, we still on for tonight?" asked Carter.

"We are, Carter," Hogan replied. He checked his watch. "When you and Kinch leave tonight, just keep alert and don't hang around. Come straight back here after you deliver Mrs. von Herwarth to the underground."

"Sure thing, Colonel," Kinch replied.

Newkirk let out a deep breath. "Colonel, what are we gonna do about this Guthrie character? I mean, like ole Klink said, he's got it in for you."

Hogan put a foot back on the bench and rested his arms on his thigh. "I hate to do this, but underground operative or not, we have to get rid of him."

* * *

Kinch and Carter, dressed in their 'blacks' were checking their weapons when Hogan appeared just outside the changing room. Von Herwarth and his wife were seated nearby watching.

"You guys ready?" Hogan asked looking at both men.

"As ready as we're going to be, boy, I mean Colonel," Carter said apologetically as he and Kinch stuck their pistols in the back of their waistbands. After checking his watch, Hogan glanced at Christina von Herwarth.

"It's time," he announced with a deep sigh. He stood back and turned his head away slightly as Christina and her husband stood and held each other tightly. It reminded him of the many times he had to say goodbye to Tiger when they had to part; he sighed. Kissing her husband passionately Christina then looked deep into his eyes. "Make sure you get to London," she said with eyes glistening. "Our child needs his or her father."

"I'll be there. I promise," von Herwarth told her with a squeeze of her hand. He then watched as she walked away with Carter and Kinch in the direction of the ladder leading to the tree stump. Von Herwarth sighed and collapsed onto the bench and hung his head. Hogan approached and stood in front of the man.

"She'll be all right," Hogan said gently. Von Herwarth raised his head and looked at the American. "We're experts in getting people out of Germany."

"So I've heard, Colonel," von Herwarth sighed sadly. "Colonel Hogan, I saw your face a few minutes ago when Christina and I were saying goodbye. There is someone in your life about whom you feel the same way, ja?"

Hogan, hooking his thumbs in the side pockets of his jacket, sighed. "There is," was all he said.

"Then you understand you never stop worrying until they are safe."

Hogan chewed his lower lip for a few seconds. "So true. Get some rest. As soon as we get confirmation your wife is en-route to London we'll let you know. Then, you and I are going to retrieve your journal."

"Thank you, Colonel Hogan." He watched as Hogan turned and walked back in the direction of the ladder leading upstairs and climbed up and into the barracks.

LeBeau and Newkirk were playing gin and looked up into Hogan's face as he poured himself a cup of coffee. He then stood facing the table and with one hand tapped the coffee cup. "I wish I felt better about Kinch and Carter going out tonight, especially with Guthrie prowling around the camp."

"They'll be all right, sir," Newkirk assured his commanding officer. They knew Hogan always worried when his men were outside the wire without him.

"Oui, mon Colonel. They wouldn't dare get into trouble and then have to face you when they get back."

Hogan chuckled as he took a drink of coffee. "I know, I know. But with Guthrie in camp nothing is assured. He could pop in here at any time having ordered Klink to hold a surprise roll call or inspection, and we'd be two men short. Try explaining that to Guthrie." He took another drink of coffee.

Hogan looked at his watch again out of habit. "I'll be in my quarters. Let me know when Kinch and Carter get back."

"Yes, sir," Newkirk replied as he laid down his cards on the table. "Gin."

Shaking his head, LeBeau groaned as he threw his cards on the table.

* * *

Alone in his office with the desk lamp on, Hogan began pacing back and forth. He _was_ worried about two of his men being out of camp right now; especially with Guthrie being as unpredictable as he was.

'_There is someone in your life about whom you feel the same way, ja?'_

Hogan stopped pacing and took a drink of coffee. He did feel the same way about Tiger that von Herwarth felt about his wife. He knew how it felt to have to part from her and worry about her just as he knew she did him. But the waiting and worrying also reminded him of another time in his life.

* * *

_It had been weeks since his mother had received the telegram informing her that her husband was missing in action. It didn't escape young Robert that his mother cried herself to sleep nightly just as he did. He tried to be as much comfort to her as he could, but at thirteen there was only so much he could do. He also helped out as much as he could with his brothers and sisters who were also acutely aware something was terribly wrong and had their mother in tears and depressed. Being the 'man' of the house was not an easy thing for a thirteen-year-old._

_Needing a break from worrying about his family, young Robert decided one warm, sunny day to take a walk, go to the park, and find his favorite spot to sit down and read. About ten blocks from his home was his favorite park. When he entered, he just walked around slowly kicking at the grass beneath his shoes. He wished his father was here with him and missed their many weekends when they would come to this same park and toss the football around, or play catch. They sometimes even just sat down and talked about life, growing up, and life as a military officer. There were so many questions young Robert had about what life as an Army officer was like and what was expected of an officer._

_As Hogan neared the tree under which he and his father usually sat down to have their talks, he noticed a young negro child sitting under his tree crying. Hogan wasn't sure but the youngster looked either the same age as he or a bit younger than him. Concerned, he approached the youngster and knelt in front of him. Looking up at him the youngster looked afraid of him._

"_Hi, my name's Robert Hogan. What's your name and how old are you?"_

_The youngster wiped his face and sniffled. "Jonathan. Jonathan Mitchell. I'm eleven," he said. "I haven't got anything else for you to take."_

_Hogan's eyes narrowed. "Why would I take anything from you? It wouldn't be right for me to take something that doesn't belong to me. Why? Did somebody take something from you?"_

_Jonathan nodded and pointed to a nearby group of three white boys about Hogan's age tossing a football around. "I accidentally wandered too far from my side of the park, and ran into them. They took my football and called me a bad name."_

_Hogan looked over at the trio. "Why did they do that?" he asked still watching them._

_Jonathan didn't answer which caused Hogan to look back at him. "Don't be afraid. You can tell me. Now tell me what happened?"_

"_The one in the red shirt called me a nigger and said niggers don't deserve to have a new football and he took it."_

_Hogan looked over at the boys again. "Oh he did, did he?" he said standing up. He handed Jonathan his book. "Watch this for me; I'll be right back." Hogan then marched over to where the trio was laughing. He immediately approached the boy in the red shirt whom he knew was named Billy, and didn't like particularly. "I understand you have something that doesn't belong to you," he said. "I suggest you hand it over so I can give it back to its rightful owner."_

_Billy was tossing the football in the air and catching it. He smirked. "And what are you going to do about it if I don't, Jew?"_

_Hogan balled his fists as the anger started building. He was aware that Negroes were segregated and he didn't agree with it at all. Also, he really didn't want to fight a boy who was a bit larger than him, but what he did to Jonathan was wrong in every way. He stood tall. "Just this," Hogan said as he drew back his fist and delivered a punch so quickly that Billy didn't have a chance to react before finding himself on his backside on the ground, stunned. He looked up at Hogan rubbing his jaw._

"_You hit me," he complained._

_Hogan didn't answer. Instead, he bent down to retrieve the football. But before he could pick it up, Billy pounced on him from behind. During the next few minutes fists flew as the two boys rolled around on the ground while the other two boys ran off. After nearly five minutes, Hogan had Billy pinned down on the ground; the bigger boy struggling._

"_Get off of me, Jew!" he shouted, wiggling. "Get off of me!"_

"_I'll get off of you," Hogan said in a voice that made Billy stop wiggling around and look at Hogan. "But I suggest you don't try anything. I'm also going to take back that football you stole from Jonathan and I suggest you leave him alone. If I hear of you bothering him again, I'll deck you again. Understand?"_

_Billy nodded figuring he'd best cut his losses. Hogan got to his feet and allowed Billy to get up. He wiped the blood from his nose and ran away. Watching him leave, Hogan reached down, picked up the football, and walked back to where he saw Jonathan still standing under the tree with a slight smile on his young face. Hogan handed him his football; Jonathan handed him his book._

"_Thanks, Robert," he said with a grin. "You were terrific. Nobody ever stood up for me before other than my parents." He then frowned as he examined his new friend. "Boy, your clothes are all dirty and your right eye is turning black."_

_Looking down at his clothes Hogan brushed himself off and then touched his right eye. A broad smile appeared. He was proud of this black eye because he had stood up for something he didn't like the moment he met Jonathan; and that was racial prejudice. He hated the fact that a person would be picked on because his skin was a different color. He swore to himself when he grew up and became a man, he would __**never**__ let anybody tell him who he could be friends with nor allow someone to be discriminated against just because of race or religion. He noticed Jonathan smiling at him._

"_Thanks again, Robert," Jonathan said excitedly before turning and running off._

* * *

Hogan massaged his forehead with his fingers. He hadn't thought about Jonathan in years, and wondered what he was doing and where he was now. He took in and let out a deep breath as he looked towards the heavens. "I kept my promise," he said softly. "And as long as I'm Senior POW officer here _nobody_ will _ever_ segregate my men because of race or religion."


	16. Chapter 16The Wait amd Memories

**Chapter 16---The Wait and Memories Continue **

Hogan continued pacing in his quarters well after his legs began to ache and he felt as if they would give way at any moment. He checked his watch. It had only been over an hour since Kinch and Carter had left. _C'mon, Rob. You're going to drive yourself crazy if you don't calm down. They haven't been gone that long._ He knew Kinch and Carter could take care of themselves; but they had a pregnant woman to care for as well, and with Guthrie in camp anything was liable to happen. It reminded Hogan of another long wait in his life at a time when his world was turned upside down again.

* * *

_It had been nearly two months of waiting; waiting for some word on his father. To young Robert, it was the longest period of his young life. With each passing day, the family hoped the following day would be the day news would come only to be disappointed yet again. Robert found the waiting unbearable; waiting was not something he did very well, and like his father, nor was he a very patient individual._

_Then one day after a third month was about to end, things were about to change with the ringing of the doorbell. Robert raced to the door followed by his younger brothers and sisters to find the mailman standing there holding a single envelope. To Robert, the mail carrier had an almost solemn look on his face as he handed the thirteen-year-old an envelope before turning and walking down the short steps before heading to the next house on his route. Hogan looked at the envelope; it was from the U.S. Army. _

"_Mom!" he shouted as he and his siblings raced into the kitchen where his mother was wiping her hands on a towel after finishing the dishes. Hearing her eldest call her, she met her children half-way when she noticed the envelope in Robert's hand. "It's a telegram from the Army," he said. Sandra took the telegram from her son and walked back into the kitchen where she slowly sat down at the kitchen table, the envelope held in trembling hands, staring at it. The children all gathered in front of her, waiting._

"_Aren't you going to open it, mom?" asked Sarah who, even at nine, had some idea that envelope might be about her father. In fact, only Robert at thirteen, and the twins John Robert and Katherine who were eleven, understood exactly what was happening, while Michael Thomas who was ten and his sister Sarah who was nine didn't understood anything that was happening except that something was keeping their father away from home. _

_Sandra ripped open the envelope and read the contents of the telegram silently:_

'_**Report just received through the International Red Cross states that your husband, Colonel Robert Michael Hogan, is a POW of the German Government. A Letter of Information will follow from the Provost Marshal General.'**_

_Sandra, pressing the paper to her chest, closed her eyes and let out a deep breath. The corners of her mouth turned upward ever so slightly._

"_Mom?" asked John Robert, concerned._

_Opening her eyes again, Sandra looked at her children with moist eyes. "Your father's alive," she said in a trembling voice. "He's alive but is a prisoner-of-war in Germany."_

"_What's a prisoner-of-war?" asked Sarah, confused. She had heard the term before but wasn't quite sure what it meant being the youngest._

_Robert looked at his sister. "That's when the soldiers of one country capture a soldier of another country and hold him against his will." He then faced his mother. "But dad's alive?"_

"_Yes. Your father is alive." As the tears started to roll down her cheeks, Sandra engulfed all five of her children in her arms tightly. "He's alive. He's alive," she kept repeating._

* * *

Hogan shook his head to clear his mind. _That was the worst day of my life back then or so I thought at the time._ But comparing the time he waited to know whether his father was alive or dead was up there with waiting for two of his men to return. He had that same helpless feeling now that he did then. _Why didn't I go with them?_ he asked himself letting out a deep breath staring up at the ceiling. He then rubbed the back of his neck as he paced. _You know damn well why you couldn't go, Rob. It's because of Guthrie. Damn him!_ Hogan remembered what Klink had said that he would be at the Major's mercy if he caught him outside the wire. But what if he caught Carter and Kinch outside the wire? That, to Hogan, would be even worse. He checked his watch again. It was now nearly ninety minutes since they had left. He was starting to worry. Getting to the meeting place and back shouldn't be taking this long.

_G-d, please let them have gotten Mrs. von Herwarth safely to the underground and return to camp safely. Please watch over them._ Hogan tightly gripped the Star-of-David in his hand.

* * *

_Later that same day, Robert sat on the front steps of his home with his chin resting on his knees and arms wrapped around his bent legs. He was staring at nothing in particular, just thinking. Thinking about what it actually meant to be a prisoner-of-war. He and his father had discussed what a prisoner-of-war was; so Robert was quite familiar with the term itself, but knowing what the term meant was completely different from knowing what it really __**meant**__ to be one. From what he understood, being a POW meant losing your freedom, not being able to do what you wanted when you wanted, being told what to do by someone and when to do it; but most importantly, being separated from those you love by people you didn't even know or have any contact with. He sighed wondering what he would do if he ever became a POW during wartime. He had no idea if he could handle it. He wondered how his father was handling things. Robert knew his father was a strong-minded, determined man who spoke his mind, and young Robert wondered how the Germans would deal with someone like that. A cold chill permeated his body just then as a horrible thought came to him. Suppose the Germans didn't like his father speaking his mind and refusing to accept being a prisoner-of-war. What would they do? From what he had learned about the German military, they did not care for Americans and mistreated them; and his father being an officer would only make things worse. He suspected the Germans would interrogate his father endlessly and mercilessly and that belief terrified him. Would his father survive the interrogation? Would they torture his father to get whatever information they wanted from him? He blinked away the tears that threatened to fall, determined to keep his feelings in check. He had sworn he would never let anyone know how or what he felt, but this was too much to deal with alone. He figured he would discuss what he was feeling with his uncle and maybe his grandfather. All he knew was that he had to believe his father would survive and come home to them; he just had to come back._

* * *

Hogan sighed as he stared at the ceiling again. "You did come back, dad. You made it back to us." His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door. "Come in," he said.

The door opened and Newkirk looked in. "Colonel, thought you'd like to know Kinch and Carter just got back."

Hogan let out a deep breath. "Thanks, Newkirk."

"Yes sir," the Englander replied starting to close the door, but suddenly paused; his eyes narrowing. "Gov'nor, you all right?"

Hogan allowed a small grin to appear. "I'm fine, Newkirk. Just thinking too much as usual. Part of the job description."

"Right, sir." Newkirk knew better than to pry. His commander was a very private man and would talk only when and if he was ready and not before. So, Newkirk pulled his head back and closed the door quietly. Alone again, Hogan looked skyward and smiled.

"Thank you," was all he said. Then with a smile, he tucked the Star-of-David back inside his shirt and exited his quarters.

* * *

LeBeau and Newkirk were seated at the table when the door to Hogan's quarters opened and he appeared.

"Kinch and Carter still below?" Hogan asked as he poured himself another cup of coffee.

"Oui, Colonel," LeBeau replied. "They should be up shortly."

It was seconds later that the bunk covering the hidden tunnel entrance in the barracks rattled upward and Carter climbed into the barracks. "Sorry we're late, Colonel. Kinch will be up in a few minutes," the young Sergeant explained. "He's explaining to von Herwarth about his wife being safely handed over to the underground."

Hogan nodded. "Any problems?"

"We ran into a Kraut patrol after we had handed Mrs. von Herwarth over to the underground, but fortunately they didn't see us. But they stopped to take a break right in front of where we had hidden the car and we had to wait for them to leave before we could move." He looked around as Kinch appeared from below. The radioman struck the hidden mechanism and the lower bunk rattled downward over the tunnel opening. He let out a deep breath.

"I guess Carter told you we had a small problem getting back here," Kinch said.

"Yeah, he told us," Hogan replied before taking a drink of coffee. "Sounds like both of you were lucky you weren't spotted by that patrol."

"You're right," Kinch said. "And that wasn't the worst of it."

Hogan's eyes narrowed as he, LeBeau and Newkirk exchanged looks before the trio looked at Kinch.

"What else happened?" the Colonel asked his radioman, concerned.

"When we got back, we noticed there were extra Luftwaffe patrols in the woods outside the camp. It was sheer luck we were able to make it down into the tunnel without being seen." It was then Kinch noticed the others turn their attention to the explosives expert, and were giving him odd looks.

"Why are you all looking at Carter like that?" Kinch asked.

Carter glanced at the radioman, embarrassed. "I hadn't gotten to that part yet."

"Oh. Sorry," Kinch said.

Hogan shook his head. "I'm just glad you guys made it back safely and that Mrs. von Herwarth is safely in the hands of the underground. How did von Herwarth take the news?"

"He seemed relieved everything went well when I told him," Kinch said.

Newkirk looked up at his commander. "Colonel, how come Klink didn't tell you about the extra patrols being out tonight? I mean, he didn't seem like he was hiding anything."

"Because I don't believe the extra patrols was Klink's idea," Hogan said with a sigh. "It was Guthrie's. I suspect Klink had no plans to increase the patrols outside the camp before Guthrie ordered him to or he would've warned me about it."

"What do you expect from a filthy Bosche?" asked LeBeau fighting to control his anger.

"That lousy Kraut bastard," Newkirk muttered.

Hogan took another drink of coffee. "My sentiments exactly," he said. "Hopefully these patrols won't interfere with the underground getting Mrs. von Herwarth to the airfield tomorrow night." He paused for a few minutes. "I may have to talk Klink into pulling those patrols before tomorrow night."

"Think you can convince him with Guthrie around, mon Colonel?"

"No. So I'll just do when Guthrie isn't around," Hogan replied with a smirk.

* * *

Guthrie was still awake in the guest quarters going over the file folders of the prisoners. He was still fuming over the Kommandant releasing the other Jewish prisoners as well as the two guards. But when he and Klink returned to the Kommandant's office, he had ordered Klink to have extra patrols outside the camp with the threat he would have Major Hochstetter arrive in the morning and inquired which would Klink rather have; dealing with Major Hochstetter or simply order extra patrols outside the camp? Klink, who had looked so bold when he got back to his office, wilted quickly at the mention of Hochstetter and ordered the patrols. Once that was done, Guthrie retired to the guest quarters.

It was all Hogan's fault as far as Guthrie was concerned. Hogan and that weakling Klink. And while he couldn't do anything about Klink, he could do something about Hogan. But what? He couldn't kill him because he needed him alive to catch von Herwarth. But, perhaps he could _convince_ him somehow. But how? Having gone through all the folders again, he had saved Hogan's folder for last. Looking through it for the third time, he suddenly smirked as his eyes caught sight of something. _How could I have missed this?_

It was then the telephone rang and Guthrie answered it suspecting who it was. "Guthrie," he said. "Yes, sir. No sir, Colonel Hogan still isn't agreeing to help me. In fact, the Kommandant here just released the Jewish prisoners I was holding in solitary. Sir, I did discover something in Colonel Hogan's file that I apparently overlooked earlier." He then proceeded to tell his superior as to what he had found in the American's file. "I agree sir but I'd rather not use it if I can avoid doing so. But, sir…." Suddenly Guthrie swallowed hard. "I understand, sir. If I can't do it you'll send somebody out here who will." He let out a deep breath. "Understood sir." Guthrie hung up the phone knowing he now had no choice in the matter.

He quickly snatched his attache case up from the floor and removed the rectangular box, laying the attache case on the bed. He opened the box and stared at the contents. _Well Colonel, I didn't want to use this on you, but seems I no longer have a choice in the matter. _Closing the case, Guthrie sat it on the night table; then put the file folders back in the attache case and sat it on the floor between the night table and the bed. He would use it tomorrow on Hogan, but first he had to not only get him alone, but make sure the American didn't know until the appropriate time that he was the one responsible.

* * *

Morning roll call came and went without incident with Schultz back as Sergeant-of-the-Guard. While the prisoners grumbled at having to fall out for roll call, they were secretly happy to have Schultz back. But there was a surprise at roll call; Major Guthrie was not present. After the men had been dismissed, Hogan decided to approach the Kommandant about the extra patrols.

"Kommandant?" Hogan asked before Klink could leave.

The Kommandant turned to the American. "Yes, Hogan. What is it?"

"What happened to Major Nightmare this morning?"

Klink shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea. All he told me was he wouldn't be present at roll call this morning, and that he'd be busy until this evening." He leaned closer to Hogan. "Frankly I think he's still upset with me for releasing everyone he'd locked up."

Hogan hooked his thumbs in the side pockets of his jacket. He became worried what Guthrie was up to that would keep him busy until evening; but he hid it from Klink. He smirked instead. "Always knew the Gestapo were a bunch of sore losers."

Klink sighed wearily despite having not been awake that long. "Hogan, I'm sure you didn't stop me just to talk about Major Guthrie. Now what is it you want?"

"I want to talk to you about the extra patrols you ordered last night for outside the camp, sir."

Klink stared at his American counterpart in surprise. "How did you know about the extra patrols, Hogan?" He eyed him suspiciously.

"I heard the guards talking about it, Kommandant," Hogan replied with a grin. "You know you can't keep a secret in here. This place is like a beauty parlor, sir. Gossip all the time. Now, about those patrols."

"They were Major Guthrie's idea. He ordered me to either have the extra patrols assigned outside the camp, or he would have Major Hochstetter come here this morning. The last thing I need, Hogan, is to have Major Hochstetter here as well as Major Guthrie."

Sighing, Hogan pursed his lips and shook his head. "Kommandant, that's the oldest trick in the Gestapo book of tricks. Guthrie's playing you again."

Klink's eyes narrowed. "Playing me again? What do you mean? You don't believe Major Guthrie would have Major Hochstetter come out here?"

"Are you kidding. Hochstetter outranks Guthrie. Besides, do you think for a minute Hochstetter would send somebody out here knowing he can't handle things on his own? That's like Hitler taking a guided tour of London; it isn't going to happen. Guthrie knows how you feel about Hochstetter and he used that to make sure you ordered the patrols." He chuckled. "And you fell for it hook, line and sinker, sir."

Klink looked embarrassed. "We'll see about that, Hogan. If Major Guthrie thinks he can threaten me again he's sadly mistaken. Effective immediately, the extra patrols will be canceled. I'll show him who's running Stalag 13."

Hogan feigned concern. "Better think it over before you decide, Kommandant."

Klink shook his fist at Hogan. "I don't have to think over anything. I'm in charge around here! The patrols will be canceled immediately." He abruptly turned and stormed away back in the direction of the Kommandantur leaving a smirking Hogan watching his receding back. His team gathered around him.

"That was a thing of beauty, Gov'nor," said Newkirk admiringly.

"Manifique, Colonel."

"Great going, Colonel," said Kinch.

Carter had a lopsided grin on his face. "Boy, Colonel. You sure know how to get to Klink."

Hogan wrapped his arms around himself. "Yeah, but what worries me is what Guthrie is up to that's going to keep him occupied until this evening. Kinch, I think it's time we plant a bug in the Major's guest quarters." He glanced over his shoulder. "Can you do it?"

"No sweat," Kinch replied. "When do you want it done?"

"Klink said Guthrie will be occupied until this evening. We'll wait and see if he leaves his quarters this evening. If he does, I want you to sneak into his quarters and plant a listening device."

"What's the purpose of the bug for, Colonel?" LeBeau asked.

Hogan glanced at him. "Hopefully this way we'll find out whether he's Gestapo or not. And if he's not, maybe we'll find out who he really is."

* * *

The remainder of the day was uneventful in terms of there was no sign of Guthrie at all. In fact, evening roll call had come and gone with no sign of the Major. Hogan decided now that it was dark to sneak out of the barracks and try to get Guthrie's attention. As he, Newkirk and Kinch left the barracks, Hogan advised them to keep out of sight and he would lure Guthrie out of the guest quarters and in the direction of the barracks; then, the two of them were to head for the guest quarters and plant the bug.

Hogan, keeping to the shadows, edged his way towards the guest quarters where Guthrie was staying. When he finally reached the guest quarters, Hogan was surprised to see all the lights were out and the interior dark. Hugging the side of the building, the Colonel made his way to where the bedroom was and looked through the closed window trying to see if he could make out anything or anybody. With the sliver of moonlight, he could barely make out what appeared to be a sleeping form in the bed.

"Damn," he muttered softly. Why did Guthrie have to be in bed asleep now? But despite what he saw, Hogan's gut told him something was not right. Feeling he'd better return to the barracks he turned and started back and had gotten only a few steps when he suddenly stopped and looked around. He had the oddest feeling eyes were watching him even though he didn't see anybody. Turning, he took a few more steps when something struck the back of his head hard causing him to drop to his knees before falling onto his side. He fought unconsciousness and confusion from the blow to his head, and tried to stay awake to see who had hit him, but it was a losing battle. As things began to turn to black he felt someone pushing up the right sleeve of his leather jacket. "Who…" Hogan mumbled trying to sit up and see who was with him, and falling sideways again as he felt his shirt sleeve pushed upward and something prick his arm; then, his shirt sleeve was rolled down as was the sleeve of his jacket.

Seconds later, Hogan began wheezing as he felt his throat starting to close and his tongue beginning to swell inside his mouth making it extremely difficult to breathe before blackness completely overcame him.


	17. Chapter 17A Race Against Time

**Chapter 17---A Race Against Time**

Kinch and Newkirk shifted their positions as they waited for the Colonel to return with Guthrie. But they both had a similar feeling of dread. Newkirk looked at his watch.

"I don't know about you, Kinch, but I'm getting concerned."

"You and me both. Where Guthrie's concerned, I worry. I think we should go after the Colonel."

Newkirk looked at his friend. "But suppose the Gov'nor's on his way back here with the Major?"

"He can court-martial us both after the war," Kinch said grabbing the Englander's jacket sleeve. "C'mon." Together they stepped out into the compound somehow managing to avoid the searchlight. They hadn't gotten very far when a voice made them freeze.

"Halt! Who goes there?" The voice was familiar.

Looking around they instantly recognized the rotund figure of Schultz who was pointing his rifle at them. Squinting in the dim moonlight, it took two or three seconds before Schultz recognized Kinch and Newkirk and lowered his rifle. "What are you two doing outside? You know the rules. No prisoner is allowed outside the barracks after dark!" He pointed in the direction of barracks two. "Now back to the barracks. Back, back, back, back!"

"Schultz, we need your help," Kinch explained. "It's Colonel Hogan."

The guard laughed. "My help? Why would Colonel Hogan need my help? He is up to some monkey business. I don't want to know nothing! Noth-ing!" Pointing his rifle at them again he motioned for them to get moving. "Now _back_ to the barracks! Let's _go_!"

"Colonel Hogan went to see Major Guthrie and hasn't come back and we're worried about him. We have to find him," Newkirk said.

Schultz suddenly saw the looks of concern on their faces. "Was ist los?" He asked lowering his rifle. His eyes suddenly widened. "You said he went to see Major Guthrie?"

"Yes," Newkirk repeated. "You gotta help us!"

"Let's go!" said Schultz as he followed the two in the direction of Guthrie's guest quarters. As the guest quarters came into sight, Kinch and Newkirk froze seeing a figure lying on his side on the ground.

"COLONEL!" Newkirk and Kinch shouted simultaneously and bolted forward with Schultz bringing up the rear, panting. The two men knelt beside their fallen commander and gently rolled him onto his back. They immediately heard the wheezing although Hogan was unconscious.

"He can't breathe!" Kinch said anxiously. "Newkirk, take Schultz and get Wilson! Tell him the Colonel can't breathe! Go!"

"On me way!" the Englander replied getting to his feet just as a stunned Schultz arrived. He grabbed the guard's arm. "C'mon, Schultzie, we gotta get Wilson! Colonel Hogan's in trouble!"

"Ja, Jawohl," Schultz stammered looking over his shoulder as he followed Newkirk who was running ahead of him.

Remaining with Hogan, Kinch half-cradled, half-held the Colonel in his lap. Sweat was beginning to run down Hogan's face as his wheezing became worse. Pressing two fingers against the Colonel's throat, Kinch became more concerned. Hogan's pulse was erratic. "C'mon, Colonel, hang on," the radioman said softly trying to keep his voice steady and reassuring. "Stay with us. We've got you now and we're going to take care of you. Just hang on." Looking around for some indication someone was coming, Kinch became scared help wasn't going to arrive before it was too late. He carefully shifted the Colonel's head in his lap and suddenly felt a raised lump on the back of his head. _Did he get that lump when he hit the ground? Or did somebody hit him? Wilson would know. _Kinch gently wiped the perspiration from Hogan's face with a hand and it was quickly replaced with more. Then hearing shouts, he looked up to see Wilson racing toward him with Newkirk trailing behind and an out-of-breath Schultz trying to catch up.

Wilson dropped to his knees and rummaging through his medical bag, pulled out a syringe. "Newkirk told me what happened," was all he said as he pushed up the Colonel's jacket and shirtsleeves and inserting the needle into the Colonel's arm, injected its contents. "I just hope I got here in time with the epinephrine."(1)

"He's got a lump on the back of his head as well, Joe," Kinch explained.

"I'll check it out after we get him breathing easier." Within seconds, Hogan's breathing eased as the wheezing lessened. "Epinephrine works very quickly on anaphylactic shock," the medic said as Newkirk and a panting Schultz joined them. Wilson pressed two fingers against Hogan's throat. "His pulse isn't good. We have to get him to the infirmary so I can examine him thoroughly and check out anymore injuries. Kinch…." He looked up at the radioman.

"I'm on it," was Kinch's reply as he scooped Hogan up gently into his arms and cradled him. Newkirk picked up the Colonel's crush cap and then followed Wilson in the direction of the infirmary with Schultz following, unaware a pair of eyes were watching everything from deep in the shadows.

* * *

In the barracks, Carter and LeBeau sat at the table, both unable to sleep until their friends and commander were back safe. The lights were off in the barracks but the moonlight was coming through the unshuttered windows offering enough light into the barracks for the two to see each other at least. LeBeau poured them both half a cup of warm left-over coffee.

"I don't like Colonel Hogan going out to meet with that Major Guthrie after what he's done to the Colonel already," said Carter, concern heard in his voice.

"Neither do I," the little Frenchman agreed. He took a drink of coffee. "I just wish I didn't have this feeling something is wrong."

"I know what you mean," said Carter. "But if something is wrong, the Colonel, Newkirk and Kinch can handle it."

"Oui, I'm sure you are right, mon ami. There's probably nothing to worry about and it's just my imagination." He forced a grin on his face and took a drink of coffee.

Carter thought for a moment as he looked in his friend's eyes. "Then why do you still look as worried as I am?" he asked.

* * *

Entering the infirmary, Kinch carefully laid the still unconscious Hogan on a nearby bed; Newkirk and Schultz standing out of the way but nearby watching. Since the wheezing had returned en-route to the infirmary, as soon as they got Hogan settled, Wilson immediately gave the Colonel a second injection of epinephrine and seconds later the wheezing and breathing eased. As Wilson listened to Hogan's heart with his stethoscope, he sighed in relief. "His pulse is improving. Kinch, help me get him undressed. How has the Colonel been feeling lately? Has anybody noticed whether he's been ill or something were wrong with him?"

"The Colonel's been fine except for the injuries you've treated," Kinch said helping the medic undress the Colonel.

"The only thing I know Colonel Hogan is allergic to is a bee sting," Wilson explained. "But he wouldn't have this severe of an allergic reaction from a single bee sting. Plus, there are no bees this time of the year."

"What are you getting at, Joe?" asked Newkirk suspicious of what the medic was possibly alluding to.

"Look at this," Wilson said as he examined Hogan's right forearm. There were three puncture marks. "These two punctures are from the injections I just gave him. But where did this third one come from?" he asked pointing to the one below the side by side injection sites.

"I have a pretty good idea," Newkirk muttered his anger building.

Kinch looked at Wilson who could see anger in the radioman's eyes. "Joe, what are you saying?" his voice was tight.

"It could be any number of things, but if I were a betting man, I'd say somebody may have injected him with something which caused anaphylactic shock. If he hadn't been found as quickly as he was he would have died. Kinch, stay with the Colonel for a few minutes, I have to get an IV started. He's got to be kept hydrated." Wilson walked away while Kinch sat down on the edge of the bed looking at his unconscious commanding officer. He brushed a few loose strands of dark hair off Hogan's forehead. Newkirk moved closer and sat down on the bed opposite Kinch.

"That bloody Gestapo bastard!" He muttered loud enough for Kinch to hear. "He's gonna pay for this big time."

"He'll never get close to the Colonel again," Kinch said. "I wouldn't care if he had an entire battalion with him." They both looked up when Wilson returned with the IV bottle and its accessories.

"Newkirk, get a basin of cool water and a clean cloth and bathe the Colonel's face, would you?" asked Wilson.

"Right," said the Englander getting up. As soon as Newkirk was out of the way, Wilson stood beside the bed and hung the IV bottle from a nail in the wall above before inserting the needle into Hogan's arm. He then carefully slid his hand beneath Hogan's head and felt the raised lump. He sighed. "I don't think he got that lump from hitting the ground, Kinch. It feels like the kind of raised lump a person gets when he's been hit with something. I don't think there's any fracture."

Fighting to control his temper believing Hogan had not only been hit from behind, but then injected with bee venom deliberately, Kinch got up and moved out of the way to allow Newkirk space with the basin. He saw the look of equal anger on Newkirk's face as well. Sitting down on the bed, the Englander soaked the cloth in the cool water, wrung it out, and gently wiped the Colonel's face. As he did so, he looked up at Wilson. "Joe, why's the Gov'nor still unconscious? Shouldn't he be comin' around by now?"

"He will eventually providing there are no complications. He's unconscious from a combination of being hit and his throat constricting; but he should be all right." It was then the medic became aware that Schultz was still present. He noticed the obese guard had a worried expression on his face as he kept his eyes on Hogan like a father would a stricken child.

"Schultz, you all right?" Wilson asked.

Nodding slowly, Schultz took a few steps closer to the bed. "Sergeant Wilson, is Colonel Hogan really going to be all right?"

"He should be fine, Schultz. I promise. You can sit with him if you'd like."

The guard's face brightened. "Can I?" he asked with a smile.

"Sure you can. But only for a few minutes. He needs his rest."

Newkirk slowly got up. "Have a seat, Schultzie," he said moving out of the way to make room for the obese guard. He, Kinch, and Wilson watched as Schultz slowly sat down on the edge of the bed, his eyes never leaving Hogan's face. He leaned his rifle against the night table.

Schultz was deeply worried about Colonel Hogan's condition; had been since he was found unconscious lying in the compound. He worried about all of the men in barracks two. They were his boys; but more than that, they were, to him anyway, his friends despite the 'monkey business' he was aware they were doing. Reaching out a plump hand, the guard moved aside some stray dark hairs from Hogan's forehead. He looked up when he heard footsteps approaching and saw Wilson standing close by.

"Can't I stay a little while longer?" the guard asked sadly.

Wilson patted the guard's shoulder. "Sorry Schultz, but Colonel Hogan needs his rest." Just then, Hogan started wheezing again. Wilson hurried to his medicine cabinet and quickly prepared another injection. He squeezed past Schultz who stood beside the bed wide-eyed as if he thought he had done something wrong. He watched as Wilson gave the injection to Hogan. In a few seconds the Colonel's breathing again eased. The medic looked at Schultz. "You didn't do anything, Schultz, so don't look so worried. However, I suggest you inform Colonel Klink of Colonel Hogan's situation and that he'll be in the infirmary for a few days. I can't leave right now as the Colonel can't be left alone. I'll speak to Klink tomorrow when Sergeant Paul Anderson reports to the infirmary and relieves me."

* * *

Guthrie turned on the lamp in his bedroom after returning to the guest cottage. He was panicked right now. He hadn't expected Hogan to have the severe allergic reaction to the bee venom that he did. That wasn't how the others reacted to the injections when he gave them.

He had taken all day to think about, plan what he was going to do, and how to carry it out. After having been informed that Hogan was going to be coming to his guest quarters tonight to lure him outside, he assumed the American was possibly going to try to do away with him. So, using cushions to give the appearance he was in bed, then turning out the lights making it look like he was asleep, Guthrie left the guest cottage, and hid in the shadows near the building to wait for Hogan to show. He made sure he had the venom-filled syringe, a vial of epinephrine, and a spare syringe in his pocket. Then he saw Hogan heading his way, keeping to the shadows.

As Hogan got closer, Guthrie kept moving around never letting Hogan out of his sight. He saw Hogan look through the window and, thinking he was asleep inside, started back to barracks two. That was when he made his move by sneaking up quickly behind the American and hitting him with the butt end of his weapon.

As Hogan lay semi-conscious on the ground, Guthrie injected him with the bee venom. He had planned to remain with Hogan and get him to agree to help him with a promise of giving him the antidote of epinephrine to relieve his symptoms of pain, swelling, redness and itching which was all the others had suffered with. But he did not expect Hogan to go into anaphylactic shock as he did; and feared he would die. Guthrie reached into his pocket for the vial of epinephrine preparing to give him an injection when he heard voices and decided it would be better if he wasn't found with the Colonel so, he ran and hid in the shadows where he could watch and listen. He knew if Hogan died, he would be in trouble with Major Hochstetter and others. But all he could do right now was wait and see what happened and if Hogan would survive.

* * *

Newkirk opened the barracks door and stormed inside mumbling under his breath, slamming the door so loudly behind him that it rattled the walls and awakened most of the prisoners asleep in the barracks. Carter and LeBeau glanced at each other momentarily.

"Hey, who's making all the noise?" asked a sleepy Olsen rubbing his eyes.

"Go sod off!" Newkirk hissed to the Sergeant. The Englander sat down on Carter's bunk, wringing his cover in his hands, the anger on his face.

"What the hell's your problem?" Olsen asked.

LeBeau shushed Olsen and turned around on the bench looking at the Englander. "Pierre, where are Kinch and the Colonel?"

Newkirk looked up, eyes ablaze. "Kinch is with Schultz and Colonel Hogan's in the infirmary."

"WHAT?" LeBeau and Carter shouted simultaneously. The other prisoners stirred and Olsen jumped down from his upper bunk. They all gathered around Newkirk.

"What happened?" asked Carter.

"That lousy bastard hit the Gov'nor from behind, injected him with who knows what, and then left him lying in the compound unconscious. By the time we found 'im he could barely breathe._ That's_ what happened, Andrew." There were grumblings among the other prisoners at the news.

"Mon Dieu!" LeBeau exclaimed angrily. "Colonel Hogan is only allergic to bee venom."

"I know," the Englander replied as he slowly got to his feet and sat down wearily on the bench at the table. "But Wilson's not certain that's what it was. Fortunately, Kinch and me ran into Schultz after we decided to go look for the Colonel. Louie, he was wheezing so bad I thought we were gonna lose him right there." There was a tremble to his voice as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He blinked away the tears. He refused to allow himself to cry; he was too angry anyway. He swallowed hard. "Anyway, Kinch stayed with 'im and me and Schultz went and fetched Wilson. He gave the Gov'nor a shot which seemed to relieve the wheezing and let 'im breathe easier."

"Will he be all right?" somebody asked.

"Wilson says he will, but he'll stay in the infirmary for a few days," Newkirk explained.

"You said Kinch is with Schultz?" Olsen asked, his face reddening with anger.

"Yeah. He and Schultzie went to report what happened to Klink. Wilson wasn't able to go so Kinch went instead." Newkirk ran a hand over his brown hair. "I'm tellin' you, LeBeau, that bloody bastard has got to go and I mean permanently."

There were murmurs and nods of agreements. Olsen immediately motioned for quiet.

"Wait a minute," he said and then looked at the Englander. "Are you talking about killing a Gestapo agent who may be an underground operative?"

Newkirk looked up. "I don't care what he is, mate. He tried to kill the Gov'nor this time. He's been after 'im since he got here. I say we get rid of 'im, the sooner the better."

"Pierre, you know how Colonel Hogan feels about cold-blooded murder. He has said it many times that we are not like the Krauts; we do not kill intentionally except in self-defense or to protect one another. Of course innocent people sometimes get caught up in what we do and that is unfortunate, but can't be helped. But Colonel Hogan would not approve of us wantonly going after someone with the intent to commit murder without his approval no matter what. You know that as do we all."

Newkirk rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, well, if anybody deserves killin' it's Guthrie."

"No argument there," LeBeau agreed folding his arms wearing a scowl on his face.

It was then Newkirk and LeBeau noticed the puzzled look on Carter's face.

"What's troubling you, Andrew?" asked Newkirk. "The Colonel's gonna be all right."

"That's not what's bothering me," the young Sergeant replied. "I mean, it worries me that Colonel Hogan got hurt and I know he'll be all right."

"Then what is it?" asked LeBeau.

"Well, Newkirk said Major Guthrie struck the Colonel from behind and then injected him with bee venom…"

"What's your bleedin' point, Andrew?" asked an exasperated Newkirk.

"My point is, how was Major Guthrie able to attack Colonel Hogan to begin with? I mean, we discussed getting him out of the guest quarters so you and Kinch could plant the bug outside after roll call. So how did Guthrie know that Colonel Hogan was coming to his quarters to begin with?"

Newkirk and LeBeau exchanged looks between themselves and then with the other prisoners. There was silence as the implications of what Carter said became evident.

"That means somebody alerted Guthrie that Colonel Hogan was coming and he set a trap for him," LeBeau said worriedly.

"It means more than that, LeBeau," Newkirk replied looking around the room. "We were the only ones outside after roll call in addition to other prisoners from this barracks. That means we may either have a traitor in our midst, or this place is bugged."

* * *

(1) Epinephrine, also called adrenaline, is the drug of choice for treating anaphylaxis. It was first synthesized in the laboratory by Friedrich Stolz and Henry Drysdale Dakin, independently, in 1904. Epinephrine narrows blood vessels and opens airways in the lungs, reversing the symptoms of an allergic reaction. It also raises the heart rate. Courtesy of Wikipedia.


	18. Chapter 18Heroes Seeking Revenge

**Chapter 18-Heroes Seeking Revenge**

Wilson sat beside the bed reading a magazine while keeping an eye on his patient. Right now the Colonel appeared to be resting comfortably. Even though Hogan's vital signs had improved, Wilson was still very concerned about his commanding officer. He suspected Hogan had been injected with bee venom by someone with the desire to kill him, and he had no doubt who it was. But he also knew with the Gestapo, the injection could have been anything. He looked around when the door to the infirmary opened, and saw Kinch, followed by Kommandant Klink and Schultz.

"I just heard, Sergeant Wilson," said Klink with a worried look. "How is Colonel Hogan?"

Wilson sighed wearily. "He's alive," he said. "It was touch and go in the beginning, but I believe he will pull through."

"I see. Sergeant, I'm aware Colonel Hogan is allergic to bees," Klink said. "As there are no bees this time of the year, do you have any idea what happened?"

"Yes, sir. I believe somebody purposely gave him an injection of something in an attempt to kill him. A needle mark was found on his forearm." Getting up, Wilson lifted a corner of the blanket exposing Hogan's right arm and pointed to the three needle marks. "These two and the one in his upper arm were made by me. This one here was already present at the time I gave him the first injection of epinephrine." He dropped the blanket over the exposed arm.

Klink, with hands crossed in front of him, stared at the unconscious American. "And on what do you base your opinion on?"

"Well sir, I believe Sergeant Kinchloe can answer that question better than I can."

Klink looked at Kinch. "Sergeant Kinchloe?"

Kinch folded his arms. "It was as I explained, Kommandant. Colonel Hogan was found alone and unconscious, lying in the compound. He had been struck from behind by whoever gave that injection to him and left him lying there. If he hadn't been found when he was, I believe he'd be dead now. He was having a lot of trouble breathing when we found him."

"And you and Sergeant Schultz believe the person responsible was Major Guthrie?"

"Yes, sir, we do," Kinch said evenly. "He has been after the Colonel since he arrived here. I'm telling you Kommandant that something has to be done about him before there's more trouble."

Klink arched his eyebrows. "Trouble? What kind of trouble do you mean?"

"Colonel, by now I'm guessing Newkirk has told everybody in barracks two what happened. How long do you think it'll be before the entire camp finds out? And I'm telling you right here and now that once that happens, you could end up with trouble in paradise."

Klink nodded as if in agreement. "I know what I must do. First thing in the morning I will contact General Burkhalter and have him order Major Guthrie out of camp and to stay away from Stalag 13."

"Thank you, Kommandant," Kinch replied.

"I'm only sorry I didn't contact the General sooner about Major Guthrie." Klink looked sadly at Wilson. "Sergeant Wilson, take care of Colonel Hogan. If there's anything you need to get him well just tell one of the two guards that'll be posted outside the infirmary and they'll let me know."

Wilson and Kinch exchanged looks. "Guards, Kommandant?" asked the medic.

"Yes. For the time he's still here, it's the only way to keep Major Guthrie away from Colonel Hogan." Klink looked back at his Sergeant-of-the-Guard. "Schultz, I want you to immediately select two of your best men, and order them not to let Major Guthrie in the infirmary under any circumstances. Any problems, they are under my direct orders and he can take it up with me. Is that clear?"

" Jawohl, Herr Kommandant," Schultz said saluting.

"And take Sergeant Kinchloe with you, He's to return to the barracks," Klink ordered before looking again at Kinch. "Sergeant Kinchloe, until Colonel Hogan has recovered and can resume his duties as Senior officer, you will be the Acting Senior POW."

"Yes, sir," Kinch replied. He noticed Schultz was standing still.

"Go, go!" Klink ordered shaking a fist at him.

"Jawohl." Schultz gently took Kinch's arm and both men left the infirmary leaving Klink and Wilson alone. Once the others were gone, the Kommandant faced the medic.

"Sergeant Wilson, would it be all right if I sat with Colonel Hogan for a few minutes?"

"Of course, Kommandant." Wilson picked up his magazine and motioned to the now empty chair. He could see genuine concern on the Kommandant's face and hear it in his voice. "Have a seat. I'll give you some privacy and be at the opposite end of the room."

The Kommandant slowly sat down in the chair. "Thank you, Sergeant." He waited until Wilson was out of hearing range before he gave his complete attention to his American counterpart. "Hogan, I don't know if you can hear me. But if you can, I just want you to know that I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't know what Guthrie was going to do and for what he did to you. And I'm sorry I didn't do something about him before this."

* * *

The minute Kinch walked into the barracks he sensed something was very wrong. The prisoners were all sitting around grimly. "What's going on?" he asked.

LeBeau and Newkirk quickly recapped their suspicions to the radioman. He nodded with their decision to search the barracks.

"Did you find anything?" Kinch asked hopefully. The mere thought that one of their own possibly was a traitor to Kinch was an ugly one; but one that couldn't be ignored.

"Nothing," Olsen told him grimly. "We even searched the Colonel's quarters and found nothing. That leaves only one other possibility, Kinch."

"And that is someone in here tipped off that bloody Kraut about the Gov'nor coming to his quarters tonight so Guthrie could set a trap for the Colonel," said Newkirk.

Kinch sighed as he put his hands on his hips. "You're sure you searched _everywhere_? I mean under tables, inside all secret compartments, footlockers, bunks, etc.?"

"_Everywhere_," LeBeau said. "The only thing we didn't do is rip the barracks apart board-by-board."

"How's the Gov'nor?"

"Wilson says he should recover fully. Klink came to the infirmary with Schultz and I, and come morning is going to phone Burkhalter and have him toss Guthrie out. Also, he's posting two guards outside the infirmary with orders not to allow Guthrie into the infirmary under _any_ circumstances effective immediately."

LeBeau, Newkirk and Carter all exchanged surprised looks. "Blimey," was all that was said by Newkirk. "I can't believe it."

"Say what you want about Klink," Kinch said with folded arms. "But he does care about the prisoners in his care."

"Oui," LeBeau readily agreed. "And he has always done what he can to protect the Colonel, especially from the Gestapo."

Kinch sighed. "Okay." He looked at his three teammates and Baker. "Olsen, keep watch at the door and give a holler if someone comes." He then looked at the others. "We need to talk, but not here; down below. Now. I also want to speak with von Herwarth. This is all too convenient to be coincidental."

"What are you saying, mate?" Newkirk asked in a low voice as Kinch slapped the hidden mechanism and waited for the lower bunk to rise. The radioman looked around.

"I'm saying that before we go accusing each other of being in league with Guthrie, we better find out if there's any connection between Guthrie and von Herwarth first." The lower bunk rattled upward. Kinch stepped over the bed frame and onto the ladder.

Newkirk punched his left palm with his fist. "I'd like to make a connection with von Herwarth," he said tensely. "And it wouldn't be of the friendly persuasion either."

Kinch paused midway down the ladder and looked up at the Englander. "If we find out von Herwarth _is_ somehow connected with Guthrie, Newkirk, you may just get your chance."

* * *

Von Herwarth was nervously pacing back and forth in the room he and his wife had shared. Looking at the ceiling he couldn't help but worry. He still didn't know what was going on with Christina and whether she was safely on her way to England; he hadn't seen the American Colonel in twenty-four hours, but most of all, he was worried about one person in particular. He turned hearing the sound of voices approaching and saw Hogan's team and another man he did not recognize. The men looked troubled.

"What has happened?" asked a panicky von Herwarth looking at Kinch. "Has something happened to Christina or the baby?"

"I have Sergeant Baker checking with the underground now. But that's not why we're here," said Kinch, sitting down on a stool and motioning for the other guys to have seats. "Sit down von Herwarth. We need to speak with you and it's important."

Von Herwarth looked suspiciously at the men as he slowly sat down. "What's going on? And where is Colonel Hogan? I haven't seen him in about twenty-four hours. Has something happened to him?"

"Funny you should ask that, mate," Newkirk said sarcastically.

"What do you mean?"

"What he means…" began Kinch with arms folded. "…is that earlier tonight Colonel Hogan was attacked by someone who then injected him with what appears to be bee venom which he's allergic to. It nearly killed him. He's confined to the infirmary for a few days."

"Donnerwetter!" von Herwarth exclaimed, stunned. "Will he be alright?"

"Fortunately yes," Kinch added. "But somebody tipped off Major Guthrie that Colonel Hogan was coming to see him tonight and the Major set a trap for him. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"

Von Herwarth shot Kinch a shocked look. "You think that I…how could you think I would do anything to cause injury to your Colonel? I need him to get me out of Germany. Besides, how would I make contact with him if I did?"

"How indeed?" asked a sarcastic Englander, his eyes boring into the man.

"It just seems to us that a lot has been happening around here since just before you arrived and normally if the Gestapo shows up they usually show up _after_ not before," Kinch continued ignoring Newkirk. "Also, Major Guthrie has spent more time going after the Colonel than he has looking for you. Now, I want you to tell us what you know about this Major Guthrie."

"I don't know anything about him. I've never even heard of him before I came here."

Kinch was watching von Herwarth's eyes carefully. Like his commanding officer, Kinch could tell a person's sincerity by watching their eyes. Hogan had often told him he could always tell if a person was lying or telling the truth just by looking in their eyes even if the words from their mouth gave no indication. And by looking in von Herwarth's eyes as he spoke, Kinch knew the man was lying. But lying about what was the big question.

"Let me talk to 'im, Kinch," Newkirk said. "I guarantee he'll be right talkative after I'm through with 'im." He punched his right fist into his left palm hard. His action caused von Herwarth to lick his suddenly dry lips.

"Calm down, Newkirk," Kinch told him giving him a stern look before turning his attention back to von Herwarth. "See, we are very protective of Colonel Hogan and don't like when someone intentionally hurts him or arranges for him to be hurt. Now, I suggest you start answering our questions and fast or I might not be able to restrain my British friend here."

Von Herwarth slowly got to his feet and began rubbing the back of his neck. "I am telling you the truth, Sergeant. I do not know this Guthrie. I didn't even know he was Gestapo until I came here and that's the truth."

Just then, Baker walked into the room where they were and handed Kinch a piece of paper. "Message from the underground, Kinch," he said.

"Thanks," Kinch replied. He saw Baker smile and then leave the room. Kinch read the message, and after a few minutes folded the paper and tucked it in his jacket pocket. He looked at their guest. "Our contact with the underground says they put your wife on the plane as promised. She is en-route to London even as we speak. They apologize for not getting back to us earlier but the plane that was to pick up your wife was late."

"But Christina is on her way to England? She is safe?"

"She's safe and so is your unborn child," Kinch explained. He saw a look of relief cross von Herwarth's face before the man closed his eyes and faced the ceiling. He let out a deep breath before opening his eyes and looking at Kinch again.

"Thank you, Sergeant," he murmured softly. "I thank you all for getting my wife and child out of Germany. At least now they have a chance."

"You're welcome," Kinch said with sincerity in his voice. "Now answer our questions about Guthrie."

"I keep telling you I don't know the man or anything about him," von Herwarth repeated hoping Hogan's men would drop the issue. "The only thing I know about him I learned from your Colonel Hogan. Why can't you understand that?"

"Then we can't help you, von Herwarth," Kinch said with a sigh as he slowly got to his feet; the others followed his example. He looked at LeBeau and Carter. "LeBeau, tonight after roll call I want you and Carter to escort our friend here out of the tunnel and get rid of him. And make sure he isn't found."

"What…what are you saying?" asked von Herwarth nervously.

"What I'm saying is that we can't help you anymore. But we can't just cut you loose because you know about our operation. So, you will be taken somewhere where you will never be seen or heard from again, ever."

Von Herwarth was horrified. "You're going to _kill _me?" he asked wide-eyed. "But you can't! What will Colonel Hogan say? He wouldn't allow this!"

Kinch's face was unreadable. "While Colonel Hogan is incapacitated I am the Acting Senior POW here so I have to make the decisions instead. From past experience, the Colonel always goes along with whatever decisions are made even if he may not agree with the reasons behind those decisions." He could see the fear in von Herwarth's face and eyes.

"No. Please don't do this! I beg you! I haven't done anything!" von Herwarth collapsed onto the chair looking totally defeated.

"Wish we could help you, mate," said Newkirk with a shrug of his shoulders preparing to follow the others as they started to leave the room. "But we suspect you are the one who told Guthrie the Colonel wanted to see him earlier tonight and you probably helped him set a trap for the Gov'nor."

"There probably isn't even a real journal," LeBeau hissed. "You're just another filthy Bosche out to get Colonel Hogan and we will not allow that!"

The others followed Kinch towards the exit quietly.

"Wait," von Herwarth said sadly.

Having reached the doorway the men paused. Kinch looked around. "What is it?" he asked.

Von Herwarth swallowed nervously as he and the radioman looked each other in the face. The man then hung his head with arms resting on his thighs and hands dangling between his knees. He realized Hogan's men now believed he and Guthrie were connected somehow even if they didn't know what that connection was. But what would they think if they knew the truth?

"Let's go, guys," Kinch remarked when von Herwarth didn't answer. The men again turned to leave.

"It's not me," von Herwarth said in a barely audible voice staring at a spot on the dirt floor.

"What did you say?" asked Kinch as he looked over his shoulder again.

Von Herwarth raised his head; he looked grimly at the radioman. "I said it's not me. It's Christina. I didn't tell you or your Colonel everything."

The men all walked back into the room again. Kinch folded his arms and stood directly in front of the man. "What about your wife von Herwarth?" he asked.

The man hung his head and rested his fingertips on his forehead. "I…Christina is not my wife," he began slowly. "She is Guthrie's."


	19. Chapter 19Truth Be Told

**Chapter 19-Truth Be Told**

"Say that again?" asked Kinch as he and the others sat down again.

"I said Christina is not my wife. She's Guthrie's."

"You want to explain that, mate?" asked a puzzled Newkirk. "You married a Kraut's wife?"

"Not exactly. Christina is Jewish; always has been. Her parents were killed in an accident when she was seven years old, and she was sent to live with her grandparents. She…she was engaged to marry a friend of mine that I introduced her to and her grandparents were throwing them an engagement party when Guthrie just showed up at the party. Nobody had the nerve to ask him to leave. I guess he was curious about so many Jewish people gathering at a home in the neighborhood he lived in."

"Her grandparents invited a bloody Gestapo officer to stay at her engagement party?" asked Newkirk with wide disbelieving eyes.

"Nein," von Herwarth continued. "Although he came in plain clothes, everybody knew he was with the Gestapo at the time. Christina's grandparents suspected he was interested in her and only showed up at the party for two reasons; one was to see Christina, the other was to check out her fiancée and any family members of his who were attending. I wasn't able to attend that night, but I later found out when he saw Christina at the party, he approached her and told her she would marry him instead of my friend so she better get use to the idea. I guess he had decided he wanted her for himself because a few days later, he went to her apartment in Stuttgart and told her he knew everything about her, her fiancée, and both families. He went on to explain that he was going to make her his wife and she would do well to perform her wifely duties once married, or he would send her grandparents, her soon-to-be ex-fiancée and his entire family to a labor camp. She laughed at him and told him she was already engaged to be married. It was then he told her he worked for the Gestapo and they were accustomed to getting what they wanted from a person, and he wanted her despite her being Jewish because she would make him look good. She then demanded he leave."

LeBeau smirked. "Lady had guts standing up to the Gestapo like that," he said admiringly.

"Christina always spoke her mind and was not one to give in to threats. That was why she laughed at Guthrie and didn't take him seriously. Then one night, her fiancée and his entire family simply vanished and never seen again. Guthrie contacted Christina and told her they had all been sent to a labor camp as a way of showing her he was serious. He told her she was to marry him immediately, or the next ones to disappear would be her grandparents. I think that was when she became frightened."

"So she married Guthrie," said Kinch. It was more of a statement than a question. He saw von Herwarth nod his head.

"Why didn't she just expose him?" asked Carter, puzzled. "I'm sure his bosses wouldn't have been too happy with one of their own marrying someone of the Jewish faith."

"She was afraid to after what happened to her fiancée and his family. She was afraid he would punish her grandparents if she opened her mouth, plus she herself was Jewish don't forget, so, she kept quiet. He was careful the first year they were married because he didn't want to share her with anybody, not even a child. He didn't want children then and demanded her complete attention be focused on him. He considered her his trophy wife." He massaged his forehead with his fingers. "But a year later he decided she was to give him a child no matter what. As much as she wanted a baby, she did not want one with someone the likes of Guthrie."

"How did you become involved in this equation?" asked Newkirk.

Von Herwarth sighed wearily. "I also lived in Stuttgart at the time, and saw Christina one day in a park I like to go to. She was sitting by herself staring out at a pond with tears running down her face. She and I had been friends for awhile, and I had developed feelings for her even before I introduced her to my friend Michael. I asked her if she needed help and she just started explaining that her husband worked for the Gestapo and was at work at the moment and mistreated her. She was also trying to figure out how not to have a child by him without him knowing. I didn't know what she was talking about because Michael never worked and would never work for the Gestapo; he was a teacher at a major German University. She wanted to get away from this man but she was afraid for her family. I asked her to talk to me. That's when she told me about Major Tice Guthrie of the Gestapo and what he had done to Michael and his family, and if she hadn't married him he would have done the same to her and her family. I couldn't believe Michael and his family were in a labor camp somewhere. I agreed to help get her away from this Guthrie and then her family."

"Then what happened?" asked Kinch.

"We went back to her place to let her pack a few things; fortunately her husband wasn't home. But I knew what Guthrie looked like and had seen him on several occasions, and he scared even me so I knew how she felt. I suggested she hurry because he just might show up unexpectedly, but while she was packing the phone rang. She told me her husband called to check on her several times a day and if she didn't answer the phone he would come right home to find out why and demand to know where and with whom she had been. She wanted to answer the phone but I stupidly told her not to because we needed to get away quickly. So we left and I had her move into my parents' home in Erfurt, gave up my own apartment in Stuttgart, and moved in with Christina and my parents. As Stuttgart is 352 km from Erfurt, I figured Guthrie would never look for her there. To make a long story short, we began an affair several months later while we were together and before long she became pregnant. We both knew if her husband ever found out she'd be dead because he would know it wasn't his due to the timing. The same day I had her move in with my parents, I convinced her grandparents to move in with them as well." He shrugged. "We thought we were safe living in Erfurt. In fact, the day the Gestapo broke into my parents' home, Christina and I had just come from her doctor's appointment regarding her pregnancy. We had planned to marry once we got to England. When we got here and Colonel Hogan mentioned this Major Guthrie, we knew he was looking for us after finding out his wife and I were together and on the run."

"So that's why you wanted her out of Germany first," LeBeau said. "It was to keep her safe from Guthrie."

"Ja, exactly. I could not take a chance on him finding her and discovering she was pregnant. He would either kill her, or make sure she lost the baby and make her life hell afterward. I would die happily knowing she was out of his reach and there was no way he could find her."

"And the journal?" asked LeBeau.

"There is a journal. Of that I did not lie. It is safe and hidden where I can get my hands on it. How Guthrie found out about it I have no idea, but he cannot be allowed to find it. It contains information Hitler would not want the world to find out about. That is all I will say about it. So you can see there is no way I would inform or even aid Major Guthrie in hurting your Colonel."

Carter, Newkirk and LeBeau turned to Kinch as he was currently in charge. The radioman let out a deep breath.

"I believe you," he told von Herwarth. "We'll do what we can to get you and the journal out of Germany and to London safely. But I have to tell you something, von Herwarth."

"What's that?" the man asked gently looking at Kinch.

"I don't like you. I assume the other three don't either. You endangered this operation and Colonel Hogan with your lies. If you had been honest with us from the beginning perhaps the Colonel might have found a different way to help you and still get you and Christina out of Germany without him being injured repeatedly by Guthrie. Instead, you chose to lie to him and us."

Von Herwarth bowed his head. "I'm sorry," he muttered. "I never meant to cause any trouble for anybody."

Newkirk, his arms resting on his thighs, rubbed his hands together. "Y'know, mate, you're lucky we don't base whether we help a person on whether or not they tell us the ruddy truth."

Von Herwarth looked at the four men, worried. "So what happens now?"

Kinch sighed. "As I said, we will still try and get you out of Germany. But exactly how will have to be left up to Colonel Hogan. And unfortunately right now he's in the infirmary unconscious. We'll have to wait until he recovers and then bring him up to date on what you've just told us and let him decide what is to be done."

"I thought, Sergeant Kinchloe, that you said when the Colonel is incapacitated you make the decisions?"

"I do. But I would never try to make a decision for the Colonel by keeping things from him. In other words, I will not make a decision on what to do about your situation until we tell the Colonel what you've just told us and let him decide what to do."

"So," LeBeau added coldly. "You will be our guest until such time as we can tell Colonel Hogan what you told us."

"So relax, mate," added Newkirk. "You're gonna be here for a few days."

Kinch glanced around him at the others and got to his feet. He motioned for them to follow him. Before he left he glanced around at von Herwarth. "I suggest you get some rest." He then left with the others. He paused as they stood beside the ladder leading up to the barracks.

"You really believe his story?" asked Newkirk, resting a hand on the rung of the ladder.

"Yeah, I do," Kinch said. "Think about it for a minute. Guthrie is apparently after von Herwarth more for taking his wife away with the journal as a bonus. There's no way knowing Guthrie would kill him the minute he saw him, that he would then help him hurt or possibly kill Colonel Hogan."

"Maybe he made a deal with Guthrie," chimed in Carter with both hands stuck in his pockets. "Maybe Guthrie agreed not to kill him if he snitched on the Colonel."

Kinch looked at the explosives expert. "I seriously doubt it, Carter. The way Guthrie feels about von Herwarth I don't believe he would make any kind of deal with him for anything. Nope. That means only one thing."

LeBeau nodded with a grim expression. "Oui. It means we have a traitor in our midst."

* * *

Wilson was asleep in the chair beside Hogan's bed when he heard it. A light sleeper, he rubbed his eyes and looked at his patient. Hogan's eyes were cracked open and looking at him, or at least appeared to be. The medic leaned forward.

"Colonel? How do you feel?" he asked, concerned.

"Tired," the Colonel said, his voice scratchy. "Throat…sore…" he tried to swallow and found it difficult.

"Hold on a minute, sir," Wilson said reaching over and grabbing the glass and pitcher from the night table and poured a glass of fresh water. Mindful of the lump on the back of the Colonel's head, he gently elevated Hogan's head and put the glass to his lips, allowing him access to the water. "Drink slowly, sir."

Hogan took only a few sips of water as he found it difficult to swallow. Indicating he didn't want anymore, Wilson lowered the Colonel's head back onto his pillow. "Take it easy, Colonel. You're gonna be all right."

"Head hurts…"

"You were struck by someone, sir," the medic continued. "You were then given an injection of what appears to have been bee venom." When Hogan didn't answer Wilson looked and noticed Hogan had fallen asleep. He leaned back in his chair and sighed. He was secretly glad his commanding officer had regained consciousness if only for a short time. Wilson grabbed his stethoscope and listened to Hogan's heart and allowed the corners of his mouth to curl upward. He laid the stethoscope on the table and leaned back with a sigh.

"How is he, Joe?" a voice asked from behind the medic causing Wilson to look around. He noticed Kinch standing close behind him, looking concerned. "Sorry if I startled you, but you were busy and I didn't want to interrupt you. So, what's the verdict?"

"He regained consciousness for just a few minutes," the medic explained getting up. "He's sleeping now which is good. His breathing seems to be all right." He looked closely at the radioman. "Are you all right? You look exhausted."

Kinch, hands on hips, shrugged. "I am. It's been a rough night as you can imagine. And I just got some news that I wish I could discuss with the Colonel, but it'll just have to wait."

Wilson could sense the radioman's distress. "Can I help at all? I'm not the Colonel but I'm a good listener."

"I wish you could. But I need the Colonel's advice on this one I'm afraid. Thanks anyway." He motioned with his chin towards Hogan. "How long before the Colonel will be able to carry on a conversation without falling asleep?"

Wilson glanced over his shoulder at the man lying in the bed. "I'd say probably about two or three days. Then I'll see about releasing him back to his quarters where he'll have to take it easy for another week." He looked at Kinch. "Can whatever it is wait for at least two or three days?"

Kinch let out a deep breath. "I guess it'll have to," he said grimly.

* * *

To those who were watching, Hogan appeared to be sleeping; but Hogan's mind had drifted back to another time in his life. A time when in November of 1918, he experienced the happiest moment of his young life.

_The war had officially ended on November 11, 1918 with the signing of the Armistice. It was a joyous day in the Hogan household because it meant the war was officially over and Colonel Robert Michael Hogan would soon be coming home to his family. But one thing troubled young Robert to no end, and that was would the man who came home be the same man who left in 1917?_

_They had received a few letters from his father while he was interred in the POW camp in Villingen, Germany, but most of his letters were censored so they had to interpret what he was saying or trying to say in them.(1) But Hogan had been able to determine that his father appeared to be the Senior officer among all the prisoners in the camp, and the only other officer there was a young Naval Lieutenant named Isaacs.(2) Other than that, his father said he was recovering nicely from his recent illness, one of several he had suffered since being captured. But he always assured his family he was all right; he missed and loved them, and couldn't wait until the war was over and come home to them. Yet despite his father's assurances he was fine, young Robert sensed there was something his father wasn't telling them in his infrequent letters; and it both worried and frightened him. But there was nothing he could do about it. The last letter was dated September 10, 1918; and it would be the last letter they would receive before that day in early November._

_Then on November 11, 1918, the Armistice, officially ending the fighting, was signed.(3) The war was over!_

_Robert was ecstatic. All he knew was that his father would be coming home where he belonged. He sat on the steps of his home, arms wrapped around his legs with a happy look on his face as he looked around. His father would be home soon and everything would be fine again. Blinking away tears, Robert looked upward towards the heavens. _

"_Thank you," he murmured softly with the corners of his mouth curling upward. He fingered the Star-of-David pendant hanging around his neck, finally clutching the pendant tightly in his hand. He then looked at a spot on the sidewalk in front of him and wiped his eyes with the back of his other hand. He then felt somebody sitting beside him on the steps and looking up saw his smiling mother beside him, her eyes bright with tears. She wrapped an arm around his shoulders and squeezed him against her body, her head resting on her son's head._

"_I feel the same as you, sweetie," she said, a tremble in her voice. "I can't wait until your father walks through the front door."_

"_I just hope this time he stays for a long time, mom," Robert said. "I'd really like dad to be with us and never have to leave us again."_

"_So do I, honey," Sandra replied as she gently rocked her son. "I also hope there will be no more wars to take him away from us."_

* * *

Hogan's eyes cracked open and tried to focus again. "Kinch?" he said hoarsely. Had he heard his second-in-command's voice or did he imagine it? He wasn't sure. He just felt so damned exhausted.

"Colonel?" a familiar voice asked causing the Colonel to move his eyes in the direction of the voice even though the movement made his head hurt like hell. He was faintly aware of someone sitting in the chair beside the bed looking at him. "How do you feel?" the voice did belong to Kinch.

"Water…." was all Hogan could utter; his throat hurting just to get the word out.

Wilson, who was close by, poured half a glass of water and handed it to Kinch who gently raised the Colonel's head and putting the glass to his lips, watched him drink slowly.

"Don't push yourself, Colonel," Kinch said. "Drink as much as you can. I know your throat is probably sore right now."

Swallowing painfully, Hogan turned his head away and closed his eyes. "No…more…" he said as his voice trailed off. Kinch gently laid his head on the pillow while at the same time sitting the glass on the table beside his chair.

"You're gonna be okay, sir," Kinch said, worried. He doubted the Colonel had even heard him as he appeared to have fallen asleep. He looked over his shoulder at the medic.

* * *

_The telegram arrived a week after Hanukah but weeks before the welcoming of the new year. Young Robert hastily ripped open the envelope, removed the telegram, read it, and then read it again. It was from his father informing his family he hoped to be home by New Year's day._

"_MOM!" Hogan shouted running through the house looking for his mother who he finally found outside in the back sweeping a light dusting of snow off the back steps. "Mom, it's from dad!" He held out the telegram. Sandra wiped her hands on her apron before she took the telegram from her son and read it. She covered her mouth with one hand as the tears ran down her face. Excited, she and her son hugged each other tightly. As they hugged, the other children, hearing the commotion, ran outside to find out what was going on._

"_Today is the sixteenth of December," she said. We must have everything ready by the end of the week. I want each of you to clean your rooms and keep them clean from now until your father returns. I'll also need all of you to help with the housework. I want to have everything perfect for your father's homecoming."_

_Robert pulled back from his mother. "Mom, I sure hope dad comes home by New Year's Day. It could be the best gift any of us could have." All of the children wrapped their arms around their mother just as she wrapped her arms around each of them, hugging them close. _

_Despite his joy at having his father home soon, young Robert still couldn't erase the gut feeling that his father was hiding a terrible secret and only time would tell what it was._

_Hogan got his wish towards the end of 1918; his father arrived home the day of New Year's eve. He had been looking out the window every day beginning the twenty-third of December until he spotted a cab pull up to the curb outside the house. _

"_MOM, DAD'S HOME!" he shouted as he ran to the door, yanked it open and raced outside just as his father stepped out of the cab's rear passenger seat. Seeing his eldest racing towards him, Colonel Hogan dropped down on one knee and hugged his son as he flew into his arms and wrapped his arms around his father's neck as the cab slowly pulled away. The Colonel let tears roll down his face as he held his son tightly against him; then he noticed his wife and other children hurrying in his direction over his shoulder. Releasing his eldest son, he struggled to his feet just in time for his wife to fling herself into his arms. Holding her tightly, the two kissed passionately as the other kids waited impatiently for their turn to greet their father. All the while, young Robert stood back and studied his father._

_His father was thinner than he remembered as was his hair; in fact, his uniform now hung loosely on him. He also looked older than he remembered. But to top it off, he didn't look well either. As his father released his mother and again knelt down to greet his younger children, young Robert also noticed his father had dark lines under his eyes, and his face was thin and gaunt. There was some gray hairs sprouting out around his temples that hadn't been there when Robert last saw his father. In fact, the Colonel looked years older. Out the corner of his eyes, the Colonel spotted his eldest son staring at him._

"_Something wrong, son?" he asked, his voice was even weak._

"_Are you all right, dad?" Robert asked. "You don't look the same."_

_Hogan's father let out a deep breath as he stood up and put an arm around his wife's slender waist. He noticed his father had trouble getting to his feet as if something was wrong with one leg. Also, he was moving stiffly. "Being a prisoner-of-war wasn't easy, son. And I know you, your mother, and the others have questions, and I promise when and if I'm up to it, I'll let everybody know what happened after being shot down and captured. But not now. Right now, I'd just like to go inside, relax, and spend time with my family whom I missed very, very much." Then, with their arms looped around each other's waists, the Colonel and his wife walked slowly into their home with their children trailing behind them with the exception of young Robert, who stood where he was watching his parents and siblings go inside. His father was limping very noticeably. He was more positive now than ever that something was wrong with his father; and while it was obvious his father was not the same man he was before he left, there was something else that he couldn't put a finger on, and afraid of what it might be._

* * *

"Dad…." Hogan mumbled softly in his sleep as he shifted just a bit in the bed. "Dad…what's…wrong?"

Wilson, alone in the infirmary since Kinch had departed, approached the bed and leaned over his patient. "Colonel? Did you say something?"

Hogan didn't respond. Instead, he winced from what the medic thought was pain from the raised lump on the back of his head. He had no way of knowing the pain was from something much deeper.

* * *

(1) Many U.S. flyers were placed in a POW camp at Villingen, a short distance from Germany's border with Switzerland. Information from The National Museum of the US Air Force,

(2) Edouard Victor Michel Isaacs was born in Cresco, Iowa. In mid-1917 he was assigned to the USS President Lincoln, a former German passenger liner then fitted out as a troop transport. During that year he received a temporary promotion of Lieutenant with it becoming a permanent grade in 1918. When the President Lincoln was torpedoed and sunk by a German submarine on May 31, 1918, Lt. Isaacs was captured and taken to Germany. It was during this trip that he gathered information on enemy submarines he believed would be of great value to the Allied war effort. Determined to get this information to the US Navy, he made several unsuccessful escape attempts including one while imprisoned at Karlsruhe in early July, 1918 and another shortly afterward in which while en-route to a POW camp at Villingen from Karlsruhe, he hurled himself through the window of a moving train car and was quickly recaptured, badly beaten, and spent about three weeks in solitary confinement. Regaining his strength after more than two months at Villingen, he escaped from the camp and walked a long walk to the border, swam across the Rhine River, and reached Switzerland on October 13. It was several days later he arrived in Paris and from there went on to London where he gave his information to the US and British Navy. Oddly enough, he returned to the United States arriving in Washington on November 11, 1918.

(3) The Armistice was signed on November 11, 1918, officially ending the fighting. The Treaty of Versailles was signed June 29, 1919 officially concluding the peace treaty.


	20. Chapter 20Hogan Learns the Truth

**Chapter 20-Hogan Learns the Truth**

Hogan slowly opened his eyes and looked around without moving his head. He recognized the infirmary right away and turning his head ever so slightly, saw Wilson asleep in the chair beside the bed. He swallowed and though it was difficult, wasn't as bad as it had previously been.

"Joe?" he asked, his voice still a bit scratchy.

"Wha…?" Wilson mumbled as he opened his eyes and ran his hands down his face. He blinked a few times and looked at his patient and saw him looking at him. "Colonel, are you all right?"

"My throat's still a bit sore, and my voice is a little scratchy, but other than that I feel okay. How long have I been here?"

"About three days." Wilson poured a glass of water and held Hogan's head elevated and put the glass to his lips. "Drink slowly, Colonel," he said. Hogan was able to finish most of the water. The medic took the glass away promising the Colonel he could have more later. He carefully laid Hogan's head back down. "You should make a full recovery. Do you have any memory as to what happened to you, sir?"

Hogan pursed his lips. "Not much. I remember being outside the barracks at night, and then somebody or something hitting me from behind. Then suddenly I couldn't breath. Next thing I knew I was here."

Wilson let out a deep breath. "Colonel, it appears you were struck by someone from behind who then injected you with what appears to be bee venom causing you to go into anaphylactic shock. If Kinch and Newkirk hadn't found you lying in the compound when they did, you would have died probably within minutes."

Hogan seemed to think over what he had been told. "You mean, somebody purposely did this to me?"

"It appears so, sir," Wilson replied grimly. "But I don't see any reason why at the end of the week you can't be released back to your barracks. But once there, you'll have to take it easy for about a week to fully regain your strength."

Hogan let out a deep breath. "I owe a certain person big time for this," he murmured partially to himself.

Just then, he and Wilson both looked around when the door opened and saw Kinch and Newkirk walking in.

"How's the Gov'nor, mate?" asked Newkirk.

"Doing better. But he still needs his rest."

"Can we speak with him, Joe?" asked Kinch. "It's really important."

Wilson got to his feet. "Sure. But just for a few minutes. I want him to get some rest. And don't let him use his voice too much." He moved out of the way to allow for Kinch to sit down in the chair and Newkirk on the edge of Hogan's bed. "I have some paperwork to handle so I'll let you have some privacy." He walked to the corner of the room and sat down at his desk.

Hogan looked at the two men. "What's wrong?" he asked. "What happened?"

Kinch leaned forward in his chair. "Mrs. von Herwarth is safely in London, Colonel."

"Okay. So what's the problem?"

In as few words as possible, Kinch and Newkirk repeated the story von Herwarth had told them. Hogan massaged his forehead with two fingers. "Wonderful," he said sarcastically. He swallowed and began to cough. "Water…" he struggled to get out.

Kinch quickly poured a glass of water and elevated the Colonel's head and allowed him to drink until he indicated he didn't want anymore. After giving Hogan a few minutes, Kinch then filled him in on Klink posting two guards outside the infirmary keeping Guthrie away and having called General Burkhalter the day before with the promise he would be here sometime today and order Major Guthrie to leave Stalag 13." He decided to not tell Hogan about a possible traitor among the men because it would just upset him, and Hogan didn't need that right now in his condition.

"Having Guthrie leave camp won't stop him," Hogan said. "He'll still be hanging around. Did you get a chance to plant that listening device, Kinch?"

"No sir. We were too concerned about getting you help to worry about the listening device. I can still do it if you want me to."

Hogan tried to stifle a yawn as he was becoming sleepy. "Hold off on the listening device right now. And as far as von Herwarth is concerned, I can't think straight right now. Just tell him to be patient for a few days." He yawned again. "I'm kind of sleepy, guys. We'll talk later." His eyes closed and within minutes a gentle snoring could be heard. Kinch and Newkirk quietly left the bedside and were met by Wilson.

"He's sleeping," Kinch said. "We'll come by later. Thanks."

"No problem," the medic replied as he pulled the blanket up and tucked it under the Colonel's chin and checked the IV. Kinch and Newkirk, exiting the infirmary, slowly strolled back in the direction of the barracks. They were halfway to their destination when they found Guthrie standing before them.

"And how is Colonel Hogan?" he asked innocently, blocking their path with hands clasped behind his back. "I understand he had an attack of something a few days ago?"

"Why you bleedin'…" Newkirk hissed stepping forward before Kinch's hand on his arm stopped him.

"What the hell do you want, Guthrie?" asked Kinch coldly. "You don't give a damn about the Colonel and you know it."

"Oh but I do," Guthrie replied smugly. "I need him alive to help me catch von Herwarth. But regardless, I did want to visit the Colonel to offer him my best for a speedy recovery, but it seems the guards won't allow me to see him."

"That's right, mate!" Newkirk sneered. "And you're not gonna get anywhere near him either! So why don't you just sod off!"

"Sod off?" Guthrie asked with raised eyebrows.

"It means get lost you bloody Kraut!"

Guthrie's eyes narrowed and his face darkened. "I'd watch your mouth, Englander. I might have to teach you respect for the Gestapo and you would not like my methods."

Newkirk was about to respond but Kinch clamped a hand over his mouth and led him away from Guthrie who watched them go, smirking as he watched them leave. When they were safely away from the German, only then did Kinch release the Englander. Newkirk, his face dark and eyes flashing, stared at the radioman. "Why did you do that, Kinch? You should've let me tell the bloody Kraut off!"

"And possibly get yourself shot in the process," Kinch told him. "Not very smart. How would I have explained that to the Colonel?"

Newkirk rubbed the back of his neck. "I know, mate, I know. And I apologize for losin' me temper. But just thinkin' what that bastard did to the Colonel just got the better of me and I wanted to deck 'im."

"I know," said Kinch draping an arm around Newkirk's shoulders. Newkirk, having calmed down a bit, looked at his friend.

"How come you didn't tell the Colonel about there maybe being a traitor among the men?"

Kinch let out a deep breath. "He doesn't need to worry about that now. If it's still a problem when he's recovered I'll tell him then." He chuckled. "My guess is he probably already suspects I didn't tell him everything but didn't get a chance to ask because he fell asleep."

Newkirk grinned. "You're probably right."

* * *

Back in his guest quarters, Guthrie sat on the edge of the bed holding the receiver to his ear, listening to the phone ringing on the other end, waiting for somebody to pick up. Sighing wearily, he was about to hang up when he heard the distinctive click and a voice on the other end.

"Sir, Major Guthrie. Yes, sir, that is why I am calling. I gave Colonel Hogan the injection as ordered but he went into anaphylaxis shock and nearly died. No sir, he's currently in the infirmary and there are guards posted by the Kommandant who ordered them not to allow me in under any circumstances. No sir, still no sign of von Herwarth. But I overheard the Kommandant yesterday morning calling General Burkhalter asking him to come here, and I have a fairly good guess why. I gather he will be here sometime today. What do you want me to do?"

Guthrie listened to his boss's orders without interruption. "Jawohl. I will do as you suggest. Heil Hitler. Auf wiedersehen." Hanging up the phone, Guthrie stretched himself out on the bed to think about what he would say when questioned by the General.

* * *

Hogan shifted his position on the bed slightly as he slept. The information Kinch had given him about von Herwarth played on his mind and its implications played themselves over and over and over. He had been lied to. Of course it was not the first time he had been lied to by someone and probably wouldn't be the last. But if he had known the truth about Christina von Herwarth, he might have had a better understanding of Guthrie and that his pursuit of von Herwarth was more personal than business.

* * *

_The year was 1921 and Robert Hogan was now a sophomore in high school in Cleveland, Ohio where the family had moved back to after his father had been promoted to Brigadier General and then received a medical discharge due to his heart condition which was a result of his illnesses, starvation, poor diet and exposure to the elements combined while a prisoner-of-war. It was one of the few things his father had shared with his family. He just wasn't ready yet to talk about anything else he had endured from the moment he was shot down. But Robert would be patient, knowing his father would eventually talk about his experiences, if only to his oldest son who was determined to follow in his footsteps in the military._

_But in addition to maintaining his A-average, Robert was starting to notice girls, or rather, girls were noticing him. With his handsome good looks they were drawn to him like moths to a flame. And as much as he liked girls, he wasn't interested in a serious relationship right now. There was plenty of time for that. So he decided he wouldn't allow himself to become serious about any woman and just play the field. It would be easier that way; no commitments, no long-lasting involvements. But most important, no heartache. Besides, he had West Point to think about._

* * *

Opening his eyes, Hogan recalled how he pursued a series of meaningless relationships throughout high school and even while attending West Point. Even when he came to Stalag 13 and met Helga and later Hilda, he was attracted to both of them but not serious about either one. And while he enjoyed the benefits which came from romancing both women, he found it useful in obtaining information. And it remained that way until he met a beautiful but stubborn French resistance leader named Marie Louise Monet, code name Tiger, and everything changed.

She had accepted him as he was and that was only one of the things he loved about her. There was her loyalty, her feistiness, her devotion, her dedication just to name a few. And he loved her with all his heart; and knew she loved him just as much. He believed his situation with Tiger was similar to that of von Herwarth and Christina; they were in love and the Nazis were intent on destroying them just as Guthrie was intent on destroying von Herwarth for taking his wife from him. He knew how he would feel if someone tried to take Tiger from him. That was another thing he shared with von Herwarth. As tiredness overcame him, Hogan closed his eyes and was soon asleep again, his mind drifting back to a happier time.

* * *

_In his junior year, Hogan had one goal in mind, and that was maintaining his grades so he would have a perfect grade point average at graduation. Having memorized the admissions requirements for West Point, he not only knew them by heart, but knew the competition for admission was fierce and only a select few made it. And he was determined to be one of those select few. He knew his academic performance wasn't a problem; after all, he was not only a straight 'A' student but had made the Dean's List every semester since his freshman year. He also demonstrated leadership potential as he was Captain of the debate team, the high school football and baseball teams as well as the chess team. He was also class president and for two years was Student Government President. He had completed the Pre-Candidate Questionnaire while at the same time obtaining a nomination from a family friend who just happened to be a United States Senator. It also didn't hurt that his father was a retired General and a West Point graduate as well. And even though the age requirement was at least 17-23 years, Hogan would be seventeen in a few short months. It wasn't long before he received other forms to complete. He filled those out and immediately sent them in and then began the long process of waiting which he knew he never did well._

_It was in November of 1922 before he received the letter he'd been impatiently waiting for. Ripping it open he learned he had been accepted into West Point. It was the happiest day of his life when he received the letter. He showed it to his father who was extremely proud that his first-born son was accepted to the same military academy as he had. And although Hogan's mother was just as thrilled for her son, secretly she was concerned that he could at any time be called to fight in a war as her husband had. But only time would tell; so for now, she would allow herself to be happy for her son so as not to have him feel guilty and regret applying to West Point._

* * *

LeBeau turned away from the door of the barracks and glanced at Kinch, Carter and Newkirk. "Burkhalter's car just pulled up outside Klink's office."

Kinch got up. "Colonel's office," he said leading the way into the small room with LeBeau closing the door behind him. Kinch plugged in the coffee pot.

"_General Burkhalter, what a pleasure it is to see you, sir," said Klink._

"_Klink, you Dummkopf, you called me here. Something about a Major Guthrie of the Gestapo overstepping his bounds here."_

"_Yes, sir. He…." Just then the door opened and closed again. "General Burkhalter, Major Guthrie reporting."_

"_Ah yes, Major Tice Guthrie. I understand from Colonel Klink that you have been abusing your authority here by first locking up the Jewish prisoners as a means of trying to persuade Colonel Hogan to aid you in capturing a Werner von Herwarth. And when that failed, you then proceeded to threaten Colonel Hogan with a gun. And when that didn't work you injected him with something that nearly killed him. What do you have to say about that, Major?"_

"_General, Colonel Hogan told me he had set up a meeting with von Herwarth, and when we went to the rendezvous place nobody ever showed."_

"_Major, I see you do not know our Colonel Hogan very well. He is extremely good at spinning believable tales, and I see he got you to fall for one of them. And while we are on the subject of Colonel Hogan, Major, who gave you permission to remove him from this camp?"_

Guthrie didn't respond.

"_Did you know about this, Klink?" asked Burkhalter._

"_No, Herr General. I was neither informed nor asked."_

"_So, Major. You decided, on your own, to remove a prisoner from this camp without even informing the Kommandant or at least getting his permission. What do you have to say for yourself?" _

"_But General, he seemed quite sincere to me."_

"_Of course he did, Major. But that is no reason for you to do what you did as well as to then try and kill him. I want you to listen very carefully to me because I'm only going to say this once. From this moment on, whenever you wish to interrogate Hogan or any prisoner, but especially Hogan, Klink and or a guard of his choosing will be present to make sure you don't get carried away during your interrogations. Hogan is the prize possession of the Luftwaffe and the Reichsfuhrer would hate to have something happen to him unless there is absolute proof he is aiding this man you seek."_

"_But General, I wasn't interrogating Colonel Hogan before, I was simply asking him some questions."_

"_I heard what you've done, Major. Is that what the Gestapo calls just asking questions?" Burkhalter asked with an amused grin. "Nevertheless, I trust I have made myself clear."_

"_General, I am here on the orders of Reichsfuhrer Himmler to recover a journal which contains information which could be embarrassing to our beloved Fuhrer."_

"_Major, don't threaten me with Reichsfuhrer Himmler. I spoke with my dear friend before I came here. Needless to say, he was not happy to find out you were spending your time torturing **my** prisoners instead of doing what he ordered you to do. Unfortunately, he feels since this von Herwarth was last seen in this area that you should remain at Stalag 13 until he is caught. So unless you want to explain your troubles to my dear friend, I suggest you do the job you were ordered to do."_

"_Jawohl, General,"__Guthrie hissed._

"_You're dismissed, Major!" Burkhalter said._

The sound of a door opening and slamming shut left the men in Hogan's office wearing frowns. They had been hoping Burkhalter would order Guthrie to leave Stalag 13. And having him ordered not to torture the Colonel didn't do much to relieve their anxiety. In fact, they were more concerned than ever that he would not only not leave the Colonel alone, but it would now be more difficult to get von Herwarth out of Germany.


	21. Chapter 21The Truth's In The Woods

**Chapter 21-The Truth's In The Woods**

Kinch, Carter, LeBeau and Newkirk were outside the barracks and had watched Guthrie slam the door of the Kommandantur. He paused long enough on the porch to give the men watching him a look of total hatred before stomping off the porch and storming in the direction of the guest cottage.

Kinch, who was leaning against the barracks with one leg bent with his foot on the wall and arms folded, allowed a smirk to appear. "I'd say our favorite Kraut seems a bit upset."

Newkirk was leaning against the wall with legs crossed at the ankles and puffing on a cigarette. "Too ruddy bad he wasn't ordered to leave camp," he said. "At least that would've kept him away from the Colonel."

Carter and LeBeau were both seated on the bench. Carter looked up at the radioman. "So what happens now?" he asked.

"I suspect Guthrie isn't going to give up that easily which means all of us better stay alert," Kinch said. "In fact, he could become more dangerous than before." He stood and motioned for the others to follow. "C'mon, we should let the Colonel know what happened." The men followed the radioman to the infirmary where they found Wilson seated beside Hogan's bed and the Colonel sitting in the bed slightly elevated with pillows. Both men looked over hearing the door open.

"How's the patient?" asked Kinch with a grin.

"Trying to convince a certain person I'm well enough to leave here," Hogan said, his voice still a bit scratchy. "But this certain person is being very difficult." His eyes were focused on an amused Wilson the entire time.

"The Colonel's a bit cranky today," Wilson chuckled.

"Then I'd say the Gov'nor's definitely feelin' better," Newkirk replied with both hands stuck in his pants pockets.

Wilson got up from his seat and moved away. "You can visit for a few minutes," he said. "The Colonel still needs his rest. If he behaves and there are no problems, I should be able to discharge him in another two days. But even then he'll have to take it easy." He saw Hogan roll his eyes in frustration. "Try not to let him use his voice too much if possible."

Kinch sat on the edge of Hogan's bed while Newkirk sat in the chair; LeBeau and Carter sat side-by-side on the bed next to the Colonel's. "We have news," said Kinch.

"What's happened?" asked Hogan, concerned.

"General Burkhalter came into camp and ordered if Guthrie wants to question you or any other prisoners Klink and or a guard must be present at all times," LeBeau explained.

"But unfortunately he didn't order him to leave Stalag 13," added Carter unhappily. "He sure looked mad when we saw him leave Klink's office."

"Oui, mon Colonel. Maybe now we can retrieve the journal and get it and von Herwarth out of Germany with no trouble."

Hogan, having mulled over everything he had heard, let out a deep breath. "On the contrary, LeBeau, it'll just make Guthrie more dangerous than before."

"How do you mean, sir?" asked Newkirk with a tilt of his head.

"Look at it this way," Hogan began. "If Guthrie is Gestapo and it appears he is no matter what he says, the Gestapo doesn't give up that easily just because they were ordered not to get creative with their questioning. My guess, he'll find other ways to do his Gestapo act without it being obvious, especially if Klink isn't present at the interrogations. There are ways they can physically abuse a person and not leave a mark on them." For a moment Hogan's mind flashed back to one of the times he spent with the Gestapo after an act of sabotage. He began coughing. Newkirk quickly poured a glass of water and handed it to Hogan who drank all of it before handing the glass back to the Englander.

"You all right, sir?" Newkirk asked.

Hogan nodded. "Give me a minute," he uttered. Finally, after a few minutes, he continued. "We have to keep him occupied. Kinch, contact the underground. We need to send Guthrie on a wild goose chase. I don't care _where_ you send him just somewhere so he'll be gone for a few hours. Also, the moment he leaves the guest quarters, I want you and Newkirk to plant that bug where he won't find it no matter how hard he looks."

Kinch feigned hurt feelings. "Colonel, don't I always do a good job?" He saw Hogan grin at him.

"What about von Herwarth, Colonel?" asked LeBeau.

Hogan sighed. "We don't dare try to move him or retrieve that journal right now. We need to know more about Guthrie and if, by chance, he's not Gestapo or this Captain Rochet, exactly who he is and who he's working for." He spotted Wilson heading in his direction and groaned. "Here comes the mother hen."

Wilson smirked. "That's enough, fellas. The Colonel needs his rest. You can visit again later."

Hogan, staring at the medic, rolled his eyes. "Y'know something, Joe. I could have sworn I left my mother back home when I joined the Army." The men chuckled as they watched the medic fuss over their commanding officer.

Wilson grinned. "I promised her I'd take care of you while you were here," he lied. "Besides, in the infirmary, I outrank you."

Hogan glared at him and mumbled something unintelligible.

"C'mon, guys," Kinch motioned to the others. "Let's go and let these two argue alone. We'll come by later, sir," the radioman promised as he and the others left the infirmary restraining themselves from laughing until they were outside the infirmary. They knew a sure sign their commanding officer was recovering was when he was pestering Wilson to let him out of the infirmary.

* * *

Guthrie slammed the door of his quarters so loud the entire room shook. _How __**dare**__ that overweight tub of lard order me around! _"Who does he think he is?" he muttered snatching a glass off the table and staring at it. Then, in a fit of rage, he threw the glass against the wall where it shattered into dozens of pieces. He sat down on the sofa and picked up the phone. But then just as quickly hung up. There was no need to speak with his superior until he had calmed down. Besides, he first had to think about his next move and then contact his superior. He began pacing back and forth thinking when there was a knock on his door. He approached the door and opened it, surprised to see who it was standing on the doorstep.

"What are you doing here, fool?" he snapped. "I told you never to come here unless I summon you." He held the door open allowing the man to enter. "You might as well come in before somebody sees you." He closed the door after the man had walked inside and faced him. "Why are you here?"

The man nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "You said you were just going to make him a little sick and then give him the antidote. You never said anything about trying to actually _kill_ him."

Guthrie glared at the man. "And how was I suppose to know he would have that severe a reaction to the bee venom? All his file said was he was allergic to it. Besides, I was about to give him the epinephrine when I heard voices, so I left him lying there knowing he would be found. He was a short time later."

"I saw General Burkhalter come into camp," the man said. "What did he say to you?"

Guthrie smirked. "He is _graciously_ allowing me to remain in Stalag 13 while I search for von Herwarth and his journal. But he has also informed me that while I am permitted to question Colonel Hogan and the other prisoners, I am not to torture any of them under any circumstances and either that stupid Kommandant and or a guard must be present at all times."

Listening, the man shrugged his shoulders. "That's it then. It's over."

Guthrie folded his arms. "It's far from over, my friend. I believe Colonel Hogan is the key to finding von Herwarth, his wife, and the journal. They disappeared in the area of this camp and there is no reason for someone to come to a prisoner-of-war camp unless they were expecting to find help from someone. And from what I read in Major Hochstetter's files, Colonel Hogan is at the center of all the strange goings-on in this area."

The man swallowed nervously as he prepared to ask the next question. "Major, is this all necessary over a woman?" He cringed when he saw the look of contempt he got from Guthrie.

"That _woman_ as you put it is my wife and she belongs to _me_! And I will get her back and teach her a lesson she will _never _forget!"

The man began to walk around nervously wringing his hands. "Major, if anyone should ever find out I was the one who informed you about Colonel Hogan planning to lure you out of your quarters that night, my life won't be worth anything."

"Nobody is going to find out as long as you stop acting like you're acting right now, and do what I tell you to do."

The man massaged his forehead with his fingers. "I'm sorry I ever told you anything. I can get in serious trouble if…"

Guthrie let out a deep breath and rolled his eyes in exasperation. "I want you to listen to me and listen carefully. First, nobody is going to find out; not if we're careful. Second, continue acting as you normally do and nobody will suspect. You just keep your eyes and ears open and report anything suspicious to me. Do that and we will both reap many benefits from this." He draped an arm around the man's shoulders and faked a smile.

"What benefits, Major?" he asked looking at the German.

"Wouldn't you be proud to help expose Colonel Hogan for the enemy he is in addition to capturing the von Herwarths and recovering something he has in his possession?" Secretly, Guthrie figured he would have to get rid of this person as soon as possible. Keeping him alive was too risky.

* * *

Hogan smiled to himself as sleep was rapidly coming over him. He was so glad he had Kinch taking over for him while he was laid up. All his men had grown up during this war, but Kinch had grown up the most. In fact, he had become the leader Hogan always knew he could be; he was a natural. Whatever fate had brought Kinch to Stalag 13 and especially barracks two, Hogan would be forever grateful. As sleep overtook him, Hogan's mind drifted back to another young man who faced the same disadvantages as Kinch and remembered the last time they had met.

_Hogan having graduated high school was enjoying his summer vacation before beginning his freshman year at West Point. He had decided to travel back to Washington, D.C. and visit some old friends and relatives. He walked the streets he use to walk when he was younger before finally standing outside the house he and his family use to reside in. He stared at the structure recalling the many fond memories he and his family shared in the house. He then looked around the streets and noticed a lot of the homes had 'FOR SALE' signs on them or simply looked abandoned. Sighing, he continued walking until he soon found himself across the street from the park he loved so much as a child. Crossing the street he went inside the park. Even the park had changed in the years he had been gone. Or perhaps things were exactly the same but he just remembered them differently; he wasn't sure which. He continued walking through the park until he found his favorite tree where he recalled spending many a weekend sitting under with and without his father while growing up. He stepped closer when a negro teenager stepped out from the other side of the tree and stared at him curiously, sizing him up and down._

_Hogan paused, but not for the same reason. There was something familiar about the young man wearing faded and worn blue jeans and a white shirt with dirty sneakers. Then he looked into his eyes._

"_Jonathan?" he asked, surprised at his appearance._

_The teen came closer, his eyes never straying from the young white teenager dressed in brown paints, a beige shirt and brown shoes. "Robert? Robert Hogan?" he asked._

"_Yes. How are you? I didn't expect to see you here."_

_Jonathan smiled weakly and shrugged. "I hang out here daily. I skipped school today; thinking about dropping out altogether. Haven't seen you here in a long while."_

_The two sat down under the tree. Hogan sighed. "I just graduated high school, and in September I'm entering West Point Military Academy. I want to be a pilot like my father." He studied Jonathan's face. "Why did you skip school today and are considering dropping out?"_

_Jonathan shrugged. "Can't cut it. Besides, nobody cares anyway whether I go or not. Anyway, the way things are, I won't amount to much anyway so what's the point?"_

_Hogan shook his head as his eyes darkened. "Don't hand me that crap. You can be anything you want to be but you first have to have an education. And don't hand me that bull about because you being a negro there's no point in trying because nobody cares and you won't amount to much."_

"_Why are you getting so angry about it anyway? Your life is all planned. Your father is in the military."_

"_That doesn't mean I don't have to work hard for what I want. Just because my father's a military officer may open a few doors for me, but I still have to work for everything. Besides, I hate to see you throw your life away because you feel you won't amount to much. Jonathan, what does your father do for a living if you don't mind me asking?"_

"_He's a street sweeper. It was the only job he could get. Of course being a negro didn't help either." _

"_Did he finish high school?" Jonathan's silence gave Hogan his answer. "Don't you think your father would want something more for his son?"_

_Jonathan shrugged noncommittally. "I guess so."_

"_You guess so? You know so. I know things are hard enough for you as it is because of your skin color. I've seen it everywhere. Don't make it even harder on yourself by not getting as much education as you can."_

_Hogan could tell Jonathan was mulling over what he had said. He looked sideways at Hogan. _

"_West Point, huh?"_

_Hogan smiled. "Yeah. My father graduated from there as well. He commanded a bomber squadron and that's what I want to be; a pilot. Maybe even command a squadron like he did."_

"_I looked for you a couple of times but never saw you again after that day you recovered my football. Where've you been?"_

"_My family and I moved back to Cleveland, Ohio after my father returned from the war. Since graduation from high school, I decided to visit some friends and relatives here. The rest of the summer I'll spend with my family before West Point. I mean, once I walk through those doors of the Point, I belong to the Army and won't have a lot of free time anymore." He checked his watch. "In fact, I have to get going. I promised some friends I'd met them for lunch." Both teens got to their feet. "What about you? What are you going to do?"_

"_Why is it so important to you that I finish high school, Robert?"_

"_It's important that you give yourself every possible opportunity and not make things tougher on yourself than they already are is all I'm saying. But don't do it for me. Do it because an education will benefit you in the long run."_

_Jonathan smiled. "I'll think about what you said. I promise. Man, it's good to see you again. I think I was eleven when we met. When you recovered my football for me back then you became my hero." He noticed a slight tinge of crimson appear on Hogan's cheeks. "I told my parents about you and what you did and they were appreciative before they warned me about straying too far from our part of the park."_

_Hogan put his hands on his narrow hips. "I hate this my part and your part of the park; it should be __**our**__ park. It belongs to everybody."_

_Jonathan smirked. "You're one of a small handful who think that. But you're the only one I know who actually says it out loud." He held out his hand and Hogan gripped it tightly and shook it. "It was really great seeing you again. And I promise you I'll think about what you said."_

"_That's all I ask," Hogan replied._

Hogan shifted his position in bed and smiled despite being asleep. He recalled while in West Point receiving a letter from Jonathan telling him he had graduated from high school and wanted to go into the army and could Hogan perhaps speak to a recruiter for him. Hogan made a phone call as did his father, and before long, he had received another letter from Jonathan that he was in the army and thanked him for his advice and encouragement. He never heard from Jonathan again after that.

* * *

The two underground agents followed the teenager as he led them to the location he had found what he wanted to show them.

"How much further, Gustav?" asked one of the men.

"Not much further. Just a few more yards."

"How did you find him?" asked the other man, Garth, curious.

"It was by accident. I was exploring with my younger brother in the area, and he ran on ahead of me and suddenly tripped over what we both thought was a rock. But when we got a closer look, well, you'll see." Gustav stepped over a downed log outside an abandoned shed and pointed. Both Garth and his companion bent down close to get a good look.

"That looks like a human hand or what's left of one," said Garth. "Any idea who it might be?" He looked up at the teen.

"No idea. I didn't want to touch anything before I showed someone."

Garth began to move dirt with his hands. "Help me, Karl." Together, both men began digging until finally, after awhile the right arm and head of the man were visible. The face had been badly beaten making the man nearly unrecognizable, but there was no mistaking the bullet hole in the back of the skull; yet something told Garth he should know this person despite the amount of decomposition. But there was clearly a scar on the inside of his right forearm that ran from his wrist to his elbow.

"My God!" Garth exclaimed.

"What is it?" asked Karl. "You know this man?"

"Yes, I worked with him once not too long ago. Help me cover him back up and then we must quickly get to a radio and warn Papa Bear."


	22. Chapter 22A Secret Exposed

**Chapter 22-A Secret Exposed**

Klink massaged his forehead with his fingers after General Burkhalter had left his office. He had secretly hoped the General would have ordered the Gestapo Major to leave Stalag 13 completely; but he supposed having himself and or a guard present when Hogan or any of the prisoners were 'questioned' was a plus in a way. At least this way he could protect the prisoners to some degree. He felt a massive headache forming. Just then his telephone rang. He was about to yell for Hilda to answer it as the incessant ringing only intensified the pounding in his head, but then remembered he had sent Hilda home the day Guthrie arrived. He picked up the receiver.

"Stalag 13, Colonel Klink speaking," he groaned. Suddenly his face brightened a bit. "Fraulein Hilda, how nice to hear from you. I am fine, danke. How are you feeling?" He listened to his secretary for a few minutes and then spoke to her in the prearranged code they had come up with that day to alert her whether or not it was safe for her to come back to the office. "I'm so sorry to hear you're still not feeling well, Fraulein. Please take all the time you need and call me again in a week to let me know how you're doing. You must take care of yourself as I know how nasty these colds can be sometimes. Take care. Auf wiedersehen." He hung up the phone just as the door opened and Sergeant Schultz ambled inside. He saluted.

Klink didn't return it. "Yes, Schultz, what is it now?" he complained more harshly than he planned.

"Herr Kommandant, what did General Burkhalter do about Major Guthrie? I hope he ordered him out of camp. He is not a very nice man at all."

Klink raised his eyes and momentarily glanced at the rotund guard. "Unfortunately, he's allowing him to remain in camp since this von Herwarth disappeared in the area. He also ordered that whenever Hogan or any of the prisoners are questioned I and or a guard must be present to make sure he doesn't get carried away with his questioning. What do you think of that?"

Schultz shrugged his shoulders. "Herr Kommandant, from where I stand, while it does not seem like much, at least you can protect Colonel Hogan and any prisoners from harm. That is at least something to be grateful for."

Klink sighed wearily. "I guess you're right. Are the guards still posted outside the infirmary as I asked?"

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant. The only people allowed to visit Colonel Hogan are Corporals LeBeau and Newkirk and Sergeants Kinchloe and Carter, and you."

"Excellent. Make sure it stays that way until further notice. Understood?"

"Jawohl."

Klink leaned back in his chair with his hands clasped in his lap. He looked weary and older than his forty-nine years at the exact moment. He looked up into Schultz's plump face. "Was there something you wanted, Schultz?"

"Herr Kommandant, I spoke with Sergeant Kinchloe before I came here. He said Sergeant Wilson is very pleased with Colonel Hogan's progress and might release him in a day or two if there are no problems which he does not foresee. Of course he will have to take it easy for awhile after he returns to the barracks."

"That is wonderful news. I've very glad to hear it. Schultz, I need you to select your best man to accompany Major Guthrie whenever he wants to question Colonel Hogan or any of the prisoners. Make sure he understands he will either accompany me to these interrogations, or he will represent me himself and then report to me. Do you have anybody in mind?"

"Herr Kommandant, I would be happy to do it myself."

"Danke, Schultz, But Major Guthrie does not trust or like you and I wouldn't want to subject you to having to confront him being the overstuffed teddy bear you are. No, I need someone he doesn't know."

"Herr Kommandant, what about Corporal Werner? He is a good man, has been here a little over one year and would be eager to prove himself."

Klink nodded. "Very well, Schultz. Have Corporal Werner report to me right away and I will inform him of his new duties. Disss-missssed!" he said saluting.

Jawohl, Herr Kommandant," Schultz replied snapping off a salute as he opened the door and exited to find his young charge.

* * *

Kinch was seated at the radio adjusting the headset when a message in Morse Code came through. He could tell it was urgent as he snatched up his pencil and began to copy it down on his pad. He didn't hear Newkirk come up behind him. "Holy cats!" Kinch exclaimed.

"What is it, mate? What's wrong?"

"Holy cats!" Kinch repeated. "I don't believe what I'm hearing." After he finished writing it down, he ordered the sender to wait five minutes and then resend the message. The sender acknowledged the request. Kinch then turned towards Newkirk. "Go find LeBeau and Carter and then all of you come here immediately. Go, Peter!"

"On me way!" the Englander replied sensing the urgency in his friend's tone. Whatever the message was, he suspected it could only mean one thing: trouble. By the time he found the others and returned to the radio room, Kinch had finished rechecking the message which had been resent and tapped out his acknowledgment. He removed his headset and laid it on the table.

"Newkirk said a message came in addressed to the Colonel," LeBeau said.

"It was from Garth. A body was found buried near an abandoned shed about 3 miles outside of town. There was decomposition but he could tell the face had been badly beaten, and the right forearm had what appeared to be a healing scar on the inside of the right forearm."

"Sacre chat!" LeBeau explained. "Is it Captain Rochet's body?"

"Garth says he's positive. He worked with the Captain not too long ago and recognized the scar. He said he was with Rochet when he was attacked with the knife that caused the injury."

"Well that cinches it then," Newkirk added. "That bastard Guthrie is nothing more than a bloody Gestapo liar."

"Filthy lying Bosche!" spat LeBeau.

"Boy, you can say that again," Carter added.

Kinch rubbed his chin. "My guess is the Gestapo somehow found out who Rochet really was, had him killed, then had Guthrie take his place because of the resemblance between them. According to Garth he had been shot in the back of the head."

The Frenchman shook his head. "That cinches it for me as well. Guthrie is Gestapo and we have a pretty good idea who sent him here after the Colonel."

"Hochstetter," Newkirk hissed distastefully.

"Y'know," Kinch said thoughtfully as he scratched his chin again. "This entire thing is beginning to suddenly make sense; providing Hochstetter is behind it that is."

"How do you mean, mon ami?"

"Think about it. Hochstetter's been after the Colonel since he's been here. Now just suppose the Gestapo found out about Rochet, killed him, and had Guthrie take his place pretending to be him and contacting the Colonel to enlist his help in finding von Herwarth and the journal when in reality, Guthrie wanted to find von Herwarth because he stole his wife. The journal was just an added bonus. This way Hochstetter would have the journal, von Herwarth, the Colonel, and us all in one nice little package."

"So if I understand you, mate, what you're saying is this entire thing is nothing but an elaborate Gestapo plan to catch the Gov'nor and expose our entire operation using von Herwarth and the journal as bait."

"Exactly," Kinch added. "Hochstetter knew if the lure was big enough, Colonel Hogan wouldn't be able to resist getting involved. But there's two things Hochstetter didn't count on."

"What's that, mon ami?"

"One being that Guthrie is more interested in finding his wife and von Herwarth than the journal, and two, Guthrie is obsessed where his wife is concerned. I suspect nothing else matters."

"And three," Newkirk quickly added. "He's got a couple of screws loose."

"I know I would feel much better if we had that journal in our possession instead of it being out there somewhere," Kinch said.

"Any chance we could convince von Herwarth to lead us to it?" asked LeBeau.

"We could ask him, LeBeau," Kinch replied. "All he can do is refuse. But first we'd have to get Guthrie out of camp and far enough away. Remember, the Colonel wanted a bug planted in his quarters? I say let's first get the bug planted and see if we can find out if he really is Gestapo. Also, don't forget someone tipped him off that Colonel Hogan was coming to lure him out of his quarters that night. By planting a bug we might be able to find out who that someone is, before we go accusing someone in our own barracks." He saw the others agree.

"One other thing, mate. If we can't go into the tunnels and talk and have to use the barracks, I say until we know who it is we talk in the Colonel's quarters, and we check it for bugs every time we go in there."

"Why should we do that?" asked Carter. "We already searched Colonel Hogan's quarters."

"Because Andrew, that would be the perfect time to plant a listening device after a place has already been searched," the Englander pointed out.

"I agree," said Kinch. "But first, I say we speak with von Herwarth and see if we can have him lead us to the journal."

* * *

Hogan lay awake in bed staring at the ceiling at all the marks, discolored boards and nails again. He had one arm behind his head as the other still had an IV needle stuck in it. He was bored silly. By his count he already knew how many marks were on the ceiling above his bed, how many nails were used to hold the planks in place and how many discolored spots there were. He supposed as a change of pace, he could estimate the distance between his bed to the door of the infirmary, and how many steps it took someone once they entered to reach his bed next. G-d was he bored! Just then the door of the infirmary opened causing Hogan to turn his head. He saw the Kommandant heading in his direction when he stopped to speak with Wilson for a brief moment. Nodding, Klink approached Hogan's bed and sat down in the chair.

"How are you feeling?" he asked genuinely concerned.

"Well enough to get out of here," Hogan said loud enough for Wilson to hear him. "But a certain medic won't budge!"

"Hogan, you just do what Sergeant Wilson tells you to do. He told me after you're released you'll have to take it easy for a few days so I will excuse you from roll call and have Schultz check to make sure you're in your quarters."

"I'll appear at roll call, Kommandant," Hogan said.

"Hogan, I'm warning you now. Once you're released from here if you even look like you're going to show up at roll call I'll have Sergeant Wilson sedate you for a week."

"You wouldn't dare, Kommandant," Hogan replied shifting his eyes at Klink.

"And if that doesn't work, I can always have Schultz sit on you."

Hogan wasn't positive, but he thought he saw the corners of Klink's mouth turn upward. He allowed an amused grin to appear on his own face. "Kommandant, you're just crazy enough to order it." He suddenly winced.

"Hogan, what's wrong? Should I get Sergeant Wilson?"

"No. I was wincing at the thought of Schultz sitting on me. Ouch." Hogan then studied the Kommandant's face. He guessed Klink looked at least ten years older since Guthrie's arrival. "Kommandant, what's wrong?"

Klink threw up his hands. "Everything's wrong. I called General Burkhalter and he arrived this morning. I was hoping he'd order Major Guthrie to leave Stalag 13."

"He didn't?"

"On the contrary. He's permitting him to remain here since this von Herwarth was last seen in this area before he disappeared. However, he did authorize myself and or a guard to be present whenever you or another prisoner are interrogated."

"It's better than nothing I suppose," Hogan said. "But you and I both know Kommandant that the Gestapo can't be trusted."

"Don't you think I know that? I just don't know what else to do."

Hogan chuckled. "I know what _I'd_ like to do. But I'd need a gun."

Klink shuddered. "Hogaaaaaaaaan!"

Wilson suddenly appeared. "Sorry, Kommandant, but that's enough for now. Colonel Hogan needs his rest."

Klink got to his feet. "I understand completely, Sergeant. If I can, I'll visit later. Get some rest Hogan." Klink and Wilson both saw Hogan roll his eyes and let out a deep breath. Wilson was amused while Klink didn't get it and figured it was a private joke between the two Americans.

* * *

Hogan had drifted off to sleep almost immediately after Klink had left. But it was a restless sleep, filled with struggles and obstacles and problems involving the situation with von Herwarth and what to do about Guthrie. Suddenly, the sleep became more disturbing as those same struggles, obstacles and problems shifted from now back to his time at West Point.

_Even though Robert Hogan had been well prepared for what to expect attending West Point by his father, he found things a lot tougher than he had expected. He was assigned to a cadet barracks with his entire freshman class and the sophomore class as well. He shared a room with two other freshman cadets with whom he got along very well. Hogan quickly found that the life at the Point could be described in one word: BUSY. In fact, Hogan figured cadets must be busier than other college students. The first day he walked through the doors of the Point, he learned how to live by military standards, render proper military courtesies, and complete a rigorous military training program. That was followed by six-weeks of Cadet Basic Training which he found not only challenging, stressful, and physically demanding, but rewarding._

_Academically, his freshman or plebe year as a cadet wasn't so difficult and he had done extremely well in all his classes. But now he was in his sophomore or yearling year and things were much tougher. And like his freshman year, classes, physical education, extracurricular activities, athletics and study time were all part of his daily schedule. Up for breakfast for 6:55 - 7:30 am and then class or study from 7:35 - 11:45 am._ (1) _Hogan had always enjoyed sports and participated in as many of them as he was able; and although he wasn't Captain of the football or baseball teams because he was a sophomore, nor was he eligible to be class president until his senior year, his leadership capabilities were exemplary in every area and did not go unnoticed by his teachers. Other students often came to him for help and he was only too willing to accommodate them. _

_In fact, some went as far as to say Hogan was a fine example of the Cadet Honor Code which read: "A Cadet will not lie, cheat, steal or tolerate those who do," and that he was a cadet to be watched because he would go far. But despite the praise, Hogan knew he was far from perfect. After all, he was a teenage boy, and being such, he knew he could screw up, think outside the box and make mistakes like any other teenage boy. But he told himself he would try his hardest under the most trying of circumstances to make what he hoped would be the right decisions. And he faced such a set of circumstances during his sophomore year. _

_It was about 4:00 pm in the afternoon and Hogan had football practice from 4:10 - 5:45 pm and he didn't want to be late. His two roommates, Ike Morris and Randy Pelfrey both had free time and wanted to use it for study time so they remained in their room. After about thirty minutes, Ike got up and said he needed to stretch his muscles so he was going to take a walk. He returned about fifteen minutes later somewhat excited about something._

"_What happened?" asked Pelfrey. "What's got you so excited all of a sudden?"_

_Morris stood close to his bed. "Guess what I just heard?"_

"_What?"_

"_Somebody stole Joshua's watch from his room."_

"_You're kidding?" Pelfrey said jumping up off the bed. He hurried out into the hall and saw a few other cadets gathered in the hall talking; one of them was Joshua Wright. "Somebody took your watch?" Pelfrey asked.  
_

"_I went to the library and after awhile realized I forgot my watch, so I came back to my room to get it and it wasn't on the night table where I had left it."_

"_Maybe you misplaced it?" asked Pelfrey, hating to think what he was thinking which was that somebody had violated the Cadet Honor Code._

"_I searched everywhere for it. I even had my roommates help search. It's gone!" Joshua ran his hands down his face. "My parents gave me that watch after I graduated from high school." He was visibly upset. Another cadet suddenly appeared from down the hall._

"_I reported it to the cadets' barracks chief and they're on their way to investigate," he said._

Hogan shifted his position in bed as he wrestled with his problems. But which problems? The problems now or from West Point? Again he tried to ease into a peaceful sleep.

_When Hogan returned to his room after having showered following a grueling football practice, he learned about the missing watch from his roommates and that he had just missed the all out search by the barracks chiefs to find Joshua Wright's watch without success. Almost immediately Hogan's gut feeling told him the missing watch would turn up in a few days._

_It was four days later when things had calmed down after the missing watch incident when Hogan hurriedly left after breakfast for his first class of the day which was one of his toughest but also his favorite. After lunch he had a class at 1:50pm and realized he was missing one of his books. He ran all the way back to his barracks knowing he'd have just enough time to retrieve the book and make it to class on time. But just as he reached the doorway he suddenly stopped. Both his roommates were gone, but on the night table belonging to Ike Morris sat a watch that looked strangely familiar. He entered the room and approaching the night table, picked up the watch to examine it and turned it over. On the back was the following engraved message: 'To Joshua on your graduation. All our love, Mom and Dad.' Hogan suddenly heard a noise behind him and turned to see Morris, wearing a bathrobe, hair wet from having just taken a shower, looking at him._

"_You stole it, didn't you?" Hogan asked. "You stole Joshua's watch."_

"_I didn't steal anything. My parents sent that watch to me." He walked around the bed and snatched the watch out of Hogan's hand._

"_Your name isn't Joshua. You know the Honor Code same as the rest of us. It __**might**__, and I mean __**might**__ go easier on you if you return it to its rightful owner."_

"_What if I don't want to return it? I kind of like this watch. I think I'll keep it."_

_Hogan let out a deep breath. "I'll give you until 9am tomorrow morning to tell the barracks chief what you did or I will."_

_Morris reached out a large hand and gripping Hogan by the throat, shoved him up against the wall. Hogan knew Morris was bigger than he was and more muscular and could probably snap him in half like a twig easily; so, he thought it might be easier to pretend he was afraid of him. "You're not telling anybody anything, Hogan. You do and I'll implicate you in the theft. You read me?"_

"_Get your hands off of me!" Hogan demanded._

_Smirking, Morris released Hogan but then backhanded him so hard he fell backward onto the floor, wiped his mouth and saw blood. He slowly got up. He feigned an intimidated expression. "I'm late for my next class," he quietly said as he grabbed the book he needed to begin with and his other books. As he headed towards the door, Morris grabbed his arm. "Just keep your mouth shut and you won't get hurt."_

_Hogan gave him a look and then left the room. Once he was out in the hallway he forgot about the class and sought out the barracks chief and explained everything to him and that he had been threatened and assaulted as well by Morris. The barracks chief instructed Hogan to write out a report concerning everything he had just told him from the time he first saw the watch while he and security would pay a surprise visit to Hogan's room. Hogan explained he was missing class, but the barracks chief assured him he would speak to his teacher and he wouldn't have any problems. The end result was that Joshua got his watch back and Ike Morris was expelled from West Point for violating the Cadet Code of Honor. Although it bothered Hogan to have to turn in Morris because he liked him a lot, he knew he had done the right thing and would do it again. He had even heard others tell him he showed good judgment and kept his head under pressure._

* * *

Hogan's eyes opened. Ike Morris, unlike Guthrie, had been a friend. And while it had hurt Hogan to turn on a friend, it wouldn't bother him in the least to turn on Guthrie. He let out a deep breath as he realized getting rid of a Gestapo agent would involve a lot more than simply informing someone.

* * *

(1) The information about West Point is from the West Point website.


	23. Chapter 23Pilot's Wings and Lindbergh

**Chapter 23-Pilot's Wings and Lindbergh**

Much to Hogan's relief, he was released from the infirmary by the end of the week after being warned by Wilson to take it easy for another week or he might have a problem. The medic also promised to check on him later. Mumbling under his breath, Hogan didn't agree or disagree to take it easy, but his core unit promised they would keep an eye on their commander and make sure he got some rest. Knowing the Colonel was in good hands, Wilson left the barracks. Hogan sat down at the table holding his coffee cup which LeBeau filled with hot coffee.

"You really should be lying down, mon Colonel," said a concerned LeBeau.

Hogan gave LeBeau a look as he drank his coffee. "Don't you start. I had enough of Wilson with his imitation of a mother hen." Seeing the Frenchman's deflated expression, Hogan's face softened and he allowed a small smile to appear. "But thank you for being concerned. But I'm fine; couldn't be better." LeBeau's face brightened just a bit.

Hogan waited a few minutes while drinking his coffee. He sighed wearily as he held the cup between his hands on the table top; he seemed to be waiting for somebody to say something. When no words were forthcoming, he glanced around at his team. "Okay, which of you is going to tell me whatever it is that's being kept from me and has been while I was incapacitated?"

The men all turned to Kinch who sighed wearily. Looking at the others, Hogan then turned to his second-in-command. "Well, Kinch, it seems as if you've been elected to explain things."

Kinch scratched his forehead and chuckled. "I guess so. A day or two ago we received a radio call from Gustav. Seems a body was found a couple of miles outside of town at the old abandoned shed. He said there's no doubt it's Rochet. Despite the damage to the face from an apparent beating, and the bullet to the head, he recognized the knife injury to the arm."

Hogan didn't comment as he digested this information. "What else?" he finally asked.

Kinch glanced momentarily at the others as he inhaled and exhaled. "We suspect we may have a traitor in the barracks, Colonel."

Hogan didn't say anything. He just took another drink of coffee. "I see. And on what basis was that assumption made?" He asked looking at the radioman.

"Well sir, after we found you lying in the compound that night and got you to the infirmary, we began to wonder how did Guthrie know you were coming to his quarters to begin with? I mean, it seemed like he knew you were coming and set a trap for you and you almost died as a result."

"Did you check the barracks for listening devices?" Hogan asked.

"Yes, sir," Newkirk replied. "And your quarters as well. There was nothing. So it seemed to us that leaves only one possibility sir, and that is that somebody's feedin' that ruddy bastard information on you."

"And if we had to discuss anything we decided we would use your quarters or the tunnel. And if we had to use your quarters we would check it for listening devices every time to be sure it wasn't bugged."

"Any luck so far?" Hogan asked.

LeBeau shook his head. "Non, Colonel. We have no idea who. All we know is that we were outside when we discussed you going to lure him out of his quarters that night so Kinch and Newkirk could plant the bug."

Hogan, finishing his coffee, got up slowly and poured himself another cup. He stood beside the stove tapping with the fingers of one hand on the coffee cup. "We weren't the only ones outside at the time."

"Well we didn't see anybody else in the immediate area, Colonel," Carter spoke up finally. "It was just us and some of the other prisoners. It just has to be one of us."

Hogan, with one hand on his hip, took a drink of coffee. "Not necessarily, Carter. You may not have seen them, but I'm pretty positive there were guards around. Therefore, we have to consider one of them as well."

Newkirk sighed wearily. "Frankly I'd prefer it if it was one of the bloody guards instead of somebody we share our barracks with."

"Anything else?" Hogan asked. He suddenly felt very tired.

"Well, sir, we tried talking to von Herwarth about giving us the journal now that his wife's in London," said Kinch. "But he's scared to death with Guthrie here. Continues saying he'll only give it to you. And frankly, sir, I'm beginning to get suspicious about only wanting to give you the journal personally. Makes me wonder why that is."

Hogan shrugged and took a drink of coffee.

"So what do we do, Colonel?" asked Kinch.

Hogan sighed, then drained his coffee cup. Sitting it on the table, he looked at his team. "Kinch, I'll be in my quarters. I need to lay down for awhile. So if anybody wants me…"

"Are you all right, mon Colonel?" asked a worried LeBeau jumping to his feet and putting a hand on the Colonel's arm. "Do you need one of us to get Sergeant Wilson?"

Letting out a deep breath, Hogan looked at the little Frenchman. "No I don't need Wilson hovering over me. I'm just a bit tired." He turned and started in the direction of his quarters when he suddenly paused and turned around. His eyes met those of his radioman. "Kinch, contact Gustav and tell him tonight at 2200 hours at the regular rendezvous place. Carter, you and Newkirk go meet him and bring him back. We need to meet."

"Yes, sir," Kinch answered. Then the men watched with worried faces as their commanding officer walked inside his quarters and closed the door.

"The Colonel doesn't look well," LeBeau remarked looking at the others. "He looks so tired."

"I think we should get Wilson anyway," Carter said.

"You heard the Colonel," Kinch said. "He says he doesn't need him. I think a couple hours sleep will help a lot. I mean, he just got out of the infirmary after being seriously ill." Seeing Newkirk and LeBeau both preparing to argue, Kinch held up a hand. "But we'll keep an eye on him nonetheless. First indication there's something wrong with him, we get Wilson."

* * *

Hogan stretched out on his lower bunk with both hands clasped behind his head. He was having a hard time keeping his eyes open as he stared up at the underside of the bunk above his. He hadn't even been back in the barracks twenty-four hours yet and he was facing problems. Out of everything they had talked about, he had to admit one thing Kinch had said stuck in his mind. Just why did von Herwarth insist on giving the journal only to him? A lot of possibilities ran through his mind with the top one being having him caught with the goods by the Gestapo. That would certainly seal the fate of himself and his men and would have Hochstetter jumping for joy. Hogan no longer suspected von Herwarth was working with Guthrie as he had dreamed a few days ago; the man was too terrified of the Gestapo Major. And Hogan knew nobody was _that_ good an actor to fake that kind of terror. Right now, Hogan just wanted to clear his mind of all the negative, dark and troublesome thoughts and think of something happy, something positive. As a happy and positive time in his life came to mind, his eyes closed as sleep overtook him.

_It was the happiest day of his young life in 1927. Today was the day Robert Edward Hogan would receive his pilot's wings, and his entire family was in the audience to witness the momentous occasion. And what made the occasion even more momentous was that Hogan graduated with a perfect 4.0 GPA which placed him first in his class to receive his wings. Not even his father had accomplished such a feat. And to top things off, Hogan had been promised to be introduced to the guest speaker who would address the new pilots; and Hogan was thrilled to learn the speaker would be his idol Charles Lindbergh.(1)_

_Hogan had greatly admired Lindbergh's ability as a pilot for several years, but never more so than after the aviator's solo flight from New York to Paris, France. Hogan read everything he could on Lindbergh. He often dreamed he was Lindbergh's co-pilot in the Spirit of St. Louis on May 20, 1927 and was flying across the Atlantic to Paris. In his mind, he often relieved the aviator during the thirty-three-and-a-half hour flight so he could rest. And he reveled in the adulation of the adoring crowds who cheered when the plane landed at Le Bourget Field. It didn't matter to Hogan that the cheers were for Lindbergh; all that mattered was that he had been allowed to participate in the historic event that captured the world._

_As Hogan sat with the other graduates, he looked over his shoulder and saw his parents and siblings smiling faces looking back at him. He was smiling back when he heard Lindbergh's name being announced. Turning, he and the other pilot cadets stood and gave their guest speaker a standing ovation as did the members of the invited guests. Once everybody was seated again, Lindbergh began to speak to the cadets._

_Hogan hung on his every word as the famous aviator spoke of the thrill of flying and the freedom he felt being in the sky above the ground with nothing but the clouds and the birds for company. And that flying was, to him, the greatest career a cadet could ever have, not that there was anything wrong with the other choices of the military, but that there was something about flying that bested anything else the military had to offer._

_After Lindbergh's speech and a few minutes after the cadets received their pilots wings which were pinned on their shirt collars, Hogan was escorted behind the stage and introduced to Lindbergh who seemed just as pleased to meet the top graduate among the pilot cadets; but the thrill was all Hogan's as he nervously shook the aviator's hand. Lindbergh could sense the young cadet was nervous._

"_I'm very pleased to meet you, Cadet Hogan," Lindbergh said with a casual smile that seemed to relax the cadet._

_Hogan swallowed the lump in his throat. "It's my honored pleasure to meet you, sir," he could barely get the words out. "I've followed your career since the beginning. I admire your piloting skills very much."_

_Lindbergh smiled. "Thank you. I understand your father is a retired one-star General?"_

_Hogan's eyes widened. How did he know about Hogan's father? He suddenly noticed Lindbergh chuckle._

"_You're probably wondering how I know about your father, aren't you?" The aviator asked with an amused grin on his face. When Hogan didn't answer Lindbergh knew he had guessed right. "When I was informed that you graduated with the top grades as a pilot, I made it a point to find out everything I could about you and your family. Your father had an impressive record of his own, young man, and you seemed to have surpassed him. I insisted on meeting you and your family. Are they here?"_

_Just then both men heard footsteps behind them and looked around to see one of the officers who participated in the ceremony escorting the General and his wife along with Hogan's siblings. Hogan introduced his father who was just as thrilled to meet the famous aviator as was his son. Lindbergh then shook the hand of Hogan's mother and the others._

"_You must be very proud of Cadet Hogan, General, Mrs. Hogan?"_

"_That we are," Hogan's father said draping an arm around his eldest son's shoulders. "I believe he'll probably surpass me in the military someday."_

_The entire Hogan clan spoke with Lindbergh for another fifteen minutes before the aviator announced that he had to leave because of a scheduled engagement he couldn't get out of; but that it had been a pleasure meeting all of them and that he expected to hear great things about Cadet Hogan in the future._

A smile appeared on Hogan's face as he shifted his position on the bed. Meeting Lindbergh had been the highlight of his time at West Point. He could still feel Lindbergh's presence and the touch of his hand on his shoulder.

"Colonel," a voice said gently shaking his shoulder. _Why was Lindbergh shaking his shoulder and calling him Colonel?_

"Colonel Hogan?"

"I'm not a Colonel," Hogan muttered still asleep. "Not yet."

"Colonel, wake up!" The pressure on his shoulder increased. Hogan's eyes opened just a crack as his head turned slightly. Kinch's face slowly came into focus.

"Kinch, everything all right?" the Colonel yawned as he slowly sat up with his feet on the floor. He ran his hands down his face. "What time is it?"

"It's 2130 hours, sir. Newkirk and Carter are preparing to leave and meet Garth."

Hearing the time, Hogan shook his head in order to clear the cobwebs. He looked at his watch. "Twenty-one-thirty hours? How long have I been asleep?"

"About nearly nine hours, sir. Schultz has already been in here to check on you for evening roll call. Wilson stopped by to check on you and we told him you were sleeping which seemed to please him. We made sure you weren't disturbed as you needed the rest."

Hogan got to his feet and grabbed his crush cap from his desk and put it on his head, pushing it back. Then with Kinch following, Hogan walked out of the small room into the common room, heading directly to the double bunk in the corner. "Kinch, keep an eye out for unwanted visitors," Hogan said as he slapped the hidden mechanism and waited for the lower bunk to rise and the ladder to drop. When they did, Hogan stepped over the bed frame and onto the ladder before climbing down. He then made his way to the changing room as Carter and Newkirk both emerged, dressed in black with wool caps and grease smeared on their faces.

"Hey, Gov'nor. Come to see us off then?" Newkirk asked with a wry grin.

"Yeah. You know I have to make sure the cubs have everything they need before they leave the den for a few hours," Hogan smirked with his thumbs hooked in the side pockets of his jacket.

"Oh we have everything we need, Colonel," Carter explained. "I mean we have our guns and…."

"Carter!" Newkirk said exasperated. "That's not what the Colonel meant."

"Oh," Carter said with a lopsided grin.

Hogan found himself chuckling. Then, his face suddenly became serious. "Look, when you meet Garth don't waste any time out there. Just come right back here. Guthrie can't be trusted now that we know he's Gestapo so don't play around. Understood?"

"Understood, sir," Newkirk said tucking his weapon into the back of his waistband.

Carter looked up at his commanding officer with concern. "Colonel, you feeling okay now? I mean, you slept an awful long time."

Hogan appreciated the young Sergeant's concern. "Yes, Carter, I'm fine. I was just tired being my first day back in the barracks. Nothing to worry about."

Carter smiled. "Okay. If you say so, Colonel." The three men walked to the ladder leading to the tree stump.

"Good luck," Hogan said as Newkirk, followed by Carter, climbed up the ladder. He sighed wearily knowing he wasn't going to get anymore sleep tonight.

* * *

(1) Charles Lindbergh, by order of then-President Coolidge, asked that he return to America from Paris to receive the Distinguished Flying Cross. The Navy dispatched a destroyer to France to pick up Lindbergh and transport him back across the Atlantic and a reception unprecedented in our history. New York City honored him with the largest ticker tape parade ever.


	24. Chapter 24Making Plans and Dodging Bu

**Chapter 24-Making Plans and Dodging Bullets**

Hogan nervously paced back and forth in the tunnel with LeBeau and later Kinch sitting and watching.

"Try to relax, Colonel," Kinch said, worried. "You just got out of the infirmary after almost dying. You're going to make yourself ill."

Hogan, with his thumbs hooked in the pockets of his jacket, continued pacing and glanced at his second-in-command. "Can't help it, Kinch. With Guthrie prowling around even the so-called simplest of missions such as this are adventures."

LeBeau smirked. "With Andre and Pierre, a simple mission is an adventure even without the filthy Gestapo Bosche." A look from Hogan told the Frenchman the Colonel was not in the mood for levity at the moment. He cleared his throat and remained quiet.

"They'll be all right," Kinch repeated. "They can take care of themselves. Besides, they wouldn't dare take chances knowing they would face your wrath when they got back." Hogan continued to pace as he looked at his watch. "Colonel," Kinch continued calmly. "They've only been gone an hour."

Standing still for the moment, Hogan let out a deep breath. "I guess I'm turning into an over-protective mother hen, aren't I?"

Kinch and LeBeau both smiled. "We wouldn't say mother hen, mon Colonel," LeBeau began innocently. "But definitely over-protective. You act like Wilson does when you are hurt."

Hogan's eyes narrowed. "Let's not get insulting, LeBeau," he said with a small smile. He knew how protective Wilson was when he or one of the men were sick or injured. But Hogan never thought…no, hoped, he was that bad, at least not yet. He sighed.

"So what is the plan, Colonel?" asked LeBeau. "Why do you want to see Garth?"

"I want to find out more about this body that was found. Also, we need a diversion to get Guthrie out of this camp so a bug can be planted in his guest quarters. This way we will know who in the Gestapo he's working for even though I have a pretty good idea who."

"Hochstetter?" asked Kinch.

Hogan nodded. "Hochstetter."

"You think he wants the journal?" asked Kinch.

"I do. It wouldn't surprise me in the least. And even if he doesn't, we can't take a chance that he doesn't at least know about it. Also, Guthrie has his own personal agenda which is von Herwarth running off with his wife." He checked his watch again, then, wrapped his arms around himself. "What worries me though is who in this camp might be working with Guthrie. That thought concerns me, especially if it turns out to be somebody in our barracks."

Just then, there were voices heard coming from the opposite end of the tunnel causing the other three men to turn and look. Newkirk and Carter soon appeared with Gustav close behind them. Smiling, Hogan extended his hand to Gustav who shook it firmly. "Good to see you again, Gustav."

"And you as well, Colonel," Gustav replied with a fond smile on his face. "Your men said it was urgent and that you wanted to see me."

"Yeah, I do. Have a seat," Hogan said as he sat down at the radio table while Gustav sat down on a nearby bench. Once he was seated, Hogan looked at the underground agent. "What can you tell me about the body in the woods and how do you know it's Rochet?"

Gustav took off his cap and ran a hand over his brown hair before putting his cap back on. He was found about 3 miles outside of Hammelburg. My brother and I discovered his body by accident. He was buried near an abandoned shed. Despite there being decomposition, there was enough of the body left to see that the face was badly beaten about the head. There was also a bullet hole in the back of the skull. But the scar on his right forearm was the clincher, Colonel. I was with Rochet when he was injured. I would know him anywhere despite the condition of the body. I am positive it was him. Why do you ask, Colonel?"

Hogan pursed his lips and shook his head. "We have a Gestapo Major in camp named Tice Guthrie who claims he is really Rochet, although his actions so far have made me seriously doubt that to be true."

"Colonel, I have known Alain Rochet for many years. In fact, you could say he is a friend. Tiger has worked with him awhile ago. We both know him although she does not know him as well as I do. I assume she told you he was injured in a knife fight?"

"She did."

"He was in a knife fight with an underground operative who was a double agent. He ripped open Rochet's forearm with a knife in an attempt to get away before Rochet managed, despite his injury, to wrestle the knife away and kill him with it. His injury took a long time to heal and was still healing when the French resistance wanted him to go undercover with the Gestapo. Nobody was aware of what his undercover name was because it was decided that the less people who knew the less chance of something slipping. He passed on regular information to the Allies while with the Gestapo. Then, one day, we did not hear from him for two weeks. The resistance thought that was very strange and became worried."

"That bothered me as well as the Gestapo always has something going on. It's never quiet in Gestapo land. Did they investigate?"

"Yes, Colonel. But as far as we could find out he simply had nothing to report which again was strange. Next thing we knew, we were contacted by one of your men that Captain Rochet was here at Stalag 13 pretending to be Major Tice Guthrie of the Gestapo. Colonel, what's going on?"

Hogan wrapped his arms around himself. "You're aware that von Herwarth is hiding out here until we can get him out of Germany?"

"Yes. My people handed him off to your men. It was he and his wife and a journal." His eyes widened. "The Germans have not found the journal, have they?"

"No. But there are certain uh, complications that have arisen since your people handed him over to us that I don't want to discuss for your own protection. But needless to say, Major Tice Guthrie appears to be nothing more than a Gestapo thug who may be working for Major Hochstetter."

Gustav's eyes widened. "Colonel, be careful. If this man is Major Guthrie, he is a nasty character not to be trusted. He'd as soon kill you as look at you." He paused. "And he is very anti-Semitic, I'm afraid."

"I know. I've already been introduced to some of his methods," Hogan explained.

Gustav looked at Hogan questioningly when Newkirk suddenly explained.

"That bloody bastard injected the Gov'nor with bee venom which he's allergic to. Nearly killed him it did."

Gustav looked at the Colonel with deep concern.

"I'm fine, Gustav," the Colonel assured him.

Gustav let out a deep breath of relief. "Thank God, Colonel. If the underground had lost Papa Bear, we don't even want to think about what would happen. Now, what did you wish to see me about?"

"We need your help in creating a diversion to lure Major Guthrie out of camp for a few hours so we can plant a listening device in his quarters."

"Just tell me what you want me to do."

As quickly as possible Hogan explained what he wanted from Gustav. When finished, the American smiled. "Can you do it?"

Gustav smiled in return. "For Papa Bear, there is nothing we in the underground would not do. When do you want it done?"

"Tomorrow night." Hogan checked his watch. "Eighteen hundred hours. And be careful. Guthrie's no fool and he's dangerous. And if he's working for Hochstetter, that makes it twice as bad." He held out his hand; Gustav shook it.

"Eighteen hundred hours tomorrow night. It will be done."

"Thanks." Hogan let out a deep breath and rested a hand on Gustav's shoulder. "Now, all we have to do is stay out of his way until he leaves camp tomorrow evening. Thanks for coming." He looked around at his men. "Carter, Newkirk, escort Gustav out and see he gets safely away."

"Yes, sir," Newkirk replied as he and Carter headed in the direction of the ladder to the emergency tunnel with Gustav following leaving Hogan, Kinch and LeBeau alone. Hogan stood with his back to them and hands on his narrow hips.

"Something wrong, mon Colonel?"

Hogan turned and looked over at the duo. "I hope not, LeBeau."

Kinch's eyes narrowed as he folded his arms. "You expecting trouble, Colonel?"

Hogan's eyes took on a worrisome look. "Kinch, as long as Guthrie is in this camp I will always expect trouble." He sighed and turned. "You guys go upstairs and get some rest. I'll wait here for Newkirk and Carter. They should be back soon."

"If it's all right with you, sir, we don't mind waiting with you," Kinch added. "Besides, neither LeBeau or I are sleepy right now."

Hogan chuckled knowing his remaining two men wouldn't be able to relax either until Carter Newkirk were back safely. "Thanks. I appreciate the company," he said with a wry grin.

* * *

The following morning minutes after Schultz had barged into the barracks to announce roll call, Hogan and the men from barracks two slowly walked outside and stood in formation, and much to Hogan's dismay, Major Guthrie stood beside the Kommandant waiting, his eyes boring directly at the American officer. Schultz turned and saluted both men. "Herr Kommandant, Major, all prisoners present and accounted for."

"Thank you, Schultz," Klink said without his usual bravado. His nervous sideways glance at Guthrie didn't escape Hogan. Klink looked at him. "Colonel Hogan, while it's good to see you back attending roll call again, I don't recall the camp medic clearing you to appear at roll call."

Hogan shrugged, his thumbs hooked in his pockets. "I feel better than I did, Kommandant. I just have to take it easy for a few days and I'll be back to my usual robust self again." He maintained eye contact with the Gestapo officer.

"Schultz, you may dismiss your men," Klink ordered.

Schultz smiled nervously. "Jawohl, Herr Kommandant." He turned towards the prisoners.

"One moment," Guthrie suddenly announced.

Schultz and Klink both froze and stole looks at each other wondering what Guthrie was up to now.

"Something wrong, Major?" asked Klink.

Ignoring the Kommandant, Guthrie slowly walked toward Newkirk until he stood face-to-face with him. "Corporal Newkirk, I presume?"

Newkirk arched an eyebrow. "I'm Newkirk. What of it?"

"You will come with me, Corporal."

Before Newkirk could respond, Hogan stepped forward and put an arm across the Englander's chest barring his way. "Major, he's not going anywhere with you. And if you force the issue, I will be going with him to make sure you don't overstep your bounds. As Senior POW officer here…" he started when Guthrie turned his attention to the American.

Guthrie smirked. "You are not invited, Hogan. Should you press the issue, I shall be forced to take drastic measures." To emphasize what he was saying, Guthrie rested a hand on his sidearm; a move that did not escape the eyes of either Hogan or Newkirk.

From the corner of his eye Hogan could see the other prisoners were becoming anxious and if he didn't do something soon, they were liable to attack Guthrie and he'd have a riot on his hands. He quickly gave them one of his stares which told them to stand down. The men quieted down. "Major, according to the Geneva Convention…" He saw Klink looking at him silently pleading.

With a look of fury, Guthrie removed his weapon from it's holster and pointed it directly in Hogan's face. "I don't care about the Geneva Convention, Colonel. Still, I'm tempted to execute you where you stand, swine."

"You could. But I don't think Major Hochstetter would approve. See, he's kind of possessive when it comes to me although I'm flattered to have the Gestapo fighting over little ole me."

Guthrie removed the safety from his weapon much to the men's horror; but Hogan didn't budge. It was now a staring game between the two men. He aimed the weapon between Hogan's eyes mere inches from his face. His finger tightened on the trigger.

Making a quick decision, Newkirk swatted Hogan's arm away and placed himself in front of his Colonel with his back to Guthrie. He placed both hands on Hogan's chest.

"It's okay, Gov'nor. I'll go with 'im. I'll be all right. No need you gettin' yourself shot on my account. The men need you."

"Newkirk, you don't have to go anywhere with him."

"I know that, sir. But I have to. Don't you see, if I don't he's liable to shoot you right here and I can't allow that to happen. Not while there's breath in me body. I'll always watch your back, sir. Always."

Hogan, though appreciative, wasn't backing down. "Newkirk, no. I don't trust this bastard. Why would you volunteer to go with him anyway? It's my job to protect the men under my command not the other way around."

"And it's me job to help watch your back, Gov'nor." He grinned sadly. "Besides, I trust you'll come up with something. You always do." He grinned. "And if you don't, it's okay. Really." He then turned and faced Guthrie. "I'll come with you, Major. Just don't hurt the Gov'nor."

Guthrie chuckled. "You show no fear, Corporal. I admire that in a man. Even in swine like you. Nonetheless, you will come with me for questioning."

"And if I refuse to let him go with you? You'll do what? Shoot me where I stand?" Hogan's eyes flashed dangerously. He still wasn't ready to back down yet.

Guthrie smiled cunningly for a moment before he suddenly pointed his weapon in the direction of Newkirk's face. The Englander's mouth dropped open and his eyes bulged. "Then I will simply shoot him where he stands in front of you while you watch."

"Major, what are you doing?" stammered Klink.

"Klink, unless you want to incur my wrath, I suggest you shut up!" His eyes never strayed from the American's. "And now, Colonel Hogan, while I'm certain Major Hochstetter would object to me shooting you, I don't think he would object to my shooting one insignificant British Corporal." His finger tightened on the trigger. Newkirk's eyes shifted to his Colonel, a look of pleading in them for Hogan not to do anything.

"There's no need for any bloodshed. But I swear if you hurt him, I'll kill you!"

Smirking, Guthrie put the safety back on his weapon and slid it back into its holster. "Turn around." Newkirk reluctantly did as he was told. When he did he felt the cold steel of handcuffs being put on his wrists as his wrists were handcuffed behind him. Then Guthrie roughly seized one of the Englander's arms and jerked him forward. He paused long enough to glance at Klink. "_Now_ you can dismiss your prisoners, Klink." He walked away leading Newkirk by the arm in the direction of the Kommandantur. Newkirk quickly looked over his shoulder one last time at Hogan and the others. He then glanced at Klink who followed them while sensing trouble for the Corporal and secretly hoping he could somehow protect the Englander.

Once they had been dismissed by Schultz LeBeau, Carter and Kinch gathered around Hogan. They watched the three men as they had reached the Kommandantur.

"We must do something, Colonel," LeBeau said, worried.

"And we will. But first I think it's time to take a coffee break." Hogan quickly entered the barracks followed by the others and made their way to his quarters where LeBeau plugged in the coffee pot.

* * *

The door to Klink's inner office opened and Newkirk found himself shoved inside roughly with Guthrie behind him followed shortly thereafter by Klink. Guthrie then pushed him down into a chair just under the photo of Hitler with the concealed microphone.

"Close the door, Klink," Guthrie ordered.

"What…what are you going to do, Major?" Klink stammered nervously as he shut the office door.

"Klink, either stop asking questions or get out and leave us alone. The choice is yours. If you choose to stay then you will keep your mouth shut! Is that understood?"

"But Major, General Burkhalter ordered me in front of you that I or one of my guards are to be present whenever you question…"

Guthrie sneered at the Kommandant who stood behind his desk, fear evident on his face. And you are present, aren't you?" he hissed.

"Yes, but…"

"Then I suggest you remain quiet." As he smirked he calmly slid his lugar from his holster and removing the safety, pointed it at the Englander who for the first time since he was led into Klink's office, felt a twinge of fear seeing the weapon pointed at him. He didn't regret his decision to stop Guthrie from hurting the Colonel. If his possible death would save Hogan and the others, he had no regrets. His only one regret was that his friends would hear him being killed if indeed that's what was about to happen, and he knew that Hogan would feel guilty and blame himself. He swallowed the lump in his throat. _Don't blame yourself, sir. I've had a good run. _

"Surely we can talk it over, Major," Newkirk managed to get out.

Guthrie smirked quickly and then just as quickly the smirk disappeared as he squeezed the trigger and the blast echoed in the stillness of the office.


	25. Chapter 25Revelations

**** There are some insulting names in this chapter.****

**Chapter 25-Revelations**

Before any of the men could respond to the echoing of the gunshot over the speaker, Hogan was out the door of his quarters and racing out of the barracks, in a dead run, in the direction of the Kommandantur. He bounded up the front steps, two at a time, and soon found himself in the waiting room. He didn't bother to knock and burst through the office door promising himself that if Newkirk was dead, so would be one useless Gestapo Major, Hochstetter or no Hochstetter. Hogan paused as his eyes took in the sight that greeted him. Newkirk was crouched down in the chair cowering, but very much alive. But there was no mistaking the bullet hole in the wall a scant few inches from his head.

Hogan's face was a deep shade of crimson and his dark eyes blazing. He looked at the Englander. "Newkirk? You all right?"

After convincing himself he was indeed alive, Newkirk looked weakly over at his Colonel. "Yes, sir. I think so. I mean, this don't exactly look like heaven if you get my meaning, sir." He swallowed hard. Hogan's glare then turned to a smirking Guthrie.

"Bastard! You're lucky he's still alive. Because if he wasn't…."

"You would do nothing, Schweinhund," Guthrie said, having put his gun back in its holster, and clasping his hands behind his back. Klink meanwhile had collapsed in his chair behind his desk, still in disbelief with what he had just witnessed.

"Don't you be calling the Gov'nor names either, you bloody bastard," Newkirk hissed.

"Your man is still alive, so why are you upset? Seems I missed again when I fired." Guthrie ignored the Englander. Reaching into his pocket, he removed and tossed the keys to Hogan. "Your man looks a bit shaken. Perhaps you should take him back to your barracks." He watched as Hogan gently helped a shaky Newkirk to his feet before unlocking and removing the handcuffs, tossing them onto Klink's desk. Newkirk rubbed his sore wrists.

Guthrie calmly looked at the Kommandant. "Klink, I suggest you leave this office."

"But, but, Major. If you are going to interrogate Colonel Hogan, General Burkhalter has…"

Guthrie sighed, annoyed. "Klink, I am not going to interrogate Colonel Hogan. He and I are simply going to have a talk, just the two of us. I will not lay a single finger on him."

Hogan looked at his friend. "Newkirk, go back to the barracks."

"No sir, I'm not going to leave you alone with this bloody maniac."

"I'll be all right," Hogan assured him. "Just do what I say."

"Yes, sir," Newkirk said reluctantly. He glared at Guthrie. "You lay one bleedin' hand on the Gov'nor and there won't be any place in Germany you could go that I won't find your sorry hide. You just remember that."

"Newkirk…." Hogan warned.

"Yes, sir." Newkirk slowly walked out of the office after giving Guthrie one last look.

Guthrie then turned his hollow-eyed stare on Klink. "Well, Klink? Why are you still here?"

Swallowing hard, Klink glanced imploringly at Hogan as if silently begging him to be careful. Getting up, Klink slowly walked around his desk and left the office shortly after Newkirk leaving Hogan and Guthrie alone.

"All right, Major," Hogan began, trying to maintain control over his anger. "We're alone. What do you want?"

"Have a seat, Colonel," Guthrie suggested as he slowly walked around Klink's desk and sat down in the chair.

"I'll stand if you don't mind," Hogan replied coolly. He stood before the Kommandant's desk with thumbs hooked in his pockets.

Guthrie smirked. "Colonel, I could just have easily shot your British Corporal and you know it."

"What's your point?"

"I still think we can work together and obtain what we both want."

"You're still talking about von Herwarth and this supposed journal."

"Oh the journal does exist, I assure you. I know von Herwarth is in this area somewhere. And I intend to find him either with or without your help. But it would be easier with it. Of course it would be in your best interest to work with me. Better for you…and the men under your command."

Hogan smirked. "And why should I help a member of the Gestapo?" He noticed an ever so slight change in the Gestapo Major's face.

"Colonel, I told you who I really am. I assumed you believed me. Has something happened to change your thinking?"

Hogan shrugged. "No," he lied. "But your last action with Corporal Newkirk didn't exactly endear you to me. In fact, it tells me you're more Gestapo than Allie. And I hate all Gestapo as each one I meet is crazier than the previous one."

Guthrie's face darkened. "Very well, Itzig. You asked me to get to the point so I will. You are _going_ to help me lure von Herwarth into a trap. _If _you refuse or try and trick me, I will have the other Jewish prisoners transferred to other camps, including you, if you get my meaning."

Hogan fought to control his temper. "You leave my men out of this. This is between you and me."

"I'm afraid I can't do that. See, if I transferred just you, I've seen enough to realize you would gladly go if it would save your men. But if I transfer you and the others together, although to different camps, you'd do whatever you had to in order to prevent it from happening to your men. Am I right?"

Hogan let out a deep breath. "Y'know something, Guthrie, of all the Gestapo I've met, you have to be the sickest one of all. You're nuttier than your boss, Major Hochstetter."

Guthrie smirked. "So, I can expect your help?"

Hogan smiled sweetly. "I'll think about it."

Guthrie slowly got to his feet. He glared at the American. "You have one minute to decide swine. You will help me capture von Herwarth and his journal. Otherwise, I will make a phone call and all the Jewish prisoners and one insignificant American Colonel will be sent elsewhere where you will all learn respect for the Third Reich."

* * *

Kinch, Carter and LeBeau were gathered around the coffee pot listening in on their Colonel's conversation with Guthrie when the door to Hogan's quarters opened and Newkirk walked in, slamming the door behind him. He was mumbling obscenities under his breath as he joined the others at the desk.

"Boy were we scared when we heard that gunshot," said Carter.

"You and me both, mate. I'm more convinced than ever that this bloody Major is off his bleedin' rocker. He's bloody crackers."

"Are you all right, mon ami?" asked a still worried LeBeau.

"I'm fine. How's the Gov'nor holding out?"

"Guthrie threatened to transfer the Colonel and others to other camps if he didn't help him catch von Herwarth and recover the journal," Carter explained.

"Cochon," LeBeau sneered. "I will kill him before I let him send the Colonel or anybody else to one of those other camps."(1)

"Be quiet," Kinch suddenly said. "Listen."

* * *

"Your time is up, Hogan. Give me your decision."

Hogan let out a deep breath. "I'll help you against my better judgment but only to protect my men. If afterward you try and double-cross me, I'll kill you. Do we understand each other?"

"Perfectly," Guthrie smirked.

"Good. And two other things, Major."

Guthrie leaned back in the chair with an amused grin. "And what might those be?"

Hogan stepped closer and placed both hands, palms downward, on the desk. He glared intensely at the Gestapo with all the rage he had. "First, we will do this _my _way or no way. Understood?"

"And the other?"

"You keep you filthy Gestapo hands off of my men now and for all time while I help you. If you try and go back on this arrangement I will make you sorry you ever heard of Stalag 13. Now, do we have an agreement? You have one minute."

Guthrie stared at the American for a few minutes before a smirk appeared. He found this American so amusing. It was going to be a shame to get rid of him when this was over. He would either kill him outright, or send him to another camp befitting his kind. He hadn't yet decided as both means appealed to him. But then again there was his boss to consider.

"Very well, Schweinhund, we have a deal." Guthrie sighed. "Do you have a plan?"

"Not yet. I have no way of contacting this von Herwarth so we must wait for him to make contact with me somehow. When he does, I will let you know and then we will plan. Until then, am I dismissed?"

"You can get out. I no longer require your worthless presence here, you Verdammter Jew."

Hogan didn't bother to even salute as he walked to the door. He paused with his hand gripping the doorknob, and looked over his shoulder at the Gestapo Major. "One last thing, Major. My name is Hogan. Colonel Robert Hogan. I suggest you remember it." Then, without waiting for a response, he opened the door and walked out passing Klink in the waiting area, closing the door. The Kommandant looked at the American with a worried look. He had been listening outside the door and heard most of the conversation. As Hogan grabbed the doorknob to the door leading to the compound, Klink grabbed the American's arm, stopping him. He glanced to make sure the door to his office was closed before he spoke in a low voice.

"Hogan, I must be quick. I know you. You've got something in mind to deal with Major Guthrie. I heard what he told you he would do. I just want you to know that whatever you have planned, I will help however I can. He must be gotten rid of."

Hogan looked innocently at Klink with arched eyebrows. "What are you suggesting, Kommandant? I hope it's not what I think it is."

"All I'm saying is that I'll support you. That's all. Do you have a plan?"

Hogan smiled. "Don't worry, Kommandant, if I come up with something you'll be the first to know." That said, he quietly walked out the door closing it behind him leaving Klink standing scared and worried.

Inside Klink's office, Guthrie's lips curled back in a cold sneer. _How __**dare**__ that Verdammter Jew speak to a member of the Master race like that? Enjoy your time, Itzig. When this is over, instead of killing you, you will be sent to one of those camps to learn your place while I deal with others of your kind still here along with your Kommandant who does not adhere to the rules of how to run a prisoner-of-war camp._

* * *

LeBeau unplugged the coffee pot and let loose a string of French obscenities. There were a few minutes of silence among the men before somebody finally spoke.

"Gee, why would the Colonel agree to help Guthrie after what he did to Newkirk?" asked a bewildered Carter.

"To buy us time," said Hogan as he entered his quarters in time to hear Carter's question. The other men looked at him, waiting. "I have no intention of helping that bastard do anything except die."

"Mon Colonel, how will you stop him from transferring you and the others to other camps as he threatened? We know he can't be trusted."

Hogan sighed wearily. "I won't let that happen, LeBeau," Hogan promised. "Right now he thinks he has me exactly where he wants me when in reality, he's right where I want him which is believing I will help him. I want him to keep thinking that until the right time." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Something wrong, Colonel?" asked Kinch.

"Not sure. Klink said something strange as I was leaving."

"What's that, sir?" asked Newkirk.

Hogan wrapped his arms around himself. "He said Guthrie must be gotten rid of and he would support any plan I came up with."

"You think he meant it?" Kinch asked.

"Yeah, I do. Guthrie's got him so scare he's even afraid of Schultz right now. And he's in just as much danger as us, our operation, and von Herwarth."

"Blimey," Newkirk mumbled.

Hogan looked at the Frenchman. "How's our guest downstairs? Any problems?"

"Non, mon Colonel. He has been very well behaved and has caused no trouble. I think he's afraid to after the lies he's told us so far."

Hogan nodded. "LeBeau, go below and inform von Herwarth that in forty-eight hours he and I are going to retrieve that journal and I don't want to hear any excuses. If necessary, tell him I'm making it an order."

"Oui, Colonel. I will tell him." The Frenchman quickly exited the small room and headed for the secret tunnel entrance in the common room. A few short minutes after, Hogan and his men followed him into the common room.

* * *

Klink watched Guthrie stare out of the open window in his office, gazing at barracks two with hands clasped behind his back. Neither man had spoken since before Klink had left the office when Hogan was there. In fact, he suspected the Major was thinking of Hogan the entire time. Klink had tried doing some paperwork while Guthrie was staring out the window, but found he couldn't concentrate.

"Klink, how well do you know the American named Hogan?" Guthrie asked without turning around.

Klink was caught off-guard by the question as he wasn't expecting it. He looked at the Major's back. "Since he's been at Stalag 13. About three years. Why do you ask?"

"What do you think of him?"

"What do I think of Colonel Hogan?" Klink was silent for several seconds. "He is without a doubt the most exasperating, arrogant, obnoxious, infuriating, and rude individual I have ever met for an officer."

"Do you find him a spirited man?"

"Yes, sir." Klink had no idea where this line of questioning was going. "Major, why are you asking these questions about Colonel Hogan?"

Guthrie nodded his head still looking out of the window. "It will be a shame to break such spirit." He turned away from the window and stared at the Kommandant. "Klink, I will be leaving here in a few days and I will be taking Hogan with me. He will be sent to one of the other camps where he can be taught respect for a superior race. Oh, and Klink, he will not be coming back. Instead, he will made to carry out hard manual labor and be taught his place. I will then deal with the others like him in this camp. I also suggest unless you want to join him, you keep this bit of information to yourself. You will mention this to nobody. Do I make myself clear?"

Klink swallowed hard knowing he had to warn Hogan somehow. He could not allow the Gestapo Major to take Hogan to a labor camp as long as he was able to do something about it, even if it meant his own life was forfeited in the process. He had belief that Hogan would come up with something to stop Guthrie. _Besides, Klink thought, I owe Hogan for all the times he's saved me from the Russian front._

* * *

Hogan was seated at the table drinking coffee with his men when a frantic LeBeau hurried upstairs from below. He appeared panic-stricken.

"Mon Colonel, it is terrible."

Hogan looked up, puzzled. "Louie, calm down. What's terrible. Has something happened to von Herwarth?"

"It is worse than that, Colonel. Von Herwarth is gone!"

Hogan almost choked on his coffee and started coughing. Kinch patted him on his back until he stopped.

"Gone? What do you mean gone?" Hogan asked anxiously. "Did you search the tunnels for him?"

"Oui. I searched everywhere below for him. He's gone, Colonel."

Hogan pinched the bridge of his nose with closed eyes. _Could this day not get any worse?_

* * *

(1) Cochon means 'pig.'


	26. Chapter 26A Gestapo of Any Color Is S

****Sorry this chapter took some time but I've been diagnosed with carpal tunnel syndrome and am scheduled to see an orthopedic surgeon. Hopefully it's been caught early and will not require surgery. But have no fear. As soon as I can I will continue this story.*****

**Chapter 26-A Gestapo of Any Color Is Still Gestapo**

Hogan climbed back into the barracks followed by Kinch and Newkirk after they had searched every room below the barracks. Carter had been standing watch at the door and LeBeau was busy preparing lunch for everyone. Both men paused and looked at the three weary men as they collapsed onto the benches. LeBeau promptly poured a cup of hot coffee for each man.

"Did you find him, mon Colonel?" asked the Frenchman, concerned.

"No." Hogan took a drink of the coffee which for once, did little to ease his mind. "He's gone. And he couldn't have picked a worse time. Guthrie will be out of camp this evening, and unless von Herwarth returns before then, there's the possibility they could run into each other which is not what we need to have happen."

"Not to mention we don't know where he's hidden the journal," Kinch added. He looked at his commanding officer. "Where could be have gone, Colonel? And why did he leave the tunnels? He was safe here."

Hogan pinched the bridge of his nose with closed eyes. "I wish I knew, Kinch," he said. "Thing is, we can't go to try and find him; not in the daytime anyway. And if Guthrie discovers us missing we'll really have a problem."

Carter looked over his shoulder at the others. "Colonel, do you think he might have gone to get the journal?"

Hogan, opening his eyes, looked over at his young Sergeant. "I have no idea, Carter. I hope not. If he has, it was a stupid move on his part especially in broad daylight. And for once I have no idea how or where to find him. We can only hope he returns back here alive somehow, and hopefully with the journal. If not, when he does return, I am going to pound him into the ground."

Kinch, LeBeau, Carter and Newkirk all exchanged worried looks. They all knew their commander was angry right now. Angry that someone who had been hiding in the safety of their tunnels had made a stupid move and was now roaming around somewhere up above. And if caught, had knowledge of their operation that could endanger everything and everybody and lead to them being shot. And especially with a Gestapo officer who had a personal grudge with von Herwarth on the lookout for him.

* * *

Von Herwarth stayed away from the main road and kept to the woods as he made his way to where he was going. He knew the Colonel would be extremely furious with him when and if he made his way back to the tunnels. But what he had to do was extremely important and could be put off no longer. After everything Hogan had endured from Tice Guthrie because of him, the least he could do is get the journal on his own and bring it to him. This, to him anyway, would keep the Colonel from having to endanger himself further by going with him to get the journal. So, when everybody was upstairs in the barracks, he had made the decision to slip out of the camp and head to the place he had hidden the journal that only he knew the location of.

Suddenly, he heard a rustling sound in the bushes just behind him which caused him to freeze and crouch down behind a tree. He was glad he had taken one of the weapons and two clips from the arsenal the men had below before he left, but knew a single pistol wouldn't be of much use against a patrol. And as he didn't want to use up all his ammo, he decided to see who or what was out there. He didn't have long to wait as a Kraut patrol consisting of four men approached, stopped, and sat down in front of the tree behind which he was crouched. They were Luftwaffe. He gripped the weapon tighter in his sweaty hand while wiping the beads of perspiration from his forehead with the back of his other hand. _Please don't stay here long. Please. _Von Herwarth was afraid to even breathe out of fear he would be heard. He knew if he was captured he would be brought immediately to Guthrie who would show him no mercy solely because he had taken Christina from him and he knew the Gestapo Major would not forgive him for that. He wondered if Guthrie knew Christina was pregnant? If he did, von Herwarth knew his life would be over.

The patrol after a few minutes rest, slowly got to their feet and began to move on. Von Herwarth waited until they were out of sight before letting out the deep breath he had been holding. And he waited another few minutes before deciding it was safe for him to continue on to his destination.

* * *

After lunch was over, Hogan walked into his quarters and closed the door. He had informed his men he needed to think and was not to be disturbed unless it was important or von Herwarth had returned.

Now alone in his quarters, Hogan plopped down on the lower bunk with his head cupped in both hands with elbows resting on his thighs. He was still angry at what von Herwarth had done; and the longer the man was gone, the angrier he would become. With one stupid move the man had endangered not only himself and the mission, but Hogan and his entire operation. And the last item did not sit well with Hogan at all. But there was nothing he could do right now except hope that von Herwarth returned before it was time to lure Guthrie out of camp for a few hours. Hogan sighed. If there was something he could do, at the moment he had no idea what that was. Removing his crush cap and tossing it onto his footlocker, Hogan stretched out on his bunk with hands clasped behind his head and closed his eyes as a headache began. In a few minutes he was asleep and the dream came.

_Hogan __breezed through the additional 50 to 100 hours of basic pilot training in which he was trained on fixed wing aircraft, learned navigation, aerobatics, formation flying and instrument flying. He also did extremely well on the Army Flight Aptitude Exam. But it was being in a plane high above the clouds that captured Hogan the most. He could see why Lindbergh loved it so much. To be alone and as one with the heavens was exhilarating as well as exciting. Right now there was no place else Hogan wanted to or would choose to be. In fact, he never felt so close to heaven as he was when he was soaring high in the blue sky.(1)_

_After graduating third in his class from West Point in 1926 with a Bachelor of Science degree, now Second Lieutenant Hogan had been assigned to one of the Army posts in the United States to begin his active duty. Having become further excited about Army life by the guest speaker at his graduation, General Tasker Bliss, Hogan was more positive than ever that the Army was where he belonged and where his career would lie.(2) The branch of the Army he chose was Aviation and now that he had received his Transport pilot's license at the same time receiving his pilot's wings, he couldn't wait to be in the skies again with nothing but the clouds and the birds for company. (2)_

_Having graduated as a Second Lieutenant he was already aware that he was at the entry-level rank for commissioned officers, and would be expected to lead platoon-size of two or more squads consisting of sixteen to forty-four soldiers.(3) Hogan understood several things that, even as an entry-level rank, if he was going to advance in the Army, he would be responsible for completing demanding missions while ensuring the welfare, morale and professional development of soldiers entrusted to him. He would have to have the strength himself to inspire strength in others which was hallmark of a commanding officer. And finally, he would begin his Army service as a young leader, providing a blend of valuable skills and knowledge. And with self-discipline, motivation, confidence, and judgment, he would have to use his problem-solving skills to determine solutions and accomplish the mission._

Turning onto his side, Hogan snuggled beneath the blanket he unconsciously wrapped around himself in his sleep.

Hogan suddenly sat up in bed as an idea began to form as to how to be able to search for von Herwarth during the daytime. Getting to his feet he grabbed his crush cap off of his footlocker and put it on his head, pushing it back before leaving his room and entering the common room. He saw his team seated at the table playing cards. They looked up at the Colonel as he approached.

"We need to have a conference," Hogan announced. "I have an idea how we can look for von Herwarth without arousing Guthrie's suspicion at least until it's time for him to leave camp."

"What have you got in mind, Colonel?" asked Kinch.

Hogan grabbed his coffee cup and poured himself a cup of lukewarm coffee. Taking a drink, he sighed as he sat down at the table with his team.

"Newkirk, you're going to escape within the hour and I'm going to talk Klink into letting me go with Schultz to search for you and bring you back. You'll stay missing until it's time for evening roll call and then you'll return on your own and turn yourself in at the front gate. I want you here when Guthrie's out there."

Newkirk looked at his Colonel wide-eyed. "And just where am I going, Gov'nor?" he asked, puzzled.

"You're going back to where you first met von Herwarth and his wife and see if you can find him. I don't care if he has the journal or not. We need to get him back here before Guthrie leaves camp this evening."

"Blimey, Gov'nor. What if I can't find 'im before its time?"

"Then you come back here without him. I don't want you out there when Guthrie leaves this camp."

* * *

An hour after Newkirk disappeared down the tunnel Hogan hurried from the barracks and headed quickly to the Kommandantur. He bounded up the steps and inside. He knocked frantically on the door and opened it when he heard Klink's order of 'come in.' He opened the door and saw Klink look up when the door opened; he also noticed Guthrie seated at the table in Klink's office going over some papers. The Gestapo officer turned and looked at the American with disdain.

"Yes, Hogan, what is it now?" Klink asked, secretly grateful for the interruption from the tension of having Guthrie sharing his office.

"Kommandant, Corporal Newkirk's escaped. He's gone!" Hogan explained feigning a look of genuine concern and worry.

"WHAT!" Klink shouted jumping to his feet, stunned. "When? How?"

"I don't know how yet, but I'd say within the past half-hour. Right after Major Charm here scared him half to death with his little stunt." Hogan glared at the Major whose face was unreadable. But this bit of news seemed to interest him for some reason.

"Schuuuuuuultz!" Klink bellowed.

The door opened and Schultz walked in and immediately came to attention, saluting. "Sergeant Schultz reporting, Herr Kommandant."

"Schultz, there's been an escape. Call out the guards and release the dogs. I want Newkirk brought back here in chains if necessary."

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant." Schultz turned to leave when Hogan made his move.

"Request permission to accompany Schultz, Kommandant," said Hogan.

"What for, Hogan?" asked Klink suspiciously.

"To protect Newkirk from your trigger-happy guards. Schultz gets a little too excited when he's on the hunt. I don't want Newkirk to get hurt. I promise I will not try to escape from old eagle-eye here."

"One moment, swine," Guthrie suddenly said, amused.

"What do _you_ want, Guthrie?" asked Hogan tensely. "It's because of you that one of my men is out there somewhere."

"Your concern for your men is most amusing, Hogan, but of no interest to me. But what _is _of interest to me is that you want to go with the guards and look for your missing man."

Hogan rolled his eyes. "Your point being?"

"You could be using this excuse as a means of meeting with von Herwarth for all I know."

Hogan shook his head and chuckled. "Oh sure," he said. "I'm going to meet up with this von Herwarth and bring German guards with me. That should go over real well with somebody looking to get out of Germany." Ignoring him, the American faced Klink again.

"Do I have your permission, Kommandant?"

"Permission granted, Hogan," said Klink. "But I warn you. If this is a trick and you try to escape, I will have you thrown in the cooler until the war's over. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," said Hogan with a smirk. As he quickly ushered Schultz out of the door, he looked back at Klink. "I knew I could count on your humanity, sir." Without giving Guthrie a chance to comment, Hogan shoved Schultz's large bulk out the door and pulled it closed behind him.

Guthrie got to his feet and walked toward the partially open window and, opening the window further, watched as Hogan and Schultz walked down the steps of the Kommandantur together. He sensed the American could feel his glare boring into his back. _I know you can feel me watching you, swine. Soon, Hogan. Very, very soon, you will not be so arrogant when you are hauling stone slabs around. You will be taught to respect the superior race. You won't be so smug then. _

Klink, although not able to see the major's face, had an idea of what he was thinking, and it wasn't good. He knew right there and then he had to warn Hogan what Guthrie had in mind to do to him and that it would happen in a matter of a few days. _I have to find a way to warn you, Hogan, before it's too late. I can't let him remove you from here and send you to a labor camp. You wouldn't last more than a week, perhaps two. And even if you did somehow survive, your spirit would be broken. I can't let that happen. Someway, somehow, I must find a way._

* * *

Newkirk kept to the dense brush as he made his way to the ball-bearing plant where he and the others had waited for von Herwarth and his wife a few days ago. He felt he had been lucky as he hadn't run into any patrols so far. Nor had he run into von Herwarth. And what made things even rougher for the Englander was that he was unarmed as Hogan felt he should not have a weapon on him as he could never explain it to the guards at the front gate when he turned himself in if that's what he ended up doing. Nor could Hogan explain where one of his men had obtained a weapon from, so it was thought best if Newkirk was unarmed.

"Blimey, where do I even begin looking?" Newkirk asked himself in a soft voice. _Think, Newkirk, think! If I was going to hide a bloody journal where would it be?_

The Englander studied the area carefully. "If I was going to hide a journal, I would hide it somewhere close by to where I was waiting to be picked up," he said looking around. He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed wearily. He looked at the remnants of the ball-bearing factory and a smile came to his face. The factory might be a bombed out hulk, but there were still plenty of places something small like a journal could be hidden. Newkirk knew he was taking a risk searching for the journal when the Colonel wanted him to search for von Herwarth. But something told Newkirk von Herwarth would be coming here. And if he guessed right, this is where the man would come, and he would be right here waiting for him and get them both back to the tunnel safely. But since he had a few minutes before von Herwarth was likely to show, Newkirk approached the burned out building and went inside to look for what appeared to be a suitable hiding place.

When he spotted an area in a far corner of the room that appeared promising, Newkirk headed straight for it and getting down on one knee brushed away some of the dust and dirt with his hands when he noticed what appeared to be a loose floorboard. He was about to try moving it when the sound of a gun being cocked behind him caused him to freeze.

"Was machen Sie dort?" a German voice asked.(4)

Newkirk slowly looked around from his kneeling position and saw two Luftwaffe guards standing just inside the doorway with their rifles pointed directly at him. He slowly stood up, allowing a scared smile to appear.

He chuckled. "Didn't see you there, mates. I was just passing by and saw this abandoned building and thought there might be something here I could use. Guess I was wrong so I'll just be on me way then." He started forward but the sound of the safeties being removed from the rifles stopped him instantly.

"Drehen Sie um und legen Sie ihre hande hinauf. Schnell!" One guard motioned with his rifle. The look on his face told Newkirk not to try anything as he raised his hands. He swallowed hard. _This is just bloody great!__There's gotta be some bleedin' way to let the Gov'nor know about this._ The guard who spoke again motioned with his rifle and Newkirk slowly turned around, keeping his hands raised and in sight. (4)

He heard the slight jingle of a pair of handcuffs as one of the guards approached him from behind.

* * *

(1) License information courtesy of All-Experts site.

(2) General Tasker H. Bliss, born 1853 and died 1930. Biography courtesy of Wikipedia.

(3) Some of the duties of a 2nd Lieutenant in the US Army courtesy of the US Army website.

(4) "Was machen Sie dort?" means "What are you doing there?"

"Drehen Sie um und legen Sie ihre hande hinauf" means "Turn around and put your hands up."

"Schnell!" means "Fast!"


	27. Chapter 27Calvary To The  Rescue

**Chapter 27-Cavalry To The Rescue**

Hogan drove as fast as he could with an armed Schultz seated in the front passenger seat. While keeping his eyes on the road ahead, Hogan also allowed his eyes to scan both sides of the road hoping to spot Newkirk and possibly von Herwarth either separately or together.

Schultz let out a deep sigh. "Colonel Hogan, do you really believe Newkirk got this far from camp? I suspect some monkey business here."

"Monkey business, Schultz? I don't see any monkeys here and unless we're near the Hammelburg zoo I don't expect to see Freddy on the side of the road hitch-hiking."(1)

Schultz chuckled. "Jolly joker. Colonel Hogan, you are up to something. I just know it."

"Okay, Schultz, you got me. I'm looking for the man who left our secret tunnel and wants to escape from Germany; he has with him a journal, and I had Newkirk escape from camp so I could leave camp and help search for him."

"Tunnels? Journal?" Schultz laughed. "Colonel Hogan, I don't believe one word you said." He leaned closer to the American. "But it's not bad."

Hogan smiled faintly. "I knew you'd say that, Schultz."

* * *

The guard holding the handcuffs grabbed one of Newkirk's arms and pulled it roughly behind his back when the sound of a gunshot behind him caused him to turn suddenly, reaching for his sidearm. That was when Newkirk grabbed and wrestled with the guard trying to handcuff him. The two men struggled over the weapon as they fell to the floor. Suddenly a muffled gunshot was heard, and the guard who had been wrestling with the Englander, suddenly lay limply on top of him. Newkirk pushed the body off of him and noticed the circle of blood forming in the middle of the German's chest. He staggered to his feet in shock.

"Blimey!" was all he could utter. Then, hearing footsteps approaching from behind he turned and stood face-to-face with von Herwarth. Looking beyond the man, Newkirk spied the other guard lying face-down on the floor in a growing pool of blood. "Thanks, mate," was all he managed to get out.

"Come," von Herwarth said frantically as he reached for Newkirk's arm. "We must get out of here. Those shots may have attracted others. I saw a patrol earlier. They will be coming soon."

Newkirk gently slapped von Herwarth's arm away. "Not until we retrieve the journal. The Gov'nor wanted me to get you back to the camp, but I figured you hid that journal near where we picked up you and your wife. I guessed you hid it somewhere in here." Newkirk turned and again knelt down next to the floorboard he suspected was loose. Moving it aside, he smiled when he saw something the size of a book wrapped in cloth and tied with string lying snugly inside the hole. "There you are," he said reaching for it.

Von Herwarth's eyes widened. "How…how did you know?"

Newkirk smirked getting to his feet holding the journal. "Let's just say I am an expert at knowing where others hide things."

"You're a thief!" von Herwarth exclaimed.

Newkirk winced at the word. " Thief is such an ugly word. I prefer to be thought of as a procurer of valuables." He tucked the journal inside his jacket, then grabbed von Herwarth's arm. "Now let's get out of here before that patrol you saw earlier comes by," he said. "With any luck we might just run into Colonel Hogan on his way here."

* * *

Hogan was scanning both sides of the road when he heard the gunshots. He bolted out of the jeep before it stopped moving and ran in the direction of the gunfire knowing it came from the direction of the abandoned ball-bearing factory.

"Colonel Hogan, wait! You can't run off like this!" Schultz pleaded as he struggled to move his large bulk out of the passenger seat and waddle as fast as he could after the American. "Colonel Hogaaaaaaan! Wait for me!" The guard, puffing, struggled up the incline in the direction Hogan has disappeared.

As he carefully edged his way through the thick brush, Hogan removed the weapon from inside his jacket. He'd worry about how to explain it later. Right now he was concerned about two unarmed men alone in the woods. He quickened his pace in the direction of the ball-bearing plant.

Newkirk hurried along with von Herwarth close behind him; the Englander was secretly hoping he would either soon run into Hogan or he would have to take charge himself and he really wasn't looking forward to that. The sound of rustling in the brush ahead of them made them pause. Ducking behind some shrubbery, Newkirk reached up to grab von Herwarth and pull him down beside him, but before he could do so, the man saw movement in front of him and opened fire. The sound of someone having been hit was heard.

"What the bloody hell's wrong with you shootin' before you know who it is?' Newkirk got to his feet and grabbing von Herwarth's arm, cautiously made their way in the direction von Herwarth had fired his weapon. They had only gone a few yards when Newkirk suddenly froze at the familiar sight in a brown leather jacket struggling to his knees.

"COLONEL!" Newkirk shouted as he raced forward dropping to his knees beside his commanding officer. He immediately noticed a trickle of blood running down the side of Hogan's head and heaved a huge sigh of relief as the injury looked like the bullet grazed his temple. He looked up, glaring, at von Herwarth. "You bloody bastard! You're bleedin' lucky he's still alive or you'd be eatin' that gun."

"I…I'm sorry," von Herwarth stammered. "I didn't know. I didn't mean…I thought…"

"You're a bleedin' menace you are," Newkirk told him sharply as he helped Hogan to his feet. The Colonel swayed just a bit but Newkirk kept a firm grip on his arm. "You'll be all right, Gov'nor. Appears the bullet grazed your temple is all. But we'd better get you back to camp and have Wilson take a look at you." Just then Schultz, huffing and puffing, came into view. Von Herwarth pointed his weapon at the guard. "Hold on, mate. Old Schultzie's on our side."

"But…but he's a German," von Herwarth uttered not convinced.

Newkirk rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well, so are you. Now lower your weapon and let's get out of here." But before anybody could move, voices could be heard and they were close. Thinking fast, Newkirk snatched von Herwarth's weapon and stuck it inside his inner jacket pocket and kicked Hogan's dropped weapon under some shrubbery. "Just follow my lead," he told the nervous German. He then looked at Schultz. "Schultzie, you just captured three escaped prisoners and are taking us back to Stalag 13."

Seconds before two Luftwaffe guards stepped out into the clearing, Schultz, wearing a scowl on his face, had his rifle aimed at the three 'prisoners.'

"Was ist los?" asked one of the two guards. "We heard shots before."

"I was tracking three escaped prisoners from Stalag 13," Schultz told them with more courage than he felt. "They thought they'd get away. But I, Sergeant Hans Schultz, have recaptured them."

"He's a ruddy bloodhound, he is," Newkirk added. "We didn't stand a chance."

"Good work, Sergeant," one of the guards said as he studied each of the three men before his eyes focused on a dazed Hogan. "What happened to this one?" he asked Schultz.

"He tried to escape and I fired at him." He then motioned with his rifle at the trio. "All right you three, into the jeep. And you, Englander, will drive back to camp. And I suggest you don't try anything."

"One moment, Sergeant," one of the guards suddenly said. Nervously, Schultz and the 'prisoners' looked around.

"Ja?" asked Schultz just wanting to get out of here.

"Have you seen anybody other than these three escaped prisoners?"

"Nein. I saw nobody and when I caught up with these three, they were alone."

The guard sighed wearily and looked at his partner. "Danke, Sergeant. We will not detain you any further." He turned and motioning with his head to his partner, walked back into the woods. Once they were gone, Schultz sagged a bit and closed his eyes.

Newkirk smiled tiredly. "You did real good, Schultzie. I'll see that LeBeau bakes you the biggest apple strudel ever." As he helped Hogan into the back seat, he noticed Schultz staring at von Herwarth.

Who…who is he?" he asked.

"Uh…a tourist. Just passing through on his way to England. Now can we get going?" Newkirk slid behind the wheel while von Herwarth climbed in beside the semi-conscious Colonel. Newkirk looked over his shoulder at the nervous man. "Keep an eye on the Gov'nor." His eyes were threatening and von Herwarth understood. He simply nodded.

"Enough talking," Schultz stated. "Let's go."

"All right, all right," Newkirk murmured as he turned the ignition key and slowly turned the jeep around in a U-turn and headed back in the direction of Stalag 13. He glanced over his shoulder at his commander and saw him tilting sideways with his head on von Herwarth's shoulder. Hogan appeared to be struggling to remain conscious. He gently touched fingertips to the injured area of his temple and spotted the blood on his fingertips.

"What…what happened?" he asked, still dazed.

"I'll tell you later, Gov'nor," Newkirk explained keeping his eyes on the road. When they were a few feet away from the tree stump, Newkirk pulled the jeep to a stop and allowed von Herwarth to get out, motioning with his eyes towards the woods. He watched him disappear into the woods. Schultz was stunned by what he was seeing.

"What…what is happening here? Where is that man going?"

Newkirk smiled. "This is his stop, Schultzie. I'm suppose to get off too, but with the Colonel injured, I think I'd best stay with 'im. Besides, you'll need me."

"Need you for what?"

"To verify your story as to how the Colonel was injured while in your custody. I'm your witness."

Schultz closed his eyes and shook his head. "I see nothing! Noth-ing."

"Believe me, Schultzie, you're better off that way." Newkirk started the jeep again and continued on his way back to the camp. "Just follow me lead and you'll be a hero in the end. Also, we need to get some medical help for the Colonel."

* * *

Kinch, Carter and LeBeau were all below in the tunnel nervously waiting for their friends when a noise was heard in the area of the emergency tunnel entrance. The men immediately grabbed the pistols they kept hidden nearby for just such instances and were ready by the time a weary-looking von Herwarth appeared. The men lowered their weapons.

"What the hell were you thinking taking off like that?" Kinch shouted at the man. "Do you realize we all could have been shot by firing squad if you had been caught?"

LeBeau murmured a string of obscenities that only he understood while Carter remained quiet. Kinch suddenly noticed the guilty expression on the German's face.

"Something's wrong," he said, worried. "What happened von Herwarth?"

"I'm sorry,' the man repeated. "I… I didn't realize…I didn't mean to shoot him. It was an accident."

Kinch's eyes narrowed as he stared at the man now. "Who? Who did you not mean to shoot?" A cold sweat was permeating his body.

Von Herwarth licked his dry lips. "Colonel Hogan. I didn't know it was him in the bushes in front of us. I thought it was a German patrol. I…." He didn't finish as Kinch roughly seized him by the front of his shirt and jerked him forward. "You WHAT? You jackass! If you've killed him…."

'No, no, no…" von Herwarth pleaded. "He is alive. The bullet grazed him only. He is with Newkirk and the guard called Schultz right now."

"Where are they now?" hissed a furious LeBeau.

"Newkirk and the guard are bringing the Colonel back to camp for medical attention."

Kinch roughly shoved von Herwarth away from him as if just touching him contaminated him. "You'd better pray Colonel Hogan is all right. Because if he isn't, you won't live to see another day journal or no journal."

"But….but…it was a mistake. I thought it might have been Guthrie," the man said nervously. "I didn't mean it. I was nervous."

LeBeau smirked as his blazing eyes stared at von Herwarth. "If mon Colonel isn't all right. You will be what I believe is called an accident of war."

* * *

Newkirk guided the jeep through the front gates and parked it in front of the Kommandantur. As Newkirk turned off the engine, Klink and Guthrie emerged from the building and while Klink hurried down the steps, his eyes on Hogan while Schultz struggled to get out of the front seat, the Major stood on the porch, hands clasped behind his back watching, face impassive.

"Schultz, what happened to Colonel Hogan?" Klink asked, momentarily forgetting about the Englander who hurried to the back seat where Hogan, still barely conscious, was leaning against the door from his seat.

"Herr Kommandant….I beg to report….What I mean is…." the guard stammered.

"The Gov'nor and Schultz here found me, Kommandant," Newkirk explained as he carefully opened the door and caught his commander to keep him from falling out of the vehicle. "Schultz here was leading us at gunpoint back to the jeep to return to camp, when someone started shooting at us from the woods, sir."

"Somebody? Who?" asked Klink.

"We didn't see anybody right away, sir. We were too busy trying to get out of there. But Schultz here kept his composure, sir. After the Colonel was hit, he got us to the jeep and we were able to get out of there without further injury. He's a bleedin' German Shepherd he is." From the corner of his eye he saw Kinch, Carter and LeBeau hurrying toward them.

Klink, ignoring them, looked at the obese Sergeant. "Is that what happened, Schultz?"

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant. I felt it was my duty to bring back the prisoners regardless despite great danger. It appears the bullet only grazed him."

Reaching the vehicle, LeBeau took one look at the blood trickling down the side of Hogan's face and turned away, looking pale. Kinch looked at him.

"Louie, find Sergeant Wilson while we get Colonel Hogan to his quarters."

LeBeau was only too happy to go find the camp medic.

Klink allowed a pleased smirk to his face. "You did an excellent job, Sergeant."

"Danke, Herr Kommandant," Schultz replied with a wide grin.

Klink then frowned at the Englander. "And as for you, Newkirk, thirty days in the cooler for attempted escape."

"Kom…mandant…" Hogan stammered as he felt hands helping him out of the vehicle. "No…cooler…please…" He tried to focus on Klink but found his vision somewhat fuzzy. "His….fault….New…kirk…ran…scared…" He collapsed into the arms of Kinch and Carter, but still conscious.

Klink glanced back over his shoulder at Guthrie who looked amused at the proceedings and then back at the prisoners. "Under the circumstances, Newkirk, I will wave the punishment this time. But if there's a repeat I'll have you thrown in the cooler for the duration of the war. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."

"Good. Now get Colonel Hogan to his quarters and tell Sergeant Wilson I want an update on his condition after he's examined him."

"Yes, sir," Newkirk answered as he watched his two friends help the Colonel walk to barracks two. He started to follow when a voice stopped him.

"Ein moment, Corporal." It was Guthrie. Newkirk turned and glared at the Gestapo Major. "This unknown person who wounded your Colonel, you did not see him?"

"That's what I said, wasn't it?" Newkirk hissed.

"Why would some unknown person shoot at the three of you to begin with?"

Newkirk shrugged, anxious to be away from this person. "How the hell should I know? If I saw three people in the woods where I was hiding, and one of them was a German guard, I'd probably shoot at them to. Now if you'll excuse me…." He started to leave.

"I am not finished with you, Corporal," hissed Guthrie. "I haven't dismissed you yet."

Newkirk glanced back and smirked. "But I'm finished with you, Major. So sod off." That said, the Englander turned and ran to catch up with the others.

Guthrie sneered as he stood on the porch, watching. "Klink, that Englander is lying. So is your American Colonel. I'm willing to bet von Herwarth was involved somehow."

Klink eyed the Major nervously. "But Major, how can you say that? Corporal Newkirk said none of them saw the gunman."

"I don't care what he said. I feel von Herwarth is near this camp, waiting to make contact with the American Colonel. I have him now. And your American Colonel and his British Corporal are going to lead me to him."

* * *

(1) The reference to Freddy is from Monkey Business, Season 3.


	28. Chapter 28The Show Must Go On

**A/N: There has never been a first name given to Hogan's close friend from the RAF, Group Captain Roberts, so I decided to give him the first name of Reginald.**

**Chapter 28-The Show Must Go On**

By the time Newkirk let the door of the barracks close behind him, He saw Carter waiting; the door to Hogan's quarters was closed. "Where's Kinch and LeBeau?" he asked.

"Kinch is with the Colonel," Carter explained. "Wilson's there as well. LeBeau's keeping an eye on von Herwarth."

"Are they in the tunnel?"

"Yes," Carter added. "Peter, von Herwarth really feels bad about what happened."

Newkirk headed towards the double bunk in the corner that covered their tunnel opening. "He's gonna feel a whole bloody worse after I'm done with 'im!" he hissed, his anger evident. "He's just ruddy lucky he didn't kill the Gov'nor!" He slapped the hidden mechanism and as the lower bunk rose and the ladder dropped, Carter raced forward and grabbed his friend's arm before he could climb over the bed frame and onto the ladder. "Carter, let go of me arm before I deck you!"

"No. Right now you're angry with von Herwarth. Heck, we all are. But beating him to a pulp won't change anything. We should just be grateful he didn't kill the Colonel and that he'll be all right."

Newkirk pried his friend's hands off of him. "It might not change anything, but it'll make me feel good."

"Peter, _please_!" The two men stood staring at each other when the door to Hogan's quarters opened and a tired Kinch followed by Wilson, walked out with Kinch pulling the door closed behind him. Seeing them, Newkirk slapped the hidden mechanism again allowing the tunnel entrance to close before both Carter and Newkirk hurried over to them, anxious.

"How's the Colonel?" the Englander asked worried.

Wilson let out a deep breath. "He'll be fine. The bullet only grazed his temple. A quarter of an inch further over and he'd probably be dead. I cleaned the area and after treating it applied a bandage. He's been given two aspirin for pain. I also gave him a sedative and right now he's sleeping and probably will for awhile. Don't let anybody disturb him." He handed a bottle of aspirin to Kinch. "Give him two every four hours for pain after he wakes up because he's still going to have a beauty of a headache."

"No problem," Kinch replied quietly.

"I have to update Klink and get him to excuse the Colonel from roll call for a few days." He ran a hand over his hair. "I'll check on him again in the morning. If anything happens, have someone get me." Wilson then walked out of the barracks leaving the trio and the other prisoners alone.

* * *

Guthrie paced Klink's office with hands clasped behind his back; a dark look on his face. Seated behind his desk, Klink watched the Gestapo Major go back and forth nervously. He could tell that the Major was planning something and whatever it was it wouldn't bode well for Hogan or Corporal Newkirk. There had to be something he could do. But Klink knew that this was Hogan's area of expertise. He always seemed to have an idea or plan as to what to do in difficult situations. And what could be more difficult than this?

"Major, I still don't understand what makes you think Colonel Hogan and Corporal Newkirk are lying about the shooting. I mean, why would they lie about it?"

"Because Klink…" was all Guthrie would say. When he noticed the Kommandant gazing at him with a puzzled expression, he let out a deep breath and rolled his eyes in disgust. He stopped pacing and turned a harsh glare on the Kommandant. "Because they are liars, Klink. They are both prisoners and liars. And Hogan is the worst of them all. His kind always lies. If you were a loyal German you would know that."

Klink didn't need to ask the Major what he meant by 'his kind.' He noticed Guthrie was about to say something else but was stopped by a knock on the door.

"Come in," Klink announced, grateful for the interruption. The door opened and Sergeant Wilson walked in. "Yes, Sergeant Wilson. Have you finished your examination of Colonel Hogan?"

With a wary glance at Guthrie, Wilson turned his full attention to Klink. "Yes. That's why I'm here, Kommandant. He then repeated what he had told Hogan's men. From the corner of his eye, he noticed the Gestapo Major smirk. Wilson stared at him, his eyes blazing. "You find this amusing, Major?" he asked.

Guthrie glared at the camp medic. "I suggest you remember to whom you are speaking, swine," he hissed. "I'm not your Jewish Colonel or one of your little swine fellow prisoners."

Klink licked his lips. "But Colonel Hogan will be all right?" he asked Wilson in an attempt to diffuse a potential explosive situation. He was glad the medic turned back to him.

"I'm positive, sir. But I recommend he be excused from roll call for about 3 or 4 days."

"Of course, Sergeant. Colonel Hogan's excused from roll call for the next 4 days. But I'll have Sergeant Schultz check each day to make sure he's in his quarters. And there will be hell to pay if he isn't. Understood?"

"Absolutely, sir. Unless you have any more questions, Kommandant, I'll return to barracks two and inform them of your decision regarding the Colonel and roll call." He saluted Klink who returned his salute.

"Dismissed, Sergeant," Klink said. He and the Major watched Wilson give one final dark look at Guthrie before he turned and exited Klink's office. Once the door closed, Guthrie turned his angry stare back at Klink.

"I think, Klink, when I leave here in a few days so will you be." He saw the Kommandant wilt before his eyes and swallow hard. His smile made Klink shudder. "But don't worry. You won't be going to a labor camp like your American Colonel. No, Klink. You will be going elsewhere along with your Sergeant Schultz."

"Where…where will Schultz and I be going, Major?" Klink stammered.

Guthrie smirked then chuckled. "You'll like it. But you both will have to dress warmly. I hear it's very cold there."

* * *

Kinch looked at his watch as he sat at the table in the barracks sipping hot coffee with the others.

"Is it time yet?" asked LeBeau.

"No," said Kinch. "But in four more hours." Just then he noticed Carter give Newkirk a nervous look. "What's going on? Did something happen while I was helping Wilson?" When he didn't receive an answer, the radioman looked first at one and then the other of them. He saw Carter lick his suddenly dry lips.

"Newkirk was going to beat up von Herwarth for what happened to Colonel Hogan before you and Sergeant Wilson left the Colonel's quarters."

Kinch grinned as he took another drink of coffee. "He wasn't the only one," he said. "But after I thought about it I knew it wouldn't change anything. Besides, we have something much more important to do later."

"Like plant that bleedin' listening device, you mean," said the Englander wearily.

"Exactly. We have to keep our heads and our wits about us. Besides, we have to protect the Colonel right now from Guthrie because I don't trust that bastard not to find some way to take advantage of what happened."

"He's right," Newkirk reluctantly agreed. "Until the Gov'nor's recovered we have to keep watch over him and protect him from any harm." He suddenly grinned with amusement. "Besides, I can always beat up von Herwarth before we send 'im to England."

Carter look horrified. "Newkirk, you can't be serious!"

LeBeau and Kinch smiled when they both saw the twinkle back in Newkirk's eyes. "He is toying with you, mon ami," LeBeau said with a grin.

Carter at first appeared confused; then, a lopsided grin appeared on his face as he looked at his best friend. "Oh, okay," was all he said.

* * *

In his quarters, Hogan slept peacefully. But it didn't stop the dreams of danger, being close to death and disillusionment.

_The year was 1941 and Hogan was now a Colonel in the US Army before his thirty-fifth birthday. Having received his promotion in 1940, he was the youngest man to reach the rank of full Colonel. He knew most guys his age were at best the rank of Major, maybe even Lieutenant Colonel; but he had worked hard and impressed his superior officers with his capabilities, intelligence and ingenuity so was easily promoted to the rank he now was. But instead of it being a happy time for him regarding his accomplishments, it was a time of sorrow and worry due to a revelation that disillusioned him regarding his idol, Charles Lindbergh and of his own father._

_Although now stationed in England on the Lend-Lease program between England and the United States, Hogan had one day received a letter from his mother in which two newspaper articles were enclosed inside. Putting the articles aside for a moment, Hogan unfolded the letter. It was written by his mother._

'_Dear Son…_

_I'm sorry it has taken so long to respond to your last letter, but things have calmed down enough to allow me some spare time to sit down and write you. This letter is to tell you that we are all as well as can be with the exception of your father. As you know he has been ill of late from his time in the POW camp due to the poor diet and conditions, and having recently had what the doctors said was a mild heart attack, but he is recovering nicely. Try not to worry. The doctors say he will make a complete recovery. He sends his love as do I and your brothers and sisters. Enclosed are two articles your father found in two newspapers and at first was hesitant to send to you, knowing of your admiration for Charles Lindbergh. But after much discussion, we decided it would be best for you to see them and make your own decision. Also, as we have heard the rumors of possible US entry into the war, please be careful and take care of yourself._

_All our love,_

_Mom, Dad, and your_

_Brothers and Sisters'_

_Hogan was extremely worried about his father and his declining health, and had been since he had returned from the POW camp. How could he not worry? Hogan swallowed the lump forming in his throat. He couldn't imagine his life without his father in it. He recalled all the times his father had been there when he was a child; when he was growing up and had problems as he was raised Jewish; and other than when he away because duty called and had to serve his country, he always loved being able to talk with his father about everything, including things about the military, war or even current events, or just to be a kid when things became too much for him. His father had never tried to avoid or refuse to answer his questions. Hogan ran a hand down his face and sighed. He knew his mother had been reciting the Jewish prayer of recovery daily, and as proof it was working, this letter stated that his father was recovering and would be all right. She did say it had been a mild heart attack after all. He had written his parents shortly after receiving the previous letter telling them he loved all of them dearly and that he was reciting the prayer of recovery as well, and that he would be careful. As it would be difficult now with the possibility of the US entering the war, Hogan knew he'd have no chance to get back home and see his father, so, all he could do was to keep reciting the Jewish prayer of recovery every chance he got believing with every fiber of his being that by doing that, his father would recover completely. _

_Suddenly curious about what the articles were about, Hogan sat the letter down and picking up the articles unfolded them and began to read._

_The first article explained that Lindbergh had been invited by the governments of both France and Belgium to tour their aircraft industries and how Lindbergh had been especially impressed with the highly advanced aircraft industry of Nazi Germany. OK, Hogan told himself. Not that he wanted to hear about how impressed his idol was with the aircraft of Nazi Germany, but it wasn't the worse thing in the world. But it was the next sentence which gave him pause.(1)_

_Hermann Goering, a high-ranking Nazi official, presented Lindbergh with Germany's medal of honor and the aviator had accepted it. Hogan let out the deep breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. He had heard of the rumblings in Europe and believed that eventually the United States would enter into the war; it was just a matter of time. And Hitler was trying to succeed at dominating Europe. So how could his hero accept a medal of honor from the Nazis? It was beyond comprehension. He then picked up the other article and began to read.(1)_

_Lindbergh and his family had returned to the United States in 1939. But in 1941 he became a member of the America First Committee which was an organization opposing America's entry into World War two. In fact, the aviator was the leading spokesman for the committee. But what floored Hogan the most was that Lindbergh had not only criticized the current President, Franklin D. Roosevelt's foreign policies, but also charged that the British, Jewish, and pro-Roosevelt groups were leading America into the war. Hogan was further stunned reading that Lindbergh had subsequently resigned his commission in the Army Air Corps after being publicly denounced by Roosevelt. The article ended stating that some Americans were accusing Lindbergh of being a Nazi sympathizer because he refused to return the medal he had accepted.(1) _

_Hogan slowly put the article down and stared blankly into space. His hero was accusing the Jewish among others of leading America into the war? How could he say that much less infer that Jews were partially to blame? Was Lindbergh anti-Semitic? Was that it? It was bad enough that he refused to return the medal he was given, but he was anti-Semitic. Hogan's head was spinning; Lindbergh had shook his hand at the pilot ceremony, he smiled and praised him and his family. And all the time he…._

_Hogan shook his head in disbelief and sadness. "I looked up to you," he said to nobody. "I admired you…" he didn't finish suspecting that Lindbergh possibly or probably didn't know he was Jewish which was why he was so nice to him that day. He resigned himself to the knowledge that as a pilot the aviator was unsurpassed, but as a human being, well, that was another thing altogether. Fortunately, he would separate the two from now on._

_But the more he thought about it, Hogan didn't want the US to enter the war either, but then again, if and when they did, he was ready to serve in whatever capacity they needed him to. But until then, even though he had just been assigned to the RAF on the Lend-Lease program and was an exceptionally qualified pilot, all he could do was serve in an advisory capacity with any RAF crew he flew with because the United States was not involved in the war. He then thought about his family and was glad he hadn't told them about how close he had come to dying while serving in such a capacity. They were worried enough just hearing the rumors and with his father's illness. They didn't need worrying about him on their minds as well. He remembered the incident as if it had just happened which it practically had as it occurred July 8th__, 1941, just before he had previously written his parents._

_Hogan was the co-pilot in the B-17 Flying Fortress plane which had a crew of ten, and was part of the North 90 Bomber Squadron; the pilot was Group Captain Reginald Roberts known as 'Robbie' with whom Hogan had become close friends. And when Roberts needed a co-pilot for this mission over Germany, he wanted Hogan, but not because they were close friends, but because he considered Hogan's capabilities as a pilot far exceeded those of the others, including Roberts himself. _

_It was suppose to be another bombing mission using the B-17s which they had received from the United States early on. With his skilled crew, and Hogan co-piloting, Roberts believed they would be successful with dropping their load over the target. _

_While Roberts and Hogan were concentrating on the mission, Hogan suddenly felt a chill run down his spine although there was nothing between them and their target. Moments later and now over their target, Roberts gave the order to drop the bombs. One by one the bombs were released from the belly of the plane. As the last bomb was being prepared for release, Hogan spotted a squadron of thirty Messerschmidt rapidly approaching in their direction._

"_Robbie, looks like we have some uninvited guests coming!" he shouted. Roberts had seen them as well. Suddenly three of the enemy aircraft broke away from the squadron and came after them since they were the lead plane and began firing at them. There was a sudden cry from Roberts as the window next to him shattered showering him with glass and blood began pouring down his arm and chest. He had been hit by flying glass and gunfire.  
_

"_Robbie!" Hogan cried. "You okay?" Getting no answer but hoping his friend was still alive, Hogan glanced over his shoulder as another round of gunfire pierced the belly of the plane causing it to rock. "What happened?" he asked the bombardier. _

"_Sir, that second hit caused our last bomb to get stuck half out and it's armed!" yelled bombardier Casey._

"_How long until detonation?" Hogan asked. He already was planning a way to get them over water enabling them to drop their bomb before it exploded as there was no way to land a plane with a live bomb hanging from it's belly. And, as the US was not yet involved in the war, to drop the bomb over their target now would result in a swift end to his military career not to mention his being turned over to the Germans as a war criminal._

"_It'll go in an hour, sir," Casey informed him._

_Hogan made a decision. "Okay. Hughes, get up here and bring the first aid kit. Roberts has been injured and he's bleeding badly."_

"_Yes, sir," Flight Engineer Hughes replied grabbing the first-aid kit and scrambling forward towards the cockpit._

"_Dorsey…" Hogan addressed his navigator while keeping his eyes open for more Messerschmidt._

"_Sir?" Dorsey barely could hear his name called._

"_Find me the fastest way to the English Channel so we can unload this thing. We have less than an hour before it detonates. If we can't get over water we'll either go up in the biggest ball of flames anyone's ever seen, or I'll have to try and land her in the Channel and we'll have to bail out. Either way, we're probably dead."_

"_Roberts is still alive, sir," Hughes said. "But he's passed out. I've done the best I can for now, sir. But he needs a doctor."_

"_Okay," Hogan replied not looking at the man. "Back to your station." Hogan saw his flight engineer scramble back to his position and glanced momentarily at his unconscious friend. "Hang on, Robbie. I'll do my damnedest to get us safely back to London."_

_With a crippled plane and a ticking bomb hanging out of its belly, Hogan struggled to stay in the air when another burst of machine gunfire caused the window next to him to shatter also showering him with glass and he felt pain in his arm. He then felt something warm and wet run down the side of his face. Touching one hand to his temple he saw blood covering his fingertips before he noticed the blood also running down his arm. "Damn!" he muttered knowing he'd been hit, possibly by flying glass. But he didn't have time to worry about being injured; he had a crew to save. So, taking in a deep breath, Hogan gritted his teeth against the pain in his arm and spoke without turning._

"_Dorsey, what's the quickest way to the Channel…."_

_Thirty-five minutes later Hogan managed to get their crippled plane over the waters of the English Channel. Looking out the broken window, he spoke into his microphone. "Okay, we're over the Channel, you've got to release that bomb! Now! We only have twenty-five minutes remaining," he added looking at his watch._

_Holding his breath, Hogan kept his shaking hands on the wheel struggling to keep the plane over the water and in the air, but knew in another few minutes it would be over one way or the other. Hogan kept a close eye on his watch. They were now down to fifteen minutes._

_Finally, with three minutes left…._

"_Got it, Colonel!" Casey yelled excitedly. "It's free!"_

_Hogan looked out his window just in time to see the bomb splash into the water below and shortly afterward there was an explosion with water shooting upward. The crew let out a few cheers at their narrow escape, but all Hogan did was smile. He glanced again at Roberts and saw the faint rising and falling of his chest and heaved a sigh of relief._

"_Let's go home," he said._

_

* * *

_

Hogan touched his temple again and winced. _Damn that injury to his temple still hurt, _he thought. _Robbie! What about Robbie? Is he all right? I have to find out._ Opening his eyes and bolting upright he noticed he was sitting on a bunk. He touched a hand to his head again and groaned. The headache was pounding furiously. But despite that he had to find out about Robbie.

"Mon Colonel, are you all right?" someone asked fearfully.

Who are you?" Hogan asked softly with closed eyes, not instantly recognizing the voice. "What are you doing here? How's Robbie?" He massaged his forehead.

LeBeau, who had been sitting at Hogan's desk, slowly got up and approached the bed. He put a hand on his commander's shoulder; a look of worry was on his face. "Robbie, Colonel? Who is Robbie?" LeBeau reached deep into his mind to try and recall the name Robbie without luck. Finally, taking Hogan's face in both his hands, LeBeau turned the Colonel's face towards him so they could look at each other. "Mon Colonel, it is me. LeBeau."

Shaking his head again, Hogan looked at the little Frenchman. "LeBeau? What are you doing here? Where are we? What happened?" Pulling away, Hogan looked around trying to get his bearings.

"We are in your quarters, Colonel. At Stalag 13. You were wounded when von Herwarth shot you accidentally. We are lucky he did not kill you."

Hogan took a deep breath now looking at the Frenchman, his mind clearing. He checked his watch and noticed the time.

"Did Guthrie leave camp yet?" he asked swinging his legs over the edge of the bed putting his feet on the floor. Using his hands, he slowly tried forcing himself to his feet and swayed a bit, but was caught by LeBeau who steadied him. Hogan didn't fight the help.

"Oui. We have already had evening roll call. But you should really rest, mon Colonel," he said. "Kinch has everything under control."

"I'm sure he does, LeBeau. But I need to be there."

Understanding, LeBeau helped his commanding officer to slowly walk towards the door of his quarters and into the common room where only Carter sat at the table drinking coffee; the other men were either on their bunks or sitting around talking.

"Hey, Colonel," Carter said, his face brightening. "Boy were we worried about you."

Hogan forced a smile to his face. "I was worried about me as well, Carter. Thank G-d von Herwarth is a lousy shot. But you know what they say. The show must go on regardless."

* * *

(1) Charles Lindbergh was invited by the governments of both France and Germany to tour their aircraft industries. Also, in 1938, Goering did present him the German medal of honor which caused an outcry in the US among those opposed to Nazism. And he did resign his commission in the USAAC after being denounced by President Roosevelt. But it was his outspokenness about the Jewish, British and pro-Roosevelt groups leading America into the war that caused many to label him anti-Semitic and a Nazi sympathizer. It was these remarks that damaged his illustrious career irreparably and it never recovered.


	29. Chapter 29Klink Shares a Secret

**Chapter 29-Klink Shares a Secret**

Klink paced back and forth nervously in his office with his hands clasped behind his back, and had been doing so since just after Guthrie left his office after receiving a phone call from a 'concerned citizen' informing him he had seen a man fitting von Herwarth's description in town at the Hofbrau right now with a woman, and had called Gestapo headquarters but was told that he was the person to contact regarding the investigation.

Fearing it might be a ploy to distract him, Guthrie asked questions about the couple that only he knew the answers to, and the caller gave the correct answer each time. The caller was in reality Gustav who had been given a complete description of von Herwarth and Christina by Hogan who suspected Guthrie would not buy the story at first and would want proof before acting on the tip. Satisfied, the Gestapo Major smirked in a way that chilled Klink's blood as he wrote the information down. After hanging up the phone he tore the page off of the pad and folding it, stuck it in his jacket.

"Klink, I will be leaving camp for a few hours and going into town. My quarry has been spotted and this time he will not escape. And once I get him and the bitch he is with, I will come back for the American Colonel and Corporal Newkirk. And after I've dealt with them, I will return for you and your Sergeant." Then, without another word spoken, Guthrie grabbed his cap and stormed out of the Kommandantur, ordered two Luftwaffe guards into the back seat, climbed into the front passenger seat himself, and ordered the driver to drive him into Hammelburg.

His departure from camp was observed by Kinch watching through the periscope hidden in the water barrel outside barracks two. The minute the car disappeared through the front gates, he lowered the periscope which was connected to the sink in the barracks. He glanced at Newkirk.

"Let's go," he said.

Newkirk knew what Kinch was referring to as he jumped to his feet. "You got everything, mate?"

Kinch patted the pocket of his pea green jacket. "Right here," he said with a grin. He glanced over his shoulder at Carter who was still seated at the table. "Keep an eye on the Colonel," he advised the young man before cracking open the barracks door and waited until the searchlight had past the barracks before he and the Englander quickly sneaked out the door and glided across the compound keeping to the shadows.

Tired of pacing, Klink went to the window looking through the frosted glass staring out into the quiet compound as if hoping the answer to his problems would be found out there somewhere. It was then he saw the door of barracks two open and two of Hogan's men, Sergeant Kinchloe and Corporal Newkirk, sneak out and blend into the darkness, keeping to the shadows. He continued watching until they disappeared from view. His eyes narrowed as he turned away from the window and started wondering why would two of Hogan's men be out of the barracks after lights out had been issued. He saw them disappear in the direction of the guest quarters but couldn't be certain. Then again, he didn't really want to know, especially if it concerned Major Guthrie. After all, Guthrie was his problem as well as Hogan's so did he really want to know? Then, a slight smirk appeared as he grabbed his cap off the coat rack and headed out the door. This gave him the perfect excuse to pay Hogan a visit and inform him of Guthrie's plans under the guise of asking why two of his men were out of the barracks.

* * *

It was a short time after Kinch and Newkirk had left that the door to Hogan's quarters opened and Hogan, assisted by LeBeau, slowly walked into the common room.

"Boy, Colonel," said Carter, his face brightening. "We were sure worried about you."

Hogan allowed a weak smile to appear. "I was worried about me too, Carter." He slowly sat down at the table as the Frenchman poured his commanding officer a cup of hot coffee. Hogan took a sip of the dark brew, then closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. Carter and LeBeau exchanged worried looks; then, LeBeau put a hand on the officer's shoulder.

"Mon Colonel, are you all right? Are you in pain?"

"I'm all right," Hogan lied, keeping his eyes closed The headache was fierce. Right now all Hogan wanted to do was climb back into bed, pull the covers over his head, and sleep until the liberation came. Was that too much to ask? Probably. He opened his eyes when he felt somebody nudging his arm. Looking around, he saw LeBeau with one hand outstretched and two aspirin in his open palm, the bottle in his other. With a faint smile Hogan took the two aspirin and popped them into his mouth followed by a drink of coffee. Pushing the coffee cup aside, Hogan folded his arms on top of the table and laid his head down on top of his arms, closing his eyes. "Wake me when Kinch and Newkirk get back," he mumbled closing his eyes.

He was just beginning to fall into a deep sleep when the door to the barracks opened and Klink walked in, closing the door behind him. His eyes immediately fell on Hogan and he stepped forward; but a determined LeBeau and Carter stood between him and the Colonel.

"Colonel Hogan cannot be disturbed, Kommandant," Carter said.

"Oui," LeBeau agreed. "He is not feeling well."

"Get out of my, cockroach," Klink bellowed. "You too, Sergeant Carter. This is an urgent matter I must discuss with Hogan."

"Has the camp been liberated, Kommandant?" Hogan mumbled not moving.

Klink was rapidly becoming annoyed. "Of course not. Don't be ridiculous."

"Are the barracks on fire?" Hogan murmured sleepily.

"No."

"Then go away," was the American's reply.

"Hogan, this is urgent. I have news that affects both of us concerning Major Guthrie that you should know about."

A groggy Hogan opened his eyes and sat up, gingerly touching the bandage on his temple. He looked up. "It's okay, fellas. Something I can do for you, Kommandant?" he asked in a tired voice. Seeing Klink's hesitation, Hogan gave his men a look and they both scurried away with LeBeau murmuring a string of obscenities of which Hogan had a fairly good idea about what. "What's on your mind, Kommandant? Pull up a bench and tell your friendly enemy officer all about it and stop getting your swastika in a knot."

Klink glanced around. "I'd rather discuss this in private. Please Hogan."

"Fine." Hogan slowly got unsteadily to his feet and with Klink following, walked in the direction of Hogan's small private quarters and went inside with the door closing. Hogan plopped down on his lower bunk and looked up at Klink who continued pacing. "Have a seat, Kommandant before you wear out a path between my desk and the door."

Klink stopped pacing finally and leaned against Hogan's desk facing his American counterpart, hands crossed in front of him. "Hogan, you and I have a common problem; Major Guthrie."

Hogan rolled his eyes in exasperation. "I thought it was something important," he said trying to make light of the situation. Then he saw Klink's face and let out a deep breath. "All right, Kommandant. What has Major Nightmare done now?"

"He got a phone call in my office earlier this evening from someone who says this von Herwarth and some woman he's with were seen in the Hofbrau even as we speak." As Hogan listened, he thought he saw a shadow on the window. He closed his eyes for a moment and shook his head. When he looked again it was gone. His gut told him either he was imagining things because of his head injury, or somebody was outside listening to his and Klink's discussion.

Hogan feigned innocence. "So? Why is that a problem for you and me? Seems to me the sooner he finds this von Herwarth the sooner he'll pack up and leave our happy little home and go back under the rock from which he crawled."

Klink threw up his hands in frustration. "You don't get it, Hogan. Guthrie told me the day before yesterday that when he leaves here in a few days he is taking you with him and handing you over to the nearest labor camp." He watched Hogan for a reaction but the American's face was unreadable. Then today he says he will take both you and Corporal Newkirk with him when he leaves here." He again waited for Hogan's response. However, the American seemed preoccupied as he looked past Klink and thought for a moment there was a shadow outside his window again. Rubbing his eyes with one hand he looked again and the shadow was gone.

Hogan looked at Klink with narrowed eyes. "Sir, what aren't you telling me? Did Guthrie say something else that's got you scared?"

"Just before he left this evening, he promised that after he's dealt with this von Herwarth, and you and Corporal Newkirk, he's coming back and seeing that Schultz and I are both transferred to the Russian front." He threw up his hands again in exasperation. "Hogan, what are we going to do?"

Both of Hogan's eyebrows arched in mild surprise. "What are _we _going to do? Kommandant, in case you've forgotten, he's one of yours."

Klink gave Hogan a look. "This is no time for the Hogan wit. We have a serious problem. Guthrie is deadly serious about sending you to a labor camp and now Corporal Newkirk as well probably because he spoke back to him. And now he wants to send me and Schultz to the Russian front. Poor Schultz would never survive there longer than an hour at the most." He began to pace again.

Hogan chuckled and then winced at the motion. "Oh, and you would survive longer? C'mon, Kommandant. At most, you might survive thirty minutes longer than Schultz."

Klink stopped pacing and looked at the American. "What a terrible thing to say to an enemy officer, Hogan." Then he appeared puzzled. "Why would I last thirty minutes longer than Schultz?"

Hogan shrugged his shoulders. "He's a bigger target, Kommandant." The shadow was back again. This time however, Hogan was positive somebody was outside his window listening to what was being said. All joking aside, he sighed. "Sorry Kommandant, but I'm afraid I can't help you with Guthrie. I have my own problems protecting my men from that maniac. In case you haven't noticed he has an intense dislike for the Jewish prisoners in this camp of which I am one. He also has a dislike for anyone who speaks back to him like Newkirk did."

"What about me and Schultz?"

"You don't really believe General Burkhalter would allow a lowly Gestapo Major to have you and Schultz transferred to the Russian front, do you? With your perfect record of no escapes? Not on your life. Besides, he hates the Gestapo more than you do."

Klink's face brightened. "You're right, Hogan. The General would never allow me to be transferred and run the risk of a mass escape from Stalag 13 after I'm gone."

"Of course he wouldn't. But in case he does, make sure you get a seat by the window. I hear the view is spectacular as the snow falls."

Klink shook his fist. "Hrmph!" he muttered before turning and storming out of Hogan's quarters and out the barracks door slamming it closed..

* * *

Hogan waited a minute before forcing himself to his feet and approaching the window in his quarters. Unlocking it he swung open the windows and peered out into the darkness but didn't see anybody. Then looking down he could make out the impression of footprints directly under his window. He quickly went to his footlocker, retrieved a flashlight and returned to the window, shining the beam directly on the footprints in the soft ground and instantly recognized that they were not from a pair of American boots. Turning off the flashlight he looked out into the empty compound realizing that he was glad he hadn't told Klink of his plan to get rid of Guthrie as their spy was listening outside his window and obviously would report to the Gestapo Major. He closed and locked the window just as there was a knock on his door.

"Come in," he said looking around. He relaxed when the door opened and Kinch and Newkirk walked in. Before anybody could speak, Hogan put a finger to his lips indicating quiet and then motioned for them to follow him into the other room. Once they were all seated around the table, Hogan looked at them. "How'd it go?" he asked.

"Piece of cake, sir," Newkirk replied with a grin. "He'll never find the ruddy thing."

"What's wrong, Colonel?" Kinch asked seeing Hogan didn't appear to be listening to what they were saying.

"Did Klink say something that upset you, mon Colonel?" asked LeBeau.

"Klink was here?" asked Newkirk. "Blimey, what the hell did he want?"

Hogan quickly related to them his conversation with Klink and about the shadow he spotted outside his window, and ending with the footprints he noticed directly below his window.

Newkirk's eyes widened in terror. "What? You and me sent to a bloody labor camp? Gov'nor, you and I both know we probably wouldn't last a bloody week in one of those God awful places."

"Not to mention what happens to the rest of us?" LeBeau added dismally. "In case you've forgotten, mon ami, there are other Jewish prisoners here in this camp. If he succeeds in removing the Colonel, the rest of us will be next." He looked at Hogan. "He must be stopped, Colonel."

"Not to mention if he succeeds in getting Klink and Schultz transferred out of here we're going to be in a whole peck of trouble and so's our entire operation," Hogan chimed in with a weary sigh. "I'll bet anything our spy is the one who was outside my window when Klink was here. That's why I told our Kommandant I couldn't help him with getting rid of Guthrie. I couldn't take a chance. But I'll tell you one thing, that footprint was not made by an American-issue boot." He paused momentarily. "Gentlemen, I believe our spy is one of the guards and we need to find out which one and soon."

"We didn't see anybody when Kinch and I were returning to the barracks," Newkirk said. "Nobody except the usual guards on patrol anyway."

Hogan tapped a finger on the table. "There are no new guards assigned here so it has to be one of the ones we know and that worries me."

"Think it could be someone who knows about our operation, Colonel?" asked a worried Carter.

"That's what worries me," Hogan answered as the brass band began it's drum solo in his head again. "If it is that person could expose us at any time to Guthrie and we'll all be used for target practice by the Gestapo. But the fact that we haven't yet been arrested by Guthrie or even visited by Hochstetter tells me whoever it is might not know about our operation or is biding his time."

"Colonel, staff car pulling in," Olsen said over his shoulder from his post by the cracked open barracks door. "It's Guthrie, sir, and he's staring in this direction."

Hogan and the others looked over their shoulders at the Sergeant. "What's he doing now?" asked a worried Hogan. He was not in the mood to tangle with Guthrie right now and secretly hoped the Major, if he came to barracks two, would fall into a hole caused by a tunnel collapse before he got there.

"He's just standing beside his staff car, Colonel," Olsen explained. "Uh oh. Sir, he's heading this way." Olsen quickly and quietly closed the door and scurried to his upper bunk.

Hogan chuckled as the brass band began to play louder. He and the others didn't have long to wait as the door to the barracks flew open, and an enraged Major Guthrie stormed in slamming the door behind him, his hand coming to rest on the butt of his weapon. His eyes focused on Hogan and the staring match began.

"Carter, how many times have I told you to lock the bleedin' door after evening roll call? Anything ruddy thing's liable to walk in after dark," Newkirk said his eyes never straying from the Major who gave the Englander a dirty look before returning his stare at Hogan.

"Sorry," Carter apologized sheepishly. "Guess I forgot."

The other prisoners were quiet as they watched what was unfolding in front of them but ready to aid their commanding officer if necessary.

Guthrie strode directly up to Hogan until he stood toe-to-toe with the American. A smirk slowly appeared.

"Very well played, swine," he snarled. "You played me for a complete fool sending me on a wild goose chase to the Hofbrau."

Hogan raised his eyebrows. "I did? When and how did I do that? The phone's been out of order for days around here," he said sarcastically.

Guthrie chuckled and then without warning roughly seized Hogan by his shirt collar and yanked him up from his seat, bringing his face close to his; the team jumped out preparing to pry the Major's hands off their commanding officer but a look from Hogan made them pause. This was between him and Guthrie and he didn't want any of his men to be hurt or worse. Guthrie viciously backhanded the American. Hogan saw colors in front of him but controlled himself.

"You think you're so clever don't you, Schweinhund? Well, let me tell you something. I am going to enjoy taking you and this English swine to a labor camp and watch them break you until there is nothing left but an empty shell, and then they will break that shell into little pieces. I will see to it! As far as the English swine, he will be worked until he drops from sheer exhaustion and then worked some more until he can't stand up anymore. And then he will be shot while you watch."

Hogan remained silent but his eyes never wavered from the Major's face.

"And then after I'm done with the two of you, I shall return for that imbecile Klink and the fat guard. The Russian front is too good for them but they won't last long enough for it to matter anyway. And finally, I will see that this camp is 'rearranged'," Guthrie added.

"Rearranged?" Hogan asked already suspecting what it meant.

"Ja. I will see to it that all the swine here are segregated except for those like you and the Frenchman. Those like that…" his eyes falling on Kinch. "…will be executed immediately since pets are not allowed in prison camps."

Kinch's rage was building and he started to get up but a subtle shake of Hogan's head stopped him; that and LeBeau's hand on his arm.

"Big plans, Major…" Hogan remarked trying not to let how he felt show knowing he could show no fear to this man. "Be a pity if something or someone interfered with those big plans of yours."

"Are you threatening an officer of the Third Reich, swine?"

Hogan smirked. "However you want to interpret it, Major."

Still holding onto Hogan's shirt with one hand, Guthrie removed his weapon from his holster with the other and tapped the muzzle against the bandage covering Hogan's temple. "I promise you, the next time you get shot in the head it will not be a graze. But I have other plans for you and your English mongrel, Colonel."

Hogan merely arched an eyebrow questioningly.

"Tomorrow after evening roll call, you, the English mongrel and I are going to meet with von Herwarth. You are going to set it up. Make sure he brings the journal and that bitch he stole from me. If he is late, or doesn't show at all, both you and your corporal will pay the price." He smirked cunningly. "The game's over Colonel, and face it, you have lost." Guthrie then re-holstered his weapon and thrust Hogan roughly away before he abruptly turned and stormed out of the barracks, again slamming the door.


	30. Chapter 30Questioning One's Faith and

****There are some Holocaust references made in this chapter that although not graphic in nature, I still thought I should put this warning.****

**Chapter 30-Questioning One's Faith and Country**

Moments after Guthrie had departed the barracks, the prisoners gathered around their commanding officer as he stood with his arms wrapped around himself staring at the closed door.

"You all right, Gov'nor?" asked Newkirk worriedly. "That bloody Kraut didn't hurt you none, did he?"

"I'm fine," Hogan assured him ignoring the drum solo currently playing in his head. "But we have plans to make."

"What plans you talkin' about, sir?" Newkirk stuffed his hands into his pants pockets. "You plannin' on getting von Herwarth and his journal out of camp despite Guthrie?"

"That's exactly what I plan on doing, Newkirk," Hogan replied.

"Golly, sir," Carter said. "Isn't that gonna be kind of hard with Guthrie expecting to meet with von Herwarth tomorrow evening?"

Hogan let out a deep breath. "Not really," he said. "In fact, tomorrow after evening roll call, I'm going to make sure Guthrie and von Herwarth meet just as he asked." He noticed the men staring at him as if he had lost his mind. He also noticed Newkirk about to comment and held up a hand, smirking. "Before anybody says anything, no I haven't lost my mind, or as Newkirk so politely puts it, I haven't gone bloody crackers**. **I just think we can kill two birds with one stone."

"You have a plan in mind, Colonel?"asked Kinch with a grin, sensing his commander had an idea.

"Not yet. I have to think about it." Hogan suddenly eyed the Englander. "Was I imagining things or did von Herwarth return to camp with us? My memory's kind of fuzzy about that."

"Yes, sir. He's down in the tunnel as we speak. Also, I found the journal we were promised by him. Found it hidden inside the place where we picked up him and his missus."

Hogan's eyebrows arched. "You have it? Where is it?"

"Right here, Gov'nor." Newkirk turned and taking a few steps reached under his mattress and removed the wrapped package tied with string. "I hid it under me mattress intendin' to move it to a safer place later. But I got sidetracked when you were injured." He handed the package to Hogan who quickly untied it and then held the long sought-after journal in his hands. He thumbed through it glancing at several pages when something caught his eye causing a frown to appear as he scanned a sole paragraph.

"Something wrong, Colonel?" asked LeBeau noticing the sudden change in the Colonel's expression.

With a weary sigh Hogan headed toward his private quarters. "I need to be alone for awhile," he explained over his shoulder. "I want to study this journal and see what's so important that ole Bubble Head and Guthrie want kept secret." He didn't add that he already had an idea what was inside. Standing outside his door, he glanced over his shoulder. "Newkirk, inform von Herwarth that after I finish reading this journal I will want to speak with him."

"Right, sir," the Englander replied.

Without another word, Hogan entered his quarters closing the door, and sitting down on his lower bunk. Holding the thick journal in his hands, the American momentarily stared into space secretly afraid to open the journal and read its contents from the beginning. The single paragraph he read had rocked him to the core, and he could only imagine what the rest of it's contents would do. Taking in and then letting out a deep breath, Hogan opened the journal to page one and began to read.

Sometime later, a dazed Hogan closed the journal while staring again into space, the tears rolling down his cheeks. He wiped them away periodically only to have them replaced by others which he didn't bother to wipe away. His face was stricken as what he'd read sunk in. Placing the journal on the bed beside him, he clasped his hands between his knees. He had heard rumors about places like Auschwitz, Dachau, Sobibor, Treblinka and others; but they had been only that, rumors. At least up until now.

Hogan glanced sideways and down at the journal while choking back a sob. _All those innocent people_, he thought to himself. _Political prisoners, criminals, homosexuals, gypsies, mentally ill and others were incarcerated. _But mostly it was those of the Jewish faith who bore the brunt of Hitler's wrath Hogan had noticed from the journal. The number of Jewish prisoners punished just for being Jewish was staggering. Letting out a deep breath, Hogan looked up at the ceiling. _All those innocent people._ After everything he had been taught by his parents while growing up, especially his mother, the contents of the journal now had him questioning even his own faith. He sighed wearily. _If there's a G-d how could he allow something like this to happen? How? _Hogan swallowed the lump in his throat and buried his face in his hands and cried, not just for himself, but for the thousands of unknown victims he could do nothing to help.

Hogan didn't know how long he had cried when there was a gentle knocking on his door. He got to his feet wiping his cheeks with the palms of his hands before opening the door. He saw the worried face of the little French Corporal gazing up at him, his eyes narrowed with deep concern seeing Hogan's red, wet eyes.

"We heard sounds coming from your room, mon Colonel, and thought there might be something wrong. Are you all right? Is there anything we can do?"

Hogan smiled faintly. "I'll be all right. I just…I need to be alone right now, Louie. Besides, there's nothing you or anybody can do." Without waiting for a response, Hogan closed the door and LeBeau heard the fading sound of footsteps leading away from the door. He turned and looked at the faces of the other three members of the team. Shaking his head, he walked back to the table.

"The Gov'nor all right?" asked Newkirk, worriedly.

"I don't know, mon ami," LeBeau replied glancing again at the closed door of Hogan's quarters. "But what I do know is that the Colonel was crying and his face looked as if he'd been punched in the gut."

"I've never seen Colonel Hogan cry over anything before," added Carter solemnly. "Except when something happens to one of us, the men, Tiger or…"

"We get the point, Carter," Newkirk answered, cutting the young Sergeant off. "Blimey, whatever's in that bloody journal must've shaken the Colonel to the core."

The others exchanged worried looks. "I wonder what's in it?" Kinch asked.

"I don't know, mon ami," LeBeau answered shaking his head slowly. "But whatever's in it has to be something big to affect the Colonel like that."

* * *

A disillusioned Hogan slowly walked over to his window and opening it, stared out into the dark compound watching the guards patrolling the compound. With hands clasped behind his back, he leaned the side of his head against the wall. After what he read, how could he look at the Germans they worked with the same way again? And what about Klink, Schultz, Burkhalter, even Hochstetter? How could he look at them the same way again? _How much did they and do they know about these places? How can I look these people in the face again without wondering what they know about what's been happening? And in my dealings with Klink, Schultz, Burkhalter and Hochstetter; every time I look in their faces will I see thousands of innocent people, especially Jewish people, paying the ultimate price for being the same faith? And what do they think about me? I know Guthrie wants to put me in one of those places, but what about the others? Would they want the same thing for me? To see me transferred to one of those awful places where you're either put to death for being yourself? Or working you until you no longer can stand and then putting you out of your misery in the most horrid way possible? _

With a sigh, Hogan closed and locked the window before sitting down at his desk with elbows on the desk and forehead resting against clenched hands. Right now he found himself questioning his own upbringing and beliefs.

It was then that Hogan recalled von Herwarth saying the information in the journal would rock him to his core and it had. But another thought suddenly crossed Hogan's mind and that was his own country had to be informed about these atrocities and do something about them. He had to let them know right away. But this information was too important to relay over the radio. No. Von Herwarth had to be sent to England tomorrow, Guthrie or no Guthrie. But first he had to gather himself and speak with the man.

Getting to his feet, Hogan wiped his hands across his cheeks again and took a few minutes to compose himself before hiding the journal inside the secret panel at the head of his lower bunk that even his men didn't know about. He didn't want them to read about any of it; it would shatter them as it did him, maybe even more. And he needed to protect them from this kind of information for now. Then, taking a deep breath, Hogan opened the door and walked out into the common room where his team sat at the table looking at him as he neared. They could tell from his face he was still shaken but nobody questioned it. They watched as he strode to the double bunk in the corner and slapped the hidden mechanism.

"Carter, watch the door and give a yell if we have uninvited company," Hogan replied as the lower bunk rose and the ladder dropped.

"Yes, sir," the young Sergeant replied getting up slowly as Hogan stepped over the bed frame and onto the ladder. Before climbing down he looked at the others. "I don't want anybody coming below for any reason. I ask you to respect my request." Without waiting for a reply, Hogan quickly disappeared below and once his feet hit the ground below, he hurried off to search for von Herwarth.

* * *

The man in question sat on a bench in the changing room staring at the ground with clenched fists dangling between his knees and had been since the Englander had come below and informed him that Colonel Hogan was reading the journal and wanted to speak with him when he was done. Sighing, von Herwarth already sensed how the American Colonel was feeling once he found out he was reading the journal, and knew it would be only a matter of time before he would want to speak with him. And now the man worried how he would give Hogan more news that would rock him even more than the contents of the journal. He rubbed his forehead with two fingers when he head footsteps approaching and looking up, saw the American officer standing in the doorway of the changing room eying him. The German saw the pained look in the American's eyes.

Hogan grabbed a stool and pulling it close, sat down facing von Herwarth. He rested his arms on his thighs and rubbed his hands together. "I finished the journal," he began. "I need to know a few things from you."

Von Herwarth nodded. "I gathered you would when your Corporal told me you were reading it. What do you want to know, Colonel?"

"The atrocities I read about. How accurate is that information? What I mean is, has it been verified?"

"By three of my uncle's contacts. Everything he wrote about in the journal has been checked and re-checked, and then checked again. It's all been verified and is true although the numbers involved have changed by now I'm sure."

"What kind of numbers are we talking about?"

"Colonel, in 1942 an SS official named Richard Heydrich presented to the Nazi Government officials what was called 'The Final Solution.' It was approved and put into motion. As for the numbers involved, I can only guess by now the numbers involved are in the hundreds of thousands with…" he swallowed the imaginary lump in his throat.

"With what?" Hogan asked afraid to hear the answer.

"With most of them being Jewish. I am very sorry, Colonel."

"Oh G-d," Hogan murmured softly closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. "Hundreds of thousands of innocent people. How long has this been going on?"

Von Herwarth sighed wearily. "As far as we know since about 1942." He saw Hogan's eyes widen in shock at this news as this was now mid-1943.

"Why hasn't anybody done anything to help these people? Surely there must be someone who…."

"Colonel, let me stop you right there. These atrocities are Hitler's dirty little secret that he doesn't want anybody to know about. But as far as why hasn't someone tried to help stop this madness…I'm afraid your own country and England have known about it and have done nothing. Colonel, the Allies knew about the persecution of Jews from the beginning and claimed they had no idea what was happening, but that is a lie. The Allies believe that winning the war is the best strategy for saving the Jewish people."

Hogan, now stunned, slowly got to his feet and with arms wrapped around himself rested his forehead against a dirt wall. "This can't be true," he muttered, his voice breaking. "It can't be." He could feel the tightness building in his chest as he blinked to keep the building tears from falling. He turned and faced von Herwarth. "I don't believe this. Surely the press put pressure on the American government to step up and do something."

"Colonel, the press and the public found out what Hitler was doing at about the same time. When the newspapers covered these atrocities, the stories were buried in the newspapers. I'm afraid, Colonel, that your country was as guilty of doing nothing to stop these atrocities as my country was of committing them."

As shaken as Hogan was by the contents of the journal, this news that his own country knew and did nothing was too much for him to handle. He turned away from von Herwarth. The country he loved and served betrayed his trust by knowing what Hitler was doing and did nothing. How could he ever think of his own country again without feeling embarrassed and ashamed? He looked over his shoulder when he felt a hand on it and saw the German looking at him with sympathy and understanding.

"I am sorry, Colonel Hogan. More than you will ever know. It is not easy to lose faith in one's country because of their actions or inaction."

Hogan, letting out a deep breath, could only nod. "This conversation stays between us. I don't want my men to know about any of this. Is that clear?"

"I will do as you ask."

"We will talk again tomorrow. Right now I need some air."

"I understand, Colonel."

Not replying, Hogan abruptly walked away and in the direction of the ladder leading to the barracks taking a few minutes to collect himself before climbing up the ladder and into the barracks. He slapped the mechanism again and turned away as the ladder rose and the lower bunk dropped over the opening. Giving his men a quick glance he walked towards the barracks door.

"I need some air and will be outside if anybody wants me. I also need to be alone to think." He then was gone out the door and plopped down on the bench outside the barracks with legs outstretched and crossed at the ankles and arms wrapped around himself, lost in thought and totally disillusioned in every way. Hearing that his own country had done nothing to help these people was just as shocking to him as when news came which changed his life completely.

* * *

_Hogan was enjoying one of the few days he had off during the evening of December 7, 1941, when the news came over the airwaves catching his immediate attention. A surprise military strike had been conducted by the Imperial Japanese navy against the United States Naval base at Pearl Harbor, Hawaii. What, if anything, had happened to warrant such a deadly assault by Japan Hogan wondered with nobody having an answer.(1)(2)(3)(4) _

_But the bottom line was the United States was now officially involved in the war, and Hogan was given his own command being the 504th__ Bomber Group._

* * *

Closing his eyes Hogan pinched the bridge of his nose. Right now he didn't know which was worse: your country being attacked for no reason and over 2,000 innocent people being killed, or finding out your country knew about hundreds of thousands of innocent people being slaughtered and doing nothing about it. And to top everything off, not only had his faith been shaken to its core, but his belief in his country had been badly shaken. So absorbed in his thoughts was he that Hogan didn't notice the large body approaching him from the side. It was Sergeant Schultz.

"Colonel Hogan, you should not be outside after dark. You know the rules. Plus, that Major Guthrie is walking around the compound and might see you."

Hogan looked up at the rotund guard wondering what he was thinking right now, and if he was _really_ concerned about him being outside the barracks after dark. Wrapping his arms around himself again, he sighed wearily.

"I just needed some air before I turn in, Schultz. Don't worry about me. But thanks for the warning about Guthrie."

Schultz didn't move sensing something was troubling the American officer. "Colonel Hogan, are you all right? You look and sound very sad."

Hogan shrugged. "No and yes to both your questions. Schultz, can I ask you a question?"

"What is it?"

"I was just wondering something. What do you think of me, Schultz? I mean, what do you _really_ think of me?" His eyes watched the guard's round face closely.

Curious, Schultz shrugged his shoulders. "You are a very nice man who doesn't deserve what Major Guthrie has done and is doing to you. I also consider you a friend despite being an enemy."

Hogan slowly got to his feet as he considered Schultz's response. "Thank you, Schultz. Goodnight."

"Gute Nacht, Colonel Hogan," Schultz replied as he watched Hogan enter the barracks.

* * *

(1)The final totals of the attack on Pearl Harbor were four US Navy battleships, three cruisers, and three destroyers sunk or damaged along with one anti-aircraft training ship, and one mine-layer being damaged. One hundred eighty-eight aircraft were destroyed, 2,402 personnel killed, and 1,282 wounded.

(2)The Tripartite Pact or Three-Power Pact had been signed in Berlin on 9/27/1940 which established the Axis Powers of WW2 being signed by the representatives of Germany, Italy and Japan stipulating each country would assist one another with all means when one of the three powers were attacked. They were later joined by Hungary, Romania, Slovakia, Bulgaria, Yugoslavia and Croatia.

(3) Since Japan had made the first move and attacked, both Germany and Italy were not obliged to aid her until the US counterattacked on 12/11/1941 after declaring war on Japan on 12/8/41 by attacking several Japanese outposts along the Pacific.

(4) The attack on Pearl Harbor was intended as a preventive action by Japan in order to keep the US Pacific Fleet from influencing the war that the Empire of Japan was planning in Southeast Asia, Britain, and the Netherlands.


	31. Chapter 31Questions Answered

**Chapter 31-Questions Answered **

Hogan had barely entered the barracks when he was greeted by four pairs of worried eyes staring at him. As soon as he closed the door, Olsen quickly went to the door to stand watch. The last thing any of them needed was Guthrie making an unscheduled appearance. Hogan didn't have to guess what was wrong because he knew. He knew the men were only concerned because of how he was reacting since he had read the journal and then talked with von Herwarth.

"Is there anything we can do, Colonel?" asked LeBeau watching Hogan grab his coffee cup off the table and make his way to the pot belly stove, pouring himself a cup of hot coffee. Turning, he placed a foot on the bench while staring into his coffee cup as if he would find answers in the dark liquid. Then, he leaned forward resting one arm on the thigh of his bent leg. He took a sip of his coffee, continuing to stare into space as if he hadn't heard the Frenchman.

"Colonel, did you hear LeBeau's question?" asked Kinch, more worried by his commander's response.

"I heard you and him," Hogan said softly. "And I don't mean to ignore you, LeBeau, it's just I've just got a lot on my mind right now."

"Can we help, Gov'nor?" asked Newkirk softly. He didn't like seeing his Colonel so down and depressed. If they could just get him to open up about the contents of the journal and of his conversation with von Herwarth. He didn't think he had ever seen the Colonel so down as he was right now.

Hogan shook his head. "No. There's nothing any of you can do. I just have to think about a few things." He took another drink of coffee.

"What about von Herwarth, Colonel?" asked Carter. "We still gonna move him outta here tomorrow after evening roll call?"

"That's another thing I have to think about," Hogan responded. "Also, I haven't spoken to von Herwarth yet about what part he's going to play in getting rid of Guthrie. But I will in plenty of time."

"Colonel," Olsen suddenly called out causing Hogan and the others to look in his direction. "It's Guthrie, sir. He's heading in the direction of the guest quarters, and there's somebody with him but I can't tell who it is."

"Can't be another Gestapo," said Kinch curious and worried. "We would have known if a car pulled in."

"Doesn't look like another Gestapo though," Olsen replied, his eyes glued to the door watching.

"Coffee break," Hogan announced as he stood up quickly followed the others getting to their feet and following him into his quarters where the Frenchman hurriedly plugged in the coffee pot as the others gathered around Hogan's desk. They were greeted only by silence.

"I don't hear anything, sir," said Carter.

"Give the bloody Kraut a chance to get into his ruddy guest quarters why don't you?" asked Newkirk with a touch of annoyance in his voice.

"Just pipe down, all of you," Hogan ordered, a bit harsher than he planned when they heard a door close over the speaker. It was shortly followed by the sound of a phone.

"I wonder who he's calling?" asked Carter innocently.

"Shhhhh," said both Kinch and LeBeau together. Carter was about to reply, but a stern look from Hogan and he shut his mouth.

"_We will talk after I make a phone call." There was a pause. _"_Major Hochstetter? Major Guthrie. I believe I will have von Herwarth and the journal by tomorrow evening. Ja. I was lured out of Stalag 13 by a phony telephone call from somebody claiming to have seen von Herwarth and his wife in town only to find out it was an obvious ruse. Do I know why Hogan would do that? Ja, I think so. I believe Colonel Hogan was behind the ruse to get me out of camp so he could sneak von Herwarth and the journal into camp. I firmly believe von Herwarth, his blond whore, and the journal are somewhere in this camp."_

"I knew that filthy Bosch was working for Hochstetter," LeBeau mumbled angrily.

"Blimey, affectionate bastard ain't he?" Newkirk joked. "Glad we got her out of Germany when we did."

"Quiet," Hogan ordered. "I want to hear this."

"_Major, I'd like to ask you a favor. Well, once I have von Herwarth,_ _his wife and the journal, I want to remove Colonel Hogan and Corporal Newkirk from camp and deposit them in a labor camp, then have both that idiot Klink and his bumbling Sergeant Schultz sent to the Russian front. But Major Hochstetter…jawohl Major. I can have Klink and Schultz sent to the Russian front, but bring Hogan, Corporals Newkirk and LeBeau, and Sergeants Kinchloe and Carter to Gestapo headquarters. Jawohl, Major. I will do as you wish. Heil Hitler. Auf Wiedersehen."_ There was a pause as the men heard the phone being hung up. _"I'm afraid I can't do that, Major. No, Colonel Hogan and his men will all be sent to a labor camp instead."_

"_You are going to defy Major Hochstetter, Major?"_ a different voice asked.

_"I'm not going to defy anybody, Corporal. The Major told me to bring that swine Hogan and the others to Gestapo headquarters along with von Herwarth, his whore and the journal. I will just tell him the Englander was killed trying to escape."_

"_And what of Colonel Hogan?"_

"_Him I will see delivered to the worst labor camp there is. His kind deserves no consideration whatsoever. I will tell the Major that the American swine attacked me after I shot and killed the Englander and then he and his men escaped, but I managed to recapture the others, but unfortunately, Colonel Hogan got away. The good Major will order search parties to look for him never realizing he is still in Germany in a labor camp." _Hogan and his men imagined the Gestapo officer salivating at the thought.

* * *

Hogan didn't unplug the coffee pot, and wrapped his arms around himself. He had a thoughtful look on his face while inwardly shuddering at what he had overheard.

"Blimey, sir. He's plans on sending you to a bleedin' labor camp and us to ole Hochstetter." He shook his head. "All except me, that is."

"You can't let him do this, mon Colonel," LeBeau pleaded.

"I'm with LeBeau," Carter protested. "What d'you think, Kinch?"

"I'm not too thrilled about it either, Andrew," Kinch replied grimly. "But in my case, I probably will live long enough only to see Hochstetter."

The others began talking all at once not noticing Hogan close his eyes and pinch the bridge of his nose as the drum solo started again. He finally opened his eyes and held up a hand.

"Okay hold it! Nobody's being sent anywhere," Hogan said a bit harsher than he wanted. He glanced over his shoulder at Newkirk. "You up to a little spying tonight?"

Newkirk glanced at the others before turning back to Hogan. "Who do you want me to spy on, Gov'nor?"

Hogan grinned. "Guthrie. We know he has somebody with him in his quarters and he's obviously not Gestapo, so it could be our spy. We need to find out who before tomorrow evening. Hang around outside his quarters and see if you can find out who it is. Can't guarantee Guthrie will reveal his name for us to hear. If you find out, don't confront anybody; just come straight back here. Besides, once we find out who it is, we can perhaps use that person in our plan to dispose of Guthrie. Now go and be careful."

"On me way, sir," the Englander replied jumping up and leaving the small room.

After Newkirk departed, the others turned their attention back to Hogan who had a smirk on his face. The drum solo had lessened a bit.

"What have you got in mind, Colonel?" asked Kinch with an amused smile.

Hogan's eyes shifted to his second-in-command. "I want to work out the details and talk with von Herwarth first, Kinch. But believe me when I tell you Guthrie won't know what hit him until it's too late."

* * *

Newkirk, cracking open the barracks door, peeked outside and quickly shut it just before the searchlight passed by. Having inwardly calculated how much time it took for the searchlight to pass by, Newkirk cracked open the door again and, seeing everything was safe, quietly left the barracks and kept to the shadows while making his way in the direction to the guest quarters he knew the Gestapo Major was occupying. Reaching his destination, the Englander sagged against the wall of the guest quarters and heaved a silent sigh of relief while putting a hand over his heart knowing twice he had almost been caught by the searchlight patrolling the compound and once he unexpectedly stumbled across two guards smoking and talking; obviously on an unauthorized break, with no way to get past them without being noticed. Fortunately, luck was on his side, and both guards soon walked away continuing to talk and smoke.

Glancing over his shoulder and seeing nobody, Newkirk kept low and edged his way along with eyes glued to the open window in front of him. He figured he would get a good look at the German Corporal and then get back to the safety of barracks two hopefully without any trouble. Now next to the window, Newkirk, keeping himself pressed against the wall as much as possible, looked through the narrow space between the window and the frame separated by hinges and tried to get a view of the spy. But all he could see was part of his back and that the uniform was gray and from the insignia on the one shoulder he was Luftwaffe.

"So why did you bring me here, Major?" the Corporal asked nervously. He would never admit to anyone that the Major made him extremely nervous; scared in fact would be an even better description. He began to wonder why he even agreed to work with him to begin with. He walked over to the open window and with palms resting on the sill, looked out into the darkness of the dimly lit compound.

"I brought you here because I want to know what the American is up to," Guthrie hissed. "That is why I made you work with me, Corporal. You are close to the prisoners." He moved so close to the Corporal that Guthrie's warm breath was felt on the back of his neck and had the opposite effect on the man. Instead of making him feel warm, he felt a chill. Neither man noticed the Englander who leaned the back of his head against the wall out of sight and held his breath.

"Should you refuse to continue helping me, Corporal, you will deeply regret it. I have friends who can make you disappear without a trace. Or perhaps that pretty little girlfriend of yours? I heard you are going to ask her to marry you during your next 3-day pass when you go into town. I'm sure I would enjoy meeting her among other things." His voice was sickeningly sweet; but Newkirk could barely see the Corporal's lower jaw grinding in disgust and anger. The man turned around quickly and found himself face-to-face with the Major.

"You leave Aleit alone!" The Corporal begged. "She is an innocent. Promise me you won't touch her."

Newkirk's green eyes narrowed hearing the name; he had heard it somewhere before. A minute later his eyes suddenly widened as it came to him. He knew who the spy was and it was someone who knew a tiny bit about the operation, and like Schultz, had turned a blind eye to things. The Englander swallowed the growing lump in his throat realizing he and his mates were in _big_ trouble if this Corporal decided to reveal everything he knew. But what Newkirk couldn't figure out was why he hadn't so far.

Guthrie smirked. "You have my word, Corporal. As long as you do what I want. Now, what is that American Jew up to?"

Newkirk bristled at the Gestapo's insult of his Colonel but held his tongue. Wouldn't do anybody any good to be caught now.

"He has done nothing so far, Major. I swear. I have been watching and listening as you ordered and there has been nothing except for one thing."

"And what is that?" Guthrie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I noticed him sitting outside the barracks earlier this evening. He appeared to be upset about something. But then Sergeant Schultz came. I couldn't get close enough to hear what they were talking about, but shortly afterward, Colonel Hogan went inside the barracks and Sergeant Schultz walked away."

Guthrie, turning away from the Corporal, slowly walked away from him. He appeared to be thinking. "Now why would Hogan be sitting outside the barracks after dark? And what were he and that fat tub of lard talking about? Very interesting."

"Do you want me to have Sergeant Schultz report to you, Major? Or perhaps I should try and find out from Colonel Hogan?" The Corporal asked walking slowly away from the window causing Newkirk to finally let out a deep breath he had been holding for awhile.

Guthrie turned towards the Corporal again. "It won't be necessary. The Gestapo will get everything they want from both he and that weakling Klink before they're sent to the Russian front." He placed a hand on the Corporal's shoulder and felt the younger man's body stiffen. "You will be well rewarded for your assistance, Corporal, once this is over. I know how to reward those who have been helpful to the Third Reich in dealing with its enemies." He smiled a chilling smile as thoughts flooded his mind of disposing of this Corporal afterward as he could present a problem, especially with his knowledge of what he planned on doing with Hogan and the British Corporal. "But now, it's best if you return to your post before you're missed. We are too close to snaring those who dare oppose or try and destroy Germany and our beloved Fuhrer to have problems now."

The Corporal swallowed hard. "Jawohl, Major." He sighed in relief as he turned and exited the quarters. Then all was silent inside.

Hearing the Luftwaffe Corporal leaving, and no further sounds from inside, Newkirk knew he should leave as well and get back to the barracks to report what he found out. He started to turn around when a hand suddenly gripped his shoulder from behind and another covered his mouth cutting off any sound as the Englander found himself being dragged away from the window.

* * *

Hogan unplugged the coffee pot and leaned forward with arms straight and hands facing downward.

"Mon Dieu!" LeBeau murmured in disgust. "II est mal pur, Colonel!" (1)

Kinch and Carter simply looked at each other, both too shocked to say anything. Finally, Carter looked at his commanding officer.

"What are we gonna do, Colonel?" he asked quietly. "We can't let him send Klink and Schultz to the Russian front or you to a labor camp, kill Newkirk and send Kinch, LeBeau and me to Gestapo headquarters."

Hogan didn't look up but felt the eyes of his men on him; he knew what had to be done despite it being against every fiber of his being.

"We have to kill him," he said softly staring at the coffee pot. "We don't have any choice. The spy as well."

LeBeau's head slowly turned to face Hogan. "You mean commit murder, mon Colonel?" he asked in a near whisper.

"You sure about this, Colonel?" Kinch asked quietly.

Hogan slowly stood erect and wrapped his arms around himself, a grim look on his face. He glanced at each of his men separately. "We have no choice," he repeated. "If we let him live he could expose us and you know what that means." The last sentence was more of a statement than a question.

"And the spy, Colonel?" asked Carter.

"Same thing. We can't take a chance with whatever knowledge he might have about us. If he knows _anything _about our operation he could be a danger," Hogan explained.

"But does it have to be murder, Colonel?" asked Kinch. "Can't we just send them both to London instead?"

Hogan slowly shook his head but didn't look at his second-in-command. "I'm not going to change my mind about this, Kinch." He let out a deep breath. "I suggest you guys go outside and relax because Newkirk should be back in a few minutes and we'll find out who the spy is and go from there."

The men acknowledged their Colonel's request and quietly left his quarters closing the door behind them. Alone, Hogan sat down on the bottom bunk, removed his crush cap, and ran a hand over his dark hair. He was still thinking about the journal.

Since he had had some time to go over things in his own mind, he slowly began to realize that not all the Germans they dealt with were bad; some were not even Nazis, and that he was wrong to clump them all together with the barbarians who….he couldn't even say or think about the atrocities. Hell, if the Germans he worked with in the underground didn't care, they would not be fighting against Hitler and his power. And Klink and Schultz were not Nazis; neither belonged to the Nazi Party and neither, while loving their country, approved of Hitler's policies or actions. And even Hogan had to admit he and his men were treated better here than they would have been at another POW camp. Klink was very humane, and that wasn't how an enemy who wanted someone, especially one of the Jewish religion, sent to a labor camp. Burkhalter was another story. Hogan didn't know whether Burkhalter was a member of the Nazi Party or not; he didn't even know if he approved of the 'Final Solution," but being a member of the higher ups, Hogan had to consider that the man probably at least knew about it even if he didn't approve of it. With Hochstetter there was no doubt whatsoever. Hogan hated all Gestapo and what they represented except for one. Captain Fritz Fuchs was the exception as he was anti-Hitler and a dear friend of Hogan and his men. He wasn't even sure if Fuchs belonged to the Nazi Party; it had never occurred to him to ask. And even if he was, he was one of the few men that Hogan respected and trusted with his own life and those of his men and who never asked for anything in return. And he had helped them on numerous occasions proving his loyalty to the Allies. It wasn't fair to associate him with the group of animals who committed these atrocities. So even if he _did_ belong to the Nazi Party, Hogan didn't have a problem. _It isn't fair to lump everybody together and blame all Germans for the actions of a few zealots. However, Guthrie doesn't deserve to live and neither does the spy who's been helping him. But I am making the right decision here by deciding they both should die._

"I am making the right decision," Hogan murmured wondering if he was trying to convince himself he was making the right decision. He shook his head, grabbed his crush cap and put in on, pushing it back on his head before getting to his feet. Checking his watch he suddenly realized Newkirk should have been back by now. Opening the door, he looked out into the common room and saw Kinch, Carter and LeBeau seated around the table drinking coffee. "Has Newkirk returned yet?"

"Non, mon Colonel," LeBeau replied. "We have not see him."

Hogan checked his watch again. "He should've been back by now. The spy left Guthrie's quarters a short while ago."

Carter, Kinch, and LeBeau exchanged concerned looks before Kinch looked at Hogan. "Maybe he noticed Guthrie is up to something and is trying to find out what it is."

"Oui. You did tell him to spy on him," LeBeau reminded his commander.

Hogan sighed wearily and feigned a smile. "You're both probably right. Newkirk is very thorough in whatever he does. Let me know the minute he returns."

"You got it boy…uh, sir," Carter said with a lopsided grin.

Hogan, closing the door to his quarters again, leaned against the door with his arms folded. _Let's hope that's all it is,_ he thought.

* * *

(1) "Mon Dieu!" means "My God !" and "II est mal pur, Colonel" means "He is pure evil, Colonel." Both courtesy of Babel Fish.


	32. Chapter 32Dealing With an Enemy, Part

****Sorry this chapter is so long. Lots to tell. Also, thanks to snooky-9093 for permission to use portions of the celebration of Hanukkah from her story I Have a Little Dreidel.****

**Chapter 32-Dealing With an Enemy, Part 1**

Newkirk struggled against the man who was dragging him away from the open window, but was unable to free himself or remove the hand clamped over his mouth thus preventing him from making a sound. He feared he had been caught by either the Luftwaffe Corporal working for Guthrie, or worse yet, by the Major himself. And if his captor was Guthrie, Newkirk guessed he was as good as dead. He struggled to break free without success.

Finally, after several minutes of being dragged into the shadows behind barracks three, Newkirk was finally released. He immediately spun around ready to fight his kidnapper only to be shocked to find himself standing face-to-face with Corporal Langenscheidt who immediately held up his hands hoping to stop the Englander from belting him.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Newkirk asked angrily in a low voice. "What do you mean by kidnappin' me like that? You out of your bleedin' mind? You scared the ruddy daylights out of me."

"Shhhh," the Corporal whispered as he placed a hand on Newkirk's shoulder forcing him into crouching down low. "I'm sorry. But we must talk softly or we might be overheard."

"What are you yammerin' on about?"

"I saw you outside Guthrie's quarters," Langenscheidt said. "I suspected you were spying on him, and watched you hoping I could help somehow if you were caught. He is a terrible man and would not have hesitated to use you against Colonel Hogan to get what he wants before killing you. He is already suspicious of Colonel Hogan and I know he means the Colonel harm he had caught you."

Newkirk bowed his head and shook it before lifting it and staring at the Corporal again. "Use me against the Gov'nor? How do you mean?"

"I suspect he plans to make sure Colonel Hogan helps him capture this von Herwarth by using you. Should the Colonel refuse, I heard him tell the Kommandant he will offer Colonel Hogan a choice."

"What kind of bleedin' choice, mate?" Newkirk asked with narrowed eyes.

Langenscheidt looked over his shoulder after hearing a noise but didn't see anybody. He faced the Englander. "He will give Colonel Hogan a choice of working with him and then surrendering to him voluntarily in order to save you. Should he refuse, you will be sacrificed."

Newkirk sighed. "That bleedin' Kraut bastard," he hissed. He didn't need to inquire what 'sacrifice' meant; he knew. He also knew Hogan would give his life to save his men, and that was something he and his mates would never allow to happen. Each of them was willing to die to protect the Colonel. "Corporal, I need to ask you something."

"What is it?" Langenscheidt looked over his shoulder again, fear evident on his face. "Please make it quick, Corporal Newkirk."

"Do you know if Corporal Werner is still involved with that girl Aleit at the Hofbrau in town?"

Langenscheidt thought for a few seconds. "I believe so. He always talks about his girlfriend in town. I believe she works as a waitress at the Hofbrau. Why do you ask?"

"I can't tell you, mate. Listen, thanks for saving me hide. But I think you'd better get going before that ruddy Major or that Corporal Werner discover us, and I've gotta get back to me barracks. S'long, mate. And thanks." Newkirk quietly and quickly left, and sticking to the shadows, headed for barracks two.

* * *

Hogan was restlessly pacing back and forth in the common room while Kinch, Carter and LeBeau were seated at the table silently watching. They were just as worried as the Colonel. Hogan checked his watch while continuing his pacing. "Newkirk should have been back already," he said. "I hope everything's all right."

"Want me to go look for him, Colonel?" asked Kinch.

Stopping his pacing, Hogan wrapped his arms around himself and let out a deep breath. "No. I'll give him five more minutes to walk through that door. After that, I'm going to go look for him myself." He sighed wearily. "I just hope Guthrie didn't catch him spying on him."

No sooner had the words left Hogan's mouth, the barracks door opened and Newkirk ducked inside quickly closing the door. He let out a deep breath as he collapsed on a bench at the table.

"Where the _hell _have you been?" asked Hogan a bit more harshly than he intended. "You were suppose to be back here forty-five minutes ago."

"Sorry about that, Gov'nor," Newkirk said. "Ran into a wee bit of trouble while spying on Guthrie."

Hogan's anger rapidly dissipated changing to worry as he sat down beside his British Corporal. "What happened? Did Guthrie catch you?"

"No, sir. It…."

"What happened?" Carter interrupted. "Boy, we were sure worried. I mean, the Colonel was really getting angry because he was sure worried about you. Kinch offered to go out looking…"

"Carter," Hogan sighed. "If you'd be quiet perhaps Newkirk will tell us what happened."

"Sorry, Colonel," Carter apologized sheepishly.

Hogan's brown eyes looked into Newkirk's green eyes. "Tell us what happened, Newkirk."

"Well sir, I was outside the window of the guest quarters spying on that bloody Major liked you asked me to, and I saw the spy with him.

Hogan's eyebrows arched. "Did you see who it was because there was no name mentioned over the coffee pot."

"No, sir. But I know who it is."

"Who?" asked LeBeau.

"Corporal Werner."

Hogan was momentarily speechless. "Corporal Christoph Werner? You sure?"(1)

"Yes, sir. I knew it was him when I heard the Major threaten Werner's girlfriend, Aleit."

Hogan rubbed his forehead. "Aleit is one of our best underground operatives. And Werner doesn't know as much as Schultz about our operation, but he knows enough that we could end up in front of a firing squad if he talks. But what I can't figure out is why he hasn't told Guthrie about us already. I mean, finding somebody on the inside to expose our operation is exactly what Guthrie wants."

"Mon Colonel, do you think he might be withholding that information until such time he really needs it?"

"It's possible," Hogan replied. "Either way, we have to get Aleit out of Germany as well. Can't risk her staying here. Once Werner disappears Guthrie is certain to go after her because he'll think he's been betrayed by the Corporal, and will use her to threaten him. But you still haven't told me why you were late getting back here," he said looking at Newkirk.

"Yeah, well, about that, Colonel. I heard Corporal Werner leave and then everything was quiet inside so I thought I'd best leave and come back here. But before I could, I was grabbed from behind and a hand placed over me mouth."

"You mean Corporal Werner caught you, buddy?" asked a scared Carter. "How'd you get away from him?"

"Wasn't Werner. It was Langenscheidt. Said he saw me hangin' outside the Major's quarters and after Werner left he was afraid I'd be caught so he got me outta there and brought me behind barracks three. Gov'nor, he told me that he suspected Guthrie was plannin' on using me to get to you."

"What do you mean?" asked Hogan. "What exactly did Langenscheidt say?"

"Well, sir. He said that Guthrie plans to force you into helpin' him catch von Herwarth, and then surrenderin' yourself to 'im to save me. Should you refuse, he'd kill me instead."

"Mon Dieu!" LeBeau exclaimed.

Hogan and the others were silent at this news. The Colonel then covered his eyes with one hand and massaged his temples with his thumb and forefinger. Things were rapidly spiraling out of control and Hogan knew he'd have to stop it before he and his men were caught up in it. "Kinch, contact Gustav after morning roll call. Tell him to go to the Hofbrau and bring Aleit here. Carter, you and LeBeau will meet Gustav and escort Aleit below. Don't tell her anything. I'll explain everything to her later. I'll also speak with von Herwarth because we're going to need his help getting rid of Guthrie, and it's going to take a lot of convincing because without him I don't know if we can pull it off. Also, everything depends on timing."

"You never did tell us your plan, Gov'nor."

Hogan let out a deep breath. "You'll know everything tomorrow after I talk to von Herwarth," he said. "But I can tell you this much. Newkirk, after morning roll call, I want you to very subtlety lure Corporal Werner into our barracks. Make sure nobody sees you. Tell him I need to see him regarding von Herwarth. Until then, I suggest we all try and get some sleep. We have roll call in four hours and we have a long day as well."

After bidding his men goodnight and hearing a chorus of goodnights from them in return, Hogan entered his quarters and closed the door. He was too exhausted to even bother to undress, so, after tossing his crush cap on his desk, he stretched out on his lower bunk with hands clasped behind his head and stared up at the bottom of the bunk above. He was too wound up right now to sleep despite his exhaustion; possibly because tomorrow evening would be dangerous and that he or one of his men would likely be killed if things didn't go just right. And thinking that depressed him. He turned on his side facing the window with an arm beneath his head and closed his eyes. _Maybe thinking of a happier time will allow me to get some sleep._ A slight smile suddenly appeared as a past happy occasion came to mind not to long after his arrival at Stalag 13.

* * *

_It was December 1st, 1942, and Hogan had been a prisoner in Stalag 13 only a short time. Now that he was a POW, he knew he could no longer fully celebrate the Jewish holidays as he had at home, but he hoped to be able to still celebrate them in some capacity. He knew all the men in the camp and knew there were only six other Jewish prisoners including two men in his own barracks. Although he didn't show it, he was secretly thrilled knowing there were other Jewish prisoners in the camp and he didn't feel so alone or isolated, and could celebrate the holidays with others. And the first holiday was Hanukkah._

_Hogan was a private man who didn't discuss anything about himself as he was still wary of certain people in camp. But one day, an incident happened to reveal a part of himself that up until then had remained secret. He, Kinch, Carter, Newkirk and LeBeau were seated at the table playing_ _gin rummy, when Hogan accidentally dropped one of his cards on the floor. Leaning over to retrieve it, his Star-of-David pendant slipped out of his shirt and dangled from its gold chain. Having retrieved the dropped card, Hogan quickly tucked his pendant back inside his shirt, but not before it had been seen by the others. _

"_You are Jewish, mon Colonel?" asked LeBeau, surprised._ _Seeing the Star-of-David around his neck caught them all by surprise._

"_I am," Hogan replied warily. "Is that going to be a problem?"_

"_Non," said the Frenchman. "So am I and Sergeant Garlotti here. We're sorry if we gave you the impression we had a problem with you being Jewish. It was not our intention."_

"_Louie's right, Gov'nor," Newkirk added. "It's just with the last name of Hogan, we all thought you were Catholic. Sorry about that, sir."_

_Hogan sighed. "It's okay. Apology accepted. Besides, I've heard it before. It's just that I don't know who might have a problem with it." He studied the Frenchman. "How are the other Jewish prisoners **really** treated here?"_

"_Everybody gets along with everybody here, Colonel," Kinch explained with a smile._

_Hogan let out a deep breath. "From what I've seen of the Kommandant and the guards, they don't seem to have a problem with the Jewish prisoners. Or is that just a ruse so we'd lower our guard?"_

_Carter shook his head. "No ruse, Colonel," he said. "Klink is not your typical German. All he cares about is keeping the Gestapo off his back and avoiding the Russian front. He's basically harmless."_

"_Why are you smiling, Colonel?" asked LeBeau seeing Hogan's face._

_Hogan laid down his cards and wrapped his arms around himself. "Gin," he said, chuckling as Kinch, Newkirk, Carter and LeBeau tossed down their cards._

_Hanukkah had come before anybody knew it. So, at sunset of December third, Hogan climbed down below into the tunnel behind the other men in his barracks wondering what the Jewish prisoners had planned for Hanukkah, and was surprised to first see a table on which was draped a white linen tablecloth on which sat a silver tray both of which had been 'borrowed' from Klink's quarters. On the tray sat a handmade menorah with eight candles lying beside it and the shammus candle sitting in its holder in the center of the menorah. Nearby were small wrapped gifts and dishes consisting of chicken basted with what smelled like orange marmalade and a brisket as well as latkes. Hogan sensed the food had been taken from Klink's secret stash as well.(2)  
_

"_This is amazing," Hogan exclaimed seeing the layout in front of him._

_LeBeau smiled. "We wanted you to partake in the celebration of Hanukkah here. And as this is your first one since coming here, we wanted it to be special and kept it quiet until this evening. It's not much, but it's the best we could do."_

"_It's wonderful," Hogan replied with a smile. "LeBeau, you've outdone yourself with the food. It smells delicious."_

_Still smiling, LeBeau picked up a candle and sat it in its holder on the far right. He then lit the shammus candle and handed it to Hogan. "Mon Colonel, we would very much like it if you would recite the three berakhot and light the first candle."(3)_

_With eyes misting, the American took the candle and then with a deep breath, Hogan recited the three prayers before lighting the first candle, then placed the shammus candle back in its center holder. Then he and the others partook of the chicken, brisket and latkes which Hogan admitted were delicious and thoroughly enjoyed. The meal was followed by the opening of small gifts which the men had donated from their own Red Cross packages or things received from home. Hogan had received several gifts ranging from books, pencils, pens, among other things. Finally, a game of dreidel was played.(4)_

_Hogan studied the worn, handmade wooden tops on which was printed nun, gimel, hei and shin. He had to admit he hadn't played the gambling game in quite awhile as there was either no time or nobody to play it with since he was a kid. He and the others gambled with candy, cookies, pennies, whatever each of them had to gamble with. Afterward, he returned to his quarters and laid down on the upper bunk with one arm under his head, the other lying across his body. He had had the best time, and he had to admit that he had a better time than all the other times he had celebrated Hanukkah and that included with his own family. It was also enjoyable that he could celebrate some of his religious holidays despite where he was and with those who weren't Jewish as well. But right now, he had never been so happy, and he wanted that feeling to last as long as possible.(5)_

* * *

The following morning, the barracks door burst open and the rotund form of Schultz entered. "Roll caaaaaallll! Raus, raus! All prisoners outside for roll call!" Schultz bellowed.

"C'mon, Schultzie," Newkirk groaned as he rubbed his tired eyes. He felt as if he had just fallen asleep a short time ago which he had. "I just closed me eyes and dreamin' I was kissin' this gorgeous red-haired bird. You can't expect me to leave her now when we're gettin' so friendly."

Schultz chuckled. "Jolly joker. Always dreaming about girls. Don't you ever dream about anything else, Newkirk?"

"Sure I do, Schultzie," Newkirk added sitting up on the edge of his bunk. "Women." He jumped down onto the floor.

Schultz chuckled, then feigned seriousness. "Everybody outside for roll call. Mach schnell!"

"We're schnelling," LeBeau said with a yawn. "No need to shout."

"Where is Colonel Hogan?" Schultz asked looking around and not seeing the officer.

"He's still in his quarters," Kinch said wearily.

Schultz walked over to the smaller room and knocked on the door. "Colonel Hogan! Roll call!"

"I'll be right out, Schultz," said a tired voice from the other side of the door.

Rolling his eyes, Schultz shook his head. "Another jolly joker." He left the barracks to allow the prisoners to get dressed.

Ten minutes later, the prisoners were standing in formation in the early morning dawn as the sun was beginning to rise. Hogan glanced at his team as he noticed Guthrie walking down the steps of the Kommandantur with Klink while Schultz was busy counting each prisoner. Gritting his teeth, Hogan stared straight ahead with hands clasped behind his back. "Better hurry up, Schultz," he said as the obese guard neared him and Newkirk. "Klink and Major Nightmare are coming."

Rapidly completing his count, Schultz spun around and nervously saluted Klink and the Major. "Herr Kommandant, all prisoners present and accounted for."

"Excellent, Schultz," Klink replied; then looked nervously at the Major before turning back to the prisoners. He looked at his Senior POW officer with what Hogan swore was a sorrowful look.

"Prisoners, I have an announcement," Klink began nervously. "Tomorrow, Sergeant Kinchloe will be your Acting Senior POW until further notice. Colonel Hogan will no longer be the Senior POW officer effective tomorrow. Hopefully he will be back before too long." Klink looked at Hogan as if he knew the American wouldn't be back ever.

The prisoners all exchanged knowing looks except for the Colonel since they all knew Guthrie had no intention of returning Hogan to Stalag 13.

"Schultz, dismiss your men," Klink said before walking away.

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant." Schultz turned towards the prisoners. "Prisoners, dismissed."

As the prisoners dispersed, Guthrie approached Hogan who remained in his spot with his men gathered around him. "Swine, let me remind you we are leaving this evening after roll call. Both you and your British mongrel are coming with me."

Hogan raised an eyebrow in curiosity, but didn't speak. Guthrie smirked cunningly at the American. "Just to make sure you understand, neither of you will be returning. So I suggest you say your farewells before then."

"And just where are Newkirk and I going, Major?"

"You, my dear Colonel are going to the worst labor camp there is while your British mongrel will be first taken to Gestapo headquarters for intensive questioning. But not to worry. After we're done with him, he will be sent to a different labor camp."

Hogan smirked in return. "A lot can happen between now and evening roll call, Major," he said with a twinkle in his eyes.

Guthrie glared at the American before turning abruptly and walking away. Watching his receding back, Hogan spoke to Newkirk without looking at him. "You know what to do, Newkirk."

"On me way, Gov'nor," Newkirk replied walking away. Hogan then turned and walked into the barracks followed by the others.

"Kinch, get in touch with Gustav and give him my message about Aleit."

"Understood, Colonel," The radio operator replied as he headed in the direction of the double bunk and slapped the hidden mechanism.

Hogan glanced at Carter. "Carter, when Newkirk brings Corporal Werner here, I want both of you to get him below in the tunnels, tie him up and gag him after I speak with him. And I'll need somebody to keep an eye on him until we move him and have them armed at all times."

"Understood, Colonel," the young sergeant answered.

LeBeau looked at Hogan while tying an apron around his waist. "So now it starts, mon Colonel?"

Hogan let out a deep breath through his nose as he wrapped his arms around himself. "And now it starts," he agreed.

It was while LeBeau was preparing breakfast, the barracks door opened and Newkirk walked in followed by Corporal Werner. Curious as to why the American Colonel wanted to see him, Werner approached Hogan warily. Newkirk, noticing Carter motioning to him with his head, joined him in front of their double bunk. Carter slipped him a lugar which the Englander then slipped into his pocket.

"How are you Corporal?" asked Hogan cheerily. "Glad you could come."

"Gut," the German replied nervously. "The English Corporal said you wanted to see me. Something about von Herwarth."

"That's one thing I wanted to see you about, Corporal," Hogan explained turning his back to the guard while reaching inside his leather jacket.

"He said you have information about this von Herwarth, Colonel. Have you had contact with him or he with you? Is that what you wanted to see me about?"

"Not really."

Werner was puzzled and for some reason suddenly nervous. "Then what is it?"

"Just this," Hogan replied turning around removing his hand from inside his jacket holding a German lugar which he pointed at the guard. "Olsen, keep watch at the door."

"Yes, sir," Olsen replied jumping up and hurrying to the door and cracking it open.

Werner saw the gun in Hogan's hand and started to raise his rifle.

"I wouldn't do that, mate, if I were you," said Newkirk. Looking around, Werner saw Newkirk and Carter standing side-by-side each holding a lugar pointed at him. "Now why don't you be a good lad and drop that rifle before somebody gets hurt."

Werner studied the two men and then turned back to Hogan. "What do you want, Colonel?" he said, worried.

"We know you're working with Major Guthrie and have been spying on us for him."

Werner forced a smile. "That's not true, Colonel. You've got me all wrong. I've done no such thing. I would never tell the Major what you and your men are up to."

Hogan smirked. "How's Aleit these days?" He saw Werner frown, the rifle slipping from his hand and quickly snatched up by one of the other prisoners who aimed it at him which allowed Hogan to lower his own weapon.

"How did you find out?" he asked quietly, suddenly afraid of the American.

Hogan crossed his arms. "That's not important. What is important, Corporal, is that you are going to accompany my men below and not cause any problems, or you'll never see the sun set. I trust I make myself clear?"

Werner nodded and bowed his head.

"Good. Newkirk, Carter, escort our guest below and make sure he's secure." Hogan looked around the barracks. "Garlotti, I want you to stand guard over our guest until we're ready to move him tonight. Also, make sure you're armed."

"Right, Colonel," Garlotti replied as Hogan handed him his own weapon.

Leading the way towards the double bunk in the corner, Newkirk slapped the hidden mechanism and Werner stood in shock watching the lower bunk rise and the ladder drop. Carter stepped over the bed frame, onto the ladder and climbed down. After a few seconds, the Englander motioned with his weapon at the guard. "After you, Corporal," he said. "And like the Colonel said, you'd be wise not to try anything if you want to live out the day."

* * *

(1) Christoph is the German form of Christopher.

(2) The shammus is the candle which sits in the center of the menorah. Courtesy of Judaism 101.

(3) The 3 berakhot are the blessings recited. Courtesy of Judaism 101.

(4) Dreidel is a form of gambling game played with tops having a square top. Courtesy of Judaism 101.

(5) On the dreidels is printed Nun, Gimel, Hei and Shin. Nun means nothing. Gimel means take the whole pot. Hei means to take half the pot. And Shin means when the pot is empty, everyone puts something in it.


	33. Chapter 33Dealing With an Enemy, Part

**Chapter 33-Dealing With an Enemy, Part 2**

Minutes after Werner, Newkirk, Carter, and Garlotti had disappeared below; Kinch climbed up into the barracks and approached his commanding officer who was sitting on the edge of the table in the common area with both feet on the floor.

"Did you reach Gustav?" asked Hogan looking at his second-in-command with arms folded.

"Yes, sir. I relayed your message. He said to tell you he will meet Aleit before she heads into work and bring her directly here. In fact, they should be here at about…" he checked his watch, "…0900 hours this morning. They'll wait at the edge of the woods."

Hogan wrapped his arms around himself. "Good." He looked at his own watch. "That gives us a little less than three hours before Carter and LeBeau make contact and escort her to camp. Kinch, I need you to do one more thing for me. Contact London. Inform them of the situation with Guthrie and about Rochet's death, and that we need a sub to pick up Aleit. Then get back up here."

"Yes, sir," Kinch replied hurrying back to the tunnel opening, stepped over the bed frame, and climbed back down. A minute after he disappeared, LeBeau appeared beside the Colonel and handed him a cup of hot coffee.

"Thanks, LeBeau," Hogan replied with a tired smile before taking a sip of the coffee. He sighed contentedly as he swallowed some. "That hits the spot." He smirked seeing LeBeau smile as he returned to preparing breakfast.

While Hogan sat drinking his coffee, Newkirk, followed by Carter, climbed up the ladder and stepped over the bed frame and into the barracks. Newkirk slapped the hidden mechanism and watched as the ladder rose and the lower bunk dropped down over the tunnel opening. "Everything okay below?" Hogan asked.

"Yes, sir," Carter replied with a grin. "Corporal Werner is tied up and gagged down below in one of the empty tunnels and Sergeant Garlotti is standing watch." His sad face didn't escape Hogan's eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Colonel, before we tied him up, we searched Werner's pockets in case he had a second weapon or a knife. But all we found was this." Carter dug into his pants pocket and dropped a small box into Hogan's outstretched hand. The Colonel, already suspecting what was in the box, opened it and inwardly gasped at seeing a diamond engagement ring.

"It's a beautiful ring," Hogan said in awe.

"That's what we thought too, sir," Carter said.

Newkirk shook his head as he grabbed his coffee cup and poured himself some coffee, then sat down at the table. He looked up at the Colonel. "I think he was plannin' on asking Aleit to marry him, Colonel," he said before taking a drink of coffee.

Hogan sighed. He had an idea that Werner and the underground were serious about each other but he had no idea they were _this_ serious. He took another drink of coffee. "I'll explain things to Aleit when she get here," he said. "Newkirk, what we need next can wait until after breakfast. I want you to get a hold of Schultz's clipboard and add Werner's name to it as a guard who is patrolling the woods outside of camp. We can't afford to have Guthrie notice Werner's missing or he'll become suspicious. Then, I want you to write two letters to Kommandant Klink but don't sign them until I tell you. I'll dictate what they'll say. Haven't decided which one I'll use yet." Hogan shifted his eyes to Carter who was seated on his lower bunk. "Carter, Gustav and Aleit will meet you at the edge of the woods at 0900 hours. You and LeBeau will go after breakfast and meet them; then bring her back here and into the tunnel, and above all be careful."

"Sure thing, Colonel," said Carter.

Hogan's head turned in the direction of the barracks door. "Olsen, anything happening outside?"

Olsen glanced over his shoulder momentarily. "All's quiet, Colonel. No sign of Guthrie."

Just then, the lower bunk rattled upward and the ladder dropped causing Hogan, Carter and Newkirk to look around and see Kinch climbing up the ladder and stepping over the bed frame. After he was in the barracks, he slapped the hidden mechanism allowing the ladder to rise and the bunk to lower before approaching the table where he sat down. LeBeau placed a cup of coffee in front of him.

"Thanks," Kinch said. He faced his commanding office. "Sub can pick up Aleit in forty-eight hours, Colonel, at the usual rendezvous place. And London wasn't happy about having lost Rochet but you have their permission to deal with Guthrie using whatever means you think necessary."

Hogan shook his head and chuckled. "It's so nice to have their permission before disposing of someone who's a threat to the operation," he said glancing at his men, amused. "Thanks, Kinch." He let out a deep breath. "Nothing else to be done until after breakfast, so, I suggest everybody relax until then."

* * *

Gustav was parked outside the small apartment building keeping a sharp eye on the entrance of the bricked building. After speaking with Papa Bear's man, he hurriedly contacted one of his friends and borrowed a car in order to pick up Aleit and drive her near their destination before traveling the rest of their way on foot where he would turn the petite woman over to two more of Papa Bear's men who would escort her to the camp. Checking his watch, Gustav saw it was seven forty-five. He knew every morning that the underground operative left home at approximately ten minutes after eight to walk to work; thus, he still had twenty-five minutes to wait. Might as well try not to attract attention from anyone while he waited, so, he grabbed the newspaper he had brought and started reading to pass the time.

So distracted was he by a story he was reading that he jumped at the sound of somebody knocking on his car window. Putting down the paper expecting to see a Gestapo soldier staring at him, Gustav relaxed and smiled when he saw Aleit Banta smiling back at him. Quickly folding the newspaper, the man pushed open the door allowing the blond-haired, blue-eyed agent to climb inside beside him.

"Thank you for picking me up on such short notice, Gustav," she said with a smile which quickly changed to a frown. "Is Papa Bear certain I am in danger?"

"He is certain that the Gestapo will come looking for you after tonight and believes it would be safer for you if you were out of Germany." Gustav started the car.

"But…but…what about Christophe? He will be worried wondering what happened to me when I disappear."

As Gustav pulled away from the curb, he spoke without looking at the woman beside him. He had been advised about the actions of the young woman's boyfriend by Papa Bear's man and had been advised not to tell the woman and that Papa Bear would handle things. He sighed. "I am sure Papa Bear already has an idea as to how to handle that as well as the situation regarding your job. Let him deal with it. The primary thing right now is your safety."

"I guess," she said as Gustav pulled the car away from the curb.

* * *

Hogan pulled up a stool and sat down facing von Herwarth with arms resting on his thighs and hands clasped between his knees. He sighed wearily and not all from lack of sleep. Right after LeBeau and Carter had left to meet Gustav and Aleit, he decided now was the time for his own meeting.

"Are you all right, Colonel?" asked von Herwarth, genuinely concerned.

"No, but I'll get there," the American replied softly. "It'll just take time to deal with my country knowing and not doing anything to stop it. But that's not why I'm here. We need to talk. I have a plan to get rid of Guthrie." He saw the man's body stiffen just hearing the Major's name.

Von Herwarth knew his reaction was evident to Hogan. "I'm sorry. Just hearing that man's name scares me more than you know. What about him, Colonel?"

"Guthrie must die. There is no other option. But we need your help." Hogan paused to allow himself a few seconds before continuing. "I have a plan as to how to do it. But it requires you to meet with Guthrie and bring the journal with you." He waited.

"No, Colonel!" von Herwarth jumped to his feet looking at Hogan in shock. "I cannot do that! He will kill me! You can't ask me to meet with him alone plus to have the journal. He won't hesitate to kill me. I'm afraid I cannot do what you ask."

"You won't meet with him alone," Hogan answered keeping his voice calm. "My men and I will be with you the entire time. Believe me when I tell you he will not lay a hand on you. You're strictly the bait to lure the mouse into our trap."

"I can't…" von Herwarth said weakly hugging himself as if a chill permeated his body. "I just can't. Please don't ask me to."

Hogan let out a deep breath. "This plan won't work without you, and there isn't time to think of something else. Guthrie expects to 'meet' with you this evening after roll call and expects Newkirk and I to go with him. I want to lure him into a false sense of security before he's killed. All you have to do is meet with him and allow him to see you have the journal. He is so obsessed with you and Christina it won't occur to him that it's a trap until its too late."

"I can't…please…."

"COWARD!" a feminine voice shouted. Both men looked up and saw a blue-eyed, blond-haired woman staring at the German with anger.

"Aleit," Hogan said with a smile getting to his feet. Approaching the woman, he gently kissed her on the cheek as did she him. Then, her blazing eyes turned back to von Herwarth. Hogan looked at von Herwarth. "I'd like you to meet Aleit Banta. She is with the underground. Aleit, this is…."

"Papa Bear asks your help and you refuse?" she interrupted, her eyes fixated on von Herwarth. "Coward! Papa Bear and his men stay here willingly and fight the Nazis to help shorten the war and defeat the Germans. They only ask you to help with one thing and you refuse? You are no friend of the Allies."

Von Herwarth straightened and looked at the brazen woman glaring at him. "My uncle…"

"I know who your uncle is and who you are, Werner von Herwarth. Your uncle is a brave man who is not afraid, and I suspect he believed neither were you else he would not have entrusted you with whatever it was to bring to Papa Bear. He would be ashamed knowing what a coward you are."

"Aleit…" Hogan began, but the woman waved a hand cutting him off. In many ways she reminded the Colonel of Tiger with her feistiness.

"They want me to meet with Major Guthrie. He…"

" I know who Guthrie is," the blond spat. "I have been his guest at least two times. I know what he is capable of. But unlike you, I am not afraid of Major Guthrie; he is a pig."

Von Herwarth studied the woman standing in front of him. He inwardly cringed that this woman refused to be intimidated by Guthrie while he, a man, was in reality, afraid. How was this possible? Swallowing the growing lump in his throat, he faced Hogan.

"You and your men will be there the entire time, Colonel?" he asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

"We will," Hogan replied with a glimmer of renewed hope.

"Than I will do what you ask, Colonel."

* * *

Now alone in the tunnel an hour after dismissing LeBeau and Carter, and leaving von Herwarth alone to think about things, Hogan escorted Aleit to another portion of the tunnel where they could be alone. He motioned for her to have a seat on a bench, and he sat down on a stool facing her.

"How are you doing?" Hogan asked taking one of her hands in both of his.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm okay, I guess. Colonel, is it necessary for me to leave Germany? Gustav wouldn't say anything except that you feared the Gestapo would come after me. But I suspect something bigger is going on. Please tell me."

With a sigh, Hogan proceeded to explain everything to her knowing the most difficult was coming. "But don't worry. We will handle your employer."

"I'm not worried about them," she said sadly. "But I am about Christophe. What about him? I love him so much."

Hogan bowed his head and swallowed hard. "Aleit, there's something you should know." He then proceeded to explain Corporal Werner's involvement. As he spoke, Aleit removed her hand from Hogan's and stared at him, shocked, with tears rolling down her face. When he was done, he noticed the young woman get to her feet and with arms wrapped around herself, pressed her forehead against the dirt wall with sobs wracking her entire body.

"It can't be true," she murmured. "It can't be. Christophe is a good man." She felt hands gripping her shoulders; she turned around and pressed her palms against Hogan's chest.

"I'm sorry," the American said.

"No. I need to see him, Colonel," Aleit whispered. "I want to speak with Christophe. I must speak with him."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Hogan told her.

"Colonel, I'm not asking. I'm telling you I want to see him. Please."

Hogan exhaled through his nose. "All right. But before I do, I think you should see this." Reaching inside his leather jacket, he pulled out small box and handed it to her. "My men found this in his pocket.

Hesitating, Aleit slowly opened the box and put a hand over her mouth when she saw the ring. Her lower lip trembled and the tears threatened to fall again. Taking a deep breath, she closed the box and looked Hogan directly in the eye. "I want to see him," she repeated. "Please take me to him."

Letting out a deep breath, Hogan nodded and taking one of her arms in his hand, led her deep into the tunnels where Werner was being held. As they walked, an extension of his idea began forming in Hogan's tired mind.

* * *

Garlotti sat on a stool facing Werner with Hogan's weapon pointed at the guard. Werner's eyes were focused on the prisoner wondering what was going to become of him when the two men heard voices. Garlotti looked around and Werner looking up, the two men saw the beautiful blond woman at Hogan's side entering the tunnel. Werner's eyes brightened at the sight of the woman while Garlotti got to his feet.

"Colonel. Ma'am."

"Garlotti, remove the gag from Corporal Werner's mouth and wait outside. I'll take over for a few minutes," Hogan told him.

"Yes, sir." Garlotti quickly removed the gag and as he walked past Hogan handed him the weapon before leaving the tunnel.

Alone, Hogan looked at Aleit. "I'll leave both of you alone to talk. But I'll be right outside if you should need me. Don't untie him under any circumstances."

"I understand, Colonel," she replied. She remained silent watching Hogan turn and walk away. She then turned her attention to Werner. "Christophe, we have to talk."

* * *

An hour later Aleit emerged from the tunnel and faced Hogan who was leaning against the dirt wall with his arms around himself. He studied her face.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

She let out a deep breath. "Colonel, I have a favor to ask of you."

"What might that be?" already having a suspicion.

"When you send me to London, I want you to send Christophe with me."

Hogan didn't immediately reply, but a small smile appeared on his face as he looked at Aleit. "I somehow thought that's what you'd say. Like you, he can't stay in Germany either. I haven't quite made up my mind what to do with him. But before I decide, I need the answer to two questions and a favor from him. Come with me." Hogan, followed by Aleit, walked back into the room; and Hogan confronted the guard. "Corporal, your girlfriend made a convincing case for me to spare your life. But I have two questions I need to ask you and a favor, and believe me, I'll know if you're lying to me. And heaven help you if you do."

Werner swallowed the lump in his throat. "What are your questions, Colonel Hogan? I promise to answer truthfully."

"First is why didn't you tell Guthrie about us?"

Werner looked the American directly in his eyes. "I decided to withhold that information until I needed to use it. But if it had come down to choosing between saving you and your men or Aleit, I would have to choose Aleit. I didn't tell him because I needed a bargaining chip for later if things got to that point."

Hogan wrapped his arms around himself. "I see. My other question is are you willing to help me get rid of Guthrie if I agree to spare your life?"

Werner knew he had to keep his face unreadable so Hogan wouldn't suspect. "Ja, Colonel. I despise Guthrie. I only agreed to help him because I am a loyal German who loves his country, but Hitler is more of a threat than the Allies could ever be. Guthrie threatened to send me transferred to the Russian front if I didn't. I could not refuse him."

Aleit smiled. "Christophe, I have a confession to make. I am with the underground and have been for three years. I am working with Papa Bear."

Werner sighed wearily. "I know," he said quietly not looking at her directly but at a spot on the dirt floor past her.

Aleit and Hogan exchanged stunned looks. "You knew?" she asked. "How? I never told you."

"I know. I was traveling through the woods one day on my way to pick you up at your home as a surprise, and I heard voices so I hid. I then saw you meeting with someone and hand him some papers with instructions to give them to Papa Bear. I knew then you were with the underground. After both of you had gone, I returned to Stalag 13. I knew if Guthrie uncovered the underground there was a chance he would discover your involvement so I kept quiet. I loved you too much to see you arrested by the Gestapo and tortured."

Based on what he was told, Hogan still hadn't reached a decision of what to do with the German Corporal, so, he decided to play it by ear. A smile appeared. "Corporal, the favor I want from you is are you willing to help get rid of Guthrie permanently without asking questions no matter what you hear or see?"

"To be with Aleit and free from Guthrie I will do whatever you ask me to do. What do you need from me?"

Hogan explained to Werner what he wanted from him and that it would take place after evening roll call. "But until then I'll have to keep you tied up down here. But later this evening you and your girlfriend will be on your way to London. But let me say this…" Hogan's face became serious and the smile gone from his face. "Once everything begins, should you go back on your word, or try to betray me and my men, I will kill you. Understand?" He saw Werner nod in agreement, then, he faced the woman. "Let's go." They left the tunnel and Hogan sent Garlotti back inside to watch Werner while he and Aleit headed in the direction of the radio room. Reaching the destination, Hogan turned toward the woman.

"I needed to speak with you privately. I need you to do something for me and I assure you you'll be in no danger."

"What is it you want from me, Colonel?"

"I need you to impersonate somebody this evening." Hogan then went on to explain what he wanted her to do.

All Werner could do was wonder what was going to happen this evening as Hogan had told him nothing. Inwardly he smiled with delight. Hogan apparently believed him. And tonight he would get away from Guthrie once and for all and en-route to England where the Gestapo Major couldn't touch him.


	34. Chapter 34Dealing With an Enemy, Par

**Chapter 34-Dealing With an Enemy, Part 3**

It was close to lunch time before Hogan emerged from the tunnels below climbing back into the barracks. He slapped the hidden mechanism allowing the ladder to rise and the lower bunk to drop over the tunnel opening.

"How'd your talk with von Herwarth go, sir?" asked Newkirk.

Hogan shrugged his shoulders. "He's with us as is Aleit and Corporal Werner."

"Corporal Werner, Colonel?" asked a stunned Kinch.. He noticed the others were equally stunned. "I thought…that is, we all thought you had decided he had to die along with Guthrie."

"He might still. After I spoke with him and Aleit, I hoped he would give me a reason to spare him and that he, Aleit and von Herwarth would all be going to London." Hogan looked at Kinch. "Kinch, after lunch, get back on the horn to London and the underground. Tell them slight change of plans and there may be three packages instead of two and one package will need extra wrapping. We'll also need the underground to get them to the rendezvous in forty-eight hours to be picked up. Tell the underground I'll need six of their best men to handle Werner just in case."

"Where will the meeting place be, Colonel?" Kinch asked.

Hogan exhaled through his nose. "The abandoned ball-bearing plant where you first met von Herwarth and Christina."

LeBeau smirked. "So it will end where it began, mon Colonel?"

"Seems appropriate, LeBeau," Hogan remarked.

"Colonel…" Carter began, looking worried. "…you reach a decision about Corporal Werner? I mean, he did spy on us for Guthrie."

"I haven't forgotten, and his answers were what I wanted to hear. But my gut tells me to think about it a bit longer." Hogan sighed wearily. "But, if he ends up going to London it'll be under heavy guard," he added.

Newkirk punched his right fist into his left palm. "I'll watch 'im for you, sir," he said seriously. "If he tries to betray or turn on you, he won't know what hit 'im."

The Colonel, touched by his men's concern, held up a hand indicating quiet. "I appreciate it, Newkirk, but there's no need for violence. Besides, I can handle Werner if there's trouble." He turned his attention to the Englander. "Newkirk, since my talk with our guests took longer than I thought, after lunch, I'll dictate those letters. After that, I will then approach Guthrie and dangle the bait." Glancing over his shoulder he looked at the Frenchman. "LeBeau, how long until lunch is ready?"

"About forty-five minutes, mon Colonel," LeBeau explained. He suddenly gazed at his commanding officer. "Colonel, after you feed the filthy Bosch your story, what then?"

"Then we wait," Hogan said. "We wait and keep our fingers crossed."

"What's the plan, Colonel?" asked Kinch.

"During lunch I'll let all of you in on the plan. And we have to make it work because there's no time to come up with something else," Hogan remarked. "If this doesn't work, we're sunk."

* * *

Immediately after lunch Hogan had dictated the two letters to Newkirk, made sure the Englander safely hid them in an accordion folder they kept inside a bucket in which some pieces of firewood was used to cover the folder, and explained his plan to the men which everybody agreed was risky. Then, Hogan hurried across the compound in the direction of the Kommandantur. He bounded up the front steps two at a time and entered the front door. He didn't bother knocking on the inner office door; and instead, opened it and walked inside to find Klink and Guthrie alone.

"What do you want Hogan?" Klink asked, annoyed, seated behind his desk looking up at the rude American who walked in without waiting for permission to enter. Guthrie simply glared at the American with disdain.

Ignoring Guthrie momentarily, Hogan fixated on the Kommandant. "Sorry, Kommandant, but I need to speak with Major Guthrie right away. It's urgent."

Klink was about to protest Hogan's intrusion before he saw the glare on Guthrie's face and immediately shut his mouth. He slowly got to his feet forcing a nervous smile to his face. "Of course, Hogan. I will wait in the outer office until you're done." He quickly walked out of the office, closing the door. Hogan stood beside Klink's desk with arms wrapped around himself, maintaining his glare.

Guthrie smirked at the arrogant American. "Come to beg for the lives of your pitiful fellow prisoners, swine?" he asked.

Hogan ignored the rudeness. "Unlike you I don't need to beg for anything. I do have standards after-all."

Guthrie's smirk disappeared and replaced with a sneer. "State your purpose for being here then go back to your barracks and enjoy the few hours you have left."

"I just wanted to tell you there's been contact made with von Herwarth. He says he's sorry about the last time, but the Gestapo was watching him and he couldn't risk it by showing up. But he and his wife want to meet me tonight at the abandoned ball-bearing plant at 2100 hours. I advised him to bring the journal. He said he would have it with him."

Guthrie's eyes narrowed as he held his stare with Hogan not sure whether to believe him or not. "How did you make contact with him?" he asked.

"That's not important," Hogan said with an amused look. "You interested or not?"

Guthrie figured he could get that information after he had dealt with von Herwarth, Christina, and recovered the journal. He would bleed Hogan dry of every piece of information he held before the labor camp. "You and you British mongrel will be ready to leave at 2000 hours. But let me warn you, swine. You try and trick me in any way, just keep in mind that I will have your British mongrel in my custody with a gun to his head. I will not hesitate to kill him."

"I get it, Major. We'll see you then." Hogan turned and walked out closing the door. Passing Klink standing at the file cabinet in the outer office, Hogan winked at him. "Perhaps Hilda will be recovered enough to return to work tomorrow, Kommandant." He exited the Kommandantur leaving a mystified Klink standing at the file cabinet wondering what Hogan meant.

* * *

Evening roll call took place at 1800 hours and was over at 1900 hours. The minute roll call ended, Hogan and his men immediately entered the barracks and disappeared down into the tunnels where they found Olsen along with six of the biggest and burliest underground operatives they had ever seen. Aleit was also there as well. After introductions were made, Hogan got down to business by unrolling the map on a table. Everybody gathered around him.

"Okay, it's a little past 1900 hours. Guthrie will be picking up me and Corporal Newkirk at 2000 hours. Carl, the meeting will take place at the abandoned ball-bearing plant just outside Hammelburg. Three of my men will go with you. There's a storage facility nearby where you can hide and still see and hear everything that's going on. Newkirk and I will keep Guthrie away from the side of the building. Von Herwarth, Aleit and Corporal Werner will be with you as well but none of them will be armed. Too risky." He went on to explain what he wanted von Herwarth and Aleit to do. "I will give the code phrase of 'the stars are not visible in the daylight.' Von Herwarth will respond with 'the stars shine only at night.' Only he will give the coded response to me." He looked at the people gathered around him. "And you three keep in mind, under no circumstances is anybody to show themselves until Guthrie is subdued. Is that understood?" He was now gazing at Carter, Kinch and LeBeau who reluctantly nodded their understanding. He then looked at Carl again. "Corporal Werner is to remain cuffed and gagged throughout everything. I don't want to take any chances. If Guthrie sees or hears him he'll know something's wrong and the plan won't work. Carl, have one of your men keep an eye on him throughout. Understand?"

"We understand, Colonel. It will be done."

* * *

The rest of the evening was uneventful for Hogan and Newkirk. With the other three members of their team out with the underground, Newkirk found himself playing a game of solitaire while Hogan sat drinking coffee at the table in the common room, periodically checking his watch. There was now thirty minutes before 2000 hours. Hogan glanced at Newkirk.

"You have your lock picks hidden where you can get to them but they won't be found during a search?"

"Yes, sir," Newkirk replied softly. "Guthrie won't find 'em if I gave him a bloody road map to use. Don't worry none, Gov'nor." He laid a black card on top of a red one. But out of the corner of his eye as he held another black card ready to lay it on top of the red one, he noticed his commanding officer's face; he secretly admitted he had never seen Hogan look so worried over a plan of his before. "You feelin' all right, sir? If you don't mind me sayin' so, you seem a mite down."

Hogan took a drink of coffee and glanced at his British Corporal. "I'm fine, Newkirk. Really. Just tired."

"Beggin' the Colonel's pardon," Newkirk began as he laid his card down on the table. "But you don't look fine. You look worried."

Hogan let out a deep breath as he gripped his coffee cup in both hands as it sat on the table. "I have to admit for the first time I am worried about this plan. If even the _tiniest_ thing goes wrong, we'll find ourselves in front of a firing squad if we're lucky."

Newkirk allowed a small smile to appear as he and Hogan looked at each other. "Don't worry none, Colonel. I'm confident this plan will work. Your plans always work, sir; even the wild ones that shouldn't. Frankly sir, I think this is one of your more conservative plans."

Hogan smirked as he studied the Englander, a look of gratitude on his face knowing Newkirk was trying to make him feel better. "Thanks, Newkirk," he said softly. Checking his watch again he saw time was getting short. Just then, the barracks door opened and Guthrie walked in with two Luftwaffe guards. Looking around, Hogan shook his head. "Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" he said finishing his coffee.

"Stand up, both of you," Guthrie ordered ignoring Hogan.

Sighing with weariness, Hogan and Newkirk glanced at each other as they both got to their feet. They noticed the other prisoners were watching from a distance but keeping away when Hogan briefly glanced their way.

Guthrie glanced at the guards. "Search them!" he ordered. He smirked at Hogan as the two guards went about their assigned tasks and thoroughly searched both men. Finally, one of the guards looked over his shoulder at the Major.

"We found nothing, Major."

"Now you will handcuff the American swine's hands behind his back and put him in the back seat. The British mongrel will drive while I will sit beside the American with a gun aimed at his head the entire time." He and Newkirk glared at each other while Hogan's arms were roughly yanked behind his back followed by the sound of handcuffs being locked on his wrists. As Hogan was being dragged out of the barracks he gave a look at Sergeant Olsen.

"Keep a light burning in the window for us," he joked; then he was gone.

Guthrie smirked at the raging Englander. "Don't try anything, mongrel, because your Colonel's life will be in your hands. Remember that. After you, Corporal." Guthrie stood aside with a devious smile to allow Newkirk to pass from the barracks where a staff car was parked outside. The Englander spotted his commanding officer looking at him from behind the closed window of the back seat. With a sigh, Newkirk opened the driver-side door and slid behind the wheel while Guthrie climbed in the back seat beside Hogan and removing his sidearm, pressed the mouth of the muzzle against Hogan's head. "Now drive, mongrel," he ordered.

* * *

During the entire trip, Newkirk periodically glanced in the rear-view mirror catching glimpses of his commanding officer with a lugar, held by a smirking Guthrie, pressed against his temple. Only once did he catch Hogan's eyes looking back at him in the mirror offering whatever silent encouragement he could. Guthrie caught the Colonel's eye motion and pressed the weapon tighter against his temple causing Hogan to wince as the pressure was in the same place where von Herwarth's shot had grazed his temple. Newkirk saw the wince.

"Just remember, Major, you hurt the Gov'nor in any way, I'll break your bleedin' neck," Newkirk hissed keeping his eyes on the road.

"Just keep driving, mongrel, and your Colonel will be fine. Besides, you're in no position to threaten me."

They finally arrived at their destination with twenty minutes to spare. Guthrie got out of the car and pulled Hogan out by one arm. He ordered Newkirk out as well, and then motioned for the Englander to come to him which he did. To emphasize he was serious, he removed the safety from his weapon and pressed it against the back of Hogan's head. Guthrie smirked when Newkirk stood quietly in front of him, his eyes never leaving his Colonel's face.

"Turn around and put your hands behind you," Guthrie ordered coldly. After doing what he was told, Newkirk felt a pair of handcuffs clamping shut on his wrists. Guthrie then grabbed Newkirk's arm and yanked him towards him, then looked at Hogan. "It is nearly 2100 hours, swine," he said. "I suggest you contact von Herwarth and make him come to you. I will be in the bushes with your English dog where I can see and hear everything. Try anything and I will blow his brains out."

Hogan shook his head. "Don't you think it's going to look suspicious if von Herwarth sees me handcuffed?"

Guthrie seemed to mull over Hogan's question. A smile appeared as he reached into his pocket and removed a set of keys. "Turn around, swine," he said. He unlocked the handcuffs on the Colonel's wrists. "Just keep in mind I will have your English Corporal with me. One wrong move or word and his death is on your head."

"How could I forget," Hogan replied rubbing his sore wrists. He saw that sickening smirk on Guthrie's face as he grabbed Newkirk's arm and dragged him behind several bushes and out of sight. He glared at the spot in the bushes where Guthrie was hidden before letting out a deep breath and checked his watch. It was now just after 2100 hours. "Show time," he muttered to himself. He then pretended to be looking around the area as he slowly walked around, finally pausing in a wooded area close to where he knew the storage facility was. "The stars are not visible in the daylight," he said giving the pre-arranged code. There was several seconds of silence. Not hearing anything, Hogan repeated the coded phrase. Then Hogan heard the response.

"The stars shine only at night," the voice said.

"Von Herwarth?"

"Ja. Colonel Hogan?"

"That's me. I don't like being out here with no back-up. Let's get this over with."

A man stepped out from behind the thick foliage followed closely behind by a woman with blond hair who kept close behind him.

"Who's the blond, von Herwarth?" Hogan asked raising both eyebrows quizzically.

"This…this is…" von Herwarth glanced over his shoulder at the woman who could have been an extra appendage if she had been any closer. "…this is Christina, Colonel; my wife."

Hogan touched the brim of his cap. "Pleased to make your acquaintance, ma'am," he said with a smile. The blond woman didn't speak, but simply nodded at the American.

There was a long pause. "I…I have the journal with me," von Herwarth said reaching inside his jacket and producing a wrapped package tied with string. He handed it to Hogan who took it looking the package over as if expecting it to be booby-trapped and about to explode.

"I'll open this later," Hogan replied, tucking the package inside his leather jacket. "But first, I need to get you and your wife back to Stalag 13. From there we can get you on your way to England with the journal."

"That is a splendid idea, Colonel," a man's voice hissed.

Looking behind them, Hogan feigned shock at seeing Guthrie emerge from his hiding place, dragging Newkirk with him and holding him by one arm, his weapon pointing at the Corporal's head. "I will take you and your English mongrel, von Herwarth, Christina, and the journal back to Stalag 13. Once there, I will make several phone calls after all of you are locked up, and find the closest labor camp who has room for an American Jewish Colonel. Your Corporal and von Herwarth will come to Gestapo headquarters with me. And _you_, my dear…" Guthrie glared with hate-filled eyes at the blond woman. "…you will be coming back home with me where I will teach you what happens to whores who carry on with Jewish Germans." He smirked as the blond buried her head on von Herwarth's shoulder. Von Herwarth swallowed the rising lump in his throat.

Guthrie turned his stare onto Hogan. "You! Come here with your hands on top of your head or I will shoot your Corporal."

Hogan did as he was ordered and walked up to the Major with his hands on top of his crush cap warily watching Newkirk's eyes. Guthrie released Newkirk's arm and stepped in front of him until he was face-to-face with the American. "Turn around and put your hands behind your back." Again Hogan complied and soon heard the sound of handcuffs being clamped on his wrists. Then, grabbing one of Hogan's arms, Guthrie jerked him around and gave him a vicious backhand across the face followed by another vicious slap in the opposite direction. "You have no need of this," he sneered reaching inside Hogan's jacket and removing the wrapped package and with a smile, tucked it inside his own jacket. "You are mine now, Itzig, and nobody can help you." He chuckled evilly before pushing the American away from him. Stumbling but maintaining his balance, Hogan glanced at Newkirk who managed to keep a tight lid on his temper watching his commanding officer be struck. He winked at Hogan with a slight smirk on his face. Hogan then shifted his eyes to the Gestapo Major and gave him his best patented lop-sided grin.

"Change of plans, Major. I don't think you'll be taking me anywhere much less Newkirk or von Herwarth. And you won't be teaching Christina anything either. And you want to know why, Major? Because you are a maniacal loser with feelings of grandiose. In other words, you are a legend in your own mind." Hogan saw Guthrie's face redden with rage and his eyes flashing dangerously as his jaw tightened.

"Enough of your backtalk, swine." That said, Guthrie aimed his weapon at Hogan's head and his finger tightened on the trigger.


	35. Chapter 35A Fatal Incident

**Chapter 35-A Fatal Incident**

Guthrie prepared to squeeze the trigger thus ending Hogan's life when he was suddenly struck from behind causing him to stagger and fall to his knees, the lugar flying from his hand and landing nearby where it was quickly snatched up by the blond who pointed it at the German Major.

Shaking his head to clear the cobwebs, Guthrie looked around only to see a smirking Newkirk waving the open handcuffs at him. Then with a sneer, Guthrie turned back to the American officer who was smiling at him in an annoying way.

"Told you things happen when you make early plans," Hogan chuckled.

"Stand up, pig," said a female voice. Guthrie's eyes then looked in the direction of the voice and saw the blond woman step out from behind von Herwarth. As she came closer, the Major's mouth fell open at seeing the woman was not Christina Guthrie, but someone who did look familiar. He slowly grinned a grin of recognition.

"I remember you now," Guthrie hissed. "How could one forget one so lovely as you, Fraulein Banta." He smirked. "You have so many redeeming qualities which I was able to take advantage of and will again."

Hogan glanced at Aleit whose gun hand trembled with rage as the memories of her treatment at the Major's hands came flooding back. "Don't do it," he said seeing the look on her face. "He's trying to goad you and make you lose it." He had been told what the Major had done to the woman the two times she had been in his custody and it enraged him. But now was not the time to lose it. "Don't let him get to you," he added. "He'll get what's coming to him."

"Get to your feet, pig," Aleit hissed getting a firm grip on the weapon. She glared at the Major as he staggered to his feet, a bit unsteady at first.

"Where is she, swine?" he sneered looking at von Herwarth with a look on his face that caused the man to swallow hard and take a step back, fear on his face. "Where is the whore you took from me?"

Before von Herwarth could say anything, Hogan interjected. "She's where you will never find her, Major. She's safe from you. Her and her baby both."

With a roar of anger, Guthrie launched himself at Hogan and was about to grip him around the throat when he felt an arm wrap itself around his neck cutting off his breath.

"Now you didn't think I'd let you hurt the Gov'nor again now, did you?" He said in a friendly tone. He felt the Major struggle against the arm around his throat causing Newkirk to increase the pressure. "I suggest you behave, Major," said Newkirk smugly. Guthrie ceased his struggling. "That's a good lad."

"That's enough, Newkirk," Hogan stated calmly. "Before you release him, could you find the keys to these charm bracelets for me?"

"Sorry, sir," Newkirk remarked rummaging through the Major's pockets and removing a set of keys. He released his hold on Guthrie who again fell to his knees gasping for breath while Newkirk walked over to his commanding officer and unlocked the handcuffs freeing Hogan.

"You all right, Colonel?" he asked worriedly noticing a trickle of blood from the corner of the officer's mouth. "Your mouth's bleedin, sir."

Hogan wiped the blood away with the back of his hand. "If a bloody mouth is the worse thing I receive tonight than it's a small price to pay," he said. He then looked over his shoulder. "You can all come out now," he announced.

Guthrie's eyes narrowed at the sight of six large men, all armed, emerge from the dense foliage; three others dressed in black with two of them wearing greasepaint, and one of them holding the arm of a handcuffed and gagged Corporal Werner. The Corporal's eyes were ablaze with anger at what he had just witnessed. He momentarily forgot who was present and tried to speak but his words were muffled.

Hogan motioned for the gag to be removed. "I believe you have something you want to add, Corporal?"

"Major! Are you all right? What happened? Was it _him_?" he spat the last words while glaring at Hogan with a look of pure hatred. "Your kind have been trouble since arriving in Stalag 13. You should have been sent to a labor camp from the beginning. It would have wiped that smug, arrogant smirk off your face, you swine bastard! You and your kind deserve to be wiped off the face of the earth!" Noticing Hogan calmly glance at the underground operatives brought Werner back to reality making him remember where he was. But it no longer mattered.

"_Fool!_" Guthrie hissed glaring at Werner. "I gave you the opportunity of a lifetime to rise from the rank of Corporal with the Luftwaffe and become something with the Gestapo. All you had to do was keep your mouth shut and keep fooling these swine."

"Christophe?" a pained voice asked. "How could you?"

Werner glanced over his shoulder at Aleit. He sneered at her. "Don't look so stunned my dear," he explained. "I had you eating out of the palm of my hand. It was part of our plan once I discovered you were a member of the underground. It was too good of an opportunity to let pass. I knew and the Major agreed that using you would lead us to Papa Bear."

"But…but…the ring…"

Werner smirked and chuckled. "You thought that was for you? Stupid bitch! Why would I want to marry a traitor of the glorious Third Reich? The ring was simply a ploy to lure you further into our trap." He then grinned. "I would never humiliate myself by marrying someone like you."

Hogan's face darkened and his eyed narrowed. "I suggest you shut your mouth, Werner," he snapped. "I suspected you were lying to me when we talked. But I never figured you for a zealot." He then motioned for the gag to be put back on which Kinch readily prepared to do with glee from the look on his face.

Werner glared at the American. "Your kind isn't capable of realizing anything." Whatever else he was going to say became nothing but muffled sounds as Kinch secured the gag back around his mouth.

Hogan shrugged and wrapped his arms around himself. "Corporal, when you lie to somebody while looking them in the face, you really should learn to keep your eyes from betraying you. I knew from looking in your eyes that you were telling me what you believed I wanted to hear in order to get me to believe you. But my gut instinct never lets me down, and I trust my gut." He exhaled. "But never fear, Corporal; you'll be going to London as planned, but you'll be going under heavy guard and will spend the rest of the war in a nice, cozy, prison camp." He smirked seeing Werner's glare of hatred. "But enough of this idle chit chat. We have one insignificant Gestapo Major to get rid of and you will be held responsible for his death." He turned his attention back to Guthrie who had regained his feet.

"Start movin' you ruddy Kraut," Newkirk ordered giving Guthrie a rough shove from behind causing the Major to stumble and fall again. The Major struggled to get to his feet managing to get to one knee with the fingers of one hand on the ground, the other on a bent knee. Then, in one shift movement, Guthrie grabbed the second weapon from his ankle holster knowing he would die in a hail of bullets and had only one shot. He aimed his weapon at von Herwarth, the man who he despised more than Hogan preparing to squeeze the trigger when a single shot was heard and Guthrie, looking momentarily surprised, glanced down at the hole in his chest and the spreading stain around it, before raising his head to see Aleit standing in front of him but at a safe distance.

He chuckled as the weapon fell from his hand, and seconds later, his body fell sideways onto the ground, his eyes unfocused. He lay there as the legs of the blond woman approached him and knelt down looking at the wounded man. Then, with pursed lips, Aleit pressed the muzzle against Guthrie's head and pulled the trigger causing his body to jump before death overtook him, his eyes open and vacant.

"That was for what you did to me when I was your prisoner, pig," she said in a hoarse voice as she slowly stood up. Turning, she handed her weapon to Newkirk and let out a deep breath. "One less Gestapo pig in the world," she said with moist eyes.

"It'll be all right, luv," Newkirk said quietly patting her shoulder while Hogan approached Guthrie and pressed two fingers against his neck. He looked up at Newkirk. "He's dead," he said calmly. Then, Hogan reached inside the Major's jacket and removed the wrapped package. Getting to his feet, he walked over to von Herwarth and gave the package back to him.

"Guard this with your life, von Herwarth," Hogan said quietly. "It needs to get to London directly. You and Aleit will accompany these men. The underground will hide both of you until it's time to escort you to the rendezvous where a sub will pick you both up and head to England. Also, von Herwarth, here's hoping you and Christina have a healthy baby."

"Thank you, Colonel. I will never forget what you and your men did for me and Christina. And again I apologize for being so much trouble." He and Hogan shook hands. Hogan looked at Werner with disgust. "You, on the other hand, will remain cuffed and gagged and under heavy guard." He started to turn, put then paused and looked back. "One last thing, should you try anything, these men have orders to shoot to kill. Kinch, LeBeau, Carter, Newkirk, let's get back to camp. We still have things to do because I'm positive Hochstetter and Burkhalter will be showing up and we have to lead them away from us."

As his men gathered around their commanding officer, Hogan hugged Aleit and kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry Werner turned out to be such a bastard," he said into her hair. "Try not to let his words affect you even though right now I know they hurt. He doesn't deserve you. Be safe."

"Thank you, Colonel," Aleit replied kissing Hogan's cheek before pulling away and joining the other underground members. Watching as the others and their prisoner left the scene, Hogan and his men turned and headed back to Stalag 13 to complete the rest of the Colonel's plan.

* * *

At roll call the following morning, Klink and Schultz were both surprised seeing Hogan standing in his usual place in the formation. After the men were dismissed, Klink, with Schultz close beside him, approached the Senior POW officer with his men standing nearby.

"Hogan, don't take this the wrong way, but what are you doing here? I distinctly remember telling the prisoners yesterday you were no longer the Senior POW because you would be leaving. What happened? Major Guthrie told me he was removing you from camp."

Hogan wore his most confused look as he shrugged his shoulders. "Beats me, Kommandant. Major Guthrie came to the barracks last night and told me he didn't need my help after all catching von Herwarth because he had found him. But then he said something really strange, sir."

"What was that?"

"Well, he said one of your guards, Corporal Werner I think it was, had been supplying him with enough information on you to have you sent on your way to the snowflake capital of the world by the end of today. If I were you, sir, I'd speak with Corporal Werner and find out what he told Guthrie so you can be ready should the Gestapo show up." He inwardly smiled seeing Klink shudder hearing the word 'Gestapo'. He suddenly looked concerned. "Kommandant, since I'm still here, does this mean I'm still the Senior POW officer?"

Klink's mind wasn't focused and he had barely heard what Hogan said. "What? Oh, yes, yes. You're again the Senior POW officer. That'll be all, Hogan," Klink replied before turning towards his obese Sergeant-of-the-Guard. "Schultz, I want you to find Corporal Werner and have him report to me in my office immediately."

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant," Schultz said with a salute. Hogan, his men, and Schultz watched Klink abruptly turn and march back to the Kommandantur. Watching his receding back, Schultz leaned close to Hogan. "Colonel Hogan, what really happened to Major Guthrie?"

Hogan smirked. "Do you really want to know, Schultz?" he asked with the familiar twinkle in his brown eyes.

"Not really. I don't want to know anything. It's better that way."

"I agree, Schultz."

The heavy guard started to walk away, paused, and turned back toward the American. "But he won't be coming back, will he?" he asked worriedly.

Hogan tilted his head as he mulled over the question. Finally, after a few seconds, he smiled at Schultz. "I think it's safe to say there's no chance of that happening and leave it at that."

The guard appeared to accept that knowing it would not be in his best to inquire further. "Good," was all he said before turning his large bulk around and waddling away.

The Colonel wrapped his arms around himself and grinned watching Schultz walk away. Then without looking, he addressed his team. "Two pigeons down and two to go," he replied. He looked at the Englander. "Newkirk, you and Carter know what to do and which letter to use after you forge Werner's signature on it. Destroy the other one."

"Yes, sir. C'mon, Andrew," Newkirk replied as he and Carter scurried away.

"Kinch, after Newkirk and Carter get back to the barracks, I want you to get on the switchboard and place two calls. One to Major Hochstetter informing him of Guthrie's death and Corporal Werner's involvement. Then to Burkhalter with the same story."

"Will do, Colonel," Kinch replied with hands stuffed in his pockets. "Colonel, think Hochstetter and Burkhalter will buy it?"

Hogan chuckled. "Hochstetter…no. But Burkhalter will and will see that Hochstetter does." He sighed. "Let's get inside. LeBeau, what's for breakfast? I'm starving." He wrapped his arm around the Frenchman's shoulders as the three of them headed into the barracks.

* * *

It was three hours after lunch while Hogan and his men were seated outside enjoying the warm afternoon sun when a Gestapo staff car came barreling through the front gates pulling to a stop in front of the Kommandantur. Crossing his legs, Hogan's eyes were focused on the short tornado dressed in a flowing black coat with an armband emblazoned with the swastika, emerged from the back seat. It was Hochstetter. He glared for a moment in Hogan's direction before storming up the steps and into the building.

Hogan checked his watch calmly. "Burkhalter should be here within the hour." He got to his feet. "Coffee break, gentlemen." The men followed him inside the barracks and into his private quarters where he plugged in the coffee pot to listen in. They heard a door slamming shut.

"_Major Hochstetter, what a pleasure it is…."_

"_Shut up, Klink_. _I'm not in the mood for any of your boot licking. Save that for General Burkhalter."_

"_Yes, sir. How can I be of service to our illustrious Gestapo today?"_

"_Klink, earlier today I received a phone call from somebody who refused to give his name . He told me something very interesting."_

"_I'm afraid I don't understand, Major."_

"_Klink, Major Tice Guthrie's body was discovered outside an abandoned ball-bearing plant not far from this camp?"_

"_What? Are you sure, Major?"_

"_He was shot twice including one to the head, execution-style. Now, where was Colonel Hogan last night, Klink?"_

"_He was here for evening roll call, Major, and he was here for morning roll call. He…"_

"_BAH! I will question Hogan. I know he had something to do with this, and he will hang for murdering a Gestapo officer. You will have him brought to this office immediately."_

"_But…but Major…."_

"_I __**said **__immediately, Klink, or I will take you instead!"_

"_Schuuuuulllltz!"_

There was the sound of a door opening and closing.

"_You called for me, Herr Kommandant?"_

"_Yes, Schultz. Major Hochstetter wants to question Colonel Hogan. You will bring him to this office right away."_

"_Jawohl, Herr Kommandant." _Again the sound of a door opening. _"ACHTUNG!"_

"_General Burkhalter, what a pleasure it is to see you. You should have called to tell me you were coming, sir."_

"_Klink, if I wanted you to know I was coming I would have called. I came here because of a strange phone call I received this morning."_

"_You too?"_

"_Somebody claimed that one of your guards, a Corporal Werner I believe, shot and killed a Gestapo officer named Guthrie. What do you know about this, Klink?"_

"_Me? I don't know anything about it. Schultz, what do you know about this?"_

"_Nothing, Herr Kommandant. I know noth-ing. Noth-ing."_

"_Why does that not surprise me."_

"_Herr Kommandant, I went looking for Corporal Werner as you requested after roll call this morning. Nobody saw him all day yesterday. According to my records, he was assigned to patrol the woods outside Stalag 13. He did not return. I went to search the guards' quarters to see if maybe I missed him coming back."_

"_And?"_

"_He wasn't there, Herr Kommandant. But I did find this sticking out from under his pillow."_

Schultz handed Klink a single sheet of paper. The Kommandant's eyes widened as he read it's contents.

"_**Donnerwetter!**__"_

"_What is it, Klink?"_

"_It's a sort of confession from Corporal Werner, Herr General. He says he is deserting because he killed Major Guthrie and knows he will hang for it if he's caught. He said he had to do it because the Major forced him to spy on me and the prisoners and pass along information to Major Hochstetter and he didn't want to do it. But then the Major threatened his fiancée so he shot him. He also says according to the Major, there was no journal but it gave him the perfect cover to hunt for von Herwarth and kill him for stealing his wife."_

"_Bah! This is all lies and is Hogan's doing. I know it. Sergeant, you will bring Hogan to this office for intense interrogation at once!"_

"_Jawohl, Herr Major."_

"_Belay that order, Sergeant."_

"_Jawohl, Herr General."_

"_General, I __**know **__Hogan is behind this. Only this time he has gone too far and will hang."_

"_Major, I think you have been working too hard of late. This fixation on Colonel Hogan is becoming unhealthy. If Klink and I can see the obvious why can't you?"_

"_Obvious, Herr General?"_

"_Yes, Klink. It's obvious to me what happened. "Major Guthrie came to Stalag 13 with his own agenda and that was to find the man who ran off with his wife. He then overstepped his authority by threatening one of your guards into helping him. When the Major threatened the Corporal's girlfriend, Corporal Werner decided to kill him, and desert taking his girlfriend with him."_

"_I'm telling you, General. That is what Hogan wants us to believe. But I will get the information from him if I have to beat it out of him! Von Herwarth had a journal that…"_

"_Major, have you ever seen this so called journal?"_

"_No, General, but…"_

"_We only have your word there is one. Add that information to what this letter says only proves that Major Guthrie used a supposed journal as a ploy to justify him coming here and torturing Hogan and his men. Now, as far as I am concerned this matter is closed and there is no reason for any interrogation. Is that clear, Major?"_

"_But General…if you would just…"_

"_I __**said**__ the case is closed. However, if you persist with this, I can always call my dear friend and inform him one of his men has been working too hard and is in need of either some time off or reassignment to less stressful employment."_

"_That will not be necessary, General. Auf Wiedersehen. Heil Hitler."_ There was another slamming of the door. Hogan unplugged the coffee pot and heaved a sigh of relief. It was finally over and they had survived. He looked around when he felt a hand on his shoulder; he saw Newkirk smiling at him.

"Just like I told you, Gov'nor. Piece of cake."

Hogan smiled; only this time it was one of relief and not forced.

* * *

**A/N: There is only one chapter left. Then, there will be a short companion piece to this story.**


	36. Chapter 36A Memory Best Forgotten

**Chapter 36-A Memory Best Forgotten**

It had now been forty-eight hours after things had returned to normal at Stalag 13, when what had begun as a wonderful day for all, soon became a day Colonel Hogan didn't want to remember as the incident that occurred caused a painful memory to return.

Today began like any other except that Hogan and his men were waiting impatiently to hear from the underground about getting von Herwarth, Aleit and Werner to the rendezvous place and the sub. Several times Hogan had climbed down into the tunnel inquiring of Kinch if he had heard anything. Monitoring the radio most of the day, all Kinch could do was worriedly shake his head and utter 'Sorry Colonel' causing the officer to return upstairs frustrated.

It was finally early evening when Kinch knocked on the closed door of his commanding officer's private quarters. Waiting for a response, Kinch allowed his eyes to scan the message in his hand knowing Hogan would be stunned and saddened. He opened the door when he heard the Colonel grant permission.

Kinch hesitated upon entering and closed the door the door behind him. "Message from the underground, Colonel," he said softly handing the message to Hogan whose eyes narrowed seeing Kinch's face. "What's wrong? Has something happened?" He noticed Kinch's eyes were downcast; Hogan read the message and a lump formed in his throat and his eyes became moist.

"Sorry, Colonel. I spoke with Carl. Seems they were escorting von Herwarth, Aleit and Werner to the rendezvous place and were surprised by a Kraut patrol. There was an exchange of gunfire and Aleit was killed instantly. Werner made a break for it and was mistaken by the patrol for an underground operative trying to escape and was shot dead. And three of Carl's men were killed as well, but he and two others managed to get away and get von Herwarth to the rendezvous with the sub. He's en-route to London with the journal. They took care of the bodies so there's no connection to us or them."

"No," Hogan whispered in anguish looking up at his radioman. Kinch could see the pain in his commander's eyes knowing how deeply he took the death of innocents especially those of the underground. Hogan tucked the message in his jacket pocket then massaged his forehead and sighed. "Kinch, I need to be alone for awhile. And unless it's something urgent, you handle it for me."

"Yes, sir. Will you be all right? Is there anything I can do?"

"There's nothing you or anybody can do. But thanks for asking though."

"Should I tell Newkirk, Carter and LeBeau what happened?"

"Go ahead. They were there with us. But don't tell anybody else. I'll handle that later. Thanks."

Nodding, Kinch opened the door and slowly walked out with a last glimpse over his shoulder of his commanding officer who stretched out on his lower bunk with an arm draped across his face. And although he wasn't sure, Kinch thought he heard the Colonel's muffled sobs. He felt he wanted to do something to ease the Colonel's pain, but had no idea what. So for right now, he quietly exited the room closing the door behind him.

Hogan felt drained after awhile. Usually one to maintain his emotions and not allow anybody see him fall apart, he right now didn't care who saw. He felt nothing where Werner was concerned, but Aleit and three of Carl's men were dead and it was too much to handle especially after everything that had happened, but he felt it was his fault somehow. He never should have gotten Aleit involved at the end. He should have kept her hidden in the tunnels for a few days and then gotten her out of Germany separately. But no, he had to use her in his plan and it had gotten her killed. Her blood was and would be forever on his hands.

* * *

Aleit's death reminded Hogan of another death that pained him even more which took place a year after his arrival at Stalag 13:

It had started with the prisoners mail being delivered to barracks two that day. Hogan had received from each of his brothers and sisters, one from his mother, and a separate one from his father. Preferring to read his mail in private, he disappeared into his quarters, closed the door, and plopped down on his lower bunk. He read the letters from his siblings first each one updating him about what was happening in their lives: His brother, John Robert, was married and he and his wife were expecting a new baby in addition to the three they already had, while John Robert's twin sister Katherine had met someone and was now engaged. Michael Thomas, was a Lieutenant Colonel in the Army, and finally, his sister Sarah was working as a nurse. But in each letter, Hogan felt something was being kept from him although he didn't know what; and even though he didn't know what the censors cut out of the letters, something was wrong. Picking up the next letter, he recognized his father's handwriting and immediately suspected something was not right. His father's normally strong handwriting appeared weak and shaky. Opening it, Hogan removed the folded pages and after unfolding them, began to read, his feeling and worry becoming stronger as he did so. As he read each line, he found himself trying to read between the lines as well.

'_Dear Son,_

_First I must apologize for not writing as often as I want to, but let me begin by letting you know that I am fully recovered from the flu I was suffering from. I hope things are all right with you and that you are well. I know having been a prisoner-of-war, there are many things we discussed when I returned home that hopefully helped you since you are now a prisoner of the Germans. I only wish I hadn't had to tell you those things much less having you become one. My only wish is that you not suffer what I suffered as a prisoner. I would give anything to have you not go through this. But deep down, I know you to be a strong man and will survive whatever the enemy throws at you. Just hold on to and let your faith guide you, keep you safe, and bring you home to us. Your mother and I along with the rest of the family can't wait to see you._

_Finally, I want to tell you how proud we all are over what you've accomplished. You have far exceeded me in the Army and I expect you to accomplish even greater things. Just keep in mind that no matter what happens, your mother and I love you very, very much. Take care of yourself and stay well._

_All My Love,_

_Dad'_

* * *

Hogan recalled how he continued studying the letter from his father after he had finished it. To him, it sounded like a goodbye letter. But his father had said he was feeling well and had recovered from the flu, didn't he? Maybe he was just overreacting because of his father's declining health in recent years. He put the letter on top of the others and opened the last one which was from his mother. He sighed as he removed the single sheet of paper inside and began to read. But his heart stopped as his eyes froze on the first line.

'_My Dearest Son,_

_I'm so sorry to have to tell you this by mail, but your father passed away a day after suffering what the doctors said was a massive heart attack…'_

_Hogan couldn't recall reading the rest of the letter. His father was dead? That couldn't be. His father had been recovering. How could he now be dead? He'd just read a letter from his father. His eyes then noticed the date of his mother's letter; it was dated five months ago. He picked up the letter from his father and looked at the date; it was also dated five months ago but a week earlier. So between the time his father wrote his letter and his mother wrote hers, his father suffered a massive heart attack and died. He had had a feeling that his siblings were hiding something from him. As far back as he could remember, whenever there was something wrong in the Hogan family, it was always his parents who broke the news and not his siblings. _

_He massaged his forehead. He just couldn't picture his life without his dad in it._

"_Oh G-d. Dad, I'm gonna miss you more than you know," he murmured, his eyes becoming moist. He was stuck here in this backwater sewer with no way to help his family deal with this tragedy. In fact, all he could think about right now was escaping from Stalag 13 and getting back home to help and be there for his mother. But it was just a fleeting thought._

_Hogan wiped his face with the back of both hands and slowly got to his feet; he had to see Klink. The Shiva was important and he would partake of it even if Klink refused his request. Sliding the letters under his blanket, Hogan opened the door of his quarters and in a daze walked out into the common room. Most of the prisoners were outside in the compound enjoying the weather while they could. But Kinch, Carter, LeBeau and Newkirk were seated at the table drinking coffee, laughing and talking. They looked up hearing footsteps approaching and were troubled when they saw their commander's red eyes and tear-stained face._

"_Mon Colonel, what is wrong?" asked a deeply worried LeBeau. He had never seen the Colonel cry over anything before. "Did you receive bad news from home?" He had noticed the letters Hogan had received as had the others._

_Massaging his forehead again, Hogan felt a pounding headache beginning. He stood beside the table and struggled to control his jumbled emotions. "I received a letter from my mother," he said his voice trembling. "My father's dead." There were gasps from the men as they gathered around their Colonel offering their sympathies and condolences. But before any of them could say anything else, Hogan raised a hand and swallowed hard. "I need to see Klink about something. But we'll talk when I get back." He quietly left the barracks and slowly walked across the compound to the Kommandantur. _

_Moments after the Colonel had left, Carter, who had stood watch at the door, looked over his shoulder. "The Colonel just went inside the Kommandantur."_

"_All right, " LeBeau said. "Newkirk, get Captain Robertson. He is the closest we have to a Rabbi and handles all denominations here in camp. If he's not in his barracks, find him. He will know what to do."_

"_Sure thing." The Englander hurried out of the barracks determined not to return without the camp chaplain._

"_Hey, LeBeau, is there something we can do for the Colonel? I mean how can we help him right now?" asked a sad-faced Carter._

_The Frenchman let out a deep breath. "All we can do is be there for him, and listen should he want to talk. With the mourner, he or she is supposed to initiate the conversations and any visitors during this time are not allowed to divert the conversation from talking about the deceased. If anybody comes to the barracks to pay their condolences, make them aware they should encourage conversation about his father."_

_Kinch sighed. "Doesn't sound like that will help very much, if you ask me."_

_LeBeau nodded his understanding. "It may not sound like much to you, Kinch, but it would be of tremendous help to mon Colonel. See, by diverting him from talking about his father limit's the Colonel's ability to fully express grief which is the purpose of the mourning period."_

"_So what you're saying, is that by letting the Colonel talk about his dad as much as he wants, it'll help him deal with his grief and work through the pain?"_

_LeBeau smiled and nodded. "Oui, that is exactly what I mean."_

_The men agreed the best way they could help their commanding officer was to be there for him._

_

* * *

_Shifting on his bunk in an attempt to get comfortable, Hogan was restless and couldn't sleep; he found himself now gripping his pendant and holding it tightly in his clutched hand as if someone were planning to take it from him as the memory continued.

_Once inside, Hogan noticed Hilda's desk was empty and figured the attractive woman was out performing some task for the Kommandant. He hesitated outside the office door, and let out a deep breath before knocking._

_He walked in after hearing permission to enter, closing the door. Standing before the Kommandant's desk, Hogan kept a tight grip on his churning emotions and clasped his hands behind his back._

_Looking up moments later from his paperwork, Klink's eyes narrowed seeing the obviously pained expression on the face of his Senior POW officer. Putting down his pen, Klink slowly got to his feet. "Hogan, you look terrible. What's wrong? Are you or one of your men ill?" he asked genuinely concerned._

_Hogan let out another deep breath. "I received a letter from my mother today, Kommandant. My father has died, and I…I need some time for mourning."_

_Klink sat on the edge of his desk. He himself had lost his father years ago and knew how it felt. "I am so sorry, Hogan. Is there anything I can do for you? What do you require within reason of course."_

_Sighing wearily, Hogan thought it best if he gave a brief explanation of what it was he needed. "There's a period of mourning for those of the Jewish faith called a Shiva; and it lasts for seven days. It's observed by the family of the deceased, preferably in the home of the deceased. But since I'm here instead, and with your permission, sir, I would like to have my sitting Shiva here." Hogan had noticed Klink's puzzled look. "It's called a sitting Shiva because people either sit on low chairs or on the floor. But mainly it's to sit and reflect and coming to terms with one's grief and loss. And until my period of mourning is over, anything other than an emergency involving the men or roll call, Sergeant Kinchloe will be acting in my stead."_

_Klink nodded, understanding. "Hogan, you have my permission to do what you must as long as it doesn't interfere with the running of this camp. Is that understood?"_

"_Yes sir. Thank you, sir." He saluted before turning away and walking quickly toward the door. He could feel his emotions threatening to overwhelm him, and didn't want to lose control in front of the Kommandant. Grabbing the doorknob, he opened the door and started to exit when Klink called out to him._

"_Hogan, when will this Shiva begin if I may ask?"_

_Hogan sighed wearily. "It'll start immediately after I inform my men so they'll know what's happening. Kommandant, I would also appreciate it if you inform Sergeant Schultz and Corporal Langenscheidt in case they notice something they don't understand or find strange, they won't become alarmed.."_

"_I will handle it, don't worry. Oh, and Hogan, I'm so sorry to hear about your father."_

"_Thank you, sir," Hogan replied before leaving the office and closing the door, his eyes becoming moist. _

_

* * *

_Newkirk was staring at a spot on the table with a sad expression on his face. He couldn't get Hogan's pained eyes out of his mind. "Louie, What will the Gov'nor be doing during this mourning period as you call it?"

LeBeau was massaging his lower jaw. "I know some of you don't know a lot about the Jewish faith regarding death and mourning, so I will explain a few things. Regarding the sitting Shiva, the mourner goes through a period of mourning for seven days. Colonel Hogan is not allowed to do certain things, one of which is work. He will probably delegate most of his duties except for the really important ones to his second-in-command," the Frenchman glanced at Kinch. "But because he is in a prisoner-of-war camp, there are some things he must partake in that he wouldn't normally were he at home such as the military requires he must be clean-shaven, keep his hair cut, and appear at roll calls. Also, he is not allowed to do things for comfort or pleasure. There are others but do not apply because of our situation." LeBeau paused for a moment. "As far as reciting the Kaddish, or mourner's prayer, he would normally stand up in front of a minyan or quorum of ten adult Jewish males over the age of thirteen. As we only have seven including mon Colonel, that is out. But anybody who wants to can attend the Shiva; providing they can fit into the Colonel's office. See, normally this takes place in the home of the deceased."

"What happens at a Shiva?" asked a puzzled Carter.

LeBeau sighed. "If a minyan was held, and there were ten adult Jewish men in attendance, the Colonel would stand up before them and recite the Kaddish or mourner's prayer reaffirming his faith in G-d despite the loss of his father. In any religion the mourner would mourn the loss of a parent and blame G-d. But due to the extreme extenuating circumstances, he can recite the Kaddish without the minyan."(1)

* * *

Hogan sighed wearily recalling when he had returned to the barracks and facing his men again that day. He really was not in the mood for twenty questions. With a deep sadness in his eyes, he noticed all four men watching him, mirroring his pain. He let out a deep breath and placed one foot on the bench balancing on his other leg; and had both arms resting on his thigh with hands hanging over the edge. He looked at each man.

"_Okay, first, I spoke with Klink." Hogan turned to LeBeau. "He has given me permission to hold the Shiva beginning immediately. Kinch…" he again looked at his second. "Except for roll call, an emergency with the men, or an urgent mission from London, everything else will be handled by you as the Acting Senior POW."_

"_Don't worry, sir," Kinch replied. "We'll take care of everything. Oh, and Colonel, Captain Robertson is waiting for you in your quarters."_

"_Thanks." Hogan's eyes shifted to LeBeau. "Louie, don't prepare anything special. Just your usual fare."_

"_Oui, mon Colonel. Leave it to me." He frowned a bit. "Klink is running low on things in his private stash however. I may have to improvise."_

"_Whatever," was all Hogan said with a shrug of his shoulders._

_Carter appeared puzzled. "Colonel, I thought people of the Jewish faith were prohibited from eating certain foods."_

_LeBeau tapped Carter's arm. "Given our circumstances, we sometimes have to make allowances. There are no special meals to be prepared like with other Jewish holidays and celebrations; we will partake of the normal meals. We believe life comes first, and the laws of religion come second."_

_Carter smiled and nodded, understanding finally. "That's a nice belief to have," he added. He noticed the Frenchman's eyes brighten a bit and smile at him. _

_Hogan forced a smile to his face for a few seconds. "I need to go back to my quarters and speak with Captain Robertson, then lie down for awhile and be alone. If anybody wants to see me, you guys can handle it."_

* * *

Still lying on his bunk with an arm under his head, Hogan fingered his Star-of-David pendant that his father had given him for his thirteenth birthday. His father had been a good, decent, hard working man to whom he would always be grateful to for making him the man he had become. Remembering the day he found out about his father's death left him feeling worse than he did after the underground's radio message regarding Aleit and the other members of Carl's team. The pain was just as bad. But with the help of his friends, both Jewish and non-Jewish, he survived his pain then and worked through the grief. In fact, a concerned Frenchman had come into his quarters to check on him not too long after Kinch had left and just sat with him to keep him company, not saying much, but allowing Hogan to talk, mindful not to divert or limit the conversation, but to just let him talk while he himself listened. LeBeau knew better than most, how important this part of the mourning period was. But when Hogan began blaming himself for the recent deaths, the Frenchman felt he had to intercede:

"_Mon Colonel, please do not beat yourself up for what happened to Aleit and the others. You are not to blame. There was nothing you could have done. Aleit and the others knew the risks of working in the underground. You must keep that in mind. But tell me, Colonel, if your father was here right now, what would he say to you?"_

_Hogan exhaled through his nose. "After looking at everything, he would say that I made the only decision I could at the time, and that sometimes things go wrong over which I have no control. But as long as I considered all my options, I cannot doubt myself or my decision."_

"_And he would be right. He was a smart man, your father. Perhaps you should listen to hi_s _advice," the Frenchman added quietly._

* * *

And he would this time despite the remaining pain in his heart over the hundreds of thousands of unknown people he could not help. That pain would never go away no matter what he did, said, or believed. But he would learn to live with knowing there were some things he could do nothing about. And Hogan knew something else as he continued fingering his pendant.

The deaths of Aleit Banta, the three underground operatives and his father were all memories best buried for now.

**The End**

* * *

**Information about the Shiva was courtesy of snooky9093, Jennaya and Judaism 101.

(1) It is more preferable to recite the Kaddish(mourner's prayer)in front of a minyan which consists of 10 adult Jewish men over the age of thirteen. But it is possible for Hogan to be able to say the Kaddish alone in extreme extenuating circumstances. Info courtesy of Mitchell Bard, Executive Director of American-Israeli Cooperative Enterprise. And a BIG thank you to fellow-writers Snooky9093, Jennaya, and Snooky9093's father who has been a spiritual leader and who also drew on his experiences as a member of the Royal Navy during WW2.

****Coming soon is a companion piece to this story entitled Like Father, Like Son.****


End file.
